


El misterio de Avesta

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Zane llegó a Avesta tenía clara la misión que debía desempeñar, una para la que había sido entrenado toda su corta vida. Sin embargo, cuando para ello debe trabajar como criado personal de Cyra Turan, su principal objetivo, nada parece tan sencillo. ¿Podrá arruinar la vida de Cyra cuando descubra el gran secreto que se oculta en aquella familia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Saludos efusivos y abrazos calentitos para todos! En este frío día de otoño llegamos de nuevo con una historia llena de kukosidades, misterio, y muchos muchos momentos calentitos (de todos los tipos y sabores). Después de una larga lista de historias ambientadas en épocas más actuales os traemos una victoriana, aunque nos hemos tomado varias licencias literarias creando una sociedad un tanto diferente.  
>  **Mekare:** Un país nuevo y extraño que esconde el misterio de esta historia, una mujer revolucionaria y un muy joven espía forman las bases de esta historia en 18 capítulos que esperamos que disfrutéis. Y no decimos más.
> 
> ¡A leer y disfrutar!

Se movió la mandíbula con la mano, comprobando una vez más que estaba en su sitio y también por enésima vez pensando que tal vez no había elegido bien con quién meterse, lo habían dejado realmente molido. Le sangraba un pómulo y el labio, su costado izquierdo era un mapa, el cabecilla era diestro y al parecer no sabía dar ni un golpe con la izquierda. También le dolía la espalda de cuando lo habían empotrado contra la pared y tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza, había cuidado de darse lo menos posible, no había querido quedar inconsciente.

Se podría decir que el plan había ido bien si los muy imbéciles no hubieran hecho el amago de arrancarle los cuatro pendientes que portaba en la parte superior de su oreja izquierda como era tradición de Sakaria, su país natal. Había tenido que devolverles unos cuantos golpes para largarse en vez de ver si seguían intentándolo, por suerte, había sido de noche y esos hombres llevaban unas cervezas de más, probablemente no lo reconocerían si se volvía a cruzar con ellos.

Escuchó el ruido de un carro, se asomó desde el callejón en que estaba esperando y al comprobar que era el indicado se puso en pie y esperó unos segundos para salir en el momento justo metiéndose delante del carruaje de improviso.

—¡Aparta, chico! —escuchó gritar el cochero.

Detuvo su paso, levantó la cabeza con aspecto desorientado y los caballos lo arrollaron, cubrió las partes delicadas de su cuerpo para que las pezuñas no le rompieran nada y apartó las piernas cuando fue el turno de las ruedas de pasar, aun así le rozaron la punta de la nariz y las rodillas descarnando éstas últimas.

Escuchó el carro detenerse y él hizo el amago de levantarse, no tuvo que fingir que le faltaban fuerzas para ello, su cabeza volvió al barro de la calle adoquinada y fingió que con ese golpe caía en la inconsciencia.

—Señorita, no debería… —dijo el cochero, aunque en parte sabía ya a esas alturas que era un intento inútil con la mujer.

—Súbalo al carromato, no podemos dejarlo en la calle —ordenó la joven castaña nada más ver el estado del chico al que habían atropellado.

—Salió de la nada —repuso el cochero, pero cuando vio que eso no era excusa para dejarlo ahí se acercó para levantarlo—. ¡Un sakariano! No debería llevarlo, señorita —dijo soltándolo como si quemara al ver los pendientes.

Ella miró al cochero con los ojos castaños entrecerrados, más oscuros por la rabia que le producía ese comportamiento.

—Como si es árabe, el chico necesita atención médica por nuestra culpa y vamos a llevarlo a mi casa para poder ofrecérsela —ordenó con firmeza—. Si no lo coge usted lo haré yo misma y no creo que eso le vaya muy bien a su imagen.

—Sabe que se lo digo por su bien, los sakarianos sólo traen problemas, más a usted, señorita —repuso, pero obedeció con la nariz fruncida en desagrado—. Podría dejarlo en el hospital de la Catorce.

—No. Lo llevaremos a mi casa, no pienso dejarlo en un hospital en el que probablemente tengan los mismos prejuicios que el resto del mundo —repitió ella poniéndose en pie, se había agachado para observar más al chico herido, y entró en el carromato sin importarle que su vestido verde se hubiera llenado de barro.

El cochero se acercó a la puerta y lo metió en el suelo del carruaje tras concluir que probablemente la mujer no lo dejaría amarrarlo a la parte de atrás o dejarlo delante bajo sus pies. Cerró la puerta y volvió a arrear los caballos. 

Cyra Turan suspiró largamente cuando el cochero arrancó y se inclinó para cubrir al pobre chico con su capa, a pesar de que la época fría estaba ya acabando en Ghorbani la temperatura no era suficientemente elevada como para salir al exterior sin una y ese chico apenas llevaba unas alpargatas rotas, unos pantalones finos con algunos agujeros y una camisa en iguales condiciones, ambos de un color marrón, aunque no podía estar segura de que ese fuera su color original o se debía al barro que reinaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad. 

Durante el camino se dedicó a observarlo, en parte para asegurarse de que seguía respirando con normalidad, pero también tratando de comprender, no por primera vez en sus veinticinco años de vida, el porqué de esos prejuicios inservibles que parecían reinar en el interior de prácticamente todas las personas. El joven debía tener tan solo quince años, y por su apariencia no creía que pudiera representar ningún peligro para ella, menos con todos esos golpes que había recibido por parte de los caballos del carromato. Cada día que pasaba se convencía más de la crueldad de ese mundo, su abuelo se lo había dicho hacía muchos años, cuando las injusticias más horribles se producían sólo en cuentos de hadas. Por suerte o por desgracia siempre fue una niña muy despierta y no tardó en comprender lo que su abuelo había querido decirle, no le costó ver la verdad, que los humanos eran criaturas que albergaban odio hacia los que no eran como ellos, un odio que tiempo después supo que provenía del miedo que les provocaban esas diferencias. Fue en ese entonces cuando decidió que ella prefería ser perro a humana, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer una niña de seis años que acababa de descubrir que no todo en el mundo era dulce como el chocolate? A su abuelo le costó un tiempo hacerle ver que no necesitaba caminar a cuatro patas para no jugar al mismo juego cruel que el resto. 

El carromato se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la gran mansión victoriana de tres pisos que pertenecía a su familia y el cochero abrió la puerta para que ella bajara. 

—Que llamen al señor Nilton y llevad al joven a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso —ordenó. 

El cochero la miró en desacuerdo, debería dejarlo en la zona del servicio si acaso, siendo de donde era estaría mejor en las cuadras, pero si alguien podía hacerla cambiar de opinión era el mayordomo, en cambio se sorprendió cuando éste en lugar de hacerle caso efectivamente lo guio hasta una habitación. Dejar ese amasijo de sangre y barro sobre la colcha le pareció un absoluto error, pero el mayordomo insistió en que lo hiciera en vez de en el suelo. El cochero se apresuró a salir de allí y desentenderse de aquel problema.

—¿Me ayuda a desvestirlo y limpiarlo un poco, Edward? —pidió mucho más amablemente la señorita al mayordomo de la casa—. Jaden tardará en llegar incluso si no está con una emergencia. 

—Belma y Sila vendrán enseguida con agua y paños —dijo el hombre de pelo entrecano, ojos negros pequeños y expresión seria. Medía metro setenta y cuatro de altura y tenía sesenta y ocho años. Se inclinó sobre la cama junto a la joven, se arremangó el traje y la camisa. 

—Gracias, Edward, no sé qué haría sin usted. Ese cochero quería dejarlo tirado en el barro —le contó con evidente disgusto en su fino rostro y su nariz pequeña y respingona arrugada. 

—Me encargaré de encontrar uno menos irrespetuoso para usted —contestó el hombre—. No obstante, ¿por qué se decidió a traerlo a casa en vez de asegurarse de que lo atendieran en otro sitio como siempre hace?

La pregunta esa vez no la molestó, para ella Edward era mucho más que un mayordomo, había estado ahí desde siempre, era parte de la familia y además era una de las pocas personas que no la criticaba por su solidaridad. 

—Lo atropelló mi carruaje, y si el cochero no quería tocarlo ni por orden mía no quise arriesgarme a dejarlo en un hospital para que se olvidaran de él —le explicó terminando de quitarle los ropajes al herido y observando las heridas con cuidado. 

—Probablemente lleve razón. Aunque he de decir que parecen más golpes que los provocados por cascos de caballos —observó Edward—. Esperemos que no sea un revoltoso.

Cyra rio suavemente. —Usted y Meta echan de menos tener a alguien revoltoso por la casa —bromeó, refiriéndose también al ama de llaves que llevaba ahí casi tanto como el mayordomo. 

—No lo creo, señorita Cyra —aseguró el hombre, como casi siempre serio, y en ese momento llegaron las criadas con el agua.

—Qué mono —dijo Sila, menuda y con el pelo rubio, al apreciar el rostro dulce del chico pese a las heridas.

—Pobrecito —dijo Belma, delgada y pelirroja, ambas poniéndose a quitar el barro de él y teniendo cuidado con las heridas.

El chico rezó a dioses en los que no creía porque su sonrojo no se notara, se hacía difícil seguir fingiendo inconsciencia cuando te desnudaban y estaba seguro de que aquello era meter mano con todas las de la ley, ¡menudo país de desvergonzados al que había ido a parar! No lo había creído tanto cuando se había informado al respecto antes de viajar desde la isla de Sakaria en el trópico más ecuatorial hasta allí.

—¿Dónde está ese cachorrillo que has recogido? —dijo Jaden Nilton, el médico que habían llamado y amigo desde la infancia, desde la puerta.

—Jaden —lo saludó la señorita de la casa, acercándose a él para abrazarlo, con una sonrisa aliviada al ver a su amigo dos años mayor que ella—. Aún no despierta, espero que la herida de la cabeza no sea grave —agregó llevándolo de la mano a la cama donde estaba tumbado el herido—. Edward dice que tiene más heridas que las producidas por los caballos. 

—¿Caballos? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cyra? Sólo me avisaron de que habías recogido a un chico herido —dijo el hombre de casi metro ochenta de altura, en forma, pelo castaño y corto, y ojos grises, mientras abría su maletín de médico.

—El imbécil de mi cochero lo atropelló —contestó sin contener el insulto nada propio de una joven de su clase—. Y luego quería dejarlo ahí en el barro. 

—Parece que no tiene nada roto, por lo que el carro no debió pasarle por encima, eso es bueno. Y estoy con Edward, este chico ha estado de pelea antes de que lo atropellara —dijo haciendo el primer reconocimiento, tocó la mandíbula del chico y éste decidió que era un momento perfecto para dejar de hacerse el inconsciente soltando un quejido.

Entreabrió los ojos almendrados de color avellana cuando estuvo listo para mostrar las reacciones adecuadas, primero desconcierto y luego miedo ante esa persona extraña y su estado de desnudez, esto último sí lo preocupaba un poco. Trató de levantarse girándose, pero se quedó en el giro sujetándose el costado.

—Tranquilo, soy médico, nadie va a hacerte daño aquí. ¿Comprendes? —dijo Jaden poniendo una mano en su hombro para que no intentara marcharse de nuevo, agregó la pregunta ya que en Sakaria se hablaba otro idioma.

Él hizo un asentimiento poco seguro con la cabeza.

—Voy a curarte las heridas —dijo hablando despacio y en tono amable.

Cyra se acercó un poco más al chico y dejó una suave caricia en su mejilla, dulcemente. —Te pondrás bien —aseguró con voz suave. 

El chico fingió tomar constancia entonces de su presencia e hizo lo que llevaba rato queriendo hacer, tiró de la colcha como si le fuera la vida en ello hasta lograr cubrirse y el sonrojo afloró libremente a sus mejillas.

—Vamos a tener un problema, si te haces el capullo de seda no puedo ver cómo están tus costillas y las rodillas, ¿te duelen, verdad? —dijo Jaden.

El adolescente hizo un pequeño asentimiento, pero no soltó la prenda de cama.

—¿Si no miro dejarás que él te examine las heridas? —preguntó Cyra despacio, sabía algo de las costumbres del pueblo del que era el chico, la desnudez parecía no existir para ellos.

El chico asintió con reticencia, pero mejor él que ella, eso desde luego. Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta, alejándose un poco de la cama, la prioridad eran esas heridas. Jaden consiguió que soltara la colcha y procedió a darle unos puntos en la herida de la cabeza, comprobó que no tenía nada roto, pero tantos golpes en el torso iban a dolerle por días, limpió la herida del pómulo y labio y finalmente las de las rodillas, le sorprendió que el joven casi no se quejó.

—Ya estás, ¿a que no ha sido mucho? En una semana te quitaré los puntos y tienes que tener cuidado de que no se infectan las heridas, mejor si no te mueves mucho y dejas que las rodillas cicatricen, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Jaden cuando acabó, guardando su instrumental en tanto el chico se apresuró a volver a cubrirse.

—Yo me encargaré de ello, Jaden —aseguró Cyra girándose para mirarlos, volvió a acercarse a la cama, sentándose en el borde y dejó otra caricia en el pelo castaño claro, corto y un poco ondulado del herido—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Zane Kest —contestó, el nombre era real, el apellido lo había inventado para la ocasión ya que nunca había tenido uno, no reconocía el de sus padres y tampoco era hijo de su jefe y la persona que lo crio.

—Encantada, Zane. Yo soy Cyra Turan y él es Jaden Nilton —se presentó—. Ahora mismo estás en mi casa, mi carromato se te echó encima y te traje para curarte —le contó lo ocurrido con una expresión apenada—. Lo lamento. 

—Yo lo siento, no ver. Gracias —contestó Zane, iba a fingir no saber bien hablar el idioma, sería algo normal en un pobre no saber otro idioma que el propio, por lo que entenderlo y chapurrear ya era más que suficiente.

La joven negó sacudiendo un poco su liso pelo que llegaba por mitad de su espalda. —No es tu culpa. ¿Quiénes te hicieron daño antes de eso?

Zane abrió y cerró la boca con aire pensativo. —Ayer en el puerto unos hombres robar a mí.

La expresión de horror en el rostro de la mujer hizo que sus labios definidos y jugosos quedaran mucho más finos al ser apretados. 

—Eso es horrible. Podemos llamar a la policía, hacer que los busquen y te devuelvan tus cosas —sugirió. 

Él negó con la cabeza tristemente. —Ser noche.

—¿Y no quieres que avisemos a alguien? ¿Tus padres? ¿Algún hermano? Habrás venido con alguien —preguntó preocupada ante la posibilidad de un chico tan joven solo en esa ciudad. 

—No, padres en Sakaria. No llevar allí a mí, por favor —se apresuró a añadir después de su respuesta, mostrándose asustado por la posibilidad.

Cyra miró a Jaden, luego al chico de nuevo y asintió. —Está bien, tranquilo, no te llevaremos allí —prometió dejando una dulce caricia en su mejilla y le sonrió con cariño—. Te puedes quedar aquí hasta que te cures, pero seguro que hay alguien preocupado por ti, ¿no?

—No por mí. Estar solo, yo escapar porque… tienda de pan de mis padres muchas deudas, yo no querer ir con dueño como mi hermana —explicó un poco, fingiendo no saber la palabra panadería como estaba haciendo por sistema con los tiempos verbales.

La situación del chico parecía mucho peor de lo que había pensado, no tenía corazón para dejarlo ir sin más, sabiendo que no tenía nadie. 

—Aún no has encontrado trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Llegar ayer tarde —contestó bajando la cabeza mostrándose miserable, el chico de su historia habría ahorrado y cruzado el océano buscando un futuro mejor y nada más pisar ese lugar que creía lleno de posibilidades había recibido una paliza, le habían robado y por último lo habían atropellado después de pasar una noche en la calle.

Cyra le sonrió de nuevo con ese cariño que siempre mostraba, sin importarle lo que dijeran. —Te buscaré un trabajo aquí, en la casa —decidió—. Pero ahora tienes que descansar, luego te subirán comida, ¿tienes hambre?

Zane pensó que todo había salido a pedir de boca y con mucha más facilidad de lo que había pensado, quizás se había esforzado más de lo necesario por dar pena y se podría haber ahorrado la paliza.

—Tú hacer mucho por mí, muchas gracias, señora —contestó, habría estado mejor si fuera capaz de llorar, pero no era tan buen actor, tendría que servir con la expresión de adoración, aunque realmente le sorprendía que hubiera alguien tan amable, y si seguía haciéndole mimos mucho rato más podría asegurar que estaba recibiendo más que en toda la vida que recordaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, se inclinó y dejó un corto beso en la frente del chico. —Tú sólo descansa, Zane —le pidió antes de levantarse. 

Zane asintió y los observó salir de la habitación, decidiendo que haría caso, estaba molido.

—Tu madre va a poner el grito en el cielo —dijo Jaden, sin poder contener cierta diversión—. Nunca ha querido que recogieras cachorrillos perdidos de la calle.

—Pero siempre los he traído y he conseguido que se quedaran —respondió ella sonriendo orgullosa, era de dominio público que ella y su madre no se podían ver ni en pintura y que su padre siempre se inclinaba por su hija antes que por su esposa. 

—Ya veremos este, es un poco grande para que lo puedas esconder en tu habitación como hacías de pequeña —objetó.

—No tan grande, creo que puedo esconderlo en mi cama —respondió sonriendo pícara. 

—Has perdido la poca decencia que te quedaba, querida amiga asaltacunas —dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza.

Cyra rio abiertamente y se encogió de hombros. —¿Crees que se recuperará pronto?

—Sí, parece haber tenido una buena alimentación, está sano y fuerte. Si guarda reposo tres días lo hará incluso antes —respondió el médico—. Además está en buenas manos, hablo de Meta, de las tuyas… ya no me fío.

—¡Ey! No me aprovecho de chicos inocentes heridos —se defendió frunciendo los labios. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que el escándalo llegará cuando deje de estar herido? Es bueno saberlo para estar preparado —repuso Jaden.

—Nunca dije eso, sabes que mis escándalos sólo salen cuando hago cosas buenas —contestó con una sonrisa inocente. 

—De verdad espero que bromees en todo lo referente a asaltar al chaval —dijo soltando un suspiro cansado.

La castaña sonrió con cariño, sabiendo que sólo estaba preocupado por ella, siempre se preocupaba, y dejó un beso en la mejilla de su amigo de la infancia. —Pareces cansado, ¿te apetece un trozo de bizcocho de Meta con té?

—Sólo de tratar de que no te metas en demasiados problemas —contestó medio en broma—. Sabes que no soy capaz de rechazar esa oferta.

Cyra sonrió y tiró de él para que fueran a la cocina a por el prometido manjar.

***

Recorrió el perímetro de la habitación apoyándose en las manos, devolvió los pies al suelo y volvió a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana, estaba tan aburrido. El médico le había quitado los puntos el día anterior y había dicho que estaba curando todo muy bien. Zane se aburría sobremanera allí, si tuviera un libro al menos… pero en parte sabía que tampoco, no era de estarse mucho tiempo quieto sin hacer absolutamente nada, menos una maldita semana en esa pequeña habitación. Por las noches se había escabullido para investigar la casa, pero por el momento no había encontrado nada interesante, los libros de cuentas del señor Turan no parecían tener ningún movimiento sospechoso, al menos hasta donde había logrado revisar. Necesitaba algo mejor, necesitaba salir de allí para poder investigar a la hija problemática para ver si tenía algún escándalo más gordo que le pudiera servir a su jefe y a quien lo había criado. Cuando pudiera salir a por sus cosas para realizar con más seguridad sus labores de espionaje podría indagar más y mejor, precisaba de sus herramientas.

La puerta se abrió y Cyra entró en la sala con una sonrisa como siempre que iba a visitarlo. —Hola, Zane. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? —había ido casi todos los días un par de veces a verlo. 

Zane abandonó la expresión concentrada y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Buenos días, señora —dijo inclinándose con el saludo—. Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? —repitió la pregunta.

La joven sonrió por la pregunta. —Estoy bien también, Zane, gracias —contestó—. Me dijo Jalen que hoy podías empezar con tu trabajo, así que te enseñaré las cosas básicas, ¿vale? 

—Sí, gracias, señora —contestó, pensando que al fin iba a salir de esas cuatro paredes y preguntándose qué trabajo sería, con suerte estaría en las cocinas si asumían que sabía algo de panadería, se había preparado para ello, sino suponía que acabaría ayudando al jardinero o de mozo de cuadra.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación. —Supongo que te preguntarás cuál es tu trabajo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó caminando por los largos pasillos del segundo piso, tenían todos los suelos con alfombras acolchadas por lo que los zapatos de ella no hacían ningún ruido. 

—Sí, señora —contestó, haciendo como que observaba todo por primera vez, aunque aprovechaba para revisar cada detalle a la luz del día.

—Mi doncella personal ha tenido que irse, así que vas a ocupar su puesto —le contó con una gran sonrisa—. Sé que vas a ser el mejor para ese puesto, es muy fácil, ya lo verás. 

Zane casi se desnucó para mirarla cuando dijo el puesto que ocuparía.

—Soy un hombre —dijo tan desconcertado que se le escapó el tiempo verbal.

Cyra rio suavemente por su reacción. —Aquí no es raro que los hombres hagan de doncellas de las mujeres, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Te pagaremos por el trabajo como al resto de empleados y tendrás tu propia habitación en el área del servicio —le contó empezando a subir las escaleras—. Meta te lo explicará todo mejor, Meta es el ama de llaves, pero quiero contarte un poco cuándo me levanto y esas cosas. 

Zane asintió pensando que en ese país estaban como una maldita regadera, primero lo desnudaban como si no importara y luego le daban un trabajo de criada personal de una mujer. Se dijo que debía ser objetivo, que ese trabajo le facilitaba su verdadera labor como espía, no obstante, no podía evitar preguntarse dónde demonios se estaba metiendo sin haber tenido la menor idea de que algo así podría pasar.

—Quiero que a las nueve de la mañana me traigas el desayuno a mi habitación, luego me ayudarás a vestirme y arreglarme. Luego tendrás el tiempo libre hasta que regrese a casa, ya que Meta me ha dicho que no necesita nadie más para el resto de labores —le explicó, acercándose a una puerta y entrando tras abrir—. Esta es mi alcoba. 

Ayudarla a vestirse, algo le iba oliendo a chamusquina allí, apartó ese pensamiento, seguro que se refería al vestido, pero debía llevar más ropa debajo. Una vez había visto a una pareja manteniendo relaciones sexuales, para su mortificación sin poder salir de su escondite en el despacho en el que estaba sustrayendo unos archivos para su jefe, y el hombre parecía que no iba a terminar de quitar capas hasta conseguir encontrar dónde meterla. Concluyó que sería algo laborioso.

Zane miró al pasillo, recordando el trayecto andado, fingiendo que le costaba un poco aunque no era así, a esas alturas ya se sabía la distribución de la mansión y asintió.

—Sí, bien, señora.

—También me ayudarás con el pelo y cuando necesite darme un baño, ya te explicaré cómo me gusta el agua y las sales —agregó ella y meditó si había algo más—. ¡Oh! También serás mi ayudante cuando esté en el taller haciendo las joyas. Mi familia tiene un taller de joyas —explicó suponiendo que no sabría quién era su familia si era de fuera—. Comerás con los demás criados, a las dos de la tarde en las cocinas y la cena será a las ocho de la tarde. Yo cenaré antes en el comedor con mis padres y mi abuelo. El desayuno lo harás cuando despiertes, pero no es necesario que sea con todos los criados —siguió enumerando, normalmente esa charla la daba el ama, pero esa vez había querido hacerlo ella—. Tenéis unos baños comunes para el servicio en la planta baja, junto a las habitaciones, y se te proporcionará la ropa necesaria para el trabajo. ¿Alguna duda?

Zane pareció meditarlo. —Yo no saber palabra joyas.

—Oh… mira, esto son joyas —se acercó a su cómoda y cogió un collar que había sobre él con pequeños diamantes incrustados en plata—. Yo las hago, me ayudarás en lo que necesite, pero tranquilo, te lo explicaré todo, ¿vale?

—Sí, señora —aceptó. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que fuera ella misma quien al parecer tallaba las gemas.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? 

—No, señora.

Ella asintió conforme y se acercó a él para revisar esa herida en su labio, dejando una caricia en él así como en la de su cabeza. 

—Bien, me gustaría explicarte más cosas yo, pero tengo que irme a tratar algunos negocios, así que tendrás que quedarte con Meta. Es una buena mujer —prometió sonriendo con cariño.

Zane, siempre suspicaz, intuyó que el ama de llaves había tenido bastante que ver con la crianza de Cyra, aunque también podía ser que esa mujer le tuviera cariño a todo el mundo, porque desde que había llegado no hacía más que darle mimos y no se conocían de nada, ¿qué no haría con los que sí conocía? Era un poco desconcertante para él.

—Gracias por todo, señora —repitió una vez más, tras humedecerse el labio con el superior por las cosquillas que le habían generado ese toque a falta de poder mordérselo, los dientes rascarían mejor. 

—No es nada, necesitaba alguien para cubrir a la doncella y casi acabas aplastado por culpa de mi cochero —le restó importancia—. Vamos, te llevaré con Meta. 

Zane la siguió por los pasillos con las paredes adornadas por cuadros y esas alfombras suaves que tan bien le habían servido para no hacer el menor ruido por las noches, pero que ahora se preguntaba cuán suave eran, le daban ganas de agacharse a comprobarlo. Llegaron a la planta baja y lo condujo hasta la entrada a las habitaciones del servicio.

—Meta, este es el chico del que te hablé, será el que sustituya a Annabel —saludó Cyra a una mujer mayor, debía tener algo menos de ochenta años, era baja, un metro sesenta y cuatro, robusta, con el pelo rubio y rizado recogido con una cofia y su rostro con arrugas formadas por la edad era serio, pero con ese toque amable que sólo tienen las madres cariñosas. 

Meta observó a Zane meticulosamente y asintió. —Le explicaré sus deberes y las normas, señorita Cyra —aceptó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. 

—Lo dejo en tus manos —contestó la joven antes de alejarse de allí. 

—Su nombre es Zane Kest, ¿cierto? 

—Sí, señora —contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, se preguntaba si el tercer grado llegaría ahora, no sabía qué esperar con las personas mayores, nunca había tenido que tratar con ninguna, al menos no tan viejas como el ama de llaves.

—Mi nombre es Meta Cox, usted me llamará señora Cox —le indicó sin dejar de estudiarlo—. La señorita Cyra ha confiado en usted para este puesto, así que le daré un voto de confianza, pero soy muy estricta con los empleados de esta casa y no haré una excepción. 

—Sí, señora Cox. Yo no dar problemas, estar muy… ¿gracias? con señora Turan —respondió, decidiendo que “agradecido” podía ser una palabra que no supiera, tenía que elegir alguna de vez en cuando, también confirmando sus sospechas de que debería andarse con cuidado para sus escarceos.

—Agradecido —lo ayudó la mujer con el idioma y asintió—. Debe llamarla señorita Turan o señorita a secas, aún no es una mujer casada —le explicó y cuando él asintió ella se movió para entrar en el pasillo de las habitaciones del servicio—. Primero le mostraré su habitación y dejaré que se ponga el uniforme antes de explicarle más cosas. 

—Sí, señora Cox —contestó Zane, ya sabía cómo debería haber estado llamando a Cyra, pero para alguien que no la conocía, a su edad se debería asumir que estaba casada.

La habitación era pequeña, pero se mantenía cálida, tenía una cama y un pequeño armario, en una esquina una palangana para asearse y un cubo. Le sorprendió encontrar además una mesa estrecha que hacía las veces de escritorio y una silla de madera. Por último apreció el suelo de madera pensando que tendría que mirar cuál soltar para esconder sus cosas cuando las recogiera, además de que hubiera una ventana, aunque pequeña, lo suficiente ancha para que él cupiera por ella.

—Tiene dos uniformes en el armario, se lavarán una vez a la semana, así que asegúrese de usarlos con cuidado. Si se rompen usted mismo tendrá que remendarlos o reponerlos con su sueldo a no ser que la rotura se deba a su antigüedad o un accidente de fuerza mayor —explicó la mujer—. Lo veré en cinco minutos en la puerta por la que hemos venido y le mostraré la casa. 

—Sí, señora Cox —contestó, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta cuando la anciana se alejó por el pasillo.

Se percató de que la puerta no tenía cerrojo, tendría que aguzar más el oído a partir de ahora. Sin perder tiempo abrió el armario y sacó la vestimenta. Nada más verlo supo que sería la cosa más incómoda del mundo para él que siempre prefería las telas ligeras como el lino que no le limitaban el movimiento. Se desnudó con resignación y se puso los pantalones, los sentía un poco ajustados, pero supuso que serían así. Después cogió la camisa y fue ahí cuando supo que había un problema, no podía meter el brazo, al llegar al bíceps comprobó que no cabía a no ser que quisiera romperla y no le apetecía ponerse a remendar nada más empezar. Le debían haber tomado por un tirillas mal alimentado de pueblo, aunque era lo que debería ser si no llevara entrenando desde los once años horas y horas a diario. Se puso los calcetines y los zapatos, en el caso de éstos ya habían acertado con los que le habían dejado por lo que le iban bien. Y volvió a ponerse la camisa amplia prestada, la ropa que llevaba se la habían dado de alguien que antes había vivido allí el mismo día que llegó al ver que estaba tan incómodo sin vestirse.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con el ama de llaves ordenando a otra criada.

—Señora Cox —llamó su atención.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y frunció el ceño. —¿Algún problema con el uniforme, señor Kest?

—No caber la camisa en los brazos, no vestir porque no querer romper —contestó bajando la mirada como si estuviera abochornado y en parte lo estaba, era un contratiempo.

La mujer hizo nota mental de mandar al sastre y asintió conforme. —Mañana tendrás un traje en condiciones —le dijo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. Vamos primero a la cocina —lo instó empezando a andar. 

La cocina estaba cerca de los dormitorios, contaba con una larga mesa a un lado, con dos bancos y un par de sillas que servían para que el servicio comiera. El resto de la enorme habitación eran encimeras, armarios y varios fogones. 

—Señorita Turan dijo que yo tener que hacer desayuno —dijo mostrando interés en sus tareas, eso sería algo positivo.

Ella asintió. —Ahora le mostraré cómo le gusta a la señorita el té, ya que usted se lo preparará en la habitación —le dijo quitando del fuego una tetera que ya había colocado antes y puso el té—. La leche debe estar templada. Lo debes de servir en cuanto llegues arriba, primero el té y luego un pequeño chorrito de leche. Entonces le añades dos azucarillos y le das tres vueltas. Quitas la cucharilla y se lo das a la señorita. 

Zane asintió. —Hervir agua, dos cucharas de té, leche templada. Arriba primero té y chorrito de leche, dos azucarillos, tres vueltas, quitar cucharilla y dar a señorita Turan —repitió las instrucciones tanto vistas como escuchadas mostrando que lo había comprendido todo.

—Mientras se hierve el agua pone dos rebanadas de pan que habrá cortado la cocinera a tostar en una sartén, las unta con mantequilla, no demasiada, sólo esta cantidad, y luego una cucharada de mermelada de fresa —le siguió explicando mientras hacía los pasos—. Las pone en un plato y en la bandeja. Llena un vaso con zumo de naranja natural y también lo pone en la bandeja, y termina el desayuno con un yogurt con miel —enumeró—. No olvide la servilleta. 

El chico repitió las instrucciones a su manera, pero en orden y sin olvidar nada.

—¿Yo esperar a que señorita Turan acabar o volver después? —preguntó.

—Debe esperar. Cuando acabe la ayudará a arreglarse, vestirla, y si ella no precisa nada más de usted, bajará la bandeja —contestó ella, satisfecha por sus preguntas, a su parecer las correctas—. Normalmente si ella va a salir de la casa tendrá que llamar a su carruaje, y si va al taller irá con ella. 

Zane se quedó más tranquilo al escuchar a la anciana decir que tendría que ayudarla a vestirse, más seguro de que había acertado en cuanto a capas de ropa bajo lo que tendría que ayudarla a ponerse él.

—¿Cómo llamar a su carruaje?

—El carruaje siempre está en el exterior, a un lado de la casa, lo llamará para que cuando la señorita baje esté en la entrada —respondió ella—. Cuando la señorita lo ordene tendrá que prepararle el baño. La bañera la preparará en su habitación, tendrá que subir junto con otra doncella cubos de agua hasta que esté llena por completo. Tres cubos de agua hirviendo y uno de agua fría. Luego ella le dirá las sales que quiere, echará dos vasos pequeños de sales y mientras se disuelven ayudará a que la señorita se desvista. La ayudará a entrar en la bañera y la lavará con cuidado, en especial su pelo. 

Zane repitió las instrucciones como había hecho con las otras, diciéndose que eso también sería con un camisón o algo de por medio, aunque intuía que no haría mucho y el sonrojo saltó a sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo… lavar pelo largo? —decidió preguntar tras concluir que debía ser un poco diferente, sobre todo si la mujer había concretado que debía hacerlo con cuidado.

Meta se lo explicó y después pasó a explicarle los horarios de comidas, coladas y demás cosas del área de servicio para finalmente mostrarle las zonas de la mansión que podían ser importantes para sus labores, por último, lo mandó de vuelta a la habitación para que el sastre solucionara el problema con su indumentaria.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí están las fichas de los nuevos personajes:  
> -[ Ficha de Zane](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/73055.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Cyra](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/73322.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Edward](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Edward_zps9lvduntv.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Jaden](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Jaden_zpsacnct5x5.jpg)


	2. Capítulo 2

Sujetó con una mano la bandeja sin ningún problema por el equilibrio, esperaba que eso no fuera sospechoso, pero tampoco tenía intención de hacer el patoso, bastante tenía con fingir esa falta de soltura con el idioma. Llamó a la puerta con la mano libre y esperó mientras tiraba por enésima vez del cuello de la camisa blanca ceñido por esa cosa llamada pajarita, junto con el chaleco y la chaqueta sabía cómo se sentía un chorizo con la tripa demasiado gruesa y seca. Escuchó la voz de Cyra darle paso y abrió la puerta. 

La mujer se encontraba sentada en la cama en la penumbra de la habitación, no había contado con eso, pero supuso que se esperaba que abriera las gruesas cortinas.

—Buenos días, señorita Turan. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? —repitió la pregunta del día anterior y abrió las cortinas mirándola de reojo por si mostraba algún signo de molestia porque las abriera demasiado, hizo todo sin derramar nada, casi sin prestarle atención. Había entrenado en un río sobre un tronco meciéndose el equilibro tanto propio como objetos en sus manos, por tirar de una cortina no se le iba a caer nada.

—Muy bien, gracias, Zane —contestó la joven sonriendo y estirándose un poco mientras lo seguía con la mirada—. Debes decir, ¿qué tal se encuentra? Es lo correcto, aunque a mí no me molesta de la otra forma —le explicó. 

—Lo siento, yo no saber antes —se disculpó, ya que se ahorraba los tiempos verbales también había pasado olímpicamente de hacer como si supiera la forma usted. Se acercó a la cama, abrió las patas de la bandeja y la colocó sobre las piernas de ella, en ese momento fijándose en lo poco que dejaba a la imaginación el camisón y sonrojándose—. Que aproveche, señorita Turnan —eso se lo había chivado la cocinera en el último momento.

—Gracias, Zane —contestó ella cuando él terminó de servir el té y empezó a tomar su desayuno con el orden que acostumbraba, empezando por el zumo junto con el yogurt y terminando con las tostadas y el té negro—. ¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche en tu nueva habitación?

—Bien, gracias, señorita Turan. Ser buena cama y habitación grande —contestó Zane, preguntándose si con lo de grande se estaba dando demasiado drama, la de la casa en la que vivía era casi tan amplia como la de Cyra.

La joven sonrió con un poco de pena. —Era bastante más grande la otra habitación —repuso antes de volver a beber de su zumo—. Me alegra que hayas descansado bien, hoy va a ser un día un poco ajetreado, quiero que vengas conmigo al taller cuando acabe de desayunar y por la tarde tengo entendido que Meta necesita ayuda para la limpieza del jardín que le ordenó mi madre, quiero que la ayudes para que pueda descansar —le contó, al nombrar a su progenitora en su voz pudo captar lo que parecía cierto rencor, aunque cuando ella continuó supo que iba más allá de eso—. Darice siempre la sobrecarga con tareas que no le corresponden a ella, Meta es una mujer anciana, aunque parece que conserve toda su fuerza no es así, pero mi madre se cree el centro del universo y no le importa nada el resto. 

Zane se extrañó por esas palabras, tenía entendido que en general las madres tenían más aprecio por sus hijos, que eran los padres los que a veces se desentendían un poco por los negocios y de hecho así eran Cloyd y su esposa con sus hijos.

—Sí, señorita Turan, yo hacer eso —contestó él sin meterse en esos jaleos familiares, nunca le había importado la vida de la gente, usualmente le aburría por lo que no le salía natural interesarse cuando en ese caso quizás debería.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, un poco de mermelada traicionera se había quedado en la comisura de sus labios y se la lamió despacio. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Zane? 

—Sí, señorita Turan.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince, señorita Turan —respondió Zane, los pendientes en su oreja también daban en gran parte esa información, se ponía uno cada cinco años, empezando por el del nacimiento en el nacimiento de la oreja, en cierto modo cada cinco años se consideraba una nueva etapa, a los cinco se esperaba que supieras hablar, a los diez que ya sirvieras bien para ayudar en las tareas y comprendieras las cosas de la vida en su mayor parte, a los quince la pubertad...

Cyra asintió, era la edad que había supuesto cuando lo conoció, o mejor dicho, lo atropelló. —¿Con cuántos años se llevaron a tu hermana?

Él no había esperado esa pregunta, pero acertó a mostrar cierta conmoción como si lo recordara después de la sorpresa, el no haber vuelto a mirar a la mujer directamente después de dejar la bandeja ayudaba.

—A Yuni cambiar con seis —respondió.

Ella se mostró horrorizada por esa contestación, más de la que ya había sentido cuando supo que un padre había cambiado a su hija por dinero, ¿cómo podían pasar esas cosas?, además ahora resultaba que sólo era una niña de seis años. Pensó lo asustada que debió sentirse lejos de su familia y esperó que le hubiera ido bien al final. 

—Es una pena, no me extraña que huyeras —dijo con sinceridad apurando su té—. Estaba muy bueno, justo como me gusta. 

Zane pensó que realmente la gente no sabía cómo eran las cosas en Sakaria, los habitantes preferían dar a sus hijos si los arrendatarios de las tierras o casas en que vivían los aceptaban que pensar en mudarse a otro país y conservar su familia. Era lo que había ocurrido en su caso, aunque en el suyo él era el hijo menor de tres hermanos, sus padres eran granjeros y él había tenido tres años. En realidad no era tan frecuente que los dueños aceptaran niños, adolescentes sí era un poco más común, y sólo lo hacían cuando precisaban servicio gratis, y su caso era excepcional, con tres años Cloyd realmente lo había criado y educado, además no sentía ningún lazo hacia la familia que lo cambió por un campo con lechugas.

—Gracias, señorita Turan —contestó a lo último cuando consideró que era tiempo suficiente para que una persona contuviera su pena por alguien a quien había perdido hacía tiempo, y apartó la bandeja dejándola en una de las mesillas.

La joven asintió y retiró las mantas que la cubrían un poco para bajar de la alta cama. El camisón de seda de color blanco roto cayó marcando las suaves curvas de su cuerpo.

—He pensado ponerme el vestido azul claro —meditó, aunque su decisión no era algo extraña, cuando no estaba segura de qué ponerse siempre acababa eligiendo uno azul, no por nada era su color favorito—. Están en el armario del fondo. 

Zane agitó un poco la cabeza, definitivamente ese camisón no hacía mucho, un poco sonrojado se dirigió al armario y buscó el vestido azul claro, en su opinión había tres, pero como ella era una mujer probablemente los distinguiera. Se decidió por el azul más normal y esperó acertar.

—¿Este, señorita Turnan? —preguntó al volver a acercarse, decidiendo no levantar la vista del suelo, la alfombra era bonita, en ese momento incluso fascinante.

—Sí, ese, muchas gracias, Zane. Ahora déjalo en la cama y saca del primer cajón de la cómoda una camisa, un corsé y unas enaguas —le enumeró, por suerte para él estaban guardados de tal modo que la camisa correspondiente estaba con su corsé y su enagua en un mismo cajón—. Después lo dejas con el vestido y me ayudas a quitarme esto, ¿vale? 

Zane abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y levantó la mirada, su sonrojo aumentó. Aquello tenía que ser una broma, pero no lo parecía ya que ella seguía esperando que respondiera afirmativamente, y estaba claro que esa era una de sus tareas, la señora Cox también lo había mencionado, ¿en qué país se había mentido? ¿O era que esa mujer amable escondía una llena de perversión?

—S-sí, señorita Turan —contestó tras unos segundos volviendo a mirar al suelo.

Tardó en hacer llegar las órdenes a sus piernas para que se movieran hasta el lugar indicado, cuando levantó las manos para dejar el vestido sobre la cama vio que le temblaban, ¿él con mal pulso? Aquello era malo, muy malo. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al cajón. Sacó lo indicado y lo dejó también en la cama. Después se acercó a la mujer, era cinco centímetros más alta que él, pero a él aún le quedaban años para seguir creciendo. Se movió a su espalda y llevó sus manos al pequeño lazo a la espalda, se detuvo, cerró los ojos y se forzó a tranquilizarse, con ese pulso no iba a desatar esa cosa ni en un siglo. Logró calmar al menos eso, ¿quién iba a decir que su entrenamiento fuera a ayudar a desnudar a una mujer? Agitó la cabeza tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Deshizo la lazada y aflojó el fruncido tirando con cuidado de los lados, después levantó las manos a los hombros de ella y empujó la prenda tratando de no tocar nada de piel, hasta que pudo sacar los brazos de las mangas y el camisón cayó por su propio peso, al observar inconscientemente el recorrido vio su redondo y duro trasero. Más azorado por ello, se agachó y lo retiró del suelo cuando ella levantó los pies.

Sin levantar la vista, ahora diciéndoselo con más vehemencia, dejó el camisón sobre la cama y cogió la camisa, volviendo a agacharse aunque esa vez frente a ella. Cyra sonrió un poco y metió los pies dentro de la camisa para que él se la subiera. Era una prenda ajustada, de una tela suave aunque ni por asomo tan cara como las enaguas, el corsé o el vestido, y servía precisamente para proteger éstas más caras de la transpiración. En realidad a ella le molestaba sobremanera tener que llevarla, al igual que la molesta enagua y el asfixiante corsé, pero era la moda de la época y ya bastantes escándalos tenía a su espalda como para ir con pantalones y camisa tal y como iban los hombres, aunque más de una vez pensó que ver el rostro de su madre si la viera en esas fachas sería más que satisfactorio. 

Observó el rostro del chico cuando terminó de subir la prenda, tan sonrojado por lo que había podido ver en el trayecto; sus largas y torneadas piernas, su plano vientre y sus pechos firmes y llenos con los pezones un tanto erectos por culpa del frío de la mañana. Sin duda había elegido bien cuando lo nombró su criado personal. 

—Sabía que eras perfecto para el puesto, Zane —no pudo evitar decirlo con voz un poco pícara y una suave sonrisa ladeada. 

Él la miró ante esas palabras y si su sonrojo no llegara ya hasta sus orejas se habría coloreado más.

—Yo… em… gracias, señorita Turan —logró decir antes de volverse rápidamente para coger el corsé, se quedó mirando la prenda, ese armazón, porque no había otro modo de llamarlo, iba a ser más complicado. Pensó que esa cosa sí que era horrible, si ya se sentía coartado de movimiento con la ropa que llevaba no quería pensar cómo sería llevar esa cosa de acero. Se puso a su espalda y se lo pasó por delante, quedándose sujetando los lados—. ¿Tú poder explicar cómo cerrar corsé, por favor, señorita Turan?

—Claro, no te preocupes —contestó mirándolo por encima del hombro—. ¿Ves la cinta que hay a cada lado? Tienes que pasarlas por los agujeros del lado contrario. Primero derecha, luego izquierda y así sucesivamente. Tienes que apretar bastante, hasta que quede casi cerrado, ¿vale? Y luego haces una lazada para que no se suelte. 

Zane contestó afirmativamente e hizo lo ordenado con alguna indicación de ella al principio para que lo apretara más, él se preguntó cómo respiraban las mujeres si iban con esa cosa así, ¿siquiera podían comer? Parecía demasiado apretado para permitir hasta la más leve distensión del estómago. No obstante, pillado el truco lo hizo con rapidez, concentrarse en eso lo distraía de la casi desnudez de la mujer hasta ese momento, permitiendo que sus manos ágiles funcionaran como debían. Por último, cogió la enagua y al verla alzar los brazos se la puso por la cabeza, ayudando a la prenda a bajar al pasar por el corsé hasta llegar al suelo, al fin cubriendo sus piernas.

—Muy bien, mañana lo harás perfecto —lo halagó ella mirándose al espejo y asintió dándole el visto bueno—. Ahora vamos con lo último, esto es lo más fácil —agregó mirando el vestido azul sin mangas.

Era simple, sin demasiados bordados o florituras, además de lo menos incómodo posible. Cuando Zane lo acercó y ella elevó los brazos inclinándose un poco, como había hecho con la enagua para que el chico alcanzara con comodidad a ponérsela, el vestido de seda cayó sobre su cuerpo, amoldándose bien a las figuras que habían creado tanto el corsé como el resto de prendas. Él abrochó los botones que había a la espalda y Cyra le indicó dónde estaban los zapatos que quería para terminar con el atuendo, no iba a ponerse joyería en esa ocasión. Pensó que tal vez en los días próximos elegiría uno de esos vestidos con botones al frente, le había gustado ver el color en el rostro del joven, no podía evitarlo, era divertido. 

—Muy bien, voy arreglarme un poco el pelo, puedes bajar el desayuno y yo te espero en la puerta de entrada en quince minutos para ir al taller —le indicó acercándose al tocador. 

—Sí, señorita Turan —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, recogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación sin más demora. Se detuvo en el exterior y respiró hondo tranquilizándose, ¿y eso debía hacerlo cada día? Aquella era una casa de locos, sin duda. Se apresuró a dejar la bandeja en la cocina y salir al exterior para avisar al cochero, anhelando el frío de la mañana en su rostro.

***

—¡Señor Kest!

Todos los criados que estaban en ese momento en el jardín de la casa levantaron la mirada hacia una furiosa señora Turan. No era extraño ver enfadada a Darice Turan, la señora esposa de Samgar Turan, era, al parecer, su estado natural y sólo cambiaba un poco cuando la gente que la rodeaba era de una clase superior a la de ella, gente influyente que podían hundirla en la miseria con una sola palabra. Evidentemente con el pobre servicio el enfado no sólo era constante, sino que además parecía multiplicarse, y aprovechaba cualquier falta de uno de ellos para recordarles que para ella ellos estaban incluso a un nivel inferior que las asquerosas moscas. 

Todos y cada uno de los presentes miraron al chico nuevo con lástima, nadie debía haberle advertido porque no llevaba ni dos días ahí y la mujer ya había llamado al detective Parsi. Sin embargo, nadie movió un dedo por él, eso podría condenarlos de por vida y esperaban mantener ese empleo tan necesitado para la mayoría. Además, había que añadir, que la apariencia, similar al de una bruja malvada de cuento, que tenía la señora no ayudaba precisamente. Muchos se preguntaban cómo el señor Turan, un hombre atractivo incluso a sus cuarenta y ocho años, podía haber accedido a casarse con ella. Su cuerpo espigado sin apenas curvas ni pecho la hacían de todo menos atractiva, y su rostro fino, con una frente demasiado grande, unos ojos demasiados pequeños con permanentes bolsas bajo ellos, esa nariz aguileña y un tanto torcida y esos labios pequeños y gruesos como gusanos, la hacían ser la imagen perfecta para aquellos momentos en los que era preciso calmar una repentina excitación. Había sido una gran suerte que la pequeña Cyra no hubiera salido a su madre, ni en carácter ni en apariencia. 

Zane se detuvo en su quehacer de llevar una pérgola de gran tamaño al lugar que le habían indicado, la movió a un lado para poder ver en vez de que la planta en ella le tapara el rostro y observó a la mujer que sabía era la madre de Cyra, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era el hombre que lo acompañaba.

—¿Sí, señora Turan? —dijo solícito, sin amedrentarse, no había hecho nada inadecuado, sabía que en sus inspecciones nocturnas no había dejado ninguna prueba, y desde luego no había tocado nada que incumbiera a esa mujer.

—Te exijo que devuelvas la gema que has sustraído de la habitación de mi hija en este instante —dijo la mujer mirándolo con repugnancia. 

—Señora Turan, no puede hacer una acusación tan a la ligera —intervino el hombre que iba tras ella, tenía una expresión un tanto cansada, seguramente había estado escuchando a la mujer quejarse en todo el trayecto, lo que le habría parecido que duró horas—. Señor Kest, mi nombre es Rayan Parsi, soy el detective de la ciudad y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas por la desaparición de una valiosa joya de los aposentos de la señorita Cyra Turan. Es el procedimiento habitual dado que usted es su sirviente personal ahora —le explicó el hombre moreno, con el pelo un tanto desordenado y ojos pequeños, negros, pero que desprendían un aire amable y un brillo tenaz. 

A Zane le pareció razonable ese hombre, esperaba que de verdad estuviera investigando y no tratando de colgarle el muerto sin más, si trataban de encerrarle la cosa se pondría fea, porque no iba a aceptar que eso ocurriera, tenía mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer que ir al calabozo. Dio los dos pasos que le faltaban para colocar la pérgola, se sacudió las manos en el pantalón y volvió a mirar al detective.

—Yo no robar nada, señor Parsi —dijo serio, claramente ofendido porque lo pensaran, de acuerdo con su historia trabajar allí había sido su salvación y estaba muy agradecido con la señorita como para robar, además habría que ser estúpido para robar nada más entrar a una casa y quedarse, eso último generaba en él una emoción real de cierto enfado porque lo consideraran imbécil.

—¡Está mintiendo! Ha sido él, ¿quién si no? Sólo hay que verlo, mi hija es demasiado ingenua y confía demasiado pronto en toda clase de gente, sólo hay que verla con esos vagabundos muertos de hambre —gruñó la mujer arrugando más la nariz, haciendo que sus arrugas se marcaran más si era posible por la expresión que parecía repetir a menudo dada la profundidad de éstas. 

—Agradecería que me dejara hacer mi trabajo como me corresponde, señora, además como amigo de la señorita Cyra considero que ella tiene mejor juicio que mucha gente —respondió el hombre, de un modo calmado, claramente refiriéndose a ella. 

Darice casi pareció gruñir. —Sólo hay que ver la clase de amigos que tiene ella, señor Parsi —dijo con desprecio—. Encierre al culpable o hablaré con sus superiores. 

—Si usted me deja, eso es lo que intento, señora —aseguró el detective y volvió a mirar al chico—. ¿Me acompaña dentro, señor, Kest? Estaremos más cómodos en la cocina. 

Zane asintió y lanzó una mirada negra de soslayo a Darice cuando pasó por su lado para seguir al detective. No era muy sociable, más bien poco, y había visto gente despreciable y estúpida, sobre todo de estas últimas, pero esa mujer… ojalá se ahogara con su té de la mañana o encontrara la daga que le cortara la lengua que tanto parecía ir buscando.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a la mujer ahí plantada como una mala hierba especialmente difícil de arrancar, de esas que producen urticaria. Entraron en la cocina y el detective le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la mesa. 

—Ni siquiera me ha avisado Cyra, así que es posible que sea una jugarreta de esa arpía, no te preocupes demasiado —lo tranquilizó sacando un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y encendiéndolo con una cerilla—. Bien… ¿me cuentas que hiciste ayer?

Zane se extrañó más por la pregunta, ¿lo habían robado el día anterior y Cyra no se había dado cuenta o no le había dado importancia? ¿Tal vez por eso no había usado ninguna joya ese día cuando otros sí la había visto portarlas?

—Ayer la señorita Turan dejar a mí salir de la habitación y explicar trabajo que empezar hoy. Señora Cox explicar más y enseñar los salones. Comer y estar con el sastre porque no valer la camisa. Preguntar a señora Cox y decir a mí que nada que hacer. Salir fuera hasta atardecer, yo no conocer la ciudad. Cenar y señora Cox dar cosas para limpiar heridas. Dormir —respondió.

Rayan apuntó todo en una pequeña libreta con una letra desordenada. —Bien, ¿no salió de su habitación por la noche?

—No, dormir —repitió sin ningún titubeo que hiciera pensar que no era cierto.

El hombre asintió conforme. —¿Y el día de hoy? Supongo que empezaste con tus tareas y has pasado más tiempo en la habitación de la señorita Turan. 

—Sólo con la señorita Turan —aseguró frunciendo el ceño por la insinuación, antes de responder a la pregunta—. Despertar, desayunar, llevar desayuno a la señorita Turan, vestir a la señorita Turan —un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ante la mención—, esperar fuera, acompañar al taller, volver, comer, ayudar a la señora Cox en el jardín, detective interrumpir —lo último no debería haberlo dicho, pero no era paciente con la gente y menos si estaban ahí para amargarle la existencia.

Sorprendentemente él soltó una carcajada, no parecía nada preocupado por la desaparición de una joya, conociendo a su amiga lo mismo la había dado o se la había llevado para mejorarla.

—Bien… creo que con esto tengo todo, ya me dijo Jaden que parecías un buen chico —comentó poniéndose en pie, justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Cyra entró como un huracán hasta ponerse al lado de Zane, pasando un brazo por sus hombros protectoramente.

—Él no ha hecho nada, Rayan —gruñó, evidentemente se había encontrado con su madre, pues era la única que podía cabrear tanto a la joven sin necesidad de meterse directamente con alguien más indefenso. 

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Cyra, tranquila —la calmó un poco sonriéndole con amabilidad. 

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y miró al más joven. —¿Estás bien, Zane? —preguntó con voz suave, acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano. 

—Sí, señorita Turan —contestó apartando la mirada un poco abochornado con tanta cercanía, casi lo estaba abrazando.

La joven asintió y volvió a mirar al detective. —Yo no denuncié lo de la joya, debería denunciarla a ella por buscar entre mis pertenencias —protestó. 

—Ya me lo imaginé que no era cosa tuya, pero lo tengo que investigar o el superior me corta los huevos —respondió ofreciéndole un cigarrillo que ella denegó con un gesto—. ¿No tienes idea de quién ha sido?

—Seguramente alguien que lo necesitara, ni siquiera ha sido la mejor joya, ni tenía un valor sentimental —repuso ella estándole importancia. 

—Aun así es un robo, Cyra, si lo hubieras dado sería diferente. 

La joven bufó, pero acabó asintiendo con resignación. —Pero no le informes a mi madre, sólo a mí, lo que me faltaba era que armara un escándalo por eso. 

—Lo haré, pequeña gruñona —bromeó Rayan divertido, se acercó a ella y antes de que protestara por el apelativo dejó un beso en sus labios—. Te avisaré. Adiós, Kest, ha sido un placer charlar contigo —se despidió también del chico antes de salir de la cocina. 

Zane hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se removió un poco, preguntándose cuándo iba a soltarlo, además de la relación que tenía Cyra con el detective por ese beso que lo había sorprendido, más habiéndolo visto tan cerca.

—Yo… ¿permiso para seguir con tareas, señorita Turan? —decidió hacer algo en pro de su libertad.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. —Claro, tienes permiso para seguir con las tareas —contestó soltándolo finalmente—. Nos veremos después de la cena —agregó ampliando un poco su sonrisa, más relajada. 

Zane tardó un poco en comprender por qué habría de verla antes del día siguiente.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró en su propio idioma, lógicamente tendría que desvestirla y ponerle el camisón. Esperaba conseguir la información que necesitaba y que esa misión acabara pronto por el bien de su propia salud, esos paseos que se traía su sangre acudiendo a su rostro tan a menudo no podían ser buenos.

***

_Estaba rascando en la tierra con un palo con su perro tumbado al lado, era un mastín que podía llevarlo como un caballo, cuando de repente su madre lo abrazó fuerte, demasiado fuerte, él no comprendía por qué, no se había perdido ni hecho pupa en las rodillas._

_—Vas a ir con el señor Brendson, ¿vale, cariño? —dijo su madre con tono compungido._

_Él levantó la mirada hasta alcanzar a ver al señor unos metros más allá._

_—¿Vas a la feria? —preguntó Zane de tres años, la última vez que sus padres y sus hermanos habían ido a la feria a vender vacas lo habían dejado con la señora Sven, nunca más su mamá lo había dejado con alguien que no conocía._

_—No... Tú tienes que irte con él, para siempre. Vas a estar bien, ¿vale, cariño? No te preocupes —dijo la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban._

_—¿Por qué lloras, mami? ¿Te has hecho una pupa?_

_Zane se vio de nuevo siendo estrujado por los brazos de su madre largo rato, él no entendía nada, pero cuando su madre se levantó y lo instó a hacer lo mismo le dio la mano y la siguió hasta donde estaban el señor Brendson y su padre._

_—Esto cubrirá diez años de deuda, ni un día más —dijo el señor Brendson, un hombre en principios de la veintena, rubio, con los ojos azules y para él un gigante de algo más de metro ochenta._

—Gracias, señor Brendson —respondió su padre. 

_Su madre le dio un apretado beso en la mejilla y entró en la casa echándose a llorar, sus hermanos mayores entraron con ella y la abrazaron. Él le habría dicho que no llorara que si tenía una pupa él soplaría y luego tomarían leche con galletas juntos, pero se quedó ahí sin saber qué pasaba. Miró a las dos figuras adultas._

_—¿Por qué está triste mamá, tiene pupa? —preguntó, con suerte esa vez sí le responderían, pero siguió sin respuesta._

_—Ven —dijo ese hombre rubio y le tendió la mano, él la cogió y mientras caminaba agitó la otra hacia su padre que apenas aguantaba estoico._

_Subió al carruaje, era muy bonito y los asientos eran cómodos, botó en ellos y le sonrió a ese señor, pero no obtuvo una sonrisa a cambio, o no una muy grande._

_—¿Vamos a tu casa?_

_—Sí, vas a vivir conmigo —contestó el hombre cuando el coche arrancó._

_—¿Y mamá?_

_—No, sólo tú y yo._

_A Zane no le gustó la idea y se le aguaron los ojos._

_—Pero yo quiero a mi mamá —dijo comenzando a hacer un puchero._

_—Estarás mejor conmigo, vas a hacer algo importante —dijo el señor, arrugando la nariz cuando el niño comenzó a hipar y llorar._

_La casa del señor Brendson era absolutamente gigante, Zane se quedó asombrado y apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos para poder ver mejor. Siguió al adulto mirando hacia arriba y cuando lo dejó en una habitación más grande que la cocina de su casa que era la habitación más grande, con una cama muy alta todavía seguía con la boca abierta._

_Después una señora que no conocía le dio un vaso de chocolate con bollos y se olvidó de su preocupación por lo que ya nunca vería aunque aún no había terminado de asimilarlo. Con el sabor del chocolate en la boca no le molestó mucho cuando esa mujer lo hizo meterse en un barreño, lo frotó y le dio ropa limpia. Cuando la señora se fue, inspeccionó la habitación y descubrió que había juguetes, sonrió como si fuera su cumpleaños, que era el mejor día de todos, y se pasó el tiempo jugando._

_Más tarde estaba mirando a los perros jugar por la ventana cuando comenzó a llover y los vio resguardarse en una caseta, cuando comenzaron los truenos él también se metió bajo la cama. Tenía miedo, la habitación ahora parecía demasiado grande y volvía a echar de menos a su mamá, a sus hermanos u su papá._

_Un trueno especialmente grande lo hizo romper a llorar finalmente, estaba muy asustado. Recordó a los perros en esa caseta, él tenía un perro y siempre era muy valiente, haciendo un esfuerzo salió de debajo de la cama y corrió por los pasillos de la casa hasta que encontró la puerta de la calle, salió y se movió alrededor de la mansión hasta que dio con la caseta de los perros que había visto desde la ventana. Entró sin miedo. Un perro le ladró y él saltó atrás, pero seguidamente un trueno le hizo entrar a prisa en la caseta y se abrazó al perro que no le había ladrado. El otro dejó de gruñir y Zane al fin pudo dormir acurrucado entre ellos._

_A la mañana siguiente el señor Brendson se sorprendió de encontrarlo entre sus fieros perros y sonrió pensando que había cogido al chico adecuado._

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos avanzando y ¡más fichitas!  
> -[ Ficha de Darice](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Darice_zpsksfygcu4.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Rayan](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Rayan_zpsfjfnc6db.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Cloyd](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Cloyd_zpshw98khfo.jpg)


	3. Capítulo 3

Sirvió el té a Cyra a su gusto en tanto que Belma hacía lo mismo con el invitado, seguidamente ambos se retiraron a un lado de la habitación para dar intimidad, pero tampoco demasiada, no sería muy correcto, aunque después de tres días trabajando allí ya sabía que Cyra no se regía mucho por el qué dirán, tanto por sus acciones como por lo que hablaban las criadas, había que ver lo que les gustaba darle al palique aunque él no hubiera hecho nada para incitarlas a ello.

—Es el nuevo pretendiente, lleva mucho tiempo rondándola, pero no se cansa de que la señorita le dé calabazas —cuchicheó Belma, le sonrió divertida y se calló claramente para poner el oído en la conversación.

—Entonces… ¿qué le trae esta vez por aquí, señor Chinnereth? —preguntó Cyra, su expresión era de absoluto aburrimiento, como si esa situación se hubiera repetido demasiadas veces antes y siempre acabara y empezara de la misma forma. 

—Tu bienestar, por supuesto —contestó el joven de veintidós años y metro ochenta de altura, con el pelo negro, rizado y corto y los ojos azules—. He venido en cuanto me llegó la noticia del robo, qué cosa más atroz, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto sola hasta ahora —dijo con la altivez que lo caracterizaba.

La joven no se contuvo y rodó los ojos. —Sólo se sustrajo una joya sin valor sentimental de mi habitación, no ha sido un gran contratiempo para mi persona, no se preocupe —respondió dando un sorbo a su té y sonriendo al encontrarlo perfecto—. Además el detective Parsi ya está buscando al culpable, estoy segura de que lo tendrá pronto. 

—Aun así, que se desprecie de ese modo la confianza que has puesto en tus criados y con lo agradecidos que deberían estar por el trabajo que tienen en esta casa, sé que eso te afecta, Cyra —se tomó la libertad de usar su nombre como lo hacía cada vez.

—Si uno de mis criados es quien lo ha robado estaré encantada de escuchar sus razones, ya que considero que ninguno de ellos tiene una moral tan baja como para hacer algo así sin una causa mayor —replicó ella con un tono relajado—. ¿Acaso usted sería capaz de comprar un buen pavo para navidad con el sueldo que paga a sus criados, señor Chinnereth? —preguntó con un poco de sorna en la voz. 

—Los criados proliferan mucho y no tienen nada importante en qué gastarlo, incluso se les da techo y comida —contestó el hombre, casi comparándolos con conejos, obviamente creyendo que deberían besar el suelo de sus señores y desde luego el suyo—. En cualquier caso, es una falta de respeto hacia ti, Cyra. No te conocen como yo, sino sabrían que los ayudarías si de verdad tuvieran una razón de peso.

La mujer dejó la taza de té en el plato con más fuerza de la debida para que se considerara correcto y miró con repugnancia al hombre por sus palabras, no era más que otro ricachón que se creía mejor que los demás, otra de esas personas que tanto detestaba porque tenían en sus manos solucionar uno de los grandes problemas del mundo, el hambre, y que no hacían nada por paliarlo aunque fuera un poco. 

—¿Acaso usted pediría ayuda si su situación fuera precaria? ¿Acaso preferiría tragarse su orgullo? Deje que lo ponga en duda. Los criados son personas y como todas las personas tienen su orgullo. Probablemente si más gente hiciera como yo y ofreciera su ayuda sin dudarlo ellos no tendría miedo a solicitarla, pero no es así —contestó. 

—No te alteres, Cyra. No es preciso entrar en ideas disparatadas, los criados no son considerados, ni siquiera contigo, sólo buscan exprimirnos, si les das la mano te arrancan el brazo, a la vista está —contestó con palabras lentas para que pudiera comprenderlo—. No te preocupes, el detective encontrará al culpable.

Cyra pensó que ese capullo tenía mucha suerte cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a Rayan con aire distraído. 

—Hola, Cyra —saludó a la mujer inclinándose para darle un amistoso beso en la mejilla ante la presencia del intruso. 

—Rayan, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa particularmente dulce, con un poco de suerte su pretendiente desistiría de una vez si pensaba que estaba enamorada de otra persona. 

—Perfectamente, ya encontré a la ladronzuela —informó y le hizo un gesto a Zane—. ¿Me pones un té con un azucarillo, chaval? Estoy molido —dijo dejándose caer al lado de Cyra. 

—Sí, señor Parsi —contestó adelantándose para hacerlo, con una sonrisilla en los labios que quería escapar del todo. La conversación lo estaba aburriendo, ese tipo no comprendía nada, una cosa era que te importara una mierda lo que pasara la gente de a pie y otra ser imbécil, y Cyra parecía cada vez más una gata sacando las uñas, lista para saltar; el detective había entrado en un buen momento y dado que Sila había ido detrás de él y luego dado la vuelta con resignación no había cumplido con ese rollo del protocolo.

—¿Ya la ha arrestado y encerrado? —cuestionó Usher Chinnereth, con cierto desprecio, molesto por la interrupción.

—Dije que la encontré, ¿acaso no comprendes la diferencia entre los verbos, Chinchin? —preguntó con tono cansino. 

—Es señor Chinnereth —dijo indignado, subiendo un poco la voz—. Y debería completar su trabajo.

—Lo que yo decía, Chinchin es más sencillo —murmuró Rayan para sí y asintió—. A eso mismo vengo, es la señorita Turan quien debe decidir qué hago con la joven, no creo que usted sea ahora su abogado. 

Cyra, se cubrió la boca con una servilleta aunque su risa no fue muy disimulada. —No, no lo es Rayan —aseguró. 

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo osa compararme con esos chupatintas? Es indignante —protestó Usher.

—Disculpa, Chinchin, supongo que prefieres chupar otras cosas que no sean tinta —se disculpó a su manera el detective—. En cualquier caso, pequeña, tu antigua doncella se llevó el colgante, tiene a un hijo en el hospital —le contó ignorando al “chupatintas”.

Usher no cabía en sí de indignación, lo insultaba y después lo ignoraba, ¡era el colmo!

—Esto no quedará así, Parsi —dijo levantándose y marchándose airado.

—Vaya… Chinchin se ha enfadado —se lamentó chasqueando la lengua—. De verdad esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos —agregó con ironía y llevándose una mano al pecho. 

Cyra rio más abiertamente. —Si Jaden te viera te echaría la bronca por intentar ganarte un nuevo duelo —lo medio reprendió. 

El hombre sonrió pagado de sí mismo antes de reír de nuevo. —Sólo fue un juego, se le pasará —aseguró y suspiró—. Entonces, ¿qué hago con la chica? 

—Nada, dile que si precisa algo más que no dude en avisarme, que la ayudaré y que la perdono por el robo, su hijo lo necesitaba —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rayan sonrió con cariño por la amabilidad de su amiga, siempre había sido igual, acarició su mejilla con la mano y unió sus labios en un beso lento hasta que ella se alejó. 

—No intente seducirme, señor Parsi, que nos conocemos —dijo ella con diversión, poniéndose en pie—. Si me disculpa, voy a darme un baño, estas visitas de pretendientes siempre me tensan. 

—Nos vemos pronto, señorita Turan —la despidió el hombre con una sonrisa, también divertido y esperó a que ella saliera de la habitación junto con Zane para hacer lo mismo, sacándole los colores a la pobre doncella. 

Zane se apresuró a la cocina para dar la orden de que precisaba agua para el baño. Cuando estuvo lista él cogió dos cubos en tanto otra criada lo ayudaba cogiendo otro. Los vertió en la bañera situada en una habitación contigua al dormitorio de Cyra y regresó a por el restante.

—¿Qué sales querer, señorita Turan? —preguntó solícito, siguiendo las instrucciones que la señora Cox le dio días atrás.

—Creo que quiero las de rosas, Zane, esas rojas con pétalos —pidió ella. 

Él echó las dos cucharadas y removió con una cuchara grande que la cocinera le había dado en el último momento. Después se acercó a Cyra para ayudarla a desvestirse, lo llevaba un poco mejor, a cerca de controlar su pulso esa tarea estaba resultando como un entrenamiento extra, pero se seguía sintiendo abochornado por la desnudez. ¿Qué requeriría ahora ayudarla a bañarse? Esperaba que al menos hubiera una esponja, aunque ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de la gente de ese país y más de Cyra.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda cogió la mano de él para entrar en la bañera, se sentó y luego se tumbó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, cerrando los ojos y soltando un sonido de placer. 

—Está perfecta, Zane, gracias —susurró moviendo una de sus manos por la superficie del agua—. Hay una esponja natural allí —le indicó un mueble a un lado de la habitación. 

El chico la cogió, volvió junto a la bañera y se quedó ahí dándole vueltas a esa cosa en su mano, esa vez sí que ni se atrevía a preguntar. Cyra abrió los ojos cuando él no empezó a lavarla y sonrió al ver su expresión. 

—¿Por qué no empiezas a frotar los brazos? Suave, sin apretar demasiado y mojando la esponja —le indicó con voz suave. 

Zane se arremangó un poco, se inclinó, mojó la esponja y la pasó por el brazo que ella levantaba, despacio, volviendo a mojar la esponja cuando era necesario hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos, y trató del mismo modo el otro brazo. Después Cyra levantó la pierna derecha, él se atrevió a ayudar a mantenerla alzada poniendo la mano izquierda bajo el talón, pasó la esponja hasta llegar a medio muslo y se detuvo. Dejó esa pierna de vuelta al agua y suspiró aliviado cuando no protestó al respecto y le permitió continuar con la otra del mismo modo.

Cyra esperó a que él se detuviera de nuevo en su muslo, entreabrió los ojos y movió una mano a la de él, la que sujetaba la esponja, y con movimientos lentos lo instó a continuar su camino esa vez, guiándolo ella de ahí a su ingle, rozando una nalga y después pasando por su sexo para ir a lo que había dejado de la otra pierna. Zane apretó los ojos cuando ella lo hizo pasar por ese lugar tan íntimo, no podía mirar, de ninguna manera, y menos así abierta. Se obligó a volver a respirar cuando bajó a la otra pierna y abrió los ojos para poder ver lo que hacía, le ardía la cara.

Por desgracia, la cosa no terminó ahí, Cyra tiró de él para que se desplazara a un lado y siguió guiándolo para pasar la esponja por sus hombros, sus pechos y descender hasta más allá de su ombligo. Cuando acabó de mostrarle cómo debía hacerlo cada vez que se bañara, aunque dudaba que fuera tan entretenido como esa primera vez, dejó libre su mano y lo miró aún sin abrir del todo sus ojos. 

—Creo que voy a lavar mi pelo también, pero primero la espalda —le indicó haciendo el esfuerzo de incorporarse un poco. 

Zane no encontró su voz, logró pasar saliva y al fin pudo responder afirmativamente con un pequeño tartamudeo al inicio. Retiró el cabello con cuidado, se subió aún más la camisa y la chaqueta con esfuerzo hasta que le apretaron el bíceps y talló su espalda, deteniéndose unos segundos donde la espalda perdía su nombre y terminando de bajar hasta el final. Buscó las escamas de jabón de las que Meta le había hablado para esa tarea y cuando dio con ellas en el mismo lugar que estaban las sales, tomó el pelo de Cyra con las manos y extendió el jabón siguiendo el largo una y otra vez. 

Esos toques a su pelo la relajaron más y más, haciendo que suspirara relajadamente, podría quedarse así por horas. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo sin que pudiera evitarlo y su cuerpo se relajó tanto que no tardó en caer en el mundo de los sueños. Llevaba días estresada y la visita de ese hombre había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, toda esa paz había hecho que su cuerpo cediera. 

Cuando Zane terminó de extender el jabón y lo aclaró usando un pequeño cuenco, miró el rostro de la mujer y se sorprendió al verla con los ojos cerrados y la respiración profunda, claramente dormida. Apreció la dulzura de su rostro con esa relajación, también parecía un poco más joven, tenía que admitir que era muy guapa, aunque le hacía sudar tinta china con esas costumbres tan indecentes y extrañas para él. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era qué hacer. No podía dejarla ahí eternamente y tampoco podía dejarla sola en el agua para probar suerte a preguntar a alguien, podía hundirse y ahogarse mientras él no estaba. Metió las manos en el agua para al menos quitarse el jabón de ellas y decidió que podía esperar un poco hasta que el agua empezara a enfriarse, si para entonces no había despertado no le quedaría otro remedio que hacerlo.

Suspiró con resignación cuando Cyra no despertó llegado el momento, se levantó del borde de la bañera donde se había acabado sentando para controlar la temperatura y la llamó.

—Señorita Turan.

Ella se removió un poco, sus brazos se movieron para abrazarse a sí misma, haciendo que sus senos se alzaran más y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro reconfortada por el nuevo calor. 

Zane volvió a llamarla un par de veces más, pero cuando no despertó se decidió a moverla un poco del hombro.

—Señorita Turan, quedar agua fría.

—¿Qué? —la voz de ella sonó un poco ronca por el sueño y abrió los ojos desorientada. Se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Zane y luego fue siendo consciente de dónde estaba—. Oh, perdón, me dormí —se disculpó frotándose los ojos con las manos y decidiendo que lo mejor sería ponerse en pie y salir de la bañera—. Gracias por despertarme, Zane, creo que lo mejor será que me acueste —dijo—. ¿Me pones esa bata de allí? —le pidió amablemente. 

—Sí, señorita Turan —dijo, fue a por lo pedido y la ayudó a ponerse la bata, más que agradecido de taparla al fin. Salieron del baño y cuando ella se sentó en una silla frente al tocador, él comenzó a secarle el pelo con una toalla aunque después de esa siesta no hacía falta demasiado.

Cyra dejó que la secara un poco, pero el cansancio podía con ella así que le hizo un gesto para que parara.

—Ya está bien, Zane. Gracias —le dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo—. Sólo quiero ponerme el camisón y dormir —agregó sonriendo y bostezando. 

Él asintió dando la respuesta afirmativa acorde y se apresuró a coger el camisón y ayudarla a ponérselo. Le abrió la cama y cuando ella se acostó echó las cortinas.

—Dormir bien, señorita Turan —dijo antes de volver al cuarto de baño para recoger todo, por suerte había una puerta para el servicio y no tendría que molestarla.

Zane suspiró y se dijo que la buena noticia era que ya conocía todas sus tareas y no lo pillarían más de sorpresa, sólo tenía que acostumbrarse… de algún modo, hallaría la manera.

***

Cogió un palo y se lo enseñó a los perros de la casa Turan, echó a correr y dos de los perros lo persiguieron hasta que uno consiguió coger el palo y él tiró del objeto, sonriendo. No era la primera vez que jugaba con esos perros y esos animales siempre habían sido sus amigos y compañeros de juegos, se sentía bien comprobar que los de allí también sabían jugar. Le dejó el palo al final y buscó otro por lo que volvieron al perseguirle, en un quiebro las patas de uno de los perros se le enredaron en las piernas y el barro hizo el resto. Acabó en el suelo, riendo y aún moviendo el brazo para que no cogieran el palo. Se aovilló y los perros trataron de darle la vuelta para llegar al palo metiendo el morro. La risa de Zane llegó a carcajadas y finalmente se estiró para dejar que cogieran el palo mientras él seguía riendo.

Cuando pudo, se levantó y fue a seguirlos y buscar otro palo, pero vio que Cyra había salido finalmente de la casa y subía a un carruaje como había dicho que planeaba hacer aunque le había dado la tarde libre. Tocó las cabezas de los perros y echó a correr hasta el interior de la casa tras sacudirse un poco el barro para que la señora Cox no le llamara la atención, también para poder entrar sin que nadie se percatara de que lo había hecho. Llegó a su habitación y sacó la bolsa con sus cosas de debajo de unas tablas en el suelo bajo la cama. Cambió su ropa por una de un gris oscuro, una capucha que lo camuflara bien y unas zapatillas con buen agarre, además cogió sus cuchillos y se los ató al cinturón. Fue hasta la ventana y salió al exterior.

Avanzó con rapidez por los tejados, saltando de uno a otro hasta que divisó el carruaje de Cyra. Siguió avanzando así un poco más y después descendió a una callejuela paralela a la principal. Avanzó con rapidez, siempre de un modo u otro amparado en las sombras de los tejados y el día nublado, finalmente alcanzó al carruaje de Cyra que se había detenido en el barrio más pobre. Se acercó con cuidado y volvió a subir al tejado, de modo que pudiera seguirla mientras se adentraba por esas calles.

Le había dicho al cochero que fuera a buscarla en dos horas al mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, el hombre había respirado aliviado al comprobar que no tenía que adentrarse con ella en ese tugurio de barrio. Cyra admitía que ese nuevo cochero que había encontrado Edward era mucho más respetuoso que el anterior, no cuestionaba sus órdenes ni se atrevía a criticar sus acciones, pero era igual que el resto de personas, se creía superior a esas pobres gentes sin recursos, los consideraba seres inferiores y a ella una loca por ayudarlos. Pero si los comentarios de la gente la hubieran afectado no estaría haciendo eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso se adentró en el barrio sin vacilar.

Prácticamente se lo conocía de memoria ya que llevaba yendo desde que tenía quince años. Había sido su abuelo el que le había hecho abrir los ojos, ver la realidad del mundo en el que vivían, su crueldad, y desde entonces había hecho lo posible por cambiarlo. Su abuelo era una buena persona, alguien trabajador que había tenido la suerte de dar con una mina y tener algo de dinero para explotarla, pero él no era un rico empresario, eso había llegado después, él sólo era un joyero. Su padre por el contrario sí había nacido en ese mundo, era un empresario en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra, él no trabajaba las joyas, nunca se le había dado bien, pero había conseguido que el negocio familiar creciera considerablemente. Sin embargo, no por eso era una mala persona, después de todo era hijo de quien era, y a su manera trataba de ayudar a los más desfavorecidos. Claro, que ni la manera de ayudar de su padre, ni la de su abuelo eran tan extravagantes como las de ella, a ellos no los miraban como si fueran unos seres extraños extraviados en ese mundo. 

Las calles por las que iba se fueron haciendo más estrechas, más oscuras, parecía como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir alguien de entre las sombras y atacarla y nadie lo sabría nunca, pero Cyra estaba tranquila, incluso cuando de verdad alguien saltó sobre ella se mantuvo así y en vez de gritar rio alegremente. 

—¡Sam! No me asustes así —reprendió al niño que había ido a abrazarla haciéndolo girar en el aire. Debía tener cuatro años como mucho, su pelo rubio estaba bastante sucio, al igual que sus ropas y su rostro, pero a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo ya que no lo soltó. 

—¿Trajiste cosas ricas, Cyra? Tengo hambre —dijo el niño llevándose las manos a la tripa. 

—Claro que sí, te lo prometí, ¿cierto? —contestó ella con una gran sonrisa y lo dejó en el suelo—. Vamos con los demás y lo repartimos. 

—¡Sí! Corre, corre —la instó tirando de ella, de la mano en la que no cargaba una cesta. 

Zane continuó siguiéndola hasta que la vio entrar en una casa hecha con tablones, no se atrevió a subirse al tejado, parecía que no aguantaría un vendaval, bajó a la calle y se asomó a la ventana con cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Cyra estaba sentada en el suelo y un montón de niños se habían reunido para compartir el botín de dulces que había llevado la mujer y seguían llegando. Cuando acabaron la comida, todos se arremolinaron junto a ella tratando de ver qué más había en la cesta, como si se estuvieran asomando al saco de Papa Noel y eso mismo fue lo que encontraron, juguetes. La ilusión en los rostros de los niños no podía ser más grande, más cuando ella empezó a jugar con ellos.

Zane se subió al tejado más cercano y se sentó a esperar con un suspiro desanimado. Cyra hacía múltiples labores humanitarias, era un ángel con los niños y no le molestaba ensuciarse, pero eso a él no le servía para nada. Se dijo que no tenía que desesperar, que apenas llevaba una semana trabajando, libre de salir de la primera habitación, había tiempo, pero algo le decía que tendría que esforzarse más por encontrar algo, los libros de cuentas del señor Turnan tampoco le habían proporcionada ninguna pista de algo jugoso que los apartara del mercado de los diamantes. Con un ojo puesto en la casa y otro en las nubes que pasaban en el cielo acabó tumbándose dejando el tiempo pasar.

—¿Vendrás mañana, hermanita Cyra? —escuchó que le preguntó una niña a la mujer, llevaba un lazo que parecía nuevo recogiéndole el pelo en una bonita trenza y un oso de peluche nuevo. 

—Lo intentaré, cariño, pero si no vengo mañana al día siguiente seguro, ¿vale? Acordaros de ir a la panadería a por el pan que le encargué al señor Wriht para vosotros —les recordó a los más mayores que asintieron varias veces—. Tener cuidado —les dijo antes de alejarse. 

Le habría gustado hacer una visita a los mayores, a los ancianos, pero no tenía tiempo, se había entretenido con los niños mucho, aunque no debería sorprenderle demasiado ya que siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando regresó el carruaje ya estaba esperándola para llevarla a la casa, necesitaba cepillarse el pelo a conciencia, ya que las niñas habían estado jugando con él, haciéndole peinados, además del polvo. Pensó que tal vez Zane podría hacerlo, se le daba bien lavarlo y le apetecía hablar con él, lo había visto jugar con los perros, reír abiertamente, y le había gustado mucho verlo así, estaba mucho más guapo. 

En cuanto había visto que el carruaje ya la estaba esperando, desde unos tejados antes de llegar Zane había echado a correr hacia la mansión, logrando llegar más o menos a la vez, intuía que desde que lo atropelló la mujer hacía ir a sus cocheros más despacio.

Se quitó su ropa y las armas y las guardó bajo las tablas, se quitó los rastros de barro de cuando había estado con los perros a la carrera y se puso la ropa de criado. Se encontró en el pasillo con la señora Cox que iba buscando si estaría en la habitación ya que nadie lo había visto entrar y le dijo que debía ir a atender a la señorita Turan.

Zane se apresuró por el pasillo comprobando sus manos, era lo más importante, el pelo ya se había asegurado metiendo directamente la cabeza por lo que seguía húmedo. Llamó a la puerta y entró cuando le dieron permiso.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Turan —saludó con una inclinación y se detuvo esperando indicaciones.

—Buenas tardes, Zane. ¿Qué tal has pasado la tarde? —lo saludó ella con una sonrisa. 

—Bien, señorita Turan. ¿Qué tal has pasado la tarde usted? —repitió la pregunta metiendo el usted por ahí. El día anterior la señora Cox lo había cogido por banda y le había dicho para hacérselo fácil que todos los tú que dijera a la señorita los cambiara por usted y ante la duda lo metiera en las frases que le dirigiera, había sido un esfuerzo grande no reírse.

—Muy bien también, gracias —contestó—. Quiero que me cepilles el pelo, he estado jugando con niños esta tarde y ya sabes, a las niñas les encantan los peinados —le explicó sonriendo con cariño. 

—Sí, señorita Turan. ¿Usted explicar, por favor? —preguntó acercándose al tocador donde ella estaba sentada.

—Es muy fácil, sólo tienes que pasar el cepillo despacio, como cuando extiendes el jabón para el baño —respondió y le pasó el cepillo que debía usar esa vez. 

Él respondió afirmativamente y comenzó a hacerlo desde la raíz a las puntas, sosteniéndolo con una mano y pasando el cepillo con la otra, como ella había dicho el sistema era como lavarlo con jabón. Lo malo era cuando se enganchaba, pensando en nudos que si tirabas podías arrancar la cuerda, decidió que eso no podía hacerlo con el pelo de ella, por lo que subió y bajó una y otra vez hasta que al fin tuvo vía libre y suspiró al ver que había acertado con lo que tenía que hacer para no dejarla calva.

—Te he visto jugar con los perros esta tarde, parecías divertirte mucho —comentó ella relajada con sus acciones. 

—Sí, señor Hollister decir que yo poder hacer eso —se excusó, aunque suponía que lo que esperaba era que le contara alguna historia y le diera conversación, por otra parte no había esperado que ella lo hubiera visto.

Ella asintió un poco. —Puedes, claro que puedes, ellos también parecían contentos al estar jugando contigo —dijo ella sonriéndole a través del espejo—. ¿Tenías perros antes de venir aquí?

Zane se resignó a lo inevitable. —Sí, Urco, pero a veces Pastor también venir a jugar un rato por la tarde —cambió un poco la historia porque no veía qué haría un panadero con dos perros.

—Los perros son muy divertidos. Yo cuando tenía seis años decidí que quería ser perro —le contó y rio un poco por esas ideas infantiles—. Estuve insistiendo mucho tiempo para que me pusieran el plato en el suelo y siempre iba a cuatro patas a todos lados. Pero fue culpa de mi abuelo, él me hizo ver que los humanos eran en su mayoría seres horribles, así que yo no quería ser uno de ellos. 

Él encontró divertida la historia y sonrió, después supuso que le tocaba contar algo a él y no le apetecía inventarse algo.

—Yo siempre esconder con los perros cuando haber una tormenta. Ya no, porque ya no dar miedo tormentas —le contó—. Los perros ser cálidos y nunca morder a mí.

—Los perros son realmente buenos, quizá debería volver a pensar en eso de ser perro —bromeó ella divertida. 

Zane se mordió el labio para no acabar riéndose, sabía que no era adecuado.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Zane, puedes reírte, al fin y al cabo era para eso la broma —le dijo ella amablemente, girándose un poco para hacer que dejara de morderse el labio, tirando suavemente con el pulgar. 

—P-pero señora Cox… —fue a replicar, desconcertado por el gesto, ya no lo tenía herido y era totalmente innecesario que hiciera ese gesto, con sus palabras valía, así que ¿por qué lo hacía?—. Sí, señorita Turan —dijo finalmente, pensando que aquello era un jaleo de normas.

Cyra sonrió dulcemente. —Sólo cuando estemos solos, aquí, será nuestro secreto —le aclaró guiñándole un ojo. 

Él asintió aún con el cepillo en la mano, la miró expectante por si quería que siguiera, se fuera o hiciera algo más. 

—Necesito cambiarme el vestido para antes de la cena —le indicó poniéndose en pie. 

Zane dejó el cepillo y caminó hasta el armario resueltamente, sacó el vestido que le indicó y cambió el que llevaba de día por el de noche, al no tener que cambiar la ropa interior sus mejillas no sufrieron mucho.

***

_Buenos días, Cloyd._

_Ha pasado un mes desde que llegué a Ghorbani, debido a las circunstancias que decidimos para mi tapadera pasé una semana en una habitación por orden de un médico, Jaden Nilton, amigo de Cyra Turan, casado y con un hijo de 5 años. No obstante, no era para tanto y ya comencé a revisar los libros de cuentas. He logrado remontarme hasta la fundación de la mina y no he encontrado nada importante en la contabilidad._

_En cuanto a Cyra Turan, es todo cuanto se oye de ella. Casi a diario acude al taller y ella misma talla algunas de las joyas. También realiza labores de ayuda en los barrios más pobres, visita a niños, les da dulces, juguetes y juega con ellos; así como a los ancianos. No encontré ninguna acción escabrosa en ninguno de sus viajes. No es una mujer que se rija por normas sociales, desaira pretendientes y comparte besos con el detective local Rayan Parsi, soltero y con una carrera en ascenso. No considero que nada de esto te sea útil._

_Y en cuanto al puesto que ejerzo en la casa, es sumamente vergonzoso. ¿Seguro que no puedo investigar desde fuera? Es muy fácil colarse en la casa y pasear por ella en las noches. Vale, supongo que no. Pues… ¿sabías que aquí los criados personales pueden ser hombres jóvenes? No encontré nada de eso, si lo sabías podías haberme advertido. En cualquier caso, ese es mi puesto en la casa con Cyra Turan._

_Continuaré con la investigación y trataré de encontrar otras pistas que seguir._

_Estaría bien alguna respuesta, ya sabes de sobra cómo. La esperaré dentro de dos semanas, si en esa semana no llega supondré que no llegará ninguna._

_Zane._

Leyó lo que había escrito y asintió conforme. Metió la carta en un sobre en el que ya había escrito la dirección y lo cerró. Guardó los utensilios de escritura en el agujero con el resto de sus cosas, al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién iba a escribir el chico de su tapadera?

Apenas amanecía, salió de la habitación por la ventana y se apresuró para llegar a la oficina de correos justo cuando abrieron. Pagó el envío, se aseguró de que no se la jugaran y regresó a la casa. 

Fue a la cocina a desayunar, fingiendo un poco de sueño, como si acabara de levantarse. Después regresó a la habitación para ponerse el traje de criado y volvió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de Cyra. Con todo listo, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y llamó a la puerta.

—Sí… —escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, no era el acostumbrado “Pasa” y sonaba un poco alargado, pero igual la había pillado bostezando o con más sueño.

Entró y aunque estaba oscuro reconoció en lo que estaba ocupada Cyra con un hombre en la cama, lo había visto en una ocasión durante una misión. La bandeja se le tambaleó y por poco acabó todo en el suelo, sólo sus reflejos lo impidieron.

—Yo… lo siento… creí que… —tartamudeó abochornado y logró dar la orden a sus pies para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. 

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Bueno, Cyra hacía más que darse besos con el detective, se llevaba a otros a la cama, tendría que esperar al siguiente informe. Trató de pensar objetivamente en el suceso para calmarse y cuando descubrió que los sonidos escapaban si seguía pegado a la puerta se movió al otro lado del pasillo. ¿Y ahora qué hacía con esa bandeja? ¿Esperaba, se iba, buscaba desayuno para dos?

Un tiempo después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el hombre salió caminando hacia atrás con una desnuda Cyra siguiéndolo y riendo divertida hasta que llegaron al rango de visión de Zane. La joven atrapó al hombre por la camisa y tiró de él para besarlo con deseo, mientras él la sujetaba de las nalgas apretándola contra sí. 

—Nos vemos pronto —se despidió él, bajando un segundo la cabeza para lamer un pezón de la mujer que jadeó en respuesta antes de regresar a la habitación sin dejar de reír. 

Zane llegó a la conclusión de dos cosas, la primera que debería haberse ido, y la segunda que en realidad no había visto nada igual, en su país la gente no se desnudaba por completo para esas cosas ni para otra cosa que no fuera cambiarse de ropa. Dio al fin esos pasos para marcharse, pero Cyra lo llamó.

—Zane, no pasa nada, entra —lo instó desde la puerta de la habitación, se había percatado de la presencia del chico, cuando él entró en la habitación y en el pasillo al despedirse, y la verdad era que el olor a tostadas y el ejercicio previo le había dado hambre. 

—Yo… esto… creer que estar frío y… —balbuceó, en ese momento era apasionante mirar el desayuno.

—No pasa nada, fue mi culpa de todos modos. Vamos —lo instó de nuevo con una sonrisa, divertida por su azoramiento, y entró en la habitación decidiendo sentarse en la silla frente al tocador para desayunar ahí, no se vistió. 

Él obedeció finalmente, pensando que esperaba que Cloyd aceptara lo de dejar el empleo e investigar desde las sombras como siempre lo había hecho. Abrió las cortinas, dejó la bandeja sobre el tocador sin mirar a la mujer, sirvió el té y dio un par de pasos atrás como siempre, desviando la mirada hacia el exterior.

—Nunca has estado con una chica, ¿verdad, Zane? —preguntó Cyra dando el primer mordisco a su tostada, en realidad eso lo había deducido nada más verlo. 

El chico la miró ante esa pregunta, ¿cómo demonios le preguntaba eso? Como nada bonito o educado saldría de su boca esa vez, decidió callar, no consideraba que tuviera por qué responder a eso. Devolvió su mirada obstinada a la ventana, sus labios con un casi imperceptible fruncimiento.

—Lo digo porque entiendo que puedas estar avergonzado de lo que has visto, encontraremos la manera de que no vuelva a pasar —le prometió ella sonriéndole amablemente. 

—Ahora saber que sólo entrar si usted decir “pasa” normal —contestó él, parecía que no hacía nada con malicia incluso cuando todo le indicaba lo contrario.

Cyra rio divertida. —Sí, creo que ese es un buen método —concordó dando un sorbo de su té—. Creo que deberías tomarte la mañana libre si quieres, pensaba ir al taller a terminar ese collar que empezamos ayer. 

—Yo estar bien, como usted querer, señorita Turan —respondió Zane, al fin y al cabo la tenía que continuar siguiendo de todos modos, otras líneas de investigación no las encontraría a la luz del día, además estaba claro que aún podía sorprenderle con algo nuevo.

—Está bien entonces. Creo que hoy me apetece ir de verde, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó mirando el armario pensativa. 

—Bien, señorita Turan —contestó yendo al armario, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le importaba a él el color? Mientras se vistiera de una vez…

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva ficha, aunque sea la del insufrible Chinchin.  
> -[ Ficha de Chinnereth](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Usher_zps6saqdcmn.jpg)


	4. Capítulo 4

Resopló una vez más en esos cinco minutos y finalmente se dio por vencida, abriendo la sombrilla para que el Sol no incidiera directamente en ella y no morir de calor. Odiaba el verano, bueno, en realidad odiaba los vestidos en verano. Si durante el invierno la cantidad de capas, aunque incómodas, hacían que el frío tardara más en llegar a su cuerpo, en verano eran una auténtica tortura. Muchas veces se preguntaba cuándo algún sastre inventaría un camisón que se pudiera llevar por la calle, ella sin duda sería la primera en comprarlo, no lo dudaría. 

Miró a Zane a su lado, el pobre chico también debía estar pasando calor con esos trajes que parecían no cambiar ni un ápice en las diferentes estaciones, debía estar pasándolo realmente mal. Retrasó un poco su paso para ponerse en paralelo a él y entrelazó su brazo con el del chico. Hacía tiempo, en uno de sus baños, había descubierto lo fuertes que eran, lo bien trabajados que estaban, hasta se había preguntado cómo se sentirían si la rodeaban por la cintura. De vez en cuando aún lo pensaba, pero Zane era un chico de quince años, diez menos que ella, demasiado inocente además.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar donde no haga tanto calor? —le preguntó inclinándose un poco para hablarle confidencialmente. 

—Genial, la mejor ide… —se le escapó con absoluto alivio, dejando de importar esa cercanía ante la propuesta. Cada día que pasaba odiaba más esos trajes. Se sonrojó un poco por su desliz y se corrigió—. Bien, señorita Turan.

Ella rio. —Creo que también me estoy aburriendo del “bien, señorita Turan”, deberías probar a hablarme más normal, y con Cyra basta —contestó girando en un esquina. 

—Pero… la señora Cox me regañará si no llamo a todo el mundo de señor, señora… Dice: no es correcto —repuso, si retomaba sus costumbres por las que nunca trataba a nadie de ese modo sería muy difícil acordarse de hacerlo. Por otra parte, con el tiempo que llevaba allí había comenzado a usar tiempos verbales en los verbos y frases más usuales, se sentía bien ir hablando correctamente al fin.

—Entonces puedes llamarme señorita Cyra si te sientes mejor, es que el Turan es tan serio… —repuso ella haciendo un gesto aburrido. 

—Como usted quiera, señorita… Cyra —contestó él, se percató de las miradas amonestadoras que les dirigía la gente, estaba claro que ir del brazo de un criado tampoco era correcto.

—No les hagas caso, son unos estirados —le dijo la joven al percatarse también de ese detalle—. Ya hemos llegado, te va a gustar —le aseguró abriendo la puerta de una pequeña tienda. La oscuridad en el interior era lo que mantenía la estancia considerablemente más fresca que el exterior, pero como el dueño del lugar decía, los libros prefieren las sombras a la luz. 

—Sí, hace menos calor —concordó Zane.

—Vamos a ver qué cosas nuevas hay —decidió Cyra empezando a caminar entre los estantes, observando los títulos de los libros uno a uno, sabía cuáles tenía y cuales no de memoria, también había alguno que había leído, pero que no estaba en su biblioteca y que, sin duda, quería comprar. Los libros eran una de sus pasiones preferidas, además ahora que llegaba el calor y que jugar con los niños era un poco más pesado le gustaba leerles cuentos, contarles historias, y leer ella ayudaba a que su mente se formara para ese propósito. Estaba pasando la mano por uno de los lomos de los libros de aventuras que le gustaría tener y se fijó en Zane, el chico estaba también fijándose en los libros, no sólo fijándose, estaba leyendo los títulos como ella. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que alguien que había aprendido tan rápido un idioma, él solo, debía de saber leer—. ¿Quieres alguno, Zane? —le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce. 

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, estaba concentrado el leer los títulos y tratar de deducir si cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido traducido y lo hubiera leído en Sakaria.

—¿Eh? No, señorita Cyra —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? Parecía que querías leer alguno de ellos —repuso ella cogiendo uno de los que había estado mirando él con sumo cuidado y poniéndolo entre las manos del chico—. Puedes coger los que quieras, no hay problema. A mí también me gustan los de aventuras. 

—No, usted no tiene que hacer nada más por mí, ya es mucho. No puedo aceptarlo —repuso Zane, devolviéndole el libro.

Pero ella no lo cogió, con una sonrisa siguió mirando los libros. —Considéralo una inversión, así luego podemos comentarlo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

—Pero… gracias —se resignó a aceptar. Pensando que luego tendría que mentir sobre lo que tardaba en leer un libro que no era en el idioma natal, ya que en realidad se manejaba tan bien en avestano como en sakariano. Lo hojeó, finalmente negó con la cabeza y lo dejó en su sitio—. Ya leer este —dijo creyendo que con eso al final se habría librado. 

Ella lo miró y sonrió. —Entonces elige el que quieras, eres libre de pasearte por la librería hasta dar con el perfecto —contestó. 

Zane le sostuvo la mirada poco conforme con ello, finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación, ¿de qué servía discutir? Además teniendo que pensar para no hablar del todo correctamente lo cansaba, tal vez fuera la excusa perfecta para mejorar y dejar esa tontería de la ausencia de tiempos verbales. Se puso a ello y al poco se olvidó de que tenía público, cogía un libro u otro, hojeaba con rapidez y después tomaba otro, como si llevara toda su vida moviéndose por librerías o bibliotecas, ciertamente la biblioteca de Cloyd era grande y siempre la renovaba y le llevaba libros nuevos.

Cyra lo observó disimuladamente, de verdad parecía estar disfrutando de poder elegir un libro, se alegraba de haber decidido entrar a la tienda, de hacer algo que no disfrutara solamente ella.

—¿Te gusta mucho leer, Zane?

El chico volvió a la realidad en la que se suponía que era el hijo de un panadero pobre y tenía la quinta parte de una serie de libros en las manos, eso no encajaría con el personaje y en cierto modo era dejar que supiera demasiado sobre él ya que no había otros que lo hubieran apasionado tanto. Lo dejó como si no importara, volvería otro día con la capucha bien calada.

—Sí, un poco, señorita Cyra —respondió cogiendo finalmente uno que había visto antes que podría estar bien.

—En casa hay una gran biblioteca, ¿no te la mostró Meta? Bueno, quizá no lo hizo, puedo enseñártela cuando regresemos, podrás coger los libros que quieras, de todas formas sólo suelo leerlos yo ya que mi padre y mi abuelo son más de jugar al mus o al ajedrez y mi madre… bueno, ya sabes cómo es, no le pega eso de la inteligencia —comentó encogiéndose de hombros ante lo último. 

Una sonrisa vibró en las comisuras de los labios de Zane al escuchar el poco aprecio que le tenía la mujer a su progenitora y dirigió la mirada al libro en sus manos.

—Este está bien para mucho tiempo —contestó ofreciéndoselo—. Meta sólo enseñar salas donde usted toma el té.

Cyra sonrió divertida al ver que el chico había pasado por alto llamar a Meta señora Cox como solía hacer, pero no le dijo nada, le gustaba así, que tuviera más confianza. 

—Eso es un crimen, cuando regresemos te enseñaré la biblioteca —decidió guiñándole un ojo y cogió tres libros más de la estantería—. Yo creo que me quedaré estos. ¿Listo para salir al horrible calor? Tenemos que llegar a la sastrería, con un poco de suerte ya inventaron la ropa fresca para verano, o acabaré saliendo en camisón a la calle. 

A él se le escapó una risa hasta que la contuvo, no se disculpó porque sabía que a ella no le molestaba, pero la condición era estar solos y no lo estaban. —Listo para salir —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo por ello.

Cyra asintió, dejó los libros en el mostrador para pagar, esperando a que el librero se acercara, cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó algo en el exterior que no le producía buenas sensaciones. Apresuradamente cogió a Zane de la mano y tiró de él, llevándolo a uno de los pasillos más oscuros y estrechos de la librería, pegándose a su cuerpo y cubriéndole los labios con un dedo. 

—Chinchin. 

Zane se sentía aprisionado, como un trozo de queso entre dos panes, la estantería y ella, que supiera perfectamente las capas y capas de ropa que los separaban y que las formas que notaba contra su pecho no eran las verdaderas de la mujer no lo consolaba demasiado, el rostro de ella seguía estando demasiado cerca. Movió la cabeza a un lado para crear espacio y separarse de ese dedo aunque con el movimiento éste se los acarició y él se los mordió fugazmente para que eliminar las cosquillas, enrojeciéndolos en el proceso. Después meditó que decir “chinchin” no era lo mismo que chistarle y recordó que así era como el detective Rayan Parsi se refería a ese pretendiente que rondaba a Cyra sin descanso, era imbécil, pero tenaz, eso había que reconocérselo.

La joven miró al mismo lado que él, escuchando la voz de Chinnereth mientras le preguntaba sobre libros al pobre dueño de la tienda. 

—Pero si su inteligencia no da ni para los de dibujos de los niños —murmuró un tanto para sí. 

Sus manos bajaron a las caderas de Zane y lo movió un poco cuando el hombre pasó por la entrada al pasillo, por suerte sin verlos. El chico tragó duro, sonrojándose.

—Tal… tal vez es pa… para usted —sugirió en voz baja con el nerviosismo haciéndole tartamudear.

Ella lo miró con horror. —Espero que no, no tiene ni idea de lo que me gusta y seguro que elige uno de amas de casa —contestó, sus palabras acariciando el cuello del más joven. 

Zane se estremeció. —Libro insulso, bueno para el invierno —replicó.

Cyra rio. —Ni para invierno, tal vez para encender el fuego —aceptó divertida. 

Se quedó en silencio esperando escuchar cuándo se largaba el noble, a pesar de las capas de ropa podía notar el torso duro de Zane contra su pecho, para un chico de quince años era sorprendentemente fuerte. Una parte de ella, un tanto retorcida, quiso pasar las manos por ese pecho para comprobar cuán bien formado estaba. Por suerte tenía una un poco más sensata que acabó ganando la batalla al final y detuvo sus manos a medio camino. 

Zane jadeó al sentir esas manos subir por sus abdominales hasta sus pectorales, y al fin le encontró el punto a llevar esa maldita chaqueta y el inútil chaleco, ¿cómo habría sido si sólo hubiera llevado la camisa o peor, sólo las camisas de lino que él solía usar? Quería salir ya de allí, su mente razonó que no había necesidad de estar los dos aprisionados en el mismo trozo de pasillo que de hecho si se pusieran uno al lado del otro se les vería menos, había miles de formas mejores de esconderse que esa. Por suerte, el pretendiente al fin salió de la tienda y él no perdió tiempo en moverse a un lado aunque eso generara que las manos sobre él lo acariciaran más.

—Ya no está —dijo tras la primera respiración profunda.

La joven se quedó unos segundos perdida, se había olvidado de la razón por la que estaban así por completo. Se sonrojó por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, avergonzada por su comportamiento y asintió lentamente caminando fuera del pasillo. 

—Será mejor que pague y vayamos a casa, hace demasiado calor para comprar ropa —decidió, esperando poder distraer a sus manos con el tacto de los libros y que dejaran de rememorar cómo se había sentido el del pecho de Zane. 

—Sí, señorita Cyra —contestó sin mirarla, aún azorado y con los labios algo rojos de cuando se los mordió.

Cyra lo miró un segundo, pero esos labios rojos no ayudaron en nada a su temple, por lo que optó por dejar de hacerlo hasta que su sangre llegara a su cerebro y éste se dejara de tonterías, el calor era muy malo para la salud, sin duda.

***

—Siento llegar tarde, fue un poco complicado escapar de mi padre a estas horas, le dije que tenía una cena en casa de una amiga —Cyra llegó apresuradamente al punto de la calle en la que había quedado con Rayan. Le sorprendió que Jaden también estuviera allí, no solía unirse a los casos que ellos dos investigaban, aunque supuso que conocer a la víctima había influido bastante—. No sabía que ibas a venir, Jaden.

—Este caso precisa algo de sensatez para avanzar, así que aquí estoy perdiéndome la cena para ayudar al detective a hacer su trabajo —contestó con expresión sufrida, pero divertido por picar al otro hombre.

—Sensatez, sensatez… ahora resulta que los médicos son sensatos, chupasangres… eso es lo que son —protestó Parsi cruzándose de brazos molesto. 

—No reconoces la sensatez porque a ti se te cayó hace tiempo al río y ahí sigue. ¿Qué pistas hay? —indagó, la verdad era que le gustaba eso de resolver casos, aunque no lo hacía mucho porque sabía que encerraba peligros que no debía correr teniendo una familia, en esa ocasión la desaparecida era una enfermera del hospital de la Calle Catorce, una amiga, y le parecía que Rayan estaba tardando en resolverlo.

—Desapareció cuando salió de trabajar, los últimos que la vieron fueron sus compañeros al separarse para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Ella vive en el otro lado del pueblo así que siempre va sola. Pensamos que el secuestrador podría conocerla, o al menos haber estudiado sus hábitos. Nadie se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta que al día siguiente no apareció en el trabajo, vive sola —le contó Cyra seria.

—Hemos recorrido el camino que debería haber seguido y no hay marcas de lucha, por lo que debió confiar en la persona cuando se le acercó, aunque siendo quien es no es raro, cualquiera pidiendo ayuda podría ganarse su confianza —agregó Rayan evidentemente frustrado. 

—No siempre va a su casa directamente, si le surge la oportunidad prefiere cenar acompañada. Muchas veces lo ha hecho en mi casa —aportó Jaden—. Necesitas una lista de amigos.

—Eso nos abre muchas puertas, aunque no es algo bueno, ya lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida —opinó la mujer pasándose la mano por el pelo, llevaban dos días con ese caso, en una desaparición las primeras veinticuatro horas eran cruciales, cada vez guardaba menos esperanzas. 

—Qué amigos conoce que vivan en la misma dirección de su casa —preguntó Rayan sacando su libreta. 

Jaden nombró a los compañeros de trabajo y otras personas con la que la había visto haciendo memoria, de algunos no tenía el nombre, sólo la descripción, y de los que sabía dónde vivían después descartó los que no vivían en esa dirección. Al final quedaron con tres seguros y cinco de identidad incierta.

—Vamos a ver a cada uno de los tres ahora. Nos los repartimos y nos encontramos aquí en una hora, ¿entendido? —decidió el detective. 

—Yo voy a la casa de la anciana —aceptó la mujer encaminándose hacia el lugar sin darles tiempo a rechistar, a veces se daban cuenta de que era una mujer a la que estaban mandando sola y le fastidiaba que hicieran discriminaciones. 

Zane observó con incredulidad cómo la dejaban marchar sola desde su posición en las sombras de una callejuela, decidió volver a los tejados cogiendo un poco de carrerilla para alcanzar la ventana del primer piso, impulsarse con los brazos y desde allí estirarse para llegar a la cornisa y volver a subir el peso de su cuerpo con los brazos, toda la acción la desarrollaba en cuestión de segundos. La siguió caminando sobre las tejas, pisando con seguridad sin resbalar, había hecho eso miles de veces, se había entrenado para hacerlo hasta sobre pizarra mojada. 

Confirmó que aún quedaban cosas por saber de esa mujer, no era muy de rutina, en esos tres meses no la había visto antes acompañar al detective, él pensó que aquello de ayudar se le estaba yendo un poco de las manos a Cyra, Rayan debería ser capaz de hacer su trabajo por sí solo, si su carrera en auge se debía a que contaba con esa ayuda de la mujer y el médico con regularidad no decía mucho de sus capacidades.

La vio llamar a la puerta de la dirección que había elegido, intercambió unas palabras con la anciana. La mujer mayor estaba preocupada por la enfermera, pero hacía una semana que no iba a cenar con ella, por lo que no les aportó ninguna pista importante. Cyra por la calle y él por los tejados, regresaron al punto de encuentro y Zane volvió a bajar a las sombras de un callejón, su ropa gris oscuro de lino y su cabeza y rostro cubierto le facilitaban ser invisible camuflándolo con las sombras.

La espera de sus compañeros se hizo larga, en realidad eso podía ser una buena señal, que hubieran encontrado alguna pista, pero ya era bien entrada la noche y no era tan tonta como para saber que conforme el tiempo pasaba más probable era que hubieran tenido un problema. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se quitó la capucha esperando ver a Rayan o Jaden, inevitablemente se tensó por la posibilidad de que no fuera ninguno de ellos. Cuando reconoció al médico corrió hasta él para abrazarlo. 

—¿Encontraste algo? 

—No, Millan tampoco quedó con ella las últimas noches —contestó Jaden, devolviéndole el abrazo—. No debimos dejarte sola, pero huiste, ¿estás bien? —preguntó amablemente.

Ella lo miró mal un segundo. —Vosotros también vais solos —protestó aún sin soltarlo. 

—Pero tú eres la pequeña —repuso él—. Mira, ya llegó el detective, siempre el último.

—Vamos, ya sé a dónde tuvo que ir —les dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos y acarició el rostro de Cyra asegurándose de que estaba bien—. Ese amigo al que fui a ver estaba enfermo, pero la vio esa noche porque ella le llevó medicamento, después le dijo que iría a cenar a la casa de un hombre que vive a dos calles de aquí, tengo la dirección. 

—¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? —lo apremió Jaden.

—Eso dije, pero claro, tú puedes abrazar a la chica y confortarla y a mí me toca hacer del amigo que no se come una rosca —protestó Parsi empezando a caminar hacia el lugar que le habían indicado atento a cada señal que pudiera darles una pista. 

—Soy un hombre casado y un respetado médico. Tú un detective soltero de reputación cuestionable adicto a asaltar los labios de esta señorita —objetó el médico siguiendo al otro y aún rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Cyra protectoramente.

El otro bufó y los miró con una ceja alzada. —Lo dice como si antes de estar felizmente casado no hubiera asaltado los labios de esta señorita —replicó haciendo reír suavemente a Cyra. 

—Eran otros tiempos, apenas era médico, y la señorita he de decir que es una embaucadora —se excusó.

La joven lo miró fingiendo indignación. —Disculpe, doctor, pero creo que yo sólo era una joven e inocente jovencita cuando eso ocurrió. Además sólo fueron un par de besos de prueba —se defendió ella conteniendo la risa. 

—Y desde entonces me tomó por su loquero que tenía que escuchar todas esas ideas pecaminosas —dramatizó.

Rayan soltó una carcajada ante la cara totalmente indignada de Cyra y le tendió una mano que ella aceptó y la besó en los labios como su amigo los había acusado que hacían. 

—¿Estas ideas pecaminosas, doc? —preguntó la joven divertida. 

—Esas son las más inocentes, ni merecen mención a estas alturas —contestó.

—Yo no hago cosas tan pecaminosas, no mientas —se defendió Cyra. 

—No me hagas repetir lo que dijiste cuando llevaste al cachorro perdido a tu casa —replicó Jaden.

La joven fue a replicar, pero el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando el pecho de Zane y sus ojos en los labios enrojecidos del chico le hicieron sonrojarse de nuevo y desvió la mirada. 

—Uh… muy gordo tuvo que ser —comentó Parsi con interés—. O es que ya las has llevado a cabo. 

—¡No! No hice nada —aseguró cruzándose de brazos. 

—Eres una buena paciente —bromeó Jaden palmeando su cabeza, conciliador, aunque un poco preocupado por que lo que en su día fue una broma se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza realmente.

Ella le sonrió suavemente, pero ya estaban cerca, así que los tres se mantuvieron callados, en tensión. Rayan sacó un arma, atento a cualquier movimiento, por el camino había visto unas pisadas que parecían indicar un escenario de lucha, pero tampoco podía estar completamente seguro de que fuera con la enfermera o cualquier otro. La puerta de la casa estaba entreabierta. La abrió empujando con el arma, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, sólo se oía la brisa colarse por la ventana abierta y tratar de mover unas hojas sujetadas por el peso de una taza. Los tres se adentraron en el lugar demasiado oscuro hasta que escucharon la puerta cerrarse sorpresivamente tras ellos.

Se giraron y vieron un hombre tras ellos, apuntándoles con un arma. Justo enfrente otros dos hombres armados y con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Cyra se pegó más al detective quien mantenía su arma en alto, aunque no podía hacer mucho contra esos tres hombres, estaban en clara desventaja, habían caído en una trampa. Jaden se puso a la espalda de Cyra mirando en la dirección contraria, no podía hacer mucho, pero debían cuidarla como fuera.

—Mira lo que trajo la marea, Jef —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Más hermanitas de la caridad y el incordio de sabueso —dijo el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, le pareció ver una sombra que cubrió por un momento la ventana, pero parpadeó y lo achacó a un murciélago o un gato en el exterior o incluso que la ajada cortina se hubiera fruncido por un momento dando más oscuridad.

—Suelta el arma o la primera que lo sufrirá será ella —dijo el hombre restante con más autoridad.

—Cómo si os fuera a dejar que la tocarais —contestó Rayan sin ceder ni un ápice, no iba a hacerlo, con esa gente no se podía negociar—. Dónde habéis dejado a la enfermera. 

—Te lo enseñaré si dejas el arma, no voy a repetírtelo. Sois tres y tenemos tres balas listas —dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

—Rayan… —dijo Cyra, nerviosa, en todas las veces que había ido con él a investigar nunca se habían visto en una situación igual. 

—Tranquila, pequeña, vamos a salir de aquí —le contestó el hombre y echó un vistazo a su otro amigo, estaba preocupado por ambos, demasiado y maldiciendo por haberlos metido en ese jaleo—. El resto de la policía está en camino, no os vais a salir con la vuestra —amenazó aunque no era cierto. 

—Es un farol —dijo el jefe—. Suelta el arma aho…

El hombre se interrumpió y acto seguido cayó al suelo muerto con una herida de cuchillo en la nuca y otra casi en el hombro le que había cortado los tendones impidiendo que disparara por inercia, seguidamente cayó el de al lado con una herida también en el brazo. El que se encontraba junto a la puerta se movió asustado sujetando su arma con miedo, girando a un lado y a otro.

—¿Qui-quién está ahí? ¡Los dispararé! —amenazó con voz aguda por el miedo finalmente apuntando a los tres amigos, al poco cayó al suelo aunque en ese caso no había ninguna herida.

Los tres amigos miraron a su alrededor aún con la tensión en sus cuerpos, esperando que aquel que había matado a los secuestradores hiciera lo mismo con ellos. Cyra se movió un poco. 

—Estamos bien —murmuró con el rostro totalmente pálido y temblando. 

—Eso parece —concordó Rayan moviéndose para mirar al exterior sin encontrar rastros de nadie—. Voy a buscar a la chica, quedaros aquí. 

Jaden se acercó a comprobar si los dos últimos en caer tenían pulso y lo encontró, aunque seguía mirando con nerviosismo a las sombras a su alrededor, parecía que los habían salvado, pero quien lo hubiera hecho era un asesino, no podían fiarse. Después volvió con Cyra y la abrazó.

—Ahora no me voy a quejar de esto —dijo ella sobre su pecho, devolviéndole el abrazo. 

—La encontré, nos vamos —Parsi salió con la enfermera en brazos—. Luego la revisas, doc, pero yo no quiero estar mucho más aquí. 

—Sí, salgamos de aquí —concordó saliendo de la casa y alejándose los tres a paso ligero.

Zane suspiró aliviado cuando al fin salieron de ese barrio nido de víboras. Cuando había visto que la vida que se amenazaba era la de Cyra había tenido que analizar las repercusiones rápido y tomar una decisión. Cloyd no quería a la heredera de la mina muerta, si así hubiera sido él no estaría allí ya tres meses perdiendo el tiempo, si muriera la herencia se dirigiría a algún primo segundo, a no ser que sorpresivamente la agriada Darice Turan tuviera otro hijo, algo que dudaba. Además si ella muriera él se quedaría sin empleo con lo que no podría seguir con el trabajo de infiltración y Cloyd no le había hecho caso con sus sugerencia de hacer sólo de espía en las sombras que era lo suyo, le había dado muchos argumentos por lo que era más conveniente de ese modo. Por ello cuando había sido inminente el disparo había decidido liquidar a los agresores, hubiera preferido que Rayan hubiera dejado la pistola y haberlos reducido más tranquilamente después, cuando los encerraran, pero era un hombre testarudo. Tampoco podía culparlo por no querer soltar su única oportunidad de escapar ante semejante panorama. Él solía evitar matar si no eran su objetivo, el caso del primero se había debido al gatillo fácil, pero a los otros dos los había dejado vivos además para que los interrogara y pudiera seguir con la investigación, pero al parecer se habían asustado, él no pensaba cargar con ninguno de los tipos para dejárselo en la puerta de la comisaría así que él sabría cómo hacía su trabajo. _“Menudo detective con la carrera en auge”_ , pensó con ironía.

Cuando entraron en la comisaría se sentó a esperar en el tejado, entreteniéndose en limpiar bien sus dagas aunque no podría dejarlas perfectas hasta que no volviera a su habitación. Unos minutos después vio que Jaden y Cyra salían de la comisaría rumbo a casa, los siguió durante parte del trayecto y después se apresuró para llegar antes, cambiarse de ropa y fingir estar con un pie en el mundo real y otro en el de los sueños en la habitación esperando que llegara la señorita trasnochadora.

Cuando la señora Cox llamó a su puerta se levantó con una perfecta cara de sueño a abrir la puerta e hizo lo ordenado: vestirse adecuadamente, echarse agua en la cara y subir a ayudar a Cyra.

—Buenas noches, señorita Cyra —saludó entrando en la habitación después de obtener permiso.

Ella le sonrió levemente, aún con los nervios a flor de piel. —Buenas noches, Zane, lamento hacerte estar despierto a estas horas —se disculpó. 

—No… se preocupe, señorita Cyra —contestó fingiendo pararse a buscar el tiempo verbal adecuado.

La joven dejó que le empezara a quitar el vestido, esperando que no sintiera el leve temblor de su cuerpo. 

—No ha sido una noche fácil, ¿sabes? —dijo no queriendo estar mucho tiempo callada. 

Zane lo meditó, podría decir un simplemente “no lo sé” o hacer un esfuerzo y dejar que le contara lo que ya sabía, la mujer no parecía muy estable, no quería que le tocara el marrón de que se echara a llorar, pero no estaba seguro de cuál de las opciones le evitaría aquello. Por otra parte, sabía que podía ser impactante ver morir a alguien por primera vez, aunque suponía que era distinto desde el punto de vista de un tercero a como era cuando tú eras quien ponía fin a esa vida. Se decidió por la segunda opción y pensó qué sería lo que debería suponer que haría ella tan tarde.

—¿Tuvo un malentendido con sus amigos? —preguntó, terminando con el vestido y pasando a quitarle la enagua, como siempre su sonrojo aumentaba según desaparecían capas de ropa, pero eso era algo incontrolable.

Cyra sonrió amargamente, pensando que tal vez debería decirle que sí, que había sido simplemente eso, que lo mejor era no meterlo en problemas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. A Jaden le había asegurado que estaba bien, también se lo había dicho a Rayan, pero era porque ellos ya tenía bastantes cosas por las que preocuparse como para estar cuidando de ella como cuando era niña. Por eso decidió que no había nada malo en que él lo supiera, que la escuchara aunque fuera un poco. 

—Yo no diría malentendidos, no. Fuimos a buscar a una chica desaparecida, suelo hacerlo cuando Rayan necesita ayuda, me gusta, pero hoy no fue tan sencillo —comenzó a explicarle—. No se lo digas a Meta, ¿vale? Pero he visto más cerca mi muerte que en ningún otro momento. 

—No se lo diré —aceptó mientras le desataba el corsé a su espalda, y aprovechó para hacer una pregunta que sí tenía curiosidad—. ¿Por qué Ra… el señor Parsi necesita ayuda? Oí que es un detective muy bueno.

Esa vez ella sí que sonrió abiertamente. —Lo es, el mejor, pero en todos los casos se necesita cierto apoyo, el problema es que algunos carecen de interés para la policía y él decide resolverlos solo. Además desde pequeños investigamos casos juntos, resolvimos el robo de las galletas de la despensa de Meta cuando teníamos siete y nueve, resultó haber un ratón muy astuto —le contó divertida por lo último. 

Zane rio suavemente, pero no dijo lo que pensaba, que el ratón probablemente era ella misma, recordando cómo robar dulces de la cocina era el modo en que Cloyd lo estimuló para ya desde muy pequeño ir mejorando su habilidad para ser sigiloso y esconderse.

—Normalmente son casos más sencillos… no, no sencillos, pero nunca hemos tenido inconvenientes, no muchos. Pero hoy… hoy nos asaltaron tres hombres, los que habían capturado a la chica, no sé cómo nos libramos, paso algo que… fue impresionante, pero un poco aterrador. 

Él le sacó la camisa y sonrió levemente mientras se giraba para coger el camisón, se sentía bien que te dijeran que eras impresionante, sabía que era bueno, Cloyd estaba muy contento con su aprendizaje, pero no había llegado a tanto como para decirle “impresionante”, tal vez se lo contaría en la próxima carta. Lo de aterrador no le preocupó, sabía que era efectivo y mucha gente temía a la oscuridad, a las sombras, él en cambio había aprendido a ser uno con ellas, a hacerlas sus amigas.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señorita Cyra? —pidió mirando su rostro antes de apartar la mirada para no observar su desnudez y agacharse para ponerle el camisón, supuso que tener curiosidad por una declaración así era razonable, más para un lector de aventuras.

—Si no lo preguntaras pensaría que habías estado ahí —bromeó un poco—. Esos hombres iban a dispararnos, estoy segura de ello, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo algo… alguien acabó con ellos —explicó—. No lo vimos, no pudimos ni ver una sombra, pero uno de esos hombres murió en el acto y los otros dos quedaron inconscientes. Al principio temí que nos fuera a hacer algo a nosotros, pero no pasó nada y… decidimos salir corriendo para pedir ayuda. Unos policías fueron a por los hombres para interrogarlos. 

—¿Tal vez esos hombres sí vieron a quienes o quien os salvó? —preguntó, aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que no había sido así.

Cyra bufó y negó. —Esos tipos hablaban de fantasmas, tan estúpidos. 

Zane sonrió con inocultable diversión. —Una historia de fantasmas —comentó recogiendo las prendas y abriendo la cama—. ¿Quiere algo más, señorita Cyra? —dijo solícito, aún no había encontrado el patrón por el que unas veces quería que la ayudara a quitarse el peinado o cepillarse el pelo, o ambas cosas y otras veces no.

—¿Me ayudas a quitarme esto del pelo? No voy a peinarlo, no tengo ganas —le dijo girándose en la cama para que pudiera quitarle esas malditas horquillas. 

—Sí, señorita Cyra —aceptó poniéndose a ello con cuidado de no tirarle del pelo, era un poco complicado a no ser que tuvieras unos dedos pequeños y delgados, pero él lo compensaba con habilidad y agilidad, y pensó que debía de estar realmente cansada para meterse en la cama directamente en vez de sentarse en el tocador.

—Gracias, Zane —dijo cuando ya estuvo lista y se escurrió en la cama, dejando por unos segundos ver el largo de una de sus piernas, antes de taparse y cerrar los ojos—. Que tengas dulces sueños. 

—Igualmente, señorita Cyra —respondió antes de dejar las horquillas en su lugar, cerrar las cortinas, apagar las velas y moverse sin problemas hasta la puerta, nadie le había explicado que podía llevar una vela por las noches y él no tenía costumbre, estaba cómodo así con la luz insinuada entre las cortinas y conociendo el lugar por el que se desplazaba no necesitaba más—. Buenas noches —dijo antes de cerrar tras de sí con sigilo.

***

_Empujó levemente la puerta de la cocina, aspirando el rico olor a pastelitos de fresa y chocolate, confirmando que Eileen, la cocinera, había terminado de hacerlos. Zane sabía que Clea, la esposa de Cloyd, había invitado ese día a unos primos suyos, eso siempre significaba que habría dulces, las visitas siempre los comían, él los había visto._

_Volvió a esconderse detrás de un jarrón que había junto a la puerta, tenía que mentalizarse para hacerlo bien, no quería que Eileen volviera a calentarle el culo por robar sus dulces. El día anterior cuando salía de la cocina frotándose el culo camino de su habitación, Cloyd lo había visto desde su despacho, lo había hecho pasar y le había preguntado qué le pasaba. Zane le había contado que Eileen no le dejaba coger dulces y había aclarado que ya sabía que no tenía que cogerlos, pero él quería merendar eso porque siempre se los zampaban las visitas y no dejaban nada. Cloyd se había reído un poco, en esos tres años no había interactuado demasiado con el niño, sólo se había asegurado de que alguien lo cuidara, se alimentara bien y aprendiera a leer y escribir lo antes posible, era demasiado pequeño, pero en ese instante pensó que por el momento le gustaba el carácter del chico y tal vez fuera momento de ir estimulándolo en la dirección correcta._

_Zane se había sorprendido cuando el hombre le había dicho que si quería dulces sólo tenía que aprender a ser más sigiloso al entrar en la cocina y aprender a esconderse mejor para que después la cocinera no pudiera regañarle, y que debía aprender a elegir qué coger y en qué momento, que si no abusaba mucho de esos robos la cocinera tal vez ni se diera cuenta y lo achacaría a su mala memoria. El niño de seis años había escuchado todo con mucha atención y había salido de ese despacho con una sonrisa soñadora, había pasado la tarde escondiéndose de la gente de la casa, tenía que practicar. En sueños había creído que seguía haciéndolo y esa vez conseguía un trozo de pastel de chocolate._

_Con todo su arduo entrenamiento de un día en mente, salió de su escondrijo y entró en la cocina, apresurándose a esconderse tras el carrito que usaban para llevar la comida. Tenía que ser paciente como había dicho Cloyd. Esperó hasta que la cocinera y sus ayudantes dejaron de prestar atención a los pastelitos. Agazapado se desplazó hasta situarse bajo la mesa, con el corazón a mil por hora salió un poco y estiró un brazo hasta poder coger uno de los pasteles y con una idea de último momento movió los otros un poco para que no se notara el espacio vacío, recordando lo que Cloyd había dicho de no dejar pruebas. Sonrió mirando el pastel, quería darle ya un bocadito y luego salir corriendo para acabar con el festín, pero se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte. Volvió a situarse detrás del carro, comprobó que era seguro, salió de la cocina y echó a correr hasta llegar a su habitación donde dio cuenta de su festín. Adoraba el chocolate y esas fresas estaban tan ricas. Se chupó los dedos y se relamió, feliz con el regusto del dulce._

_Se sorprendió cuando casi una hora después estaba leyendo un libro, eran sus deberes, pero le gustaba la historia, y se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado porque su boca ya no sabía a pastelito y Eileen no había ido a regañarle. Reunió valor y salió de su dormitorio, bajó las escaleras desde el desván y se aventuró en la cocina. La cocinera lo saludó con cariño, como siempre que no lo regañaba por robar sus dulces e incluso le dio un bocadillo para que merendara. Zane comió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ¡había funcionado! La bandeja de pasteles no estaba allí, los invitados estaban zampándoselos y Eileen no se había percatado de que le faltaba uno._

_Más tarde, cuando los invitados se fueron y supo a Cloyd en su despacho fue a compartir la noticia de su logro. El hombre lo miró molesto por la interrupción, pero después de explicarle lo que había hecho le obsequió con una sonrisa y lo instó a seguir practicando. Zane se sintió aún más feliz por ese apoyo y con el tiempo jugar al escondite y coger dulces de la cocina se convirtió en su juego favorito sin saber cuán importante sería esa habilidad para su futuro._

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

Dio el último sorbo a su té y dejó la taza en la bandeja con las cosas del desayuno ya sin comida. Se llevó una mano al cuello, le molestaba bastante, esa noche no había dormido precisamente bien con todo lo que había pasado con la investigación esa misma noche. 

—Hoy no vas a vestirme, Zane —le dijo al chico. 

Él la miró sorprendido, ¿ya que no habían inventado un camisón con el que salir a la calle en verano iba a impulsar ella la moda o iba a vestirla otra persona? No quería pensar que ella pretendía salir sin nada. También podía ser que no fuera a salir a la calle, esperaba que no la hubiera liado la noche anterior por darle conversación y que eso significara el principio del fin de su empleo.

—¿No va a…? —se interrumpió cuando sus preguntas quisieron escapar y tras unos segundos de continuar con ese absoluto desconcierto, se centró—. Sí, señorita Cyra.

La joven se giró en la silla para mirarlo con una sonrisa. —Quiero que me des un masaje —le dijo finalmente—. Llevo el cuello demasiado cargado —explicó tocándose el punto. 

—Ah… —eso también lo sorprendió—. Bien. ¿Qué he de hacer, señorita Cyra? —preguntó, no creía que tuviera que hacerlo en ese instante, seguro que había alguna preparación, y en cuanto al masaje no creía que contara deshacer los nudos de sus propios hombros después de alguna misión particularmente peliaguda o más bien de permanecer quieto.

—La habitación debe estar más caliente ya que me quito el camisón, y Meta tiene todo lo necesario en la cocina, ella te lo dará. Me tumbaré en la cama para que sea más cómodo —contestó levantándose. 

Zane se quedó paralizado y escrutó el rostro de Cyra, pero no, no era una broma, como si no fuera bastante con verla desnuda, ahora además iba a tener que tocarla, desnuda, y por si fuera poco en la cama. Un día no muy lejano iba a colapsar y lo meterían en un psiquiátrico con semejante casa de locos, aquello no podía ser sano.

—Sí, señorita Cyra —respondió con la voz un poco más baja, aún asimilando el concepto mientras recogía el desayuno—. Con permiso —dijo antes de salir de la habitación, tal vez debería haber esperado una confirmación, pero necesitaba aire.

Dejó la bandeja en la cocina, sacó un minuto la cabeza por la puerta de la estancia al leve frescor de la mañana y después buscó a Meta quien le dio los aceites y leves instrucciones de cómo realizar la tarea. Regresó a la habitación de Cyra y reunió valor antes de llamar a la puerta y entrar tras obtener permiso.

Cyra estaba frente al fuego, lo había avivado por sí misma con algunos troncos extra y la habitación ya estaba suficientemente caliente. Le sonrió al verlo entrar y se acercó a la cama. 

—Deberías quitarte la chaqueta y el chaleco, vas a pasar demasiado calor sino —sugirió.

Zane se sorprendió por esas palabras, al parecer era su día de llevarse sorpresas. Pero no vio ningún inconveniente a hacerlo, todo lo contrario, odiaba esas prendas extra comprimidoras con todo su corazón. Asintió.

—Sí, gracias, señorita Cyra —respondió.

Dejó los aceites sobre la mesilla, advirtiendo por el rabillo del ojo que se estaba desnudando por sí misma. Se giró, los nervios y el sonrojo volviendo, el calor no ayudaba. Se deshizo de la chaqueta y el chaleco sin más demora y tras unos segundos de duda lo dejó en el brazo de una butaca de la habitación. Volvió junto a la cama, dobló las mangas de la camisa un par de vueltas, cogió el aceite, echándolo en sus manos como le había indicado Meta, y tomó una profunda respiración reuniendo valor, su pecho tensando la camisa al llegar a su máxima expansión.

—¿E-entonces el cuello? —preguntó nervioso cuando se giró hacia la mujer tumbada boca abajo en la cama, y ante sus propias palabras se preguntó por qué ella habría de quitarse la ropa para un masaje de cuello, incluso para uno de toda la espalda, ¿no podría tapar el resto con la sábana?

Ella lo miró sonriendo con cierta condescendencia.

—Más en el cuello, pero ya que estamos mejor uno completo ¿no? —contestó levantando las piernas un poco y haciendo que su culo se moviera inevitablemente.

Zane abrió mucho los ojos y escrutó su rostro, ella sonreía, pero no estaba de broma, de verdad un completo no se refería a la espalda entera. Prefirió no pensar todo lo que implicaría, esperaba que en realidad no fuera tan completo.

—Co-como usted quiera —respondió—. ¿Me diría por dónde prefiere que empiece y luego siga, señorita Cyra? —preguntó sin mirarla, no podía hacer esas dos cosas a la vez si no quería seguir desarrollando la tartamudez.

—Empieza por los hombros y ves bajando, Zane —respondió ya cerrando los ojos y retirando bien su pelo del cuello—. Cuando quieras.

—Sí, señorita Cyra —respondió, volvió a respirar profundamente, se miró las manos aceitadas y finalmente llevó la vista a los hombros, se acercó al borde de la cama y llevó sus manos al lugar indicado, de nada servía demorarlo.

Comenzó a masajear y presionó con los pulgares donde encontró un nudo y la tarea lo hizo distraerse de lo que le esperaba más abajo. La posición era un poco incómoda para llegar al lado contrario al que él estaba, pero se las apañaba. Descubrió que no era muy distinto a hacerlo con sí mismo, era algo que sabía hacer y el sonrojo se fue para dejar en su rostro una expresión de concentración.

Cyra se sentía demasiado bien con esos dedos moviéndose por su cuello, esa tensión desapareciendo por fin. Además él no lo hacía nada mal. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrando ese pecho firme demasiado cerca, con esa camisa era más evidente su buena forma física, querer acercarse a tocarlo de nuevo le hizo volver a cerrar los ojos y centrarse en el masaje.

—Mmm... Lo haces geni... Ah... Genial, Zane —lo halagó.

—Gracias, señorita Cyra —respondió, con esa llamada siendo consciente de que ya iba por media espalda y dio un paso hacia atrás para seguir más cómodamente, aunque sus ojos advirtieron que un límite que no quería pasar se aproximaba, y cuando llegó a él se detuvo.

La joven hizo un sonido de protesta cuando sintió esas manos detenerse, miró a Zane con los ojos entreabiertos. 

—¿Pasa algo? 

—Yo… em… no sé… —se aclaró la garganta y alzó su mirada al rostro de ella en vez de mantenerla en el lugar que se había detenido—. No sé con qué debería seguir, señorita Cyra —respondió finalmente, azorado.

—Oh… —musitó ella dándose cuenta del porqué de sus dudas, quizá debería pedirle que pasara a las piernas, dejar que saltara esa parte conflictiva, pero esa parte de ella tan rebelde habló antes que su raciocino—. Sólo sigue bajando, sin dejar nada —respondió con un tono un poco más bajo de voz. 

Cierta obstinación se mostró en los ojos de Zane, frunciendo su ceño. Nunca había sido un sirviente, tampoco un señor, había vivido en esa franja que parece imposible para la sociedad, pero en cierto modo se sentía más libre que cualquiera, no había tenido que regirse por normas sociales de una clase u otra. Podía ser que en ese país la ropa estuviera sobreestimada en ciertas tareas y podía ser que los chicos menores de edad fueran criados personales de mujeres del mismo modo en que criadas podían servir a hombres, pero sabía que no había ningún maldito nudo que quitar en el culo de Cyra. No se sentía cómodo teniendo que tocarlo así, con lo que tal vez le haría sentir. Sobre todo no le gustaba sentirse atrapado porque tenía que mantener ese maldito puesto de trabajo, sabía que esa misión era para la que Cloyd le había estado entrenando toda la vida y no quería estropearlo, era importante para la persona que lo crio y quien actualmente era una extraña mezcla entre padre y amigo, lo único que tenía.

Tras esa lucha interna entre lo que debería hacer y lo que preferiría hacer, apretó los dientes y obedeció, aunque una parte de él se sentía decepcionado con ella por tales exigencias. Ella sabía que lo afectaba hacer esas cosas y aun así insistía. ¿Qué tan buena se creía? ¿Una persona amable con los pobres, y a la vez una tirana? Menuda farsa, estaba enfadado, desencantado.

Llevó las manos a la parte alta de sus nalgas y realizó los mismos movimientos que había hecho por su espalda, aunque sin tanto detenimiento. Con todo, ese tacto revolucionaba sus hormonas, sentía el calor en su interior mezclado con su enfado, queriendo ganar la batalla o al menos parte dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Continuó con las piernas un poco separadas, evitando mirar en medio, primero una y luego otra desde casi las ingles a los pies, y por último, con cierto alivio subir a hacer los brazos.

—¿Quiere que continúe con la parte anterior o es suficiente, señorita Cyra? —cuestionó, con un claro falso tono solícito al lograr contener cierto desdén.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Puedes retirarte, Zane —respondió bajando más la voz avergonzada consigo misma por lo que había hecho, no era justo para él, había abusado de su supuesto poder, no le gustaba, una cosa era divertirse un poco, pero esa vez… se había excedido. 

Él hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, se limpió las manos un poco en un trapo que había llevado junto al botecito de aceite, cogió éste, acertó a recoger también su ropa y salió de la habitación sin más demora.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Cyra se girara para mirar al techo, en esos momentos se estaba odiando a sí misma, su manera de actuar, tan infantil. Sabía que una disculpa con Zane no iba a servir de mucho, seguramente él la odiaba más, no le extrañaría si quería marcharse. Pensó que tal vez debería facilitarle la salida, podría buscarle un buen trabajo en casa de algún amigo, seguro que no quería ni verla. 

En ese estado de desasosiego decidió quedarse en la cama gran parte de la mañana, incluida la hora de la comida y parte de la tarde, hasta que su padre fue a buscarla para hablarle de los negocios y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse.

***

Los últimos cuatro días su carga de trabajo en la casa se había reducido al mínimo, llevar el desayuno y vestir a Cyra y por la noche desvestirla. A veces le quitaba un vestido que lo le había puesto, alguien la ayudaba o ella misma se cambiaba el vestido de día por el de noche, eso lo extrañaba. La conversación también se había reducido, ante eso no podía quejarse, pero era una muestra más de un problema, tampoco la había vuelto a acompañar al taller o servido su té de media tarde. Todo desde ese masaje. Le hacía preguntarse si no había mantenido tan a raya su enfado como había pensado. ¿Habría visto que en realidad no era tan imbécil como lo creía y ya no le divertía tanto mortificarle? Esperaba que no fuera eso, que no fuera a perder el empleo después de todo lo que había hecho por mantenerlo.

De cualquier modo, tampoco había estado pensando demasiado en ello. Tanto tiempo libre, ya que salvo por visitas a amigos y al taller la mujer se había estado quietecita en la casa, le había permitido centrarse en la investigación. Los últimos meses había investigado como había podido el día a día de Samgar Turan, el padre Cyra, hubiera sido conveniente hacer lo mismo con el abuelo, pero llevaba de viaje desde que él había llegado. Tampoco había encontrado ningún asunto turbio en sus acciones, nada que sirviera al propósito de su misión. Ante esa situación había decidido volver al punto de búsqueda inicial, se había propuesto investigar en la medida de lo posible el pasado de Cyra y de no hallar nada pasar a la generación anterior. Tener que relacionarse y ser amable con las criadas para que se confiaran y se pusieran a contar anécdotas había sido un gran esfuerzo, más teniendo que aguantar tantas batallitas de lo que hacía la niña cuando era pequeña y todas esas palabras emocionadas y con cierta añoranza por parte de las mujeres. No había encontrado nada extraño, excepto tal vez esa falta de preocupación de Darice por su hija desde el primer minuto de vida, esa falta de instinto materno no era normal ni para esa bruja.

Esos últimos días había tenido tiempo para volcarse en investigar ese extraño hecho y había descubierto que las circunstancias del nacimiento de Cyra eran bastante tenebrosas y cuanto menos sospechosas. Debía admitir que estaba comenzando a emocionarse con la investigación, ese era el trabajo que le gustaba, investigar archivos en las sombras, resolver un misterio u obtener cierta información. 

El nacimiento de Cyra era como un cuento pagano de esos que hablaban del equilibrio, de que para que hubiera una nueva vida otra tenía que desaparecer. Por las mismas fechas que Cyra había nacido, su tía Evelyn, la hermana menor de Samgar Turan, había fallecido. Y el misterio no acababa ahí, también había descubierto que Cyra no había nacido en esa casa como incluso allí era tradición nacer en la casa donde se iba a vivir. Darice y Evelyn habían estado durante seis meses de viaje, Samgar no las había acompañado, no había sido un viaje de negocios ni para visitar a familia o amigos, de hecho no había encontrado ninguna justificación por la que una mujer embarazada saldría de viaje en vez de permanecer en su hogar con su esposo.

Esa mañana había enviado una nueva carta a Cloyd informando de esos avances, diciéndole que creía que para continuar con la investigación debería viajar a ese lugar, pero no podía hacerlo mientras estaba trabajando y preguntándole si encontraba alguna solución a ese problema. También con cierta resignación le había hablado de la inestabilidad que intuía en su trabajo de criado, sin entrar en detalles le había hablado que había habido cierto abuso de poder y que tal vez se le podía haber notado algo que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia, pero le había asegurado que había cumplido con los requerimientos de todas formas. 

Se sentía un poco impaciente por la respuesta que obtendría en dos semanas, tanto por un asunto como por el otro, mientras subía a la tercera planta portando el desayuno de Cyra. Cuando llegó, llamó como siempre y entró tras obtener permiso.

—Buenos días, señorita Cyra —saludó cerrando la puerta y caminó para abrir las cortinas con la mano libre y la bandeja en perfecto equilibrio en la otra. 

—Buenos días, Zane —saludó Cyra ya sentada en la cama, en realidad llevaba mucho rato esperando que él llegara, no había podido dormir bien, estaba nerviosa y también algo apagada. 

Zane le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas y le sirvió el té.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Cyra? —hizo una pregunta bastante usual, pero advirtiendo esa falta de color, de ánimo en su rostro.

Ella sonrió amargamente dando un sorbo a su zumo. —No, no realmente —respondió con sinceridad—. Quería hablar contigo, Zane. 

Él se preguntó si después de todo no la habría cagado más de lo que creía.

—Usted siempre acostumbra a hacerlo —contestó obviando los últimos días, sin ocultar su preocupación ya que era bastante normal que lo sintiera, y agregó tratando de congraciarse un poco, aunque cada palabra fuera cierta, y un poco más bajo—. No muchos lo hacen, menos antes —incluso logró mostrar cierta gratitud, creía que estaba mejorando en aquello de actuar.

Ese agradecimiento la caldeó por dentro del mismo modo que la hizo sentirse peor. —Siento mucho lo que ocurrió el otro día, me excedí y te hice sentir mal, lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Pero entiendo que eso no sea suficiente y no quieras volver a ser mi empleado, así que… —se detuvo unos segundos tomando aire—, te encontré otro empleo, sería de panadero en casa de unos conocidos, son agradables y están dispuestos a contratarte en este preciso momento si así lo deseas. 

Zane maldijo interiormente, de modo que sí se le había notado, la había cagado pero bien y ella ya lo había arreglado todo para que se largara. ¿Cómo podía arreglar eso? Porque tenía que arreglarlo, como fuera. No era que le gustara el trabajo, pero el que le ofrecía le quitaría muchísimo tiempo, además de que no le serviría para nada. Para no tener un trabajo allí, no tendría otro empleo, no lo necesitaba, pero si simplemente renunciaba sería algo sospechoso tal vez, después de todo él seguiría en la ciudad, aunque podía realizar compras como hasta ahora no iba a dormir en la calle, se quedaría en una posada. ¿De chico sin media moneda a chico que vivía con un techo encima sin dar la chapa?

—Pero yo no deseo marcharme. Sé que tengo que aprender y acostumbrarme a las costumbres de aquí, pero me estoy esforzando, se lo prometo. Yo… no quería decepcionarla, señorita Cyra. Yo le debo mucho a usted, sé que nadie más me habría ayudado —le dijo mostrándose afligido, era fácil teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que ahora veía en caso de dejar ese empleo.

Ella lo miró con dulzura por sus palabras, dejó el desayuno a un lado y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia sí. 

—No me has decepcionado, Zane, soy yo la que me he decepcionado a mí misma, no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo siento mucho —susurró agradeciendo que quisiera quedarse con ella, por alguna razón ese chico era demasiado importante para ella, le había cogido aprecio desde el primer momento—. Lo siento —repitió con la voz tomada. 

Él se sorprendió ante ese abrazo, pero se obligó a relajarse, de nuevo tenía esos pechos pegados a él y ahora no estaba el armazón del corsé como barrera, ya no le parecía que fuera tanto su propia ropa.

—No tiene que disculparse conmigo, señorita Cyra. Yo estoy bien, no tiene de qué disculparse —reiteró centrándose en las palabras en vez de en el tacto—. Sólo no me eche, por favor.

La joven negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco para mirarlo. —No voy a echarte, Zane, quiero que sigas estando conmigo —confesó con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. 

—Gracias, señorita Cyra —contestó mientras pensaba con sorpresa: _“Vaya, ella también se sonroja”_.

—No tienes que darlas —aseguró ella, dejó un beso en su mejilla y volvió a centrar su atención al desayuno—. Creo que hoy iremos al taller, ¿quieres?

—Sí, señorita Cyra —respondió solícito, más sonrojado por ese beso, pero también aliviado por haber podido solucionar el problema.

—Y creo que me pondré el vestido azul, hoy es un buen día —agregó mordiendo la tostada feliz, casi como un niña. 

Zane sonrió ante ese entusiasmo, pensó que después de todo no era tan falsa, se había disculpado y le había ofrecido una salida, quizás el personaje que interpretaba lo hubiera aceptado, o tal vez hubiera temido lo que le esperaba fuera de esas amables paredes. No terminaba de comprender cómo funcionaba su cabeza, si entraba en conflicto una educación en la que estaba por encima de los criados con su preocupación por los pobres o había algo un poco más oscuro o más salvaje, pero tampoco le preocupaba. Lo importante era que seguía allí y tal vez que finalmente había comprendido la importancia de mantener ese trabajo ahora que lo tenía hasta que concluyera la investigación, seguro que Cloyd se alegraba de que dejara de quejarse por carta.

***

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y entró en la sala donde solía tomar el té. La esperaban Rayan y Jaden, el primero con rostro preocupado tal y como había supuesto cuando le habían comunicado que quería verla urgentemente, el detective sólo lo hacía cuando había grandes problemas. Abrazó al primero con fuerza y los miró.

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

—No quiero que vuelvas a los barrios pobres —le dijo Rayan con firmeza. 

—Antes de que protestes, estoy de acuerdo con él —concordó Jaden.

Cyra frunció el ceño soltando a su amigo detective y mirándolos reticente. —No puedo dejar a los niños plantados así como así, y la gente necesita que les lleve cosas. 

—Lo importante es que estemos seguros de que vas a volver, si por empeñarte en ir te pasa algo… —repuso el médico, preocupado—. Mejor nos sentamos y le explicas lo que está pasando, sino no habrá manera —razonó mirando al otro hombre y dando ejemplo de sus palabras se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—Si con eso nos termina haciendo caso —aceptó Rayan, tirando en el proceso de Cyra y haciendo que se sentara junto a él y así no tener que soltarla. 

—Siempre he ido a hacerlo, ¿por qué no iba a volver sana y salva? —preguntó la joven un poco desconcertada. 

—Porque ahora es diferente. Ya ha habido tres muertes, Cyra —respondió el detective con el rostro mostrando su angustia por el hecho. 

Ella mostró horror. —¿Q-qué muertes, Rayan? —inquirió. 

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo con desesperación. —Han asesinado a un hombre y dos mujeres. Una de ellas y el hombre eran mendigos, pero la otra mujer no lo era, era una criada, la de los Willns. Además no es seguro ni durante el día, ella desapareció por la tarde, iba a hacer un recado. 

—¿Comprendes ahora por qué no puedes ir? —dijo Jaden, casi cruzando los dedos para oírla decir que sí.

La mujer asintió, pero el temor por sus conocidos y amigos habló también. —Pero no puedo dejar a los niños ahí si está pasando eso, y los mayores… no puedo quedarme en casa, así. 

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Cyra! Si te matan no vas a ayudarlos más. Piensa todo el bien que haces y podrías seguir haciendo durante muchos años. Para ayudarlos tienes que cuidarte —trató de hacerla razonar—. Además, vas a matarnos de preocupación también —dijo inclinándose hacia delante hasta poder coger una mano de ella entre las suyas—. Haznos caso, ¿cuándo te hemos dicho nosotros que no fueras?

—Por favor, Cyra, sólo tienes que esperar a que atrapemos al culpable —agregó Rayan apretándola más contra sí—. Yo puedo llevarles la comida, los juguetes, lo que quieras, pero por lo que más quieras, no vayas. 

Ella los miró con el corazón en un puño, eran sus niños, no podía dejarlos desamparados con tanto peligro, ¿acaso no lo entendían? 

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de qué están a salvo? Yo… me gustaría tanto poder traerlos a casa, pero está Darice y… 

—No van a estar más a salvo porque tú estés con ellos. Y ambos sabemos que aunque no estuviera la bruja de tu querida madre o tu padre y tu abuelo estuvieran de acuerdo con tu última locura, no cabe tantísima gente en esta casa —contestó Jaden, sonriendo con dulzura por su amabilidad, porque contemplara la idea de acoger a todas esas personas; en cuanto al apelativo hacia Darice era méritos que la mujer había conseguido y se había ganado desde que él era niño, la aborrecía casi tanto como Cyra.

—Además no saber quién es, lo que busca, si lo hicieras podrías atraer al asesino a tu casa —razonó el detective Parsi—. No, no puedes traerlos aquí. 

El miedo por lo que podría pasar hizo que sus ojos se aguaran, muchas de esas personas eran como su familia, esos niños eran como sus hermanos pequeños, no podía ni pensar en ellos sufriendo. 

—Cyra… —Rayan la abrazó y acarició su pelo y espalda con cariño, dejando un beso en su cabeza—. Yo… creo que ellos estarán bien, pequeña, no es como el caso de los niños de hace veintiséis años —dijo con un tono suave. 

—Sí… ni siquiera se parecen en el modo de actuar, sea lo que sea lo que lo motive… No es un imitador. Probablemente los niños estarán bien —aportó Jaden, había hecho de forense en el asesinato de la criada y había acabado comentándolo con su padre que lo fue en el último caso de 26 años atrás.

Ella los miró sin comprender a qué caso se referían, al fin y al cabo ella ni había nacido en ese momento. 

—¿Qué caso es ese? —preguntó desconcertada. 

Rayan miró a Jaden indeciso, no estaba seguro si contarle o no, eso podía preocuparla más. 

—Hubo tres muertes y dos de ellas fueron pobres, otro de clase alta. Fue hace 26 años —dijo el médico, haciendo ver que no era relevante en ese momento y mirando significativamente a Rayan para que no dijera más, pero sabía que si no le contaban algo no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con que los niños esta…? —se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta y en su rostro se vio la comprensión y el horror que eso le provocaba—. Fueron… niños, ¿verdad?

Rayan se pasó la mano por el pelo maldiciendo. —Jodida inteligencia de los huevos. 

Jaden también maldijo interiormente. —Cyra, ya te lo he dicho. No tiene nada que ver con este caso —trató de tranquilizarla.

—¿Quién fue… esa vez? ¿Lo pillaron? —preguntó ella insistiendo. 

El detective desvió la mirada. —Después del noble no murió nadie más, pero no, no lo capturaron. 

El médico lo miró con incredulidad, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle que no lo pillaron? Ya la tenían prácticamente convencida de que se quedara en casa.

—Pero han pasado muchos años —trató de arreglarlo un poco.

Cyra asintió lentamente, antes de abrazar a Rayan sin soltar la mano de Jaden. —Tienes que encontrarlo —musitó y el hombre asintió volviendo a dejar un beso en su pelo, mirando a Jaden, al parecer lo habían conseguido por el momento. 

—Siempre lo encuentra, lo que hay que hacer es no darle más preocupaciones —reiteró Jaden.

—Zane, trae un poco de té, tila para ella —pidió Rayan al joven al rato, cuando los ánimos empezaron a calmarse. 

El chico obedeció y salió de la habitación, dándole vueltas a esa información, sintiendo curiosidad por ese caso, en cierto modo queriendo saber más, pero se dijo que tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento que indagar en la comisaría o acechar al acechador.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6

Rio un tanto divertida cuando Zane volvió a removerse en su sitio, llevaban todo el día con el traqueteo del carromato, Cyra suponía que no les quedaba mucho antes de llegar a la posada en la que pasarían la noche. Iban camino de Florencia, su padre le había pedido que fuera a supervisar una compra de gemas, o esa había sido la excusa del viaje. No era la primera vez que supervisaba compras o iba a hacer tratos con posibles compradores, eso era cierto, pero que la petición el viaje le llegara apenas una semana después de que Rayan le prohibiera ir a los barrios pobres delataba un poco a su progenitor, probablemente temía que a ella se le fuera la cabeza y se escapara y había preferido mantenerla lejos de la cuidad. 

—Falta poco para llegar, no te preocupes. Además creo que el culo ya no se puede quedar más plano —bromeó un poco con el chico, ella también estaba cansada en realidad. 

Zane sonrió. —Me alegro. No estoy acostumbrado a estar quieto —se excusó, también en parte era porque sentía que se le estaba pasando el efecto del café que se había conseguido esa mañana y si se acomodaba se dormiría.

Los últimos días había estado quitándose más horas de sueño para aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible ya que con ese viaje su investigación quedaría en su mayor parte parada. Esa noche ni siquiera había pegado ojo, el café era caro, pero lo mantenía despierto. Sabía que simplemente estar despierto no servía para algunas misiones, pero para lo que estaba haciendo y sobre todo para pasearse ese día en carruaje, servía. Lo único que sentía era después tener que camuflar el rico sabor a café en su boca, después de todo en esos días podría haberse dejado el sueldo de esos meses en esa bebida. 

—De eso me di cuenta —concordó ella divertida—. Ya verás, la posada es bastante cómoda y dan una buena comida. Siempre que vamos a Florencia paramos ahí —le contó, desde que era más pequeña solía ir con su padre para aprender más de joyas, siempre le habían encantado—. La cocinera hace unos bizcochos para el desayuno que están para chuparse los dedos. 

Él sonrió. —Lástima que aún tenga que pasar toda la noche —bromeó un poco, con ese viaje tan largo había tenido que interactuar un poco más, en parte para no morir de aburrimiento.

—Sí… pero espero que para la cena haya preparado su famoso estofado de ternera y tenga esas ricas fresas silvestres de postres —respondió relamiéndose ante la mención de su fruta favorita. 

—En seguida podrá averiguarlo, señorita Cyra —contestó Zane sintiendo cómo reducía la velocidad el carro hasta finalmente detenerse ante la posada.

Él bajó del carruaje y le ofreció una mano a la mujer para que hiciera lo mismo. Se dirigieron a las habitaciones, la suya era una contigua a la de ella más pequeña, pensado precisamente para los criados de los que se alojaran allí, había una puerta que las comunicaba y le resultaba un poco inquietante que las puertas de su habitación sólo pudieran ser cerradas por una llave que poseía ella, tanto por no poder cerrar como pensar en que algún loco podría dejar encerrado en ese cuchitril a su criado. Cenó rápido en el comedor para los de su clase social y después organizó el equipaje, dejando todo listo para cuando Cyra regresó de su cena.

—¿Estaba todo a su gusto, señorita Cyra? —preguntó amablemente Zane después de saludarse.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que la hizo parecer mucho más joven de lo que era con esa expresión casi infantil y le enseñó un paño lleno de pequeñas fresas silvestres. 

—Me las dieron de contrabando. 

Él sonrió también. —Es usted afortunada.

—Haré un esfuerzo y compartiré contigo —contestó ella con expresión sufrida antes de reír animadamente, realmente en esa semana anterior poco lo había hecho de ese modo despreocupado. 

Zane se sorprendió. —No tiene por qué hacerlo, señorita Cyra, además yo ya cené —denegó la oferta.

—No es cena, es un capricho —repuso ella restándole importancia y dejando la fruta en la mesilla, y permitió que la empezara a desvestir—. ¿Cenaste bien?

—Sí, señorita Cyra —contestó sistemáticamente mientras desabrochaba el vestido a su espalda.

—No había estofado, pero creo que el pollo también lo hace muy bueno —comentó bajando los brazos para dejar que el vestido cayera al suelo. 

—Como dijisteis, tienen una buena cocinera —concordó él, aunque había veces que sólo podía pensar en que cuando acabara con ese asunto y pudiera volver a su casa conseguiría que Eileen, la cocinera de Cloyd, le hiciera pavo relleno durante al menos una semana y pastelitos.

—Sí, pero en Florencia, en donde nos quedaremos, la cocinera es mucho mejor. Ya lo verás, hace una pasta… —se relamió con una expresión de placer mientras él le quitaba la camisa. 

Zane le puso el camisón, con su eterno sonrojo y evitando mirarla todo lo posible.

—Siento que aún queden días para probarla —dijo dando un paso atrás, esperando por si deseaba algo más.

—Sí, es una lástima —concordó ella sentándose en la cama y cogiendo una fresa que mordió con deleite. Con la otra mano cogió otra y de la ofreció al chico. 

Él fue a negarse, pero al final la aceptó, ¿por qué negarse a esos pequeños lujos que extrañaba un poco?

—Gracias —dijo cogiéndola y saboreando la diminuta fresa con deleite.

—Están ricas ¿verdad? —preguntó cogiendo otra. 

—Sí, mucho. ¿Quiere algo más, señorita Cyra?

—No, creo que no, gracias, Zane —contestó ella con una gran sonrisa producto de las fresas—. Coge alguna o seguro que me las comeré todas y acabará doliéndome la tripa. 

El chico cogió otra y se la comió. —Buenas noches, señorita Cyra —se despidió.

Ella lo despidió agitando la mano y siguiendo con sus fresas. Llevaba cuatro fresas cuando se percató de que era demasiado pronto. Era cierto que estaba cansada físicamente, pero no tenía sueño realmente. Se levantó decidiendo que no le vendría mal algo de compañía y salió de la habitación directa a la de Zane. 

El chico estaba frente a un pequeño armario donde había colgado el traje de criado que no había demorado un segundo en deshacerse de él, siempre estaba deseando quitarse ese… embutidor. Al oír que se abría la puerta se irguió apresuradamente subiendo el pantalón gris por sus torneadas piernas hasta cubrir su culo firme. Después se giró, sonrojado.

—S-seño-rita Cyra… yo… am… eh… ¿Quería algo más? —logró preguntar, tartamudeando mientras alcanzaba su camiseta y finalmente encontraba los agujeros correspondientes a sus brazos y cabeza para ponérsela cubriendo su pecho duro y lampiño al igual que su abdomen, así como sus fuertes brazos.

La joven se había quedado en la puerta, con la vista fija en el cuerpo de él, un cuerpo que sólo había intuido, pero que hasta el momento no había visto. Parpadeó sonrojándose un poco. 

—Yo… quería que vinieras un rato en mi cuarto porque… aún es pronto para dormir y… —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—Sí, señorita Cyra —respondió y miró el traje sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de pesadez al pensar en volver a meterse ahí—. Iré enseguida.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No hace falta, Zane —aseguró sonriendo suavemente—. Siento haber molestado —agregó saliendo de la habitación. 

Zane se frotó un poco los ojos y se dijo que aún podía aguantar, agitó la cabeza para despejarse y la siguió tal cual estaba, preguntándose qué querría exactamente y diciéndose que al menos no tenía que ponerse esa cosa e iba cómodo, algo era algo. 

Cuando ella lo vio entrar en la habitación se sorprendió y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. —Vamos, siéntate —lo instó palmeando la cama. 

Él dudó un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo a los pies, quedándose en el borde. 

—Puedes ponerte cómodo, la cama no muerde y yo estoy lejos, te daría tiempo a reaccionar —bromeó poniendo las fresas que quedaban entre medio de ambos. 

Zane sonrió enigmáticamente, pensando que ella no sabía nada, podría reaccionar rápido aunque estuviera al lado, y aceptó hacer lo que decía y sentarse a lo indio, con las manos en las rodillas.

—En realidad no pensé en nada en particular para hacer —comentó dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle—. Sólo no me apetecía quedarme sola —confesó bajando la mirada avergonzada. 

—Oh… Comprendo, es más temprano que su hora acostumbrada —dijo Zane, percatándose de eso—. Entonces, ¿sólo quiere que me quede con usted?

Ella asintió levemente. —Aunque creo que mirarnos las caras no es muy cómodo —rio cogiendo una fresa y se quedó pensativa—. No te he preguntado si estás bien aquí, Zane, en el país, en la casa…

—Sí, estoy mejor aquí —respondió tras meditarlo un poco, recordando su tapadera—. En la casa son muy amables —decidió no decir nada sobre el país, al fin y al cabo no había ido a ninguna parte como indefenso criado, si insistía tendría que inventarse algo.

—Me alegro mucho —aseguró sonriendo—. La verdad es que estaba preocupada, ya sabes cómo es la gente, no quería que te sintieras mal, pero si de verdad estás bien… me hace muy feliz —le dijo sonriéndole con cariño. 

—Gracias, señorita Cyra. Todo se lo debo a usted —dijo mostrando su agradecimiento con una inclinación de cabeza.

—No todo, Zane. Eres un gran chico, de verdad, eres alguien especial —lo halagó con sinceridad. 

—Es usted muy amable —contestó.

Cyra hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. —Si no lo pensara no lo diría, no soy una aduladora y esas cosas. 

—Lo sé. Usted trabaja por sí misma aunque no lo necesita y ayuda a mucha gente sin importarle lo que… otras personas puedan opinar —contestó Zane, interrumpiéndose para no decir “esas viejas marujas”—. Incluso ahora parece seguir preocupada.

Ella sonrió amargamente. —No es fácil olvidarse de que están solos, aunque Rayan le lleve las cosas y… los echo de menos también. 

—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué se preocupa tanto por ellos?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —le devolvió la pregunta sonriendo con dulzura—. Cuando era pequeña mi abuelo me hizo ver lo injusto que era el mundo, entonces supe que debía hacer algo para que eso cambiara aunque fuera un poco —le explicó—. Cuando empecé a ir a los barrios bajos no esperaba de verdad encontrar gente con la que acabaría estando tan unida, pero fue a así. Ver cómo esos niños luchan por seguir adelante, cómo sueñan con futuros muy diferentes a sus presentes y cómo luchan por conseguirlos, cómo se cuidaban entre ellos… Al principio me costó mucho que confiaran en mí, pensaban que sólo era una rica más que iba a dañarlos, pero poco a poco se fueron abriendo a mí y yo a ellos, me conocen mejor que muchas personas de mi supuesto ambiente. Para mí ellos son parte de mi familia y lamento mucho no poder hacer más por ellos —una pequeña lágrima escapó de un ojo con las últimas palabras, pero se apresuró a limpiarla—. No puedo evitar preocuparme por mi familia. 

—Son tus amigos ahora —reflexionó Zane genuinamente, para él la familia no significaba nada, los amigos sí, era lo único que tenía—. Ellos estarán bien y el detective Parsi atrapará al culpable, no se aflija, menos antes de tiempo.

Cyra asintió y se movió en la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla a Zane. —¿Qué te parece si seguimos un poco el libro que te leí en el coche?

Zane aceptó la propuesta y trató de centrarse en escucharla, hacía mucho tiempo desde que había leído ese libro, debía tener diez años, le gustaba poder recordarlo y escucharla a ella leer, tenía una buena entonación. No obstante, el sueño lo fue venciendo poco a poco. Primero apoyó un codo en su rodilla derecha y la mejilla en su puño. Después sintió que se le cerraban los ojos y parpadeó repetidamente tratando de no ceder. El tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados en cada parpadeo se fue alargando, escuchaba a Cyra leer con emoción, estaba interesante, pero él no podía mantenerse atento por mucho que se esforzaba. Finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron y sin darse cuenta se fue inclinando hacia la derecha hasta que acabó cayendo profundamente dormido sobre el colchón.

Cyra acabó un nuevo capítulo y miró a Zane, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo dormido, se había metido mucho en la historia que estaba leyendo y no había apreciado ni el cambio en el peso del colchón. Cerró el libro despacio y lo dejó en la mesilla sin hacer ruido, no sabía bien porqué no quería despertarlo, y se quedó observándolo, realmente parecía cansado. Sonrió con cariño al verlo removerse para acomodarse, pero esa sonrisa se congeló cuando la camiseta de él se subió mostrando parte de su firme y bien formado abdomen. Inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose, deseando poder pasar sus manos por esa piel descubierta. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa idea de la cabeza y suspiró. 

Eso se estaba volviendo algo demasiado desconcertante para ella. Vale, sí que tenía sus aventuras, siempre las había tenido, pero nunca había sido con un chico diez años más joven que ella, no podía hacerlo, por mucho que esa supuesta amiga le hubiera dicho que sí en la fiesta a la que acudió hacía tres días. Cuando esa mujer se había enterado de que tenía un sirviente chico le había empezado a contar sobre todas las ventajas que tenían sobre las sirvientas mujeres, sobre las doncellas; según ella eran muy divertidos y se les podía sacar mucho más partido. Evidentemente no se refería en el ámbito de tareas del hogar, sino algo más íntimo. Esa mujer mantenía relaciones con su sirviente, le había asegurado que ellos tenían más resistencia, que no se cansaban nunca. Además le había asegurado que cuando su sirviente cumpliera la mayoría de edad buscaría otro. A Cyra eso ya le había parecido demasiado, incluso siendo ella, y se había escapado de la mujer. 

Sin embargo, una vocecilla se había instalado en ella, una voz que la instaba a saciar su curiosidad y saber finalmente cómo se sentía poder besar esos labios que en ese momento estaban ligeramente abiertos, besar, acariciar y morder ese pecho. Dioses… estaba jodida, mucho. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y se movió para cubrir al joven con una manta, no iba a despertarlo, pero tampoco pensaba dejar que se congelara. Cuando lo tapó bien no se pudo contener y dejó una suave caricia en su rostro, apenas un roce, antes de regresar a su sitio en la cama y acurrucarse para poder dormir también, esperaba que al día siguiente la fiebre esa que le había dado se le hubiera pasado un poco.

***

El carruaje se detuvo y él ayudó a Cyra a bajar. Estaban en los barrios pobres de Florencia, después del viaje la mujer había tenido dos largos días de supervisar gemas como había ido a hacer, pero ese día al fin estaba un poco libre y no había perdido un segundo en comprar lo que necesitaba e ir a ese lugar. A Zane le parecía que casi tenía cierta dependencia en aquello de ayudar, pero lógicamente no había dicho nada tan descortés, se había limitado a acompañarla, algo nuevo. Hasta entonces no la había acompañado a esas tareas, al menos como criado, siempre desde las sombras. Aprobaba esa decisión, aunque para él estaría más segura si él pudiera moverse a sus anchas y con sus cuchillos a mano, esa no era su ciudad, allí los pobres no la conocían, no la cuidarían y darían la cara por ella como en Ghorbani en caso de que algún malhechor tratara de asaltarla por unas monedas que ella daba de buen gusto, no obstante, sospechaba que ese no había sido el razonamiento de Cyra sino tal vez el simple hecho de llevarle para que no se quedara solo en la habitación del hotel o quizás era ella quien quería compartir más cosas con él, en ese viaje había tenido mucha conversación, para él demasiada.

—No deben estar muy lejos, me lo ha dicho el dueño de la posada —le informó la joven sonriendo. Ninguna de las otras veces que había estado en Florencia había ido a los barrios pobres, pero esa vez tenía algo de tiempo y había querido hacerlo, aunque había oído algo de una mafia que andaba por ahí no le había dado mucha importancia. 

—Aún hay tiempo antes de que oscurezca —respondió Zane.

—Sí, podemos quedarnos un rato jugando con los niños —agregó ella emocionada con la idea. 

—Señora, ¿me da una moneda? —dijo un niño acercándose un rato después.

Cyra lo miró con dulzura y se agachó para quedar frente a él sacando una moneda de su bolsillo en el vestido. 

—Claro, pero… tengo más cosas para ti y tus amigos, ¿me llevarás a dónde están ellos? —le preguntó mostrándole la cesta llena de dulces y ropa. 

—Hala… cuántas cosas —dijo asomándose a la cesta, el niño sonrió ilusionado, luego la miró a ella y a Zane, como si los estuviera analizando para tomar una gran decisión, asintió y silbó ante lo que respondieron más silbidos y al poco había un montón de niños reunidos a su alrededor.

—Hola a todos —saludó Cyra sonriéndoles. 

Los niños la miraban con curiosidad y un tanto reticentes a acercarse. Una niña más pequeña corrió hasta colgarse del brazo del niño al que le había dado la moneda. 

—¿Quiénes son, Andrea? 

—No sé, pero tienen cestas llenas de cosas bonitas y ricas y dice que son para nosotros —respondió el niño.

La niña miró a Cyra con los ojos brillantes. —¿De verdad? 

Ella asintió y buscó en su cesta. —¿Te gustan los osos de peluche? —preguntó sacando uno. 

La niña se acercó y abrazó al peluche, luego abrazó a la mujer con fuerza. 

—Gracias, señorita —dijo y corrió a enseñárselo al resto que pronto estuvieron rodeando a Cyra y obligándola a sentarse en el suelo para repartir todos esos regalos. 

Zane la observó, parecía un poco distinto estando tan cerca en vez de en algún tejado, además en Ghorbani ella se reunía con los niños bajo techo. También podía observar cómo interactuaban los niños con genuina curiosidad, él nunca había jugado con otros niños, al menos hasta donde recordaba, siempre había visto a los hijos de Cloyd jugar entre ellos o con otros, pero no con él. 

Cuando ella vació la cesta se la cambió por la que llevaba sin que tuviera que decirle nada. Todos comieron juntos de lo que habían llevado, hasta ellos tuvieron que hacerlo ante la insistencia de los pequeños. Con esas pequeñas tripitas llenas todos se animaron a jugar con los juguetes, probarse las ropas más abrigadas para cuando llegara el frío y escuchar a Cyra contar cuentos que los hacían soñar. 

—Zane, Zane… ¿tú también sabes cuentos? —preguntó la niña al joven tirando de su chaqueta, abrazando su peluche con la otra mano. 

—Sí, unos pocos, pero no los cuento tan bien —respondió amablemente, pero sin querer implicarse mucho más, además no podía hablar en italiano, tenía que seguir usando el dialecto avestano, de acuerdo a su tapadera bastante era que supiera un idioma más que el nativo.

—Barry y yo queremos un cuento de Zane, porque Barry dice que has tenido que pasar por cosas divertidas porque tienes esos pendientes y sólo los llevan gente que pasa por cosas divertidas —contestó ella mirando al niño que se lo había dicho y que estaba un poco sonrojado por esa confesión por parte de su amiga. 

Él sonrió un poco. —En mi país todo el mundo lleva pendientes, te pones unos cada cinco años —explicó, soltó un suspiró y aceptó ponerse de cuclillas para contarles un cuento, aunque nunca había contado uno y tampoco recordaba que alguien le hubiera contado uno. Se decidió por una versión reducida de esa saga de libros que tanto le gustaba, esperando que Cyra no lo reconociera, pero ya había estado pensando demasiados segundos, creía que no sería normal, sabía que a los niños con padres que los quisieran solían contarles cuentos—. Y así fue como Barry con sus amigos salvaron la magia de los temibles dioses negros y nunca más pudieron salir de su jaula —concluyó el relato, decidiendo cambiar el nombre del protagonista por el del niño, aunque el final había tenido que inventárselo totalmente ya que la saga no había terminado.

Todos los niños aplaudieron, además de Cyra, emocionados por el cuento que acababan de escuchar. 

—Ha sido muy divertido, tío Zane —aseguró la niña pasando a abrazarlo y dejando un beso en su mejilla con una gran sonrisa. 

—Me alegro —contestó un poco descolocado por eso de “tío”, levantándose, odiando otro poco más ese maldito traje, si no le diera tantísima pereza luego limpiarlo se habría sentado de buen grado. Pero la niña alzó los bracitos para que la cogiera con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué quieres que te coja? —preguntó sin comprenderlo, sabía que los niños podían hacer eso si estaban cansados de caminar, pero estaban parados. 

Ella bajó un poco los brazos. —Es que nunca nadie me cogió así, y tú eres grande y podré ver todo desde arriba. 

—A mí tampoco, ¿no sabes escalar? —preguntó curioso, sin meditar lo que decía, pero cediendo y cogiéndola en brazos.

—No… ¿me enseñarás otro día? —pidió la pequeña feliz desde su nueva posición. 

—Puedo enseñarte un poco, pero tendrás que encontrar un árbol para luego practicar y aprender tú sola —contestó, les quedaba una semana más allí, estaba seguro de que Cyra querría volver.

Ella pareció un poco decepcionada con eso, pero lo miró con seguridad y asintió. —Vale, aprenderé para hacerlo muy bien, la mejor —aseguró. 

Zane sonrió, esa actitud decidida a ser la mejor le recordaba a sí mismo de pequeño.

—¿Y por qué quieres aprender? ¿Sólo para ver desde más arriba o tal vez has encontrado una estantería alta llena de pasteles?

—Porque quiero ver tooodas las cosas que hay y así poder aprender mucho para cuando sea mayor —contestó abriendo mucho los brazos. 

—Entonces seguro que aprendes pronto —contestó sonriendo dulcemente.

Siguieron jugando con los niños durante horas, riendo y contando cuentos. Cuando empezó a oscurecer un poco Cyra decidió acompañarlos a dónde solían dormir y se ocupó de arroparlos uno a uno y prometerles volver cuanto antes, esperando poder hacerlo al día siguiente. Cuando ya se alejó junto con Zane era más entrada la noche y casi no se veía. 

—Son buenos niños. Odio tener que dejarlos cuando regresemos —comentó al rato. 

—Ya hace mucho, señorita Cyra, no puede dividirse —contestó el chico.

—Lo sé, pero es duro —contestó bajando un poco la mirada. 

—No se aflija, estarán bien. Son más fuertes de lo que piensa —respondió mirando a su alrededor, algo no iba bien.

—Gracias por animarme, Zane —respondió ella sonriéndole y se pegó un poco más a él, cogiéndolo del brazo suavemente. 

Zane movió ese brazo para detenerla cuando iban a pasar por un cruce de callejuelas y la empujó un poco para que diera un paso atrás. Dos hombres salieron de las calles laterales blandiendo cuchillos. No esperó a ver qué decían, los cuchillos ya lo hacían por ellos y les arreó con la cesta de mimbre, para acto seguido tirar del brazo de Cyra.

—Corre —la instó, sin embargo, la mujer tardó en reaccionar y esos preciosos segundos que les había conseguido quedaron desaprovechados. 

Les alcanzaron y uno de ellos agarró a la mujer en tanto que a él lo placó el otro. Tuvo que contener algo que para él era ya instintivo y dejar que ese puñetazo impactara en su pómulo, no obstante, sí movió los brazos para devolver el golpe que el otro no se esperó. El atracador lo amenazó a punta de cuchillo y se levantó para propinarle patadas que él paraba con las manos como buenamente podía, si le dejaba darle todas le destrozaría las costillas.

El hombre que había asaltado a Cyra había rebuscado en todos los recovecos de su vestido tratando de encontrar alguna moneda que poder robarle, pero ella había dado todas a los niños para que se compraran comida y otras cosas que necesitaran, así que cuando desistió en su empeño ese hombre trató de levantarle la falda del vestido con una clara intención. Ella se removió tratando de librarse, lo que ocasionó que el vestido se rasgara bastante. Sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas y se sentía demasiado asustada para hacer que sus movimientos fueran para algo más que para tratar de detener las manos de ese hombre. 

Zane supuso que ya había sido suficiente, además no podía dejar que ese otro tipo se sobrepasara con ella, atrapó el pie que lo golpeaba y lo retorció rompiendo el tobillo a la vez que tiraba de él para que cayera. Cogió el cuchillo del suelo y se levantó lanzándolo al otro hombre, pero lógicamente sin darse el lujo de acertar, no obstante, la sorpresa fue suficiente para que soltara a Cyra y él le encajó un puñetazo. Tiró de la mujer en dirección a la calle principal, pero eso no eran dos simples atracadores, era una mafia y les cerraron el paso. Giró a una calle lateral donde había una casita baja, por el final de la calle vio que había otro hombre. Se subió al tejado rápidamente y estiró los brazos para ayudar a Cyra a hacer lo mismo.

—Venga, rápido —la apremió.

Cyra se impulsó como pudo por la pared, pero era demasiado lenta, Zane tuvo que soltar una de sus manos un momento para lanzar una teja a la cabeza de uno que se acercó demasiado. Finalmente logró que subiera, tiró de ella para alejarla del borde y se puso de pie, pensando un plan de huida.

—Levanta, acabarán subiendo. Tenemos que mover… —Zane había dado unos pasos y sintió que él podría caminar sobre pizarra mojada, pero no con unos zapatos sin nada de agarre como los que llevaba. Ni lo meditó, se deshizo de ellos mientras los maldecía floridamente.

Ella se puso de pie como pudo, y trató de seguirlo, deteniéndose un segundo para también quitarse los zapatos, pero a ella eso no le funcionó, siguió resbalando con la teja. Al comprobar que ella se escurría tanto o más que él con zapatos, decidió llevarla.

—Sube, rápido —la instó a sujetarse a su espalda.

Corrió sobre las tejas y saltó a la casa contigua, agradeciendo que estuviera tan cerca y al pasar el alto del tejado se tumbó haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se asomó y vio que justo en ese momento subía uno de los atracadores. Se escurrió para ir hasta el borde, saltó al suelo y estiró los brazos para coger a Cyra cuando saltara. La mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, decidió volver a cogerla y echó a correr hasta la calle principal, de todas formas con ella corriendo también habría ido despacio.

Cuando al fin llegaron miró a los lados hasta ver dónde estaba el cochero esperándolos, dejó a Cyra en el suelo y le silbó. El hombre acercó rápidamente los caballos con expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Nos topamos con la mafia. No está herida —respondió Zane por ella y la guio para que subiera al carruaje.

Suspiró relajado y aliviado cuando al fin se sentó en el banco frente a ella, se palpó las costillas de manera sistemática: todo en su sitio, y se llevó una mano al pómulo abierto, eso iba a tardar un poco más en curar.

Cyra estiró la mano en ese momento para acariciar esa mejilla herida sin rozar la herida. Ver la sangre le había hecho volver un poco en sí, dándose cuenta de que le habían hecho eso por su culpa. Primero por permanecer tanto tiempo con los niños, en ese barrio, después por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. 

—L-lo siento —se disculpó con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro en el que tenía algún arañazo superficial del momento en que ese hombre la había cogido.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Usted no se encuentra tan bien —dijo con palabras suaves, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por esas lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer con una persona llorosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Son… sólo arañazos —repuso ella restándole importancia—. Gracias por salvarme —agregó limpiándose las lágrimas aunque otras las sustituyeron. 

—Yo… me pillaba de paso —respondió quitándole importancia.

La mujer rio un poco por su contestación, se movió para sentarse a su lado y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. —Gracias —susurró. 

—No hay de qué, señorita Cyra —contestó, tenso por ese abrazo que no había esperado, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ella asintió sin soltarlo, necesitando un poco más la seguridad que le daba estar así con él. Zane la guio hasta la habitación del hotel, ignorando las miradas, finalmente cerró la puerta tras ellos y la sentó en la cama mientras él meditaba qué hacer, sabía que un baño la ayudaría con los nervios, pero no era tan considerado como para ser él quien lo propusiera por voluntad propia.

—Estoy bien, Zane —dijo ella al rato en voz baja—. Puedes ir a dormir. 

Internamente prefería que se quedara con ella, incluso quería que la abrazara para sentirse mejor, pero sabía que ya había hecho mucho por ella esa noche, la había salvado, y no quería abusar como ya lo había hecho una vez, ese masaje había sido su peor decisión y no quería repetir algo similar. 

—No puede dormir con todo eso puesto, señorita Cyra —objetó él, al menos no lo creía posible, él no podía con ese maldito traje, ni quería pensar cómo sería con ese armazón llamado corsé.

Cyra se miró y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que aún estaba con el vestido. Asintió y se levantó para que pudiera quitarle esas ropas. Zane lo hizo con rapidez, suponiendo que estaría cansada y sólo querría dormir.

—¿Quiere algo más, señorita Cyra? —pregunta solícito.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Tienes que curarte eso y descansar —respondió tumbándose y cubriéndose ella misma. 

Zane asintió, cerró las cortinas y apagó las velas que había encendido al entrar.

—Buenas noches, señorita Cyra —se despidió y cruzó la puerta que daba a su habitación, muy similar a la de la posada en el camino.

Se desvistió y miró su abdomen, los moratones se estaban formando, comprobó más despacio que no tuviera nada roto, aunque no se lo parecía y después se limpió la herida del pómulo. Subrepticiamente pensó que sí tenía un traje de repuesto, pero no zapatos, no debería haberlos dejado ahí. Meditó ir a buscarlos, pero eso no sería algo muy inteligente para el indefenso hijo de un panadero. Decidió que ya lidiaría con eso al día siguiente, se puso su ropa y se metió en la cama durmiéndose al instante sin ningún problema.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió un rato después. Cyra caminó hasta la cama en la que Zane estaba durmiendo, con pequeños pasos y la mirada un tanto baja. No podía dormir, cada ruido, cada sombra, pensaba que eran esos matones que iban a buscarlos. Tenía miedo, mucho, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. Se mordió el labio inferior y con movimientos lentos se sentó en la cama del joven para finalmente acabar tumbada. No quería despertarlo, sólo estar un poco ahí para poder dormir, sólo unos minutos. Sin embargo, esa seguridad y calidez la hicieron relajarse demasiado y el sueño finalmente la venció. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Jiji! Así se queda. El próximo día a ver qué opina Zane de que se meta en su cama.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sentía un poco de calor, las sábanas daban demasiado a su espalda. Las apartó y trató de seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero su mente se estaba despejando y no había marcha atrás. Él tenía un sueño profundo, siempre dormía del tirón y en cualquier situación, pero si se despertaba no podía volver a dormirse, a menos que no hubiera dormido casi nada, entonces con esfuerzo lo lograba una hora después. 

Abrió los ojos y por la luz que entraba en la habitación, nunca cerraba las cortinas, supo que no era tan pronto como pensaba. Se fue a girar boca arriba para estirarse, pero se topó con aquello cálido que lo había despertado. Con esa sorpresa ya se estaba levantando, alerta, pero al ver que era Cyra lo hizo más rápido incluso tropezando y cayendo al suelo de culo. ¿Qué hacía ella en su cama? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso y por qué?

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando a causa de esos movimientos tan bruscos a su lado. No recordaba haber estado con nadie la noche anterior, pero a veces era un poco despistada cuando despertaba, le costaba poner su mente en marcha. Ese día en cambio, cuando vio que no estaba en su habitación, los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior le llegaron abruptamente. Se incorporó de golpe suponiendo quién había sido el de esos movimientos que la habían despertado y pensando que ella tendría que haberse ido. 

—Lo siento, Zane, lo siento, no quería molestarte —se disculpó acercándose al otro borde de la cama para poder mirarlo desde arriba. 

—Yo… am… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…? —balbuceó sin llegar a terminar ninguna pregunta y poniéndose en pie con premura.

—Yo… no podía dormir, estaba asustada —confesó la joven sonrojándose y encogiéndose un poco—. Pensé venir un poco para calmarme, pero… me dormí, lo siento. 

—Ah… —musitó comprendiendo un poco—. No importa, yo me dormí el otro día —la exculpó, se había sentido muy abochornado ese día cuando se había encontrado durmiendo a los pies de la cama de ella.

—Pero te pillé por sorpresa y te caíste al suelo —repuso ella mirándolo desde abajo haciendo un mohín. 

—Yo… me sorprendí —admitió—. No se preocupe, no es nada.

Cyra asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo se pasó una mano por el pelo para retirar los mechones que le molestaban de su rostro antes de alzarse de rodillas y cogiendo la mano de Zane acercarlo un poco a ella para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, uno más largo de lo que acostumbraba e inconscientemente un poco más cerca de sus labios.

—Gracias, Zane —susurró y se levantó para marcharse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

El chico se puso en movimiento cuando su sangre volvió a circular un poco en vez de detenerse en su rostro, ese beso lo había sentido demasiado cerca de sus labios. Se apresuró a vestirse, usando el traje de repuesto, y meditó si ponerse sus zapatillas o ninguna decidiéndose por la primera opción, cualquiera de las dos desentonaba con el traje. Bajó a la cocina y desayunó rápidamente mientras el agua del té hervía, preparó las tostadas, le dieron el vaso de zumo así como el té que precisaba, y lo subió en una bandeja a la habitación de Cyra, llamando a la puerta como siempre.

Ella le dio paso y esperó a que le dejara la bandeja en la mesa, había decidido comer ahí esa vez. 

—Estoy pensando que hoy podemos quedarnos aquí al menos durante la mañana, tengo que hacer cuentas —le comentó, la verdad era que no quería salir. 

—Sí, señorita Cyra. Como usted prefiera —contestó Zane, mirándola con cierta suspicacia e intuyendo que el suceso del día anterior la había alterado más de lo que él podía haber previsto.

Ella asintió dando un mordisco a su tostada. —Has dormido bien, ¿verdad, Zane? —decidió preguntar para asegurarse de que no lo había molestado. 

—Sí, señorita Cyra. Siempre suelo hacerlo, tengo el sueño profundo —decidió explicar un poco de sí.

—Menos mal, no me habría perdonado haberte hecho dormir mal después de lo de ayer —respondió con una sonrisa aliviada—. ¿Cómo está tu herida? —preguntó mirándolo para cerciorarse ella misma de que no era muy grave. 

—Bien, no se preocupe, se curará —le quitó importancia.

En parte esa respuesta no le gustó mucho, pero él tampoco había mentido, se curaría tarde o temprano, por lo que siguió comiendo en silencio. 

—¿Te enseñaron a pelear de pequeño? —preguntó con curiosidad tras haber repasado un poco lo que había visto.

Él rememoró lo que había hecho, lo único fuera de lo normal había sido romperle el tobillo a ese hombre, pero ella no lo había visto, sólo debía haberse fijado en que había caído cuando corrían alejándose.

—No —mintió sin problemas—. ¿Por qué? —agregó para hacerse el sorprendido.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Porque para mí hubiera sido imposible golpearlos así, pero supongo que no es tan raro, eres fuerte y ágil —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Sí… bueno, algunas veces me he metido en problemas —agregó, tampoco iba a pretender que era la primera vez que lo hacía, o la segunda teniendo en cuenta su llegada a la casa de ella.

Cyra sonrió con diversión. —Eso lo explica todo, no eres tan inocente —bromeó guiñándole un ojo. 

—Tampoco lo hago a propósito, sólo surge —bromeó contagiado por ella, olvidando por unos segundos las formalidades.

—Oh… así que son los problemas los que te buscan a ti, eso es interesante —rio acabando con su té y apartando la bandeja. 

Él sonrió, cada día iba dándose cuenta de que esas formalidades no tenían importancia con ella, que incluso parecía sentirse más feliz si no lo hacía.

—¿Quiere vestirse, señorita Cyra? —sugirió.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, estoy mucho más cómoda así para estar en la habitación, además… creo que lo que necesito es un buen baño —agregó lo último arrugando la nariz al verse con algunas manchas de barro. 

—Iré a prepararlo con su permiso —respondió, habría que subir una bañera, para eso precisaría ayuda.

—Claro —aceptó ella levantándose y decidiendo quitarse ya el camisón sin esperar a que él se marchara. 

Zane abrió y cerró la boca, y finalmente negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, ella ya sabría de sobra que tendría que ir con ayuda, obviamente tampoco le importaba que la vieran otros criados. Regresó al poco con otro mozo llevando la bañera, la dejaron en el centro de la habitación y se apresuró a ir a buscar los cubos de agua, el otro mozo subió los otros dos y se los dejó en la puerta, al parecer no era el único que se sorprendía por esa despreocupación por la desnudez, aunque el otro se había recreado con mal disimulo. Vertió los cubos en la bañera y echó dos cucharadas de las sales que habían llevado para el viaje.

—Su baño está listo, señorita Cyra —informó esperando que ella se acercara para ayudarla a entrar.

La joven lo hizo y entró con cuidado de no resbalarse, soltando un largo sonido de satisfacción cuando estuvo completamente dentro. 

—Esto sienta mejor cuando estás llena de barro, creo que debería hacerlo a menudo, lo de ensuciarme así digo. 

Zane rio suavemente. —Pero sin carreras intuyo —comentó cogiendo la esponja tras arremangarse para comenzar a limpiarla como siempre, y esa vez ya que estaba hablando con ella la miró al rostro, de todas formas siempre evitaba mirar la piel desnuda que casi estaba tocando.

Cyra rio también. —Sí, sin carreras, o en cualquier caso siendo yo la perseguida, prefiero ser la que cazo a las presas —bromeó sonriendo ladinamente. 

Él se sonrojó un poco más por esas palabras y apartó la mirada, sin detener su tarea y sin saber qué decir al respecto. La joven sonrió un poco más, como siempre no podía evitar divertirse con esos azoramientos por parte del chico, aunque para distender un poco su tensión movió una mano haciendo que el agua de la bañera le salpicara y puso una sonrisa traviesa. 

—Se me fue. 

—No lo creo —replicó mientras se secaba la cara con el antebrazo.

—Es cierto, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo movería así la mano para mojarte? —preguntó fingiendo indignación y volviendo a repetir el movimiento. 

—Sé identificar una travesura cuando la veo más que de sobra —contestó volviendo a secarse, todavía resistiendo la tentación de devolvérsela y salpicarla.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero negó con la cabeza. —No, creo que no —repitió salpicándole antes de que terminara de secarse del todo. 

Esa vez no se contuvo y contraatacó. —Yo estoy seguro de que sí lo es, soy un experto —aseguró con diversión en la voz.

Cyra rio abiertamente. —Así que además de atraer problemas eres un experto en travesuras, sin duda eres muy interesante —respondió ella divertida.

Él se mordió el labio, no se suponía que debiera decir algo real de su vida, se le escapó.

—No tanto —contestó y retomó la tarea cogiendo una de sus manos para pasar la esponja por su brazo. 

—Sí, sí que lo eres, muy interesante —aseguró ella, pero cerrando los ojos y dejándolo continuar con su tarea, había conseguido mucho en ese pequeño rato, sabía cuánto le costaba a él y se sentía satisfecha con eso. 

Zane terminó de bañarla y la ayudó a salir y secarse, finalmente volvió a ponerle el camisón como ella había especificado anteriormente y cuando se puso a trabajar él recogió la bañera y se marchó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de regresar y pasar el resto de la mañana leyendo.

***

Pasó los dedos por la suave tela del vestido que iba a ponerse para esa noche, era suave, incluso las zonas donde se encontraban los bordados lo eran. Después cogió la máscara que debía ponerse para el baile al que había sido invitada, era indispensable llevar una tradicional máscara veneciana y la suya era realmente bella. Sólo le tapaba la parte superior del rostro, era de un color dorado que combinaba a la perfección con el azul de vestido y de un lado salían unas largas plumas de un azul intenso. Estaba deseando usarla, nunca lo había hecho y le parecía que podía ser sumamente divertido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando ella contestó a los suaves golpes que le pedían la entrada, y Zane pasó al interior para empezar a vestirla. 

—Ya estoy lista para empezar —le dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa, ella misma se había quitado el camisón que había llevado después de darse un baño. 

El chico se sorprendió al encontrarla ya desnuda, pero asintió y fue al armario para coger el resto de ropa, quedándose con el corsé que Meta le había dicho antes de salir que era especial para ese vestido, pero cuando hizo la maleta junto al ama de llaves no se había parado a mirarlo detenidamente. El cierre estaba al frente, sólo pensarlo le hizo sonrojarse.

—Parece emocionada con el baile, señorita Cyra —dijo mientras se agachaba para ponerle la camisa, los últimos días, desde aquel baño, se había hecho más costumbre que conversaran de cualquier cosa mientras él hacía sus tareas, al principio sabía que a ella le había servido para distraerse y no pensar en el miedo vivido, después se había quedado la costumbre y tenía que admitir que le encontraba un poco el gusto a hablar con ella, hablar con alguien, en Sakaria siempre había tenido al menos a Cloyd y lo echaba de menos.

—No tanto por el baile sino con usar la máscara —contestó sonriendo divertida—. Nunca usé una antes y parece divertido ir por ahí sin saber quién es quién, ¿no te parece? Puedes hacer cosas que nunca harías porque te fueran a reconocer —explicó sonriendo traviesa. 

Zane rio mientras cogía la enagua, eso también era distinto, sólo era como una falda por lo que se lo puso por abajo también.

—Parece una niña con zapatos nuevos —comentó—. Yo tampoco usé una antes, pero sólo me pregunté si no sería incómodo para ver sólo teniendo los círculos de los ojos.

Cyra negó con la cabeza decepcionada con él. —Pensé que se te ocurrirían cosas más divertidas —contestó y se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Y si hacemos como que no eres sirviente sino invitado? Sería entretenido. 

—Lo estropearía en cuanto tuviera que abrir la boca a no ser que también tuviera que fingir mudez —repuso él, por no decir que un sakariano con ella sí que sería todo un escándalo. 

Cogió el corsé y se acercó, mirando a un lado cuando quedaron demasiado cerca al pasar la tela por detrás de ella, se mordió el labio un poco nervioso y después bajó la cabeza cuando tuvo ambos extremos al frente, comenzando con la tarea de meter las cuerdas por los ojales y sintiendo que esa fina tela de la camisa no hacía nada para impedir que sintiera la calidez entre sus pechos.

—No, no podemos dejarte mudo —concordó ella. 

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en esas manos acariciándola sobre la camisa, era cierto que lo hacía para ponerle el corsé, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo podía sentir mucho más que cualquiera de las otras veces, incluso en los baños en los que él usaba la esponja. Soltó aire despacio tras tomar una honda respiración y tuvo que humedecerlos, no estaba segura si por ese suspiro o porque esos toques estaban haciendo que se quedaran secos. 

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de esas manos, pero el movimiento no fue mucho mejor, se posó en los labios enrojecidos de Zane y el calor que estaba empezando a sentir aumentó. Hacía tiempo que había admitido que quería besarlo, probar a qué sabía esa boca. Volvió a relamerse y se inclinó un poco hacia él cuando estaba haciendo la última lazada. Siguiendo ese impulso movió una mano, poniéndola sobre la mejilla de él y le hizo levantar un poco la cabeza para que la mirara y así, finalmente, caer en la tentación y besarlo lentamente, moviendo sus labios contra los de Zane despacio con una suave caricia. 

El chico abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, por unos segundos no pudo reaccionar, sólo sentir la dulzura en ese beso junto a cierta excitación que ya había sentido con la tarea, pero que se había esforzado por ignorar, no podía excitarse con ella, eso habría sido absolutamente incorrecto. Cuando recuperó la razón se apartó dando varios pasos atrás, más que azorado, sus dedos tocaron sus labios y luego apartó la mano rápidamente, miró las puertas, la ventana, sus vías de escape, pero ella no estaba del todo vestida, no podía marcharse y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, no le gustaba sentirse tan perdido.

Cyra parpadeó y maldijo interiormente por su desliz, evidentemente sólo la había vuelto a liar con él, tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes. 

—Yo… me gustan tus labios, Zane —dijo aunque volvió a reprenderse, seguro que eso no ayudaba mucho aunque no era mentira, se obligó a sonreír normalmente, como si no hubiera sido nada extraordinario.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca. —Es otra de vuestras costumbres avestanas —dijo con cierto tono de pregunta, ella lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, debía ser eso, no quería pensar en que realmente le gustara él en conjunto. 

—Sólo fue un beso —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, eso era lo que había sido, un beso, que no fuera una de las costumbres de su pueblo no tenía nada que ver. 

Zane asintió medianamente conforme, respiró profundamente y cogió el vestido.

—Le falta esto —dijo acercándose con cierta precaución al ver que también se cerraba al frente con múltiples broches y lazos.

—Sí, y el broche final —concordó ella mirando de reojo la máscara y sonriéndole. 

Él la cogió y se la anudó con cuidado detrás de la cabeza. —También creo que le falta esto —agregó un poco más calmado cogiendo los zapatos y ayudándola a ponérselos.

Ella rio y asintió, levantando uno a uno los pies para que se los pusiera. —Ahora sí que estoy lista. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, despacio. 

—Le queda bien, señorita Cyra. Además es su color preferido —contestó Zane, la verdad era que estaba más hermosa esa noche.

Cyra sonrió ampliamente. —Gracias, Zane. Ahora tienes que cambiarte tú para que los dos seamos la sensación de la noche —bromeó guiñándole un ojo tras la máscara—. Te espero aquí.

El chico asintió. —No tardaré —contestó pasando por la puerta que comunicaba con su pequeña habitación y cerrando tras de sí. 

La joven asintió y caminó hasta el tocador para terminar de arreglarse, echarse un poco de perfume, apenas dos gotas en el cuello, y ponerse unas joyas elegidas y creadas especialmente para ese vestido. No se puso nada de maquillaje, creía que sólo era un incordio, pero sí se volvió a pasar el cepillo por el pelo. 

—Podemos marcharnos cuando usted quiera —dijo Zane saliendo de la habitación ya listo.

Cyra se giró y se quedó observándolo, o mejor dicho, apreciándolo. Ese traje, más arreglado que los que solía llevar para sus tareas rutinarias, se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. Sus brazos se marcaban sin llegar a impedir que se moviera, y juraría que su culo se marcaría de igual forma. 

—Estás muy guapo —respondió levantándose del tocador. 

—Yo… gracias —contestó sonrojándose un poco tras la máscara, por su parte lo que había estado pensando del traje era que de nuevo lo habían tomado por un chavalín escuálido, aunque no tanto como la primera vez que no le cabía la camisa, era la única razón que encontraba para ese confinamiento. Se removió un poco y decidió preguntarle—. ¿Seguro que es así el traje? Es que la primera vez ya se equivocaron con el otro traje porque la camisa no me valía… —se explicó, aunque tampoco quería contarle sus desventuras, si a él no solían interesarle las de los demás en general, dudaba que le interesaran a alguien de clase alta por su criado, aunque se tratara ella.

—Aquí en Italia suelen llevar trajes más ajustados, mi vestido también lo es —contestó poniendo sus propias mano bajo sus pechos. 

Zane apartó la mirada ante esa acción de ella tocándose. —¿Precisa algo más antes de marcharse? —preguntó viendo que no arrancaban, ya había dicho antes que podían irse cuando ella dijera.

—No, vámonos, no quiero llegar la última —aceptó caminando a la puerta y ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo cogiera y caminar juntos.

***

_—Para, Zane —escuchó que le indicaba el hombre que llevaba entrenándolo ya dos años._

_El niño de once años dejó de correr alrededor de los jardines de la casa de Cloyd de dieciséis hectáreas y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, le parecía que llevaba horas corriendo y probablemente fuera así porque el Sol había cambiado de posición. Se apoyó unos segundos en las rodillas, pero éstas no estaban para esfuerzos, además el maestro Eian lo regañaría. Se incorporó y esperó atento a lo que fuera a enseñarle ese día. Todos los días le hacía levantarse casi con el Sol, desayunaba y salía al exterior sin importar si llovía, tronaba o hacía un viento huracanado. Una vez allí hacía una tabla de ejercicios de calentamiento: sentadillas, abdominales, flexiones... Después corría alrededor de la casa, un par de vueltas sobre sus manos y el resto sobre sus pies. Solía ser cerca del mediodía cuando acababa con ese entrenamiento previo como en ese momento. Entonces Eian le hacía practicar alguna de las cosas que estaba aprendiendo, o si ya lo dominaba, como le había informado el día anterior con el ejercicio de escalar por cada pared de la casa y otras aledañas, le enseñaba otro ejercicio._

_—Has aprendido a escalar por las paredes con eficacia y rapidez, también sabes abrir ventanas y puertas, pero no siempre será tu fin entrar en una casa. Los tejados son un medio rápido de escapar de enemigos y un lugar idóneo para que una sombra se desplace sin que nadie lo note —explicó el hombre—. Los tejados van a ser tu medio, tus amigos más que el suelo como los pájaros se desplazan por el cielo y desde él las rapaces caen para atrapar sus presas. Comenzarás con bonitas tejas, después tejas que podrían estar rotas, tejas mojadas y cuando lo domines aprenderás a moverte sobre pizarra. Cuando puedas bailar sobre pizarra mojada el ejercicio habrá concluido._

_Zane asintió, no preguntó qué pasaría si se caía del tejado, ya había hecho una pregunta cuando aprendía a escalar la pared y la respuesta había sido el vacío, con eso en mente las veces que se había caído y llegado al suelo en esos meses podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano, el miedo, el instinto de supervivencia había hecho que se esforzara más y en caso de fallar hacer todo lo posible por encontrar algo que detuviera total o momentáneamente su caída. Sus dedos parecían haberse hecho más fuertes y duros, a la vez que adaptables a los huecos entre las piedras._

_Pasó el resto de la mañana siguiendo instrucciones mientras practicaba en una casa cercana en la que no vivía nadie y cayendo del tejado una y otra vez, pero a esas alturas nunca llegaba al suelo. No sabía si estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre caminar por esas tejas bailonas, pero desde luego lo de colgarse del borde del tejado y forzar sus brazos para subir lo tenía dominado._

_Cuando Eian le informó de que habían terminado, Zane se apresuró a volver a la casa para comer, si se daba prisa le sobraría tiempo para seguir leyendo un rato, ese nuevo libro que Cloyd le había dado de aventuras era muy interesante, por la tarde el maestro regresaría para enseñarle técnicas de lucha. A pesar del trabajo duro de la mañana le gustaban más esas cosas que le enseñaba para ser una sombra, eran cosas que le facilitaban conseguir pasteles de la cocina de Eileen, pero dar volteretas, patadas y lanzar cuchillos también le gustaba. Lo único malo era que terminaba muy cansado y muchas partes de su cuerpo dolían por el esfuerzo y los golpes que daba y recibía en el entrenamiento._

_Terminó de comer y antes de salir de la cocina se fijó en el calendario en el que la cocinera siempre tachaba los días y sonrió alegremente, al día siguiente era sábado lo que quería decir que sólo tendría que hacer el entrenamiento general por la mañana, despertándose a la hora que quisiera porque Eian no iba, por la tarde Cloyd le enseñaría cosas de cómo funcionaba el mundo como solía decir, pero que eran muchas matemáticas y cosas empresariales, además le hablaría en avestano, algo que para él era tan fluido como hablar en sakariano, pero que el hombre insistía en que practicara a viva voz. Zane no le veía el punto, le parecía que hablaba más tiempo en avestano que en sakariano que era el idioma del lugar en que vivía. Y el resto del día sería para hacer lo que quisiera, ya fuera leer o jugar con Urco y Pastor, los perros de la casa._

_Con renovado ánimo corrió a su habitación para no perder más tiempo y seguir con su libro de aventuras y misterio._

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8

El aporreo en la puerta de su habitación se fue colando en su mente, de hecho lo sentía como si estuvieran golpeando su cerebro en vez de la puerta.

—Despierte de una vez, señor Kest —escuchó la voz de Meta llamándolo. 

Zane abrió los ojos y gimoteó cuando sintió que la claridad podría freírle los ojos y hasta el cerebro, todo parecía querer atentar contra esa parte de su anatomía esa mañana.

—Ya estoy despierto —contestó sintiendo la boca pastosa y se incorporó en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza cuando le pareció que su cerebro se movía en su cráneo como las bolitas dentro de unas maracas.

—Dese prisa, la señorita Cyra despertará enseguida —lo apremió. 

Zane se puso en marcha maldiciendo, sintiéndose como un trapo, incluso le dolía el culo. 

Al flexionar las manos para sacarse la camiseta notó la tirantez en sus nudillos y observó con horror las heridas. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para acabar así? No era la única herida, también notó algo de sangre en el nacimiento del cabello en su frente y cuando se quitó la camiseta comprobó que tenía un nuevo mapa. 

Se obligó a seguir desnudándose, también tenía un moratón en el muslo de la pierna derecha, pero al caminar no le dolía. Mientras se limpiaba la sangre del pelo y las manos, y un poco en general al captar el olor a alcohol en sí mismo recordó los eventos de la noche anterior. Dos días atrás habían regresado del viaje a Florencia y la noche anterior Jack, el ayudante del jardinero, lo había cogido por banda e insistido en que tenían que celebrar su regreso. Zane no había compartido muchas palabras con él, como con nadie, aunque una vez sí habían jugado juntos con los perros, supuso que ese era el nexo que creía que tenían. Al final se había dejado arrastrar hasta una taberna del puerto, no obstante, no debería haber aceptado la primera pinta, mucho menos la segunda ni la tercera, no recordaba haber pedido más, aunque tampoco recordaba haber terminado la tercera. Después de eso tenía flashazos, recordaba algo de una pelea y salir del lugar con todo el mundo inconsciente, el frescor de la noche había ayudado a que se aclarara lo justo para llegar a la casa y meterse en la cama, incluso había acertado a entrar por la ventana, la puerta había estado cerrada a esas horas.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación, oler el chorizo siendo ya cortado para empezar a preparar la comida hizo que tuviera que pararse por el pasillo para no echar hasta la primera papilla, su estómago se sentía como un saco agitado lleno de gatos que trataban de escapar como fuera. Definitivamente nadie volvería a liarlo para eso, no pensaba volver a beber.

Una vez en la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno de Cyra, él acababa de decidir que no iba a hacer el intento de comer nada, sólo bebió un poco de zumo y agua para deshacerse de esa pastosidad en su boca y el horrible sabor.

—Me parece perfecto que usted quiera salir por la noche a esos lugares de mala muerte, señor Kest, pero por la mañana lo quiero a la misma hora de siempre, con el mismo aspecto de siempre en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para la señorita, ¿me ha entendido? —lo reprendió la señora Cox desde la puerta de la cocina. 

—No hace falta que alce la voz, la oigo perfectamente —protestó, cada ruido era un tortura—. Y le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, puede ahorrarse el sermón.

—Eso espero, ahora suba a la habitación —le ordenó la mujer negando con la cabeza—. Y después baje, le tendré preparada una infusión para su resaca —agregó en un tono más amable. 

Zane la miró con sorpresa y el mal humor consecuente de la regañina y de su propia situación se aplacó.

—Gracias, eres un amor, Meta —contestó sinceramente, sin medir lo que decía y lo que no. Cogió la bandeja, subió y llamó a la puerta, sus propios suaves golpes resonaron en su cabeza—. Buenos días, señorita Cyra —saludó como de costumbre, abrió las cortinas y sirvió el té en la mesilla antes de ponerle la bandeja sobre las piernas, agradeciendo que su lugar fuera de espaldas a las ventanas y su luz fríe-cerebros.

La joven lo miraba casi con horror por su evidente estado, y cuando se percató de las heridas de las manos se alarmó, dejando la bandeja a un lado y sentándose en la cama con las piernas colgando a un lado. 

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cogiendo sus manos para analizarlas. 

—Estoy bien, no es nada. No se preocupe —contestó disuasorio.

—Pero sí es algo, estás sangrando —replicó ella acercándose más a él y mirándolo largamente—. Quítate la ropa —ordenó con expresión seria. 

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué? —cuestionó más que sorprendido y dando un paso atrás.

—Para ver si tienes más heridas —contestó ella como si fuera obvio, estaba preocupada, por su aspecto y como olía suponía que había ido a un bar esa noche pasada, y al parecer esos problemas habían ido de nuevo a él—. Por favor, Zane. 

—N-no quiero desnudarme —se negó una vez más.

—Al menos quítate la camisa —pidió más desesperada, pensando que se negaba porque no quería que lo viera herido. Él negó con la cabeza y Cyra bufó tirando un poco de él para empezar a desabrochar la chaqueta—. Sólo voy a verte las heridas que llevas para asegurarme de que no hay que llamar a Jaden —dijo en tono suave. 

—V-vale, ya lo hago yo —contestó volviendo a apartarse, si no había escapatoria al menos prefería que no lo tocara, como si no fuera suficiente malo tener que desnudarse.

Muerto de vergüenza, se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco, la pajarita y finalmente la camisa, las manos le temblaban un poco y se peleó con los botones superiores hasta que logró quitarse la última prenda, mirando al suelo, esperando poder evitar tener que quitarse los pantalones también.

Cyra lo observó largamente, tenía un par de pequeños moratones en el pecho lo que la tranquilizó un poco. El del abdomen era un poco más grande, pero tampoco preocupante. Aun así se levantó de la cama y dio la vuelta a su alrededor, cuando observó un gran moratón que se perdía bajo el pantalón se volvió a alarmar y rodeándolo con los brazos llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón para desabrocharlo en un movimiento rápido y dejar que cayeran por sus piernas. 

—Dios mío, ¿pero dónde te metiste? —preguntó al ver que ese moratón de unía por poco con otro que tenía en el muslo. 

Zane se cubrió sus partes nobles con las manos, al menos podía cubrirse algo, estaba sorprendido de la rapidez de esa mujer para desabrochar pantalones ajenos, apenas le había dado tiempo a alejarse medio paso, pero ya era tarde.

—Yo… eh… Jack me invitó a una taberna y… no me acuerdo y… no volveré. ¿Puedo vestirme ya? —contestó nervioso.

La joven lo miró con preocupación y suspiró pesadamente mesándose la sien. —Sí, puedes vestirte… —aceptó—. Cuando acabe de desayunar bajaré yo el desayuno y te traeré esa infusión que hace Meta para la resaca. No quiero que te muevas de esta cama en todo el día, ¿entendido? Quiero que descanses —le dijo, prácticamente ordenó. 

El chico se detuvo con un brazo sin meter en la manga de la camisa. —¿Qué? No, no puedo quedarme en su cama. Y usted no puede hacer mis tareas, señorita Cyra, estoy bien —discutió de nuevo.

—No, no lo estás, pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes bajar el desayuno, pero quiero que te tomes esa infusión y luego vengas a descansar aquí —le dijo dando un poco su brazo a torcer, un poco—. Nadie va a saber que descansaste aquí, no te preocupes por eso. 

—Pero… —fue a protestar de nuevo, pero ella se veía decidida y él se suponía que era su criado y no debía ser un respondón, además le dolía demasiado la cabeza para mantener esa discusión; se centró en terminar de ponerse la camisa.

—Me quedaré aquí trabajando, tengo joyas que arreglar y puedo hacerlo aquí —comentó ella cogiendo el desayuno y empezando a dar cuenta de él rápidamente para que él pudiera descansar cuanto antes. 

Cuando ella acabó se llevó la bandeja ante su insistencia, se tomó el brebaje que Meta le dio y regresó a la habitación con resignación, deteniéndose a unos pasos de donde estaba la mujer, aún guardaba la esperanza de que razonara y lo dejara marcharse.

Cyra se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con una mano al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un suave beso en los labios. —Vamos, entra en la cama, si debes estar deseando cerrar los ojos —lo instó ella con una dulce sonrisa. 

Zane sintió sus labios arder junto a sus mejillas como lo hacían cada vez que ella lo besaba, lo había hecho más veces desde esa primera vez antes de ir al baile de máscaras. Se resignó a obedecer, o algo parecido, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó tal cual estaba en el lado de la cama que ella no solía usar, sobre las sábanas y sintiendo todos los malditos bolsillos de pega y costuras del chaleco y la chaqueta clavándosele como si no fuera suficiente malo con la presión usual.

—Así no vas a poder descansar, Zane —le dijo ella mirándolo—. Deberías quitarte la chaqueta y el chaleco al menos —sugirió, pensando que tal vez él lo hiciera si ella se ponía a lo suyo, así que se giró para ir a una pequeña mesa de trabajo que tenía allí—. Descansa. 

Él se lo quitó, ya que no tenía escapatoria… Y a pesar de su incomodidad por la situación no tardó ni cinco minutos en dormirse, era de sueño fácil al fin y al cabo.

***

Estaba saliendo de la bruma del sueño, pero no quería despertar, esa cama se sentía tan cómoda como la de su casa, le faltaba una suave sábana cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, pero por lo demás aquello era vida, no quería despertar y descubrir que en realidad estaba en ese camastro de mala muerte. Se giró y se tapó los ojos con un brazo para mantener a raya la luz y gimoteó resistiéndose a despertar. Pudo sentir unas caricias en su rostro y cómo la cama se hundía un poco hacia un lado. Las caricias continuaron un poco más, hasta que sintió también una suave presión sobre sus labios que se convirtió en una caricia. Zane sonrió pensando que al final había ganado y se había dormido, aunque tener otro de esos sueños húmedos luego sería un inconveniente cuando despertara, y movió sus labios respondiendo.

Cyra se sorprendió cuando sintió que él respondía al beso, nunca antes había respondido, por lo que pensó que tal vez no estaba despierto del todo. Aun así siguió besándolo un poco más, inclinándose un poco sobre él antes de separarse mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando lo vio suspirar como si anhelara más. Dudó unos segundos antes de volver a besarlo, haciéndolo del mismo modo, lento, suave, pero su cuerpo pegándose un poco al de él. Zane gimió en el beso cuando se hizo más placentero y seguía siendo tan lento, y supo que ese sonido había sido muy real en el vibrar de su garganta y en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos y su expresión pasó a sorpresa y después mortificación por la situación, hizo el amago de levantarse, pero no podía con ella encima, eso sólo haría que estuviera aún más cerca. Giró la cabeza a un lado.

—L-lo siento, yo… yo… no… Creí que…

—Es bueno saber que soy tan buena como un sueño —bromeó ella esperando tranquilizarlo con sus palabras—. ¿Has descansado?

—S-sí —contestó escuetamente.

—Me alegro, tienes preparada una bañera —le indicó señalándola y levantándose—. Aún hueles a alcohol del malo. 

—¿Qué? —al parecer era su palabra de ese día, al menos si no paraba de sorprenderle. Se incorporó de golpe, comprobando con alivio que su cerebro había dejado de menearse al fin—. No, yo puedo bañarme por mí mismo abajo o… o en el río —aseguró levantándose y agachándose para ponerse los zapatos—. Siento haberla molestado.

—Se va a desaprovechar el agua —contestó ella haciendo un puchero—. Prometo no mirar —aseguró con una sonrisa inocente. 

Zane no se tragó esa sonrisa y negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa sin dar con ella por el momento.

—Están lavando la ropa, no creo que tarden mucho en traerla —le explicó ella sentándose de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo y mirando las joyas que estaba puliendo. 

—Yo… tengo el de repuesto… ¿Puedo retirarme? —probó suerte.

—De verdad no voy a mirar, Zane —repitió ella sin girarse, en su tono se veía que decía la verdad sobre eso—. Está caliente, mejor que la del río. 

El chico maldijo por lo bajo, definitivamente no volvería a beber, las consecuencias se extendían incluso más allá de la resaca, aquello era horrible. Finalmente fue a ese cuarto de baño, se deshizo de la ropa y se sumergió unos segundos, la paz, el silencio bajo el agua lo calmaban un poco, igual que volver a sentir el agua caliente.

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua se frotó un poco con las manos, incluso habían echado sales, eso sí que era raro. Se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse cuando descubrió que su ropa había desaparecido. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? No podía salir así. Se dijo que igual que alguien se la había llevado se la devolverían en poco tiempo, pero el agua comenzó a enfriarse y no ocurrió. Se obligó a salir antes de acabar resfriándose. Cogió una toalla, sólo había una pequeña, la de baño la había usado el día anterior con Cyra y lógicamente con las lluvias de ese día y el anterior no se habría secado y ella no se bañaba dos días seguidos como para preocuparse por reponerla. La toalla quedó empapada y su piel aún algo húmeda, pero se la anudó a las caderas y se dio valor para salir.

—Señorita Cyra, ¿cuándo considera que podré vestirme? —preguntó sonrojado desde el dintel de la puerta, acababa de decidir que aquello debía ser una broma o su insistencia en que se desnudara llevada a un nuevo nivel.

La mujer se giró y lo miró con clara sorpresa por su estado de semidesnudez. Abrió la boca para responder, pero unas gotas cayendo por el pecho de Zane y perdiéndose en la pequeña toalla la dejaron sin palabras. Ella estaba intentando portarse bien, no sobrepasarse, pero si salía así… no era de piedra. Carraspeó y se levantó. 

—Les dije que trajeran el que tenías de recambio cuanto antes… —explicó acercándose a la cama y cogiendo una manta que había a los pies de esta para después acercarse a él—. Iré a decirles que la traigan ya —agregó en un tono más bajo, sintiendo la calidez de él al quedar a menos de medio paso de distancia. 

Él asintió. —Gracias —dijo mirando esa manta curioso de si se la iba a dar o no porque sólo parecía interesada en mirarlo como si fuera uno de esos pasteles de chocolate y fresas, se sintió más desnudo de lo que ya lo estaba.

Cyra asintió también y le pasó la manta por los hombros, al dejarla ahí sus manos la traicionaron y acariciaron el pecho de Zane antes de que ella diera un paso atrás. 

—Iré ahora —dijo sonrojándose. 

—G-gracias —repitió esperando que esa vez sí se fuera, cubriéndose con la manta y aferrándose a ella, podía sentir su piel arder donde ella lo había tocado, pero eso no podía estar bien, nada bien.

Ella salió de la habitación en busca de la ropa del joven. Sentía cosquillas en sus dedos, aquellos que habían acariciado esa suave piel. Le habría gustado poder recrearse en esas caricias, hacerlo más tiempo, deshacerse de esa maldita toalla… verdaderamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Regresó un rato después con la ropa de Zane, él estaba de vuelta en el baño, sentado en el borde de la bañera.

—Aquí está, siento haber tardado, las criadas se despistaron —explicó entrando en la habitación de la bañera. 

—Gracias por todas las molestias, señorita Cyra —contestó acercándose, pero no soltó la manta, miró a la mujer esperando que lo dejara vestirse.

—No ha sido nada, no te preocupes —aseguró ella acercándole la ropa, cuando se la dejó en los brazo se inclinó hacia él, hacia sus labios, para darle claramente un nuevo beso, sin embargo, reculó antes de que sus labios se rozaran. 

Zane se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando esos labios que había saboreado minutos antes creyéndolos parte de un sueño, a diferencia de la sorpresa de otra veces sus ojos se entrecerraron aceptándolo, en previsión de lo que vendrían y para lo que quería que sus sentidos se centraran en la tarea. Suspiró cuando el beso no llegó de ese modo anhelante en que lo había hecho cuando estaba medio dormido y se sintió avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de todo ello, bajando la cabeza para mirar su ropa que apretó contra sí.

Cyra también se sorprendió al ver esa expresión en el rostro de él, ¿acaso también lo deseaba? ¿Acaso quería besarla? En cualquier caso no le gustó su azoramiento por esas reacciones, así que con sus manos cogió el rostro de él, se inclinó y lo besó, terminando por abrazarlo y metiendo una mano en su pelo, aunque el beso fuera como siempre, lento y dulce. Él se encontró sonriendo ante eso, ¿aunque realmente estaba bien eso? Él pensaba que no por muchas razones, en primer lugar porque él sólo era su criado, en segundo lugar porque no había llegado aún a los 20, la mayoría de edad en su país, en tercer lugar porque él sólo llevaba una manta que se estaba escurriendo y una toalla de cuyo nudo no se fiaba y en cuarto lugar porque ella sólo llevaba un fino camisón. Pese a todo dio una quinta razón cuando correspondió el beso y como en su sueño acabó gimiendo necesitando algo más que esa dulzura.

Con ese gemido ella se atrevió a darle más intensidad a ese beso, acariciar los labios de él con la lengua y besarlo con un poco de ese deseo filtrándose en sus acciones. El siguiente gemido fue como un ronroneo satisfecho y pese a su ignorancia en ese primer beso que daba se atrevió a copiar las acciones de ella y también lamer sus labios, sonriendo al encontrar la acción tan placentera hacerla como recibirla. Esa vez fue Cyra la que gimió sin cortar el beso. Sintió cómo la manta caía finalmente de los hombros de él y ella pudo sentir el tacto de su piel con las manos cuando acarició un poco sus hombros. Atreviéndose a ser más traviesa cuando sintió que él iba a lamer sus labios de nuevo sacó su lengua al encuentro de la de Zane. Él jadeó y no supo qué hacer cuando esa lengua siguió a la propia a la seguridad de su boca hasta que la alcanzó en un roce y lo devolvió tentativamente, poco a poco iniciando una danza con movimientos inexpertos. 

Las manos de ella que habían estado en la espalda de Zane se movieron a acariciar un poco su pecho mientras hacía el beso más y más lento hasta finalmente detenerlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y la respiración acelerada. Miró al joven, sonrió más ampliamente y le dio un corto beso antes de separarse y salir de la habitación. 

—No te resfríes. 

Zane se quedó allí mirando la puerta con la manta a los pies y aun sujetando la ropa contra sí. Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza junto con ese beso. “No te resfríes”, ¿eso era todo? No le decía que eso no podía ser ni si había estado bien o mal, nada. ¿Y resfriarse? Con el calor que sentía parecía imposible. Al pensar en ello se percató que cierta parte de su sangre se había concentrado al sur, ese beso había sido muy excitante, lo más excitante que había vivido despierto. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por reaccionar así por algo que ella llamaba “sólo un beso” y para dignificar su importancia hablaba de un frío inexistente.

Se quitó la toalla y se vistió con premura, sin saber bien cómo sentirse a parte de un poco vulnerable por no saberlo, por aquella experiencia nueva.

—¿Puedo retirarme, señorita Cyra? —preguntó sin mirarla directamente y con un par de segundos de demora añadió ocurriéndosele en ese momento—. Recogeré el baño enseguida.

Ella estaba de pie frente a su mesa de joyas mirando la que acaba de terminar con una gran sonrisa. —No hace falta que lo hagas, Zane, se encargarán las doncellas. Y sí, tienes que seguir descansando un poco más —aceptó ella, escuchó los pasos hacia la puerta del joven y antes de que él llegara allí ella lo miró y creyó oportuno agregar algo—. Zane… me gustó mucho, el beso, mucho —aseguró con las mejillas un tanto rosadas por la confesión—. No fue sólo un beso como el resto. 

Por los labios de él se extendió una sonrisa genuina antes de que lo pensara, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose un poco mejor por el momento, después empezó a darle vueltas en qué se estaba metiendo tirado en la cama y al fin con su cómoda ropa, pensando subrepticiamente que no se había cambiado tantas veces de ropa en su vida.

***

—¡Abuelo!

Cyra corrió hacia Jerjes Turan, el patriarca de la familia Turan. Jerjes no aparentaba los setenta y ocho años que tenía a pesar de las arrugas de su rostro y su pelo canoso, él mostraba una gran fuerza y sus ojos negros, a pesar de ser pequeños, estaban vivos, más que los de otras muchas personas. El hombre que se apoyaba en su bastón abrazó a su nieta con una gran sonrisa. Esos meses que había estado de viaje en Inglaterra la había echado mucho de menos, del mismo modo que Cyra lo había echado de menos a él. 

—¿Qué tal estás, mi niña? —la saludó mirándola de arriba abajo, comprobando que estaba bien—. Estás muy bella, como siempre —la halagó con el cariño con que siempre le hablaba. 

—Gracias, abuelo. Estoy muy bien —aseguró caminando ya hacia el interior de la casa—. ¿Usted? 

—Deseando jugar una buena partida de ajedrez —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa divertida que su nieta copió. 

—Ya tengo el tablero listo con un buen té —contestó ella guiñándole un ojo y su abuelo rio. 

—Eso esperaba de mi niña —aseguró caminando hacia la sala en la que siempre solían pasar tantas horas juntos cuando estaba en la casa. 

Cuando entraron, Cyra le dedicó una sonrisa a Zane y le hizo un gesto para que le sirviera té a su abuelo mientras ella colocaba las piezas y el hombre comenzaba a contarle todo lo que había hecho durante el viaje. 

El chico lo hizo y volvió a apartarse, aunque finalmente Cyra le dijo que podía retirarse. Él agradeció esa orden doblemente, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Había recibido una carta de Cloyd respondiéndole a su última carta y sorprendiéndole con nueva información para que pudiera continuar allí. El hombre había contratado un detective para que investigara ese hilo en el lugar al que habían viajado la tía y la madre de Cyra durante el embarazo de la última. El detective desconocía la identidad de las dos mujeres, por supuesto, y Zane no dudaba que aunque lo hubiera sabido Cloyd habría enviado a alguien a eliminar ese cabo suelto, alguno de esos imbéciles que tenía por matones, sólo servían para eso, Zane dudaba que supieran siquiera atarse los zapatos, los despreciaba. La información que el detective había obtenido, y que le había costado la vida, era que ciertamente había habido dos mujeres veintiséis años atrás y una de ellas había estado embarazada, pero la descripción de ésta no coincidía con la de Darice Turan, sino con la de Evelyn. 

Zane estaba impresionado por la información, se abría un gran abanico de posibilidades, Cloyd también veía que ahí podía estar su caballo ganador, su as que hundiría a la familia Turan permitiéndole hacerse con la mina de diamantes para hacerse con el monopolio de éstos. ¿Quién sería su padre? Zane no quería pensar en la posibilidad, pero no podía eliminarla sin más por muy escabroso que fuera el incesto. ¿Por qué otra razón Darice aceptaría fingir que el bebé era suyo? ¿Por qué otra razón Samgar trataría de ocultarlo en vez de hacer que se casara rápidamente con aquel que fuera el padre como tantas otras personas hacían? La curiosidad lo mataba y decidió no perder un segundo. Cyra parecía que iba a estar ocupada al menos un par de horas más, quizás incluso no se cambiaría de vestido para la cena. Él en cambio sí cambió sus ropas y se desplazó por las sombras, esperando en el tejado hasta que poco después Samgar salió del despecho, ya le tenía la hora cogida. Los minutos volaron y no fue hasta que un reloj le avisó de que era hora de marcharse cuando dio con un documento que buscaba, un informe médico en el que habían examinado a Darice por su fertilidad. Eso era algo gordo, después tendría que volver para copiar el documento. Cerró la caja de seguridad asegurándose de que dejaba todo exactamente como estaba y salió por la ventana para regresar a su habitación, vestirse y dirigirse a la cocina para cenar mientras esperaba a que lo reclamara.

—Buenas noches, Zane —saludó Cyra cuando él entró en su habitación para ponerle el camisón. Ella se veía absolutamente feliz por la llegada de su abuelo, más brillante—. ¿Cenaste bien? 

—Sí, como siempre, señorita Cyra. ¿Y usted? —preguntó por cortesía, era lo adecuado, mientras le desabrochaba el vestido a su espalda.

—Muy bien, fue divertida la cena de hoy, el abuelo siempre saca de quicio a Darice con sus bromas —le contó sonriendo pícara—. Y también me dijo que mañana iría al barrio pobre a ver a los niños por mí, que a él no le pueden decir nada y siempre lleva detrás a esos perros guardianes que le ha puesto mi padre —agregó sonriendo más. 

Por desgracia Rayan no había dado aún con el asesino en serie, había habido dos muertes más, aunque como sus amigos habían dicho ninguna era de niños, a pesar de todo ella seguía sin poder ir a ver a sus niños y eso muchas veces la tenía un tanto apagada. Que su abuelo fuera a verlos por ella la alegraba mucho. 

—Seguro que se alegran mucho y están bien —contestó Zane calmándola.

—Sí, seguro que sí, antes de que vaya iremos a comprarles dulces y ropa nueva —le informó emocionada. 

—Estarán como niños con zapatos nuevos —bromeó un poco, contagiado por su buen humor, pensó que estaba más que claro que no había salido nada a Darice mientras le quitaba el corsé, tal vez debería averiguar cómo había sido Evelyn, eso podría acabar llevándolo al padre.

Cyra rio y asintió, facilitándole la tarea de quitarle la enagua. —También me ha contado muchas cosas de Inglaterra, las tendencias de joyas que hay ahí, y me ha prometido que iremos al taller y me enseñará a hacerlas. Son muchas cosas. 

—Tiene tiempo, ¿o va a volver a marcharse? —indagó un poco mientras dejaba la camisa y cogía el camisón, agachándose frente a ella para ponérselo.

—Siempre se va de viaje tarde o temprano, pero nos dará tiempo, nunca se va hasta que no hemos hecho todo lo que me promete —contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce. Cuando él terminó de subirle el camisón, pero sin dejar que se lo anudara se dejó caer quedando sentada en la cama y tiró de la chaqueta de Zane, atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo—. Aunque tendré tiempo para otras cosas —aseguró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Él asintió sonriendo y mirando esos labios, quería besarla otra vez, se le había hecho corto, siempre le pasaba, pero no tenía la seguridad para hacerlo, ya lo había sorprendido ese día al tirar así de él, normalmente era de pie, y en ese momento había tenido que reaccionar rápido y apoyar sus manos en el colchón a los lados de las piernas de ella para no caer. Ella movió sus manos, subiéndolas en una caricia desde sus caderas a su cuello sobre ese molesto chaleco. Acarició la nuca juguetona, y humedeció sus labios, rozando ligeramente con la lengua los labios de él en el proceso, tentándolo. Zane jadeó por ese toque que había comenzado un par de días atrás y por esa tentación, se mordió sus propios labios, anhelando los otros.

—Deberías dejar de maltratar tus labios y besarme si es lo que quieres —le dio un empujón más, hablando en un susurro, esperando ansiosa ese contacto. 

El chico la miró a los ojos ante esas palabras, después volvió a mirar los labios de ella sintiendo más calor en su rostro, cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios con esos que deseaba para finalmente atreverse a moverlos, dejándose llevar rápidamente cuando ella correspondió, chupando sus labios al atrapar uno y otro con los propios, lamerlos, jugar con la lengua vecina. Le encantaba aquello, era adictivo. Cyra fue imprimiendo más intensidad a ese beso, más deseo, había decidido que podía hacerlo de ese modo, llegar hasta donde él quisiera sin forzarlo. Gracias a eso había conseguido poder acariciar su torso a su antojo, aunque fuera sobre esa molesta ropa. Tiró del labio inferior de Zane mirándolo con travesura, lo soltó y dejó algunos besos en el cuello de él antes de volver a esos labios. Él se estremeció ante esa nueva acción y jadeó mezcla sorpresa y excitación, cuando volvió a sus labios probó a hacer eso de tirar del labio de ella, también le gustó, así como la sonrisa de ella. Pronto había incorporado perfectamente el nuevo movimiento al beso, siempre había aprendido rápido.

El beso se alargó un poco más que las veces anteriores, no quería separarse de esos labios, de Zane. Una de sus manos apretaba la tela del chaleco como si quisiera impedir que se fuera, arrugándolo, mientras la otra seguía recorriendo su pecho. Poco a poco el cuerpo de ella se fue inclinando hacia atrás, haciendo que él la siguiera en el movimiento. El chico detuvo el beso cuando sintió que el ángulo de inclinación se acercaba a un punto insostenible para sus brazos.

—Me estoy cayendo —se explicó cuando vio que ella lo seguía sujetando y recolocó sus brazos más arriba para no caerse.

—Puedes subir a la cama —le sugirió ella alzándose un poco para volver a besar su cuello. 

Zane se estremeció, sintió que le ardían hasta las orejas y cuando ella se alejó un poco su cuerpo decidió por voluntad propia seguirla para que no se detuviera, acabando por apoyarse en los antebrazos y las rodillas, el traje se tensó en sus brazos, pese al arreglo del sastre apenas daba para flexionarlos, sin esfuerzos. 

Cyra siguió con ese trato a su cuello, pero movió sus manos para deshacerse de la molesta pajarita que le impedía llegar a todos los puntos. Se la quitó y la lanzó lo más lejos posible al tiempo que lamía toda la largura del cuello de Zane con gula y se separó para mirarlo del mismo modo. Zane había gemido más placenteramente ante esa última acción y sintió su sangre acumularse al sur con premura, no podía seguir, se notaría y… no, no podía. Sus ojos conectaron con los de Cyra que le hizo sentir de nuevo como uno de esos pastelitos de fresas y chocolate. Bajó la mirada y negó levemente con la cabeza antes de incorporarse.

—Y-yo… debería irme… si usted lo ve conveniente… y… eh… usted tiene un largo día mañana… —dijo sin mirarla.

Ella contuvo un suspiro, se había prometido que no haría nada que él no quisiera así que... no podía seguir por mucho que lo deseara. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y acarició la mejilla de él suavemente antes de besarlo del mismo modo.

—Duerme bien, Zane —contestó ella sonriéndole.

—Buenas noches, señorita Cyra —se despidió él, tuvo un momento de duda, su dulzura le hacía dudar, pero finalmente se giró para cerrar las cortinas, apagar las velas, agacharse a recoger la pajarita cuando la pisó al ir hacia la puerta, de otro modo hubiera olvidado ese molesto objeto, y salir directo a su habitación pensando de qué modo solucionaría esa vez su calentura.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy dos fichitas más:  
> -[ Ficha de Meta](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Meta_zpsfcr89z1v.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Jerjes](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Jerjes_zps252zk9to.jpg)


	9. Capítulo 9

Miró por quinta vez el arreglo que había hecho a la joya de esa noble y finalmente asintió conforme con el trabajo. Siempre había sido muy perfeccionista con esas cosas, su abuelo le había enseñado así desde pequeña, según él podía ser un desastre en cualquier cosa menos a la hora de hacer y arreglar joyas. Por suerte al final esa característica en ella no se había quedado sólo para ese punto concreto de su vida. Sonrió pensando que al patriarca de la familia le encantaría ver esa obra de arte que había sido creada además por un miembro de la familia, el tatarabuelo de su abuelo concretamente. Eso pasó mucho antes de que ella naciera y también mucho antes de que la familia ganara tanto prestigio, aun así, en Ghorbani los Turan siempre habían sido famosos por sus joyas. 

Se forzó a guardar la gargantilla de esmeraldas en el estuche, no era una buena hora para molestar a su abuelo, estaba jugando al mus con su padre y esos eran los mejores momentos que padre e hijo compartían juntos. Además recordó que Zane estaría preparándole el baño justo en ese momento, se lo había pedido después de la visita de Rayan unas horas atrás, en parte para relajarse con el agua caliente, pero hablar con él también tenía ese efecto en ella. 

Caminó hasta la sala del baño y abrió la puerta encontrando al chico terminando de remover las sales en el agua caliente.

—Huelen genial, gracias, Zane —le dijo acercándose al tiempo que dejaba caer por su cuerpo la larga camisa.

—Me alegro de que esté a su gusto, señorita Cyra —respondió bajando la mirada al saberla desnuda y le ofreció una mano para entrar en la bañera. Él sólo vestía la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos, la mujer lo había convencido una semana atrás de que cuando estuviera allí con ella podía ir así, más cómodo y ella lo prefería.

—Lo necesitaba, han llegado noticias agridulces hoy sobre el caso —comentó cerrando los ojos cuando estuvo completamente recostada.

—Siempre se preocupa demasiado —dijo él mientras se arremangaba para después coger la esponja y comenzar con su trabajo, moviendo el objeto por los hombros de ella.

—Rayan me ha contado que estuvieron a punto de atraparlo hace dos días —le explicó.

—Es una buena noticia si lo vieron, aunque sea una silueta de él —opinó Zane con tono suave, cogiendo la mano derecha de Cyra para poder lavar el brazo.

—Dice que lo vieron alejarse de la escena del crimen. La víctima… la víctima aún estaba viva, pero le había arrancado la garganta y estaba abierta en canal —cerró los ojos más fuerte.

—¿Por qué el detective Parsi os cuenta esos detalles escabrosos? No creo que se pueda decir que estuviera viva, a efectos prácticos estaba muerta, sólo sufría por un par de minutos más —contestó Zane en tono llano, después pensó que debería haber pensado más su respuesta de acuerdo con su papel, Cyra cada vez lograba más que se confiara y hablara el verdadero Zane. 

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. —Es que… dijo que estaba casi muerta y yo… le pregunté —confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Él negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de limpiar el brazo izquierdo y se levantaba para hacer lo mismo con sus piernas. —Sólo consigue angustiarse.

—Lo sé… pero tal vez así podría sacar algo para ayudar —repuso ella y negó con la cabeza—. No importa, prefiero no pensar en eso. 

—Lo mejor es que se relaje, tanto para pensar como para no hacerlo —aconsejó Zane.

Cyra asintió mirando cómo esa mano paseaba por su pierna, sonrió depredadoramente y se acercó a Zane dejándolo a medias con la tarea. —Te tomo la palabra —dijo antes de besarlo, llevando su mano a la mejilla de él. 

El chico se sorprendió, aquello era distinto, podía parecer que la acción era la misma que siempre, pero había una circunstancia muy importante, ella estaba desnuda. Aun así sus labios fueron seducidos para que respondieran al beso, aunque algo más torpemente, las órdenes de su cerebro iban lentas. Ella sonrió en el beso y tiró de su labio inferior, sacándole un jadeo y profundizando ese beso. La mano que tenía libre se movió al pecho de él, agarrando su camisa. Poco a poco se fue echando hacia atrás, Zane seguía sus labios sin darse cuenta de su posición, al menos hasta que fue tarde y tirando un poco de él, Cyra consiguió que cayera sobre ella en la bañera. Él hizo un intento de no caer sobre ella, pero su mano mojada se escurrió en el borde de la bañera y frenó la caída con la otra un poco, sin fijarse donde la ponía. Era algo blando, turgente… un pecho de Cyra, apartó la mano como si quemara.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó y trató de incorporarse.

—No lo hagas, no lo sientas —respondió ella volviendo a atraerlo a sí, pasando a atacar su cuello, sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, pero llevaban mucho tiempo atascados en un mismo punto y ella lo deseaba mucho. 

Zane gimió y se estremeció, todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de ella, se sentía arder y no se debía a la temperatura del agua.

—Pero… usted está… —se mordió el labio inferior con el siguiente gemido y apretó los ojos, quería más de todo eso y a la vez no estaba bien, se estaba excitando tanto…

Cyra sonrió sobre su piel. —Podemos hacer algo para estar equiparados —dijo llevando sus manos a los botones de la camisa de él, deseaba tanto quitársela. 

Él negó con la cabeza. —No, des-nudarse no está bien —dijo atragantándose un poco con la palabra.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió con cariño antes de volver a besarlo lentamente en los labios, deteniendo la acción de sus manos. —¿No te gusto yo? 

—Yo… yo… no la miro a usted… intento —se corrigió eludiendo un poco la pregunta.

—No hay nada de malo en que lo hagas, aquí no —aseguró ella dándole un nuevo beso—. Aunque no tienes que hacerlo si no te gusta. 

—Yo… no lo sé. En Sakaria no está bien —explicó.

Cyra comprendía eso, a ella le habían dicho que no tenía que esconderse ante nadie, pero a él no había sido así. 

—Yo creo que si alguien te gusta quieres verlo como es de verdad —dijo con un tono suave. 

—Sé que yo a usted le gusto, ¿por eso quiere que me desnude?

Ella se sonrojó al verse pillada, pero asintió. —Me gustaría verte, pero no quiero forzarte tampoco, Zane. Sólo… ¿eres tú el que no quiere o lo que te enseñaron es lo que te hace contenerte? 

El chico tardó un poco en contestar. —Sí quiero, me gusta que… me bese y todo, pero… me da vergüenza —se forzó a confesar al final.

La joven llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Zane, lo besó despacio, con dulzura. —No tienes de qué avergonzarte… te lo aseguro —lo animó sonriendo sin separar sus labios de los de él—. Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar. 

—Pero me sigue dando vergüenza —protestó, ella lo decía como si fuera tan sencillo dejar de sentir lo que se sentía.

—¿Sabes? Yo también sentí vergüenza la primera vez —confesó—. Es normal. 

—No tienes nada de vergüenza ahora —meditó dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta—. Lo siento, no quise decir que usted…

Ella soltó una carcajada. —No ahora no, pero para eso tuve que superar la vergüenza. 

Zane se sintió aliviado de que no se lo hubiera tomado a mal, lo pensó más y se incorporó un poco en sus brazos, todo lo que Cyra lo dejaba. Sacando valor miró hacia abajo, recorriendo lentamente con la mirada el cuerpo de ella bajo el propio y se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

—Sí me gusta —contestó cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos con el deseo aún en los propios.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma y de él por haber hecho ese esfuerzo, sabía cuánto le había costado. Tiró un poco de su camisa para pegarlo de nuevo a ella y lo besó con intensidad. 

—Puedes… mirarlo y… tocarlo como quieras —le dijo lamiendo sus labios y volvió a besarlo, no quería dejar de hacerlo. 

Zane la miró cuando el beso se detuvo, pasó saliva y llevó sus labios a su cuello, por primera vez haciendo eso que tanto lo hacía estremecer cuando era su piel la que recibía esas atenciones, y una mano acarició un costado de ella, como ya lo había instado a hacer ella anteriormente, pero sin ropa se sentía diferente, mejor… aunque mojado. Cyra gimió cuando él llegó a la unión de su cuello con los hombros. Sus manos soltaron la camisa de él y comenzó a moverlas sobre la prenda mojada, aunque preferiría mucho más tocar su piel, esa mano en su costado le hacía desearlo más. Desabrochó los botones de la camisa, sin quitársela por el momento, pero pudo meter una mano bajo ella. 

Él jadeó al sentirla acariciar su pecho, la besó mientras seguía sintiendo esos toques y se decidió por dar ese paso más, ahora que ya no lo abrazaba aprovechó para incorporarse, la vio estremecerse, probablemente por la pérdida de calor extra, él lo sintió doblemente por ella y el agua. Sus manos temblaban cuando cogió el borde la camisa para sacársela por la cabeza y luego empujó la prenda por sus brazos mojados de los que parecía no querer separarse hasta lograr quitársela. Ella se relamió del mismo modo que él había hecho al mirarla cuando pudo ver ese pecho tan bien formado con gotas de agua bajando por él. Conectó sus ojos cargados de deseo con los de él, le sonrió traviesa y se acercó lo suficiente para pasar la lengua por ese pecho duro recogiendo algunas gotas con ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Zane gimió cuando esa lengua pasó sobre un pezón y esa vez la sensación fue directa a su polla, haciéndole sonrojarse más y se mordió el labio, tratando de hacer algo por contenerse frente a ella. 

—Tú también me gustas —aseguró Cyra sonriendo, intuyendo un poco la razón por la que se mordía los labios. 

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer a sus anchas ese torso desnudo y sus labios hicieron que él dejara de maltratar los suyos antes de pasar a su cuello e ir bajando poco a poco, deteniéndose un poco en su nuez de Adán antes de pasar a su clavícula. 

De ser cualquiera de los días anteriores se habría apartado y marchado lo antes posible, pero le gustaba sentirse así, sabía que los habitantes de Sakaria no verían nada bien eso, pero para ella esas cosas sexuales no tenían ningún problema, eran naturales, y la primera vez que despertó excitado para Cloyd, quien había ido a despertarle por un trabajo, también lo había sido, había cosas contradictorias.

—Me… excitas… —decidió que al final la mejor opción era dejarse guiar por ella que era con quien estaba compartiendo esa experiencia, ser sincero en esos asuntos al menos.

Cyra lo miró sin separar sus labios de su pecho, dejó unos besos más en él, algo más dulces, le había gustado esa confianza que parecía estar empezando a depositar en ella. 

—¿Te gusta cómo te sientes?

—Sí… pero no sé si está bien que… esté así ahora contigo —explicó nervioso, olvidando las formalidades por ello.

—No pienses en lo que diría el resto, sólo importa lo que tú sientas —aseguró ella retomando sus acciones. Sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura del pantalón de él, tanteó con los dedos en el borde y los acercó al cierre, pidiendo permiso para abrirlo. 

Contrajo un poco su abdomen al sentir las manos ahí por los nervios, pero se dijo que lo mejor era sólo centrarse en las maravillas que hacía esa boca en su piel y se sujetó a los bordes de la bañera para asegurarse de no cambiar de opinión y detenerla. Ante esa muda aceptación ella abrió el pantalón y los bajó lentamente, liberando la excitación de Zane. Cedió a la tentación de mirar unos segundos ese miembro erecto y se relamió con deseo por lo que veía, sin embargo, su boca se mantuvo en la parte superior mientras sus manos eran las que se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que la derecha llegó a ese punto y acarició su extensión despacio. 

Zane soltó un largo gemido y se echó un poco para atrás, sintiendo que en ese instante eran demasiadas novedades a la vez, sin embargo, con la siguiente pasada hizo lo contrario, abrazó a la mujer por la cintura contra sí. Todo él era un lío, pero al final lo cierto era que sólo la tenía a ella en varios sentidos, no sólo en esa bañera. Cyra le devolvió el abrazo con el brazo libre un tanto sorprendida y dejó besos en su hombro repitiendo sus caricias cada poco. 

—Está todo bien —susurró, antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Le sonrió ampliamente y lo besó al tiempo que su mano rodeaba por completo su erección—. Tú también me excitas —confesó en el beso, sin detenerlo. 

Esas palabras y el abrazo lo tranquilizaron un poco, y la excitación en aumento le hizo dejar de tratar de pensar y analizar todo tanto hasta que sólo estuvo ella. Zane movió sus manos por las espalda de Cyra, cuando la mujer liberó sus labios llevó su boca al cuello de ella y a su hombros, sus acciones se mezclaban con sus gemidos de placer y con unos minutos más sus caderas empujaron en ese puño que lo excitaba. Ella mantuvo el ritmo de su mano sin ceder a las peticiones inconscientes de él porque lo aumentara, la mano que había estado abrazándolo la movió acariciando su espalda hasta coger una de sus manos y lo guio despacio a uno de sus pechos para que lo acariciara, lo sopesara… Zane se sorprendió en un primer momento, saliendo un poco de esa vorágine de placer, pero después de unos segundos repitió esas acciones que ella lo instaba a hacer. Acunó ese pecho y lo cubrió con su mano, al acariciar en un movimiento ascendente el pezón quedó entre los dedos y vio el placer que provocaba en ella, parecía que incluso más de lo que ella le había estado causando con esas mismas acciones y cierta curiosidad lo llevó a bajar la cabeza al otro pecho para darle un trato similar al que había estado dando a su cuello, dejando besos y rozándolo con los labios.

Cyra gimió largamente por esos toques que no había esperado, el agarre a su polla se estrechó un poco y el ritmo aumentó ligeramente devolviéndole ese placer que le estaba provocando. Le hubiera gustado poder tenerlo dentro de ella, alcanzar el clímax junto a él de ese modo, pero sabía que era pronto, que serían demasiadas cosas juntas, por eso hizo que la mano que estaba atendiendo uno de sus senos bajara hasta colarse entre sus piernas y lo guio a su centro, enseñándole de primera mano cuán caliente estaba, cuánto lo deseaba, para que lo supiera la próxima vez. 

—E-es… por ti —jadeó cuando esos dedos masculinos rozaron su clítoris y luego lo hizo volver a ascender a su pecho. 

Zane alcanzó el orgasmo, había aguantando bastante para el alivio rápido al que se había acostumbrado cuando se lo concedía en vez del frío del río. Tal vez sin esas palabras no lo habría hecho, si sólo hubiera conducido su mano a ese lugar desconocido e incluso la hubiera dejado en él, tal vez los nervios habrían podido con él haciéndole apartarse del placer que anhelaba y estaba disfrutando. Pero parecía que había hecho bien en confiar en ella en aquello, sabía lo que le hacía, hasta dónde podía llegar.

Con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Cyra respiró agitadamente y su mente se fue despejando y haciéndole preguntarse qué debía hacer ahora, ¿estaba bien que se hubiera corrido allí y en ese momento? ¿Debía hacer algo con ella? De nuevo estaba perdido. Pero como el resto de veces Cyra lo sacó de dudas, o al menos lo calmó. Acarició su espalda y su pelo y dejó besos en su hombro con cariño. 

—Así está bien, muy bien, me gustó verte y oírte —susurró sin detener sus caricias dulces. 

Zane asintió, levantó la cabeza y se atrevió a mirarla, levantó una mano tentativamente a su mejilla y la besó despacio, con dulzura. No sabía qué decir, pero le parecía que esa acción hablaba bastante por sí misma.

Ella sonrió brillantemente por esos gestos, le dio un rápido beso y rio un poco. —Nos vamos a quedar como pasas y helados. 

—Oh… sí. Y no terminé la tarea —recordó.

—No te preocupes, seguro que con tanto rato en el agua ya estoy bien, además sólo era un baño para relajarme y lo hice —aseguró guiñándole un ojo. 

Él asintió, sonrió y se puso de pie frente a ella, acto seguido se subió los pantalones para poder pasar una pierna fuera de la bañera y luego la otra para poder salir, y observó el desastre que estaba armando con la ropa chorreando. Se pasó una mano por el pelo corto con lo que quedó totalmente despeinado, pero logró quitar un poco de humedad, una manía. Dio un paso y sintió cómo sus pies chapoteaban dentro del zapato, decidió quitárselos, luego los vaciaría de agua. Y llegó a coger la toalla de Cyra.

—Mejor que no se hiele —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en referencia a lo que ella había dicho, ofreciéndole una mano.

La joven aceptó la mano y dejó que la envolviera en la toalla. —Me gusta más cuando no me hablas de usted, suena tan formal y aburrido —comentó caminando con pasitos pequeños a una silla que había allí para sentarse.

—Oh… —musitó repasando un poco sus palabras previas—. Se me escapa a veces, nunca antes tuve que hablar de usted —respondió, después se reprendió, eso no era algo normal en alguien de su supuesta clase social, pero no veía cómo arreglarlo. 

—Supongo que en algunas familias no se suele hablar de usted —comentó ella sacándolo del apuro sin saberlo—. Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre sólo y que me hablaras de tú, Zane. 

—¿Cuando esté sólo con… contigo? —se corrigió en su pregunta, queriendo estar seguro de lo que le pedía—. Como todo lo demás —señaló con una mano a la bañera en clara referencia.

Ella suspiró ante su pregunta. —Supongo que es lo mejor, no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

Él asintió y la ayudó a secarse como siempre y ponerse el camisón mientras pensaba cómo salir de allí sin que Meta lo matara por encharcar todo, finalmente decidió consultar con Cyra su única opción factible.

—¿Podría marcharme por la ventana esta vez? —su pregunta sonó como si no fuera nada extraño pensar en usar como salida una ventana de un tercer piso.

—¿Po-por la ventana? —preguntó ella extrañada, parpadeando—. Pero te harás daño, ¿no?

—Meta me regañará sin encharco todo —respondió mirando el suelo a sus pies y el espacio que había recorrido—. Sé escalar, enseñé un poco a esa niña, Izola —le recordó, aunque sabía que no era del todo lo mismo que un árbol, había sido parte de su entrenamiento, pero no le apetecía pasar lo que quedaba de tarde fregando suelos para secarlos y escuchar al ama de llaves gritarle, no soportaba que le gritaran, le ponía de mal humor.

Cyra asintió recordando cómo le había enseñado a escalar a esa niña, pero seguía viendo tan peligroso que bajara esos tres pisos. Aun así él parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y… si él había confiado en ella, ella debería hacer lo mismo. 

—Pero tienes que tener cuidado y yo te tiraré lo que te falta por la ventana cuando estés abajo —aceptó mirando la ventana. 

—No hace falta —aseguró escurriéndose un poco los pantalones y vaciando los zapatos en la bañera—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Ella lo meditó unos segundos antes de sonreír. —Sólo una cosa más —Zane la miró expectante—. Mi beso de buenas noches —bromeó acercándose a él. 

Él asintió y levantó la cabeza para poder hacerlo, inicialmente algo tímido por iniciar el beso él mismo sin que ella lo hubiera hecho inmediatamente antes, pero cuando el deseo se volvió a filtrar se obligó a detenerse, era lo mejor, tenía que irse y ponerse ropa seca.

—Buenas noches, Zane —susurró la mujer cuando él se separó. 

—Buenas noches, Cyra —contestó con una sonrisa.

Cogió la chaqueta y puso el resto de ropa en ella, incluso los zapatos, haciendo un hatillo. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y se subió al alféizar.

—Cierra —le dijo antes de saltar sin más, detuvo su caída en el alféizar de la ventana del primer piso y después bajó por la pared de piedra con una sola mano y los pies llegando al suelo sin hacer ruido.

Ella no le hizo caso hasta que de verdad supo que estaba en el suelo, sintiendo su corazón volver a latir cuando lo supo a salvo. Cerró la ventana y se metió en la cama dispuesta a conciliar el sueño, pensando que ese chico se estaba volviendo más importante para ella de lo que había admitido. 

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Saltó al siguiente tejado con cuidado, estaba lloviendo, era un dato más que confirmaba que Cyra había perdido la cabeza por si no fuera suficiente prueba que saliera de la casa sola cuando todos le habían dicho por activa y por pasiva que no lo hiciera. También era cierto que en un día soleado no lo habría conseguido, no era el primer intento y por eso uno u otro criado vigilaba la puerta, se turnaban cuando Edward, el mayordomo, estaba ocupado en otra tarea con los señores de la casa. 

La vio entrar en la pastelería y se relajó un poco, quería guardar la esperanza de que no sería tan inconsciente de ir al barrio pobre con lo peligroso que era con ese asesino suelto, aunque no sólo habían desaparecido gente en esas calles, por el momento sí eran todos de clase baja o media.

Cyra pidió dos docenas de pasteles de crema y chocolate, tres barras de pan y tres docenas de bollos preñados, todo para los niños. Había decidido ir a verlos, no podía seguir encerrada en casa, sabía que estaban asustados, lo intuía por lo que su abuelo y Rayan le contaban, no quería dejarlos más tiempo solos. En la cesta ya llevaba unos peluches que había comprado el día anterior, esperaba que con todos esos regalos se olvidaran pronto de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. 

Salió de la pastelería con todo bien guardado, miró a su alrededor y calándose bien la capa se dirigió al barrio sujetando con la mano libre además el paraguas. Las calles desiertas no ayudaban a que sus nervios se mantuvieran a raya, pero no pensaba echarse atrás, menos cuando estaba a una calle de donde sus niños vivían. Cuando el primero de ellos la vio no tardó en dar la voz y todos salieron a abrazarla y darle grandes besos que Cyra devolvió con gusto. Todos se metieron en la pequeña casa que los resguardaba de la lluvia y el frío y pasó horas repartiendo la comida, jugando, contándoles historias y poniéndose al día con todo lo que les había pasado, su corazón parecía estar más entero al saberlos bien a todos. 

Salió de allí cuando el último de los niños se hubo dormido. Había dejado de llover por el momento, pero estaba mucho más oscuro, así que se apresuró en volver. Cada sonido, cada sombra la asustaban, estaba tensa como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, pero pensó que debían ser imaginaciones suyas, al final iba a regresar a salvo a casa y nadie tendría que saber que se había ido. 

Estaba convencida de que todo iba a salir bien hasta que un hombre le cortó el paso. Cyra gritó y se apresuró a correr hacia el lado contrario, pero ese hombre la siguió. Era mucho más grande que ella, y evidentemente más fuerte. No tardó en atraparla y arrinconarla contra una pared con un fuerte empujón. 

—Este es tu fin, puta Turan —ese hombre iba a matarla. 

Sin embargo, fueron sus últimas palabras, una sombra bajó del tejado cayendo sobre el hombre, pudo escuchar cómo el brazo en que ese hombre tan alto había sujetado un cuchillo se partía. Un rayo iluminó el cielo y pudo ver por unos segundos la figura de quien la estaba salvando, un hombre más bajo que el otro, pero que no dio tiempo a su asaltante a más que lanzar un puñetazo al aire con el brazo que aún tenía entero antes de clavar una daga en la nuca atravesando el cuello. Terminó de pasar por el lado del atacante mientras éste empezaba a caer y por la tenue oscuridad y la lluvia sólo pareció de nuevo una sombra que se confundió con la pared de la casa contigua, no alcanzó a verlo llegar al tejado.

Cyra se quedó estática, pegada a la pared, con la vista desenfocada y el cuerpo temblando. Cuando reaccionó un poco se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, ese hombre que se estaba desangrando a sus pies había ido a matarla, a ella, la había reconocido, había dicho su apellido. Sus rodillas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie para salir corriendo hacia la casa. En ese momento no podía pensar en quién o qué la había salvado, sólo se veía muerta, atravesada por ese cuchillo. La paranoia de que alguien la seguía la siguió incluso hasta cuando pudo ver las puertas de la casa.

Zane sabía que había apurado demasiado, pero había querido guardar la esperanza de que no fuera a por ella o que Cyra llegara antes a la calle principal, le faltaba poco. Al final el movimiento que había hecho para salvarla había sido arriesgado, debería haber lanzado simplemente la daga a la nuca del sicario, pero se había sorprendido dudando, temiendo un movimiento impredecible y que acabara dando a la mujer. Eso le había generado otra pérdida de unos segundos más y para colmo había tenido la mala suerte de que un rayo había coincidido con su salida. No temía que ella lo reconociera, lo único que no cubrían sus ropas grises eran sus manos y una fina línea para los ojos, pero ella no habría llegado a ver tanto. Sin embargo, prefería no dejar ninguna pista sobre su identidad, nunca se era suficientemente precavido, era más seguro.

Esa vez no se adelantó, la siguió hasta que ella cruzó la cancela de los jardines de su casa para asegurarse de que no tendría más altercados y entonces se apresuró a llegar a su habitación para secarse todo lo posible y vestirse con rapidez, mientras le daba vueltas a quién podría querer a Cyra muerta, sólo viendo la posibilidad de que a alguien no le gustara que ayudara a los pobres. 

Esperó en la cocina, junto a los fogones para que el calor secara todo lo posible su pelo corto, hasta que Meta fue a avisarlo para que se apresurara a asistir a Cyra. Se sorprendió al ver a Samgar Turan salir de la habitación de la mujer cuando él iba a llamar, dio un paso atrás apartándose del camino e inclinó la cabeza.

—Le pido disculpas, Señor Turan.

El hombre moreno lo miró con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre, aunque con un color castaño muy claro que debía haber heredado de su madre. Su rostro estaba mortalmente serio y evidentemente preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido a su única hija. 

—Asegúrese de que descanse, señor Kest —le ordenó, aunque en su tono se vio cierta petición desesperada, él había intentado que la chica se tranquilizara un poco, pero no había podido ni siquiera hacer que se sentara en la cama antes de tener que irse para hablar con la policía. 

—Sí, señor Turan —respondió aún con esa posición dócil.

Lo vio alejarse y entró en la habitación, no había hecho más que cerrar la puerta cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza. Zane tardó un poco en reaccionar antes de devolver el abrazo, pensó con molestia que menudo fregado en el que se estaba metiendo, con la poca gracia que le hacían las lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, pero por otra parte estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella, le sorprendió percatarse de ello.

—Tranquila, ya pasó, estás a salvo —se le ocurrió decir, aunque no sabía si en ese estado de nervios se lo iba a creer o si serviría de algo incluso sin nervios.

Ella asintió sin soltarlo aún, no sabía por qué se sentía tan segura con él, pero lo hacía y en esos momentos no podía renunciar a esa seguridad tan fácilmente. 

—¿Ya… ya lo saben todos? —preguntó al rato separándose un poco para mirarlo y secarse las lágrimas—. Pensarán que soy tonta. 

—Meta sólo me dijo que viniera rápido, tu padre que me asegura de que descanses y estás un poco mojada de lluvia —respondió Zane y dejó un beso en su frente, había visto a la esposa de Cloyd hacer eso cuando alguno de sus hijos cogía un berrinche por caerse o cualquier cosa de esas que él consideraba una tontería; salir también había sido una tontería, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Iba a por mí, un hombre, quería matarme a mí, no porque fuera la primera persona que veía, sabía mi nombre, iba buscándome —explicó ella separándose del todo, pero lo mantuvo cogido de la mano para caminar hacia atrás, sentarse en la cama y volver a abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Pero no lo consiguió, eso es lo importante, escapaste. Ahora sólo deberías cuidarte más en adelante y no salir sola —contestó Zane acariciando su pelo.

—Lo sé… lo siento mucho, soy tonta por no hacer caso, pero necesitaba verlos, Zane —dijo ella apretándolo un poco más contra sí. 

—¿Y cómo estaban? ¿Te han contado muchas cosas? —preguntó para distraerla, suponiendo que sería un poco parecido a cuando él había ido con ella a ver a los de Florencia.

—Estaban bien, un poco asustados, se alegraron mucho de verme y me dijeron que me habían echado de menos. Les llevé mucha comida rica y juguetes, luego les conté cuentos y jugamos mucho —le contó sonriendo—. Yo también los echaba de menos, mucho. 

—Entonces no ha ido del todo mal —dijo Zane.

—Esa parte no, esa parte fue genial —concordó levantando la mirada con una suave sonrisa—. Gracias por animarme. 

—Es sólo lo que tenía que hacer —respondió quitándole importancia.

Cyra negó con la cabeza. —Sólo te pidieron que descansara —repuso ella decidiendo ponerse en pie para que le quitara el vestido. 

—No ibas a descansar preocupada —repuso comenzando a desnudarla rápidamente, antes de que la humedad que se había pegado al vestido por correr calara en ella.

—Aún no estoy segura de poder hacerlo cuando te vayas —confesó—. Contigo me siento a salvo. 

—Seguro que en cuento te metas en la cama te sentirás incluso mejor —lo desestimó él ya quitando el corsé y pasando a sacarle la enagua.

Ella no respondió, esperó a que él terminara de ponerle el camisón para sentarse en la cama de nuevo. Lo cogió de la chaqueta y lo acercó a ella mirándolo suplicante. 

—Quédate conmigo, por favor. 

Él la miró con sorpresa. —Pero no puedo quedarme —repuso, le parecía obvio.

—Nadie va a venir aquí —aseguró ella—. Tengo miedo. 

—¿Por qué tienes miedo si… —se interrumpió, no podía decirle que estaba muerto porque ella no había contado nada de eso— no va a entrar aquí? 

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Lo sé, pero… no puedo evitarlo, las sombras, los ruidos, pienso que es alguien que viene y… —se mordió el labio inferior—. Puede ser estúpido, pero me sigo viendo ahí, muerta. 

Zane soltó un pesado suspiro, ¿por qué se tenía que preocupar de más por esa mujer?

—¿Seguro que no volverá tu padre?

Cyra negó con la cabeza. —Él dijo que iba a hablar con la policía y que me vería por la mañana. 

—Está bien —cedió finalmente—. ¿Dejas que me quite esta cosa? —pidió viendo que no lo soltaba, ya quitándose la pajarita, en los pasados días ella había acabado descubriendo el poco aprecio que le tenía a ese traje.

Ella lo soltó asintiendo, no se había percatado de que lo seguía sujetando aún. Se movió hacia atrás en la cama y sacó la sábana para después, cuando él se tumbara, poder taparlos a ambos. 

Zane se quedó con la camisa y los pantalones, aunque no eran tan cómodos como su propia ropa tendría que apañarse, desnudarse del todo lo llevaría por unos derroteros en los que claramente ella no estaba pensando. Cerró las cortinas como era costumbre y apagó las velas, pensando que esperaba despertarse a tiempo pese a la oscuridad. Se tumbó boca arriba algo incómodo, podía ser la tercera vez que dormían en la misma cama, pero en ninguna de las veces anteriores él había sido consciente del hecho hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ella rodó para quedar de costado acurrucada contra él, pasando un brazo por su cintura aunque sin apretarlo. Besó su mejilla y se removió acomodándose bien. 

—Gracias, Zane. 

—Ya… Buenas noches —contestó él. 

Zane no estaba muy cómodo, eso de que alguien lo abrazara mientras dormía era nuevo para él, pero eso sólo significó que tardó dos minutos más en dormirse de lo acostumbrado. Era de sueño fácil, como entrenamiento independiente se había hecho a ser capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar y situación ya que si algo podía reducir drásticamente su efectividad era el sueño, con una herida podía realizar ajustes en sus acciones para compensar esa falta, con el sueño no se podía calcular. Una vez dormido, su subconsciente decidió ponerse cómodo y se movió para quedar de costado, como usualmente dormía y esa vez lo hizo hacia la fuente de calor. Se removió un poco más en la ropa, pero como los botones no reventaron dejándole libre de cierta presión especialmente en su cuello y donde se arrugaba la camisa desistió y ya se quedó quieto para el resto de la noche.

Cyra sonrió dulcemente cuando lo supo dormido finalmente, le había sorprendido esa facilidad para caer rendido incluso sin la necesidad de estar completamente agotado, era admirable, al menos para ella. Pensó que tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente cómodo y con movimientos lentos desabrochó uno a uno esos botones superiores que ceñían la camisa a su cuello y amplio pecho. La expresión en el rostro de Zane le hizo ver que había sido un movimiento acertado y entonces fue cuando decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar también dormir.

***

Sabía que el Sol debía estar saliendo en esos momentos por el horizonte y que Zane debería estar despertando, pero no quería que lo hiciera, al menos no para marcharse después, estaba tan bien con él. Había pasado una noche demasiado buena teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de la noche anterior, había dormido de un tirón, sin pesadillas, algo increíble, y estaba segura de que todo se lo debía al joven que estaba durmiendo frente a ella con esa expresión relajada.

Cyra sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él, abrazándolo por la cintura para sentir su calor y dejó un beso en sus labios, lento y suave, apenas un roce sutil. Pero como siempre le pasaba, un beso así la dejaba con ganas de más, lo adoraba, adoraba besarlo, tocarlo... todo de él, y volvió a unir sus labios, pasando después a dejar pequeños besos por su rostro. De todas formas tenía que despertar si no querían que los pillaran, aunque quedaba bastante tiempo era mejor no arriesgarse a ir al límite. 

Zane entreabrió los ojos ante esos besos, esa vez había estado soñando algo totalmente distinto a algo erótico, aunque no recordaba qué, por lo que fue fácil identificar que era real, además de que había dormido suficiente. Sonrió dulcemente cuando recibió otro de esos pequeños besos, quizás en parte era porque estaba demasiado relajado, en cierto modo con la guardia baja, pero se sentían tan dulces esas acciones, se sentía propicio a ser también mimoso.

—Buenos días —saludó, moviendo su cabeza para también dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola… —saludó Cyra sonriendo con cariño y dejando un nuevo beso en sus labios—. ¿Dormiste bien al final?

—¿Al final? —preguntó extrañado—. Siempre duermo bien. ¿Y tú?

—Yo dormí bien, toda la noche, sin malos sueños —respondió a su segunda pregunta, dejando una caricia en su mejilla que se extendió un poco hasta su pecho—. La camisa te molestaba y te removiste al principio —explicó. 

Zane se observó. —¿Me la desabroché dormido? —frunció el ceño, sabía que podía moverse hasta coger la postura más cómoda, pero no creía que fuera capaz de desabrochar cosas y además con paciencia, sin saltar ningún botón.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida. —Yo lo hice, se notaba que te tiraba mucho. 

—Oh… Ya estaba dormido, no me enteré, pero tiene más sentido —razonó y levantó la cabeza de la almohada para ver mejor la luz que se colaba por debajo de las cortinas—. Debería marcharme.

Cyra siguió ese impulso infantil de detenerlo incluso antes de que hiciera el amago de irse rodeándolo por la cintura. 

—Es pronto, apenas amaneció… —repuso mirándolo con un mohín. 

—Si espero a que la casa se ponga en funcionamiento, tendré que salir por la ventana para no cruzarme con Meta cuando vaya a aporrear mi puerta porque se me hace tarde —repuso él, no era que le importara salir por la ventana, pero la última y primera vez había tenido que convencerla de que era lo mejor e incluso así no se había mostrado muy conforme.

Ella hizo un puchero apretándolo más contra sí. —Pero puedes decirle que te adelantaste a ver si iba a querer mi desayuno o prefería seguir descansando —sugirió y antes de que dijera nada lo besó largamente. 

—Tampoco me importa salir por la ventana —contestó, ese beso había sido muy convincente.

La joven sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarlo del mismo modo, su agarre se aflojó para así poder acariciar el costado de él. 

—La ventana es una buena opción hoy —aseguró. 

Zane se volcó en responder al beso, con el deseo aumentando según se alargaba, llevó una mano a la cintura de ella y la hizo ascender hasta acariciar con el pulgar tras la oreja, metiendo los dedos en su pelo. Cyra hizo un sonido similar a un ronroneo con ese toque que tanto le gustaba, abrió más los labios para profundizar el beso, su lengua encontrándose con la de él como si fueran viejas conocidas y empezando una danza excitante para ambos. Sus manos fueron directamente al pecho de Zane, acariciándolo por completo, calentando los puntos más sensibles de él. Él gimió en el beso ante esos toques y su mano volvió a bajar hasta la cintura y después ascendió hasta los pechos de la mujer para retribuir esas acciones, aunque tuviera que ser sobre la tela del largo camisón, acariciándolos y jugando con el pezón. Ella gimió también, arqueándose hacia esa mano. Las manos de ella subieron y arrastraron la molesta camisa fuera de los brazos de él y dejándola caer de la cama. Con las caricias bajó por la espalda hasta el borde del pantalón, sus dedos se metieron bajo él acariciando la piel oculta y las movió al frente sin sacarlas para desabrochar el botón de ahí.

El chico dejó los labios de Cyra y pasó a besar su cuello, jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Jadeó cuando sus pantalones fueron abiertos y la mano de ella rozó su creciente excitación, aunque por el momento sólo fue un roce, y decidió que tenía que hacer algo con ese camisón. Desató el lazo a la espalda y lo empujó desde los hombros para ir bajándoselo con un poco de ayuda de ella que fue levantando su cuerpo para facilitar la tarea en esa posición, siguiendo con sus besos la piel que iba quedando al descubierto hasta que se quedó prendado de un pecho, pero siguió bajando la ropa. 

Ella giró sobre sí para que él quedara completamente sobre ella, pudiendo así bajar también los pantalones que llevaba y quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos. Llevó una mano a su pelo y le hizo que levantara la cabeza para besarlo con deseo, anhelo… sonrió depredadoramente cuando lo miró y esa vez fue ella la que besó su cuello, bajando por su pecho. Zane se sostuvo en sus brazos para dejarse hacer mientras jadeaba y gemía suavemente ante las acciones más placenteras, en cambio la parte baja de su cuerpo dejó que entrara en contacto con ella, que lo sintiera y él poder hacer lo mismo con ella, se sentía tan bien todo contacto con esa piel caliente. Cyra no se contuvo y con una pierna rodeó la cadera de Zane, pegándolo a ella, haciendo que su erección se rozara con el vientre de ella, logrando que se endureciera cada vez más. 

—Te deseo mucho, Zane —dijo entre jadeos contra el cuello de él. 

Esas palabras lo hicieron gemir y que sus caderas se movieran anhelando algo que no conocían aún, ese roce se sintió sublime.

—Y yo… Cyra —contestó, aunque todavía se azoraba por decir esas cosas.

Volvió a besarla y pasó a sostenerse en un solo brazo para poder acariciar esa pierna que lo rodeaba y casi sin titubear llegar a la ingle para colarse entre sus cuerpos, aproximándose a la humedad de la mujer. Ella gimió anticipándose a ese toque y cuando al fin llegó volvió a hacerlo más largamente. Le encantaba como hacía eso, como la tocaba, desde que ella lo había guiado allí la primera vez y le había mostrado cómo hacerlo él había mejorado y perfeccionado esa técnica haciéndola delirar con cada caricia que daba a su sexo. Tiró del labio inferior de él, lo lamió y bajó con la lengua hasta dejar mordiscos suaves en la clavícula. Sus manos se paseaban por su torso a su antojo, una de ella rodeó su erección aún aprisionada entre los dos cuerpos y empezó a moverla. Zane gimió ante la acción de esa mano y perdió por un segundo la coordinación de la propia hasta que asimiló la sensación, pudiendo centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo además del placer que recibía, eso también había tenido que aprenderlo y aguantar más aunque las manos de ella sobre él fuera demasiado placentero, para terminar junto a ella. Dos de sus dedos entraron en el cuerpo de Cyra después de haber estado tentándola por minutos y continuó estimulando con el pulgar ese otro punto fuera que sabía que era muy placentero para ella, le gustaba ver las reacciones que causaba y averiguar movimientos nuevos que ella disfrutara tanto o más que lo que había aprendido hasta el momento.

Cyra no tardó en sentirse cerca del orgasmo y se afanó por hacer que él estuviera en el mismo punto, que acabaran llegando juntos. Lo besó intensamente, ahogando los jadeos en su boca y bebiendo los de él cuando ambos se corrieron gracias a las manos del otro. 

Se quedó un momento apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Cyra, respirando agitadamente y se apartó, igual que apartó sus manos de ella, quedándose tumbado boca arriba. La miró con una sonrisa, cuando ella giró la cabeza se movió para quedar de costado y dejó un beso en sus labios.

Cyra sonrió también y acarició su mejilla. —Me encanta que hagas eso. 

—Te doy besos muchas veces —dijo Zane evidentemente confuso y ladeando la cabeza, si podía siempre prefería comprender las cosas que le interesaban.

—Lo sé y me encanta que lo hagas, pero con esa sonrisa satisfecha es aún mejor —explicó ella acariciando los labios de él con las yemas de los dedos. 

—Puedo enseñártela más veces —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, pero luego se sonrojó por sus palabras y apartó la mirada.

La mujer soltó una carcajada sorprendida por ese repentino brote de picardía por parte de él, hizo que volviera a mirarla con un toque suave y lo besó intensamente. 

—Quiero que me la enseñes más veces, muchas más. Incluso creo que puede ser mejor —aseguró. 

Zane sonrió, al ver que todo estaba bien. Fue a besarla con renovado deseo, pero la razón le hizo detenerse.

—No, no puedo, ahora sí que tengo que irme —dijo con cierto tono de alarma, se arrodilló y después estiró sus brazos por debajo de las sábanas para tratar de dar con sus pantalones que habrían quedado a los pies de ésta.

Cyra se quedó mirando ese culo con deseo y se mordió el labio inferior para no morder esa parte de la anatomía de Zane. 

—Bueno… mi desayuno puede que hoy dure más tiempo —comentó despreocupadamente. 

El chico rio suavemente y asintió mientras bajaba de la cama y se ponía los pantalones. Cogió una toalla que solían usar y se limpió a sí mismo y a ella, y en un impulso dejó un beso en su ombligo. Después se puso la camisa sin molestarse en abrochar los botones e hizo un hatillo con todo lo demás en la chaqueta.

—Ten cuidado —pidió cubriéndose con las sábanas para no coger frío con lo que entrara por esa ventana que él iba a abrir y levantándose para cerrarla después. 

—Es fácil. Ahora vuelvo —dijo subiéndose al alféizar para saltar seguidamente, entrar por la ventana de su habitación, estirar un poco su ropa y volver a vestirse, abriendo la puerta de la habitación justo cuando Meta iba a llamar, ni la riña que lo siguió hasta la cocina pudo quitarle la sonrisa.

***

_Se removió en sueños, gimió bajito y empujó las mantas, hacía demasiado calor. Estaba de misión, observando a su objetivo desde las sombras, mientras éste disfrutaba del último placer de su vida aunque no lo supiera y de repente ya no estaba observando, sino que era él quien estaba con esa mujer joven de rubios cabellos. Sus manos tiraban del amplio escote del vestido hasta lograr descubrir los generosos pechos de la prostituta, los sostenía tal y como había hecho su objetivo e imaginaba que eran calientes y suaves, los lamió siguiendo con lo que había visto, aunque no podía imaginar a qué sabrían. Sus manos se colaron bajo el vestido y esa mujer metió una mano en sus pantalones. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios, era tan placentero sentir a alguien tocándolo, cualquier toque estaba bien. La levantó y ella lo rodeó con las piernas por las caderas. Ella gritó cuando entró en su secreto calor, fuera como fuera, sólo sabía que era lo que se hacía. El placer era sublime..._

_—Zane, despierta —la voz de Cloyd se filtró en su sueño._

_Abrió los ojos y observó la expresión socarrona del hombre en la puerta. Se incorporó en la cama, se frotó un ojo y el otro siguió la mirada de su jefe. Zane abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, después se subió bien los pantalones que amenazaban con dejarlo del todo descubierto debido al movimiento y se tapó rápidamente con las mantas, rojo como la grana. Nunca había tenido una erección, recordó lo que había estado soñando y si hubiera sido posible se habría sonrojado más._

_—¿Q-qué quieres? —alcanzó a preguntar._

_El hombre se rio. —Tranquilo, Zane, puede esperar. Acaba y baja —contestó._

_—¿Có-cómo que acabe?_

_Cloyd alzó una ceja, tal vez había centrado demasiado su educación en lo que precisaba para que le fuera útil en su propósito y no debería haber dejado que se socializara tan poco. Sabía que al chico le costaba en cada misión a la que lo mandaba que tuviera que conversar con alguien para obtener la información desde que empezó a probar su utilidad hacía algo menos de un año, con trece años y medio._

_—Seguro que se te ocurre algo para seguir con lo que pensabas con tus manos, o una ducha fría —dijo lo último con un gesto de desdén ante esa opción que él no consideraba._

_Zane frunció el ceño pensativo y luego volvió a tener una expresión sorprendida y abochornada a partes iguales, pero asintió._

_Cloyd volvió a soltar una corta risa. —Te espero en mi despacho en cinco... mejor que sean quince minutos. Tienes que hablarme de tu trabajo de anoche y tengo más para ti._

_—S-sí, ahora voy —contestó bajito._

_Cuando el hombre se fue se miró bajo la ropa. Cloyd lo había dicho como si fuera algo totalmente natural y normal, pero a él no se lo parecía tanto, y desde luego era muy vergonzoso que él lo hubiera visto así. El tiempo pasaba y se le haría tarde si dudaba mucho más. Aceptó llevar una mano a su primera erección y una vez tuvo ese tacto rodeándole fue fácil saber qué hacer y correrse rápido. Decidió que de todas formas iba a necesitar una ducha ante semejante estropicio, era placentero, pero también le pareció un inconveniente para su tiempo. Se apresuró, impaciente por saber cuál sería su próximo trabajo y cogió los papeles que la noche anterior había sustraído para Cloyd, además tenía que informarle debidamente del éxito en su... ¿qué número de asesinato era? ¿Doce o estaba más cerca de la veintena? No lo recordaba bien, pero no le preocupó. Cogió una manzana en la cocina y se dirigió al despacho de Cloyd, después desayunaría debidamente. Sonrió por el olor de pasteles horneándose, definitivamente era mejor esperar a más tarde para desayunar._

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y una fichita más:  
> -[ Ficha de Samgar](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Misterio%20Avesta/Samgar_zpstxb52jwu.jpg)


	11. Capítulo 11

Llevaba meses sacando información poquito a poco a los demás criados sobre Evelyn y cada vez el misterio de la madre de Cyra se hacía más grande. La rareza había sido un patrón en su vida, había anécdotas que parecían pura fantasía, una muy inquietante, a veces incluso de esas que a un corazón blando dejaría sin poder volver a dormir en esa casa. La enfermedad había acompañado a esa mujer desde niña, o supuestos casos de enfermedad. Un par de semanas atrás había sustraído los informes del médico de la familia y no se decía nada de esos casos de enfermedad que los criados mencionaban. No cuadraba, ahí había gato encerrado. El misterio le había hecho pasar horas y días dándole vueltas sin dar con una solución, eso había sido hasta que en uno de sus paseos nocturnos había encontrado a Edward y Meta en la cocina, charlando a solas.

_—Ventisiete años ya, Meta. ¿Soy al único que no se le hace tan lejano? —escuchó decir a Edward, la referencia a ese tiempo en el que estaba todo el misterio hizo que Zane se detuviera oculto por las sombras a escuchar._

_—No, Edward, no eres el único —contestó la mujer tras soltar un largo suspiro—. Parece que fue ayer, ¿verdad? Han cambiado tanto las cosas, pero aun así parece como si en cualquier tiempo ella fuera a aparecer de nuevo._

_—No es para menos, después de por lo que todos tuvimos que pasar —dijo el mayordomo dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la mano al ama de llaves—. Fue duro, y más duro cuando nos dejó porque Cyra heredara su locura, no puedo estar más agradecido porque haya crecido tan bien, toda una mujer y amable —se notó el orgullo por esas últimas palabras en su voz._

_—Es una niña estupenda, nada parecida a ella, y gracias al cielo tampoco se le pegó nada de Darice —concordó la mujer con el mismo tono—. El señor Turan y Samgar la educaron bien, y nosotros… lo tuvimos fácil con ella, nada que ver con Evelyn._

_—No era difícil que fuera mejor, ni cortinas cortadas ni animales muertos, pero sí, realmente siempre fue una buena niña, sólo algo traviesa, como ahora, pero con buen corazón —coincidió con Meta._

_Escuchó un gemido lastimero. —No me recuerdes eso, Edward, era tan horrible, ¿cómo una niña podía hacer esas cosas tan horribles?_

_—Ya lo sabes, tenía el demonio dentro y sin un crucifijo cerca escapaba. No pudo ser locura a una edad tan temprana —dijo Edward contrito y soltó un pesado suspiro antes de dar un sorbo a su té con chispa._

_—Eso debía ser, sí, no podía ser otra cosa —concordó la mujer—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué esas chismosas han empezado a recordarlo ahora, no tiene sentido, ellas apenas lo vivieron._

_—Lo desconozco, Meta. Otros años no lo han hecho, no recuerdan las fechas como nosotros hoy —respondió el hombre—. Sal un poco más de la cocina, te está afectando —aconsejó._

_—Como si pudiera dejar la comida en manos de ellas, seguro que la quemaban toda —protestó ella._

_Zane vio a Edward sonreír con condescendencia y comenzar a hablar de otros temas para distraerla y animarla, y con la información obtenida sumándola al puzle de información decidió que había sido suficiente por esa noche._

La madre de Cyra estaba loca de nacimiento y de un modo sumamente preocupante y retorcido para una niña. Desde entonces había indagado más sobre esos animales muertos, sólo unos días más antes de dejar de espolear a las criadas a hablar al respecto, no fuera que finalmente Meta y Edward localizaran el foco de esas conversaciones. La información obtenida sobre aves colgadas de la ventana, ratones destripados e insectos sin cabeza o con las alas quemadas era alarmante. Le hacía preguntarse qué más habría hecho cuando hubiera crecido, ¿también habría aumentado el tamaño de sus presas en las que saciar sus crueles instintos? 

Había tardado unos días en decidirse a escribir a Cloyd, pero finalmente lo había hecho en parte para aclararse él mismo con la información obtenida al ponerlo por escrito. No obstante, sabía que no tenía ninguna prueba tangible, las habladurías no servirían para los propósitos de Cloyd, necesitaba investigar más y era esto lo que lo inquietaba, lo que lo mantenía un tanto ausente, lo que hacía que al beso de Cyra después de desnudarla para dormir, supuestamente, no hubiera respondido con mucho entusiasmo ni le dio mucha importancia a que lo sentara en la cama haciéndolo ella sobre él. Puso sus manos en la espalda de ella como en parte se esperaba y jadeó un poco cuando ella fue directamente a atacar su cuello, había que reconocer que esa acción consiguió que sus pensamientos se pararan por un segundos y desde entonces fluyeran más lentos, pero aún no logró que dejaran de interponerse, reduciendo más su ya poca sociabilidad.

Cyra detuvo sus acciones al sentirlo tan ausente, al principio había pensado que con sus besos lograría hacerlo olvidar eso que lo tenía tan preocupado, pero no había sido así. Lo miró con cariño y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares. 

—¿Estás bien, Zane? 

Él dirigió sus ojos a ella y puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, claro.

—Estás un poco distraído —comentó ella dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. 

—Oh… —musitó, realmente observándola por primera vez esa noche. Se sonrojó, eso sí que había sido un fallo grave, mucho, la tenía desnuda encima—. Lo siento, no pasará más —respondió y se forzó a centrarse en el siguiente beso en los labios como debía ser, sin que su concentración en el problema mandara su libido a paseo.

Cyra respondió a ese beso, pero lo hizo más dulce de lo que él lo había comenzado. —No pasa nada, de verdad —aseguró sonriéndole—. Si te preocupa algo puedes contármelo, quizá pueda ayudarte. 

—Es una tontería… sólo le daba vueltas un libro que leí —lo desestimó en parte, eligió esa excusa porque una parte de él estaba considerando hablar del problema, echaba de menos a quien consideraba su mentor y amigo, con quien siempre había podido hablar con sinceridad, comentar esos problemas reales o ficticios, siempre le hacía seguir reflexionando desde pequeño para que al final diera con la solución, de modo que hablar le ayudaba a pensar.

Ella asintió, se movió para quitarse de encima de él y tiró un poco de él para que se tumbara junto a ella en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas y acurrucándose en su pecho. 

—¿Y de qué va ese libro? Tiene que ser interesante —preguntó sonriéndole. 

Zane suspiró y puso un poco sus ideas en orden. —Trataba de una casa con un misterio a la que llegaba el protagonista y debía descubrirlo. Lo estaba leyendo justo antes de venir a Ghorbani así que no pude acabarlo, no sé por qué he vuelto a darle vueltas ahora —explicó, así no corría el riesgo de que le pidiera el título para leerlo ella.

—Ya veo… así que ahora estás tratando de descubrir el misterio por tu cuenta —contestó ella, con sus dedos trazando círculos sobre su pecho—. Todo Holmes necesita su Watson —agregó instándolo a seguir explicándole. 

Él sonrió, esas caricias también lo relajaban. —Se sabe que algo ocurrió en la casa, pero no se sabe qué, sólo se sabe. En ella viven un padre y una madre con su hijo, y un montón de criados que llevan allí toda la vida y cuchichean. El protagonista a veces oye conversaciones, pero apenas consigue averiguar a qué se refieren. Pero poco a poco va descubriendo cosas y él mismo suelta trazos de conversaciones para ver si siguen hablando de esas cosas y esa vez sí poder enterarse. Un día no puede dormir y se encuentra a los criados más antiguos en la cocina conversando y descubre que la madre tenía una hermana que estaba loca, desde pequeña hacía cosas atroces, como si la hubiera poseído el diablo, pero murió hace años. Me quedé con que el protagonista estaba pensando cómo podría conseguir más información, ya que esos criados hablaban de que había hecho cosas aún peores cuando creció, pero lógicamente no puede ir por ahí simplemente preguntando, si sólo se resolviera así de fácil no sería un gran misterio —relató Zane, cambiando sutilmente las cosas para que no se pareciera tanto a la realidad de la casa y no mencionó nada de la distinta maternidad, no le pareció importante para el hilo de investigación que quería seguir.

Cyra no dijo nada en el primer momento, pensando en lo que le había dicho, analizando cada palabra, cada hecho de la historia que le pudiera llevar a una conclusión sobre cómo ese protagonista podría seguir investigando el misterio de esa casa. Aun así sus caricias no se detuvieron y se arrebujó un poco más bajo las mantas, en parte eso le recordaba a cuando su abuelo le contaba historias de pequeña y le hacía adivinar cómo iba a seguir, su padre también le había contado historias, pero nunca la hacía pensar tanto como el patriarca. 

—¿Ese libro está basado en nuestra época o cerca de ella? 

—Sí, no había caballeros, era de este tiempo —respondió Zane—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Ella asintió despacio. —Eso creo… pero quizá sólo sea una idea extraña —comentó arrugando la nariz pensativa. 

—Ya es más que yo, deseché muchas inviables —la animó a decirlo.

—Bueno… estoy pensando que hoy en día todas las mujeres tenemos un diario, es una especie de moda, hasta Darice lo tiene. Tal vez esa hermana de tu libro escribió uno en el que poder revivir lo que hacía —comentó y lo miró expectante. 

Zane se quedó pensativo con expresión de concentración. —Si pudiera localizar cuál era su habitación aún cabría una posibilidad de que el diario siguiera allí si lo hubiera escondido bien… Incluso podría terminar de comprender algunos pequeños misterios que ha descubierto, pero que le faltan algunas piezas… Qué fallo, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? —dijo aún en tono pensativo y chasqueó la lengua reprendiéndose interiormente.

La joven rio por su expresión y elevó la cabeza para dejar un beso en su carrillo. —Eso es porque te falta esa parte femenina. 

—Estoy muy bien con mi parte masculina —bromeó ladeando una sonrisa, cada vez se iba soltando más en ese tema, siempre se había acostumbrado y aprendido rápido; estaba impaciente por empezar a buscar, pero ya podía aparcar el problema, no podía ponerse a mirar cada habitación como un loco, sería mejor indagar un poco y descubrir qué habitación era antes de desbaratarla, ahora podía centrarse en Cyra.

Ella volvió a reír y asintió. —A mí también me gusta tu parte masculina —concordó con diversión. 

El chico rio. —A mí me gusta tu parte femenina, incluso la de detective. ¿Por eso Parsi te pide ayuda? —pregunto, acariciando con una mano su espalda.

—Rayan me pide ayuda porque de pequeños siempre conseguía adivinar el final de los libros de misterio antes que él —explicó y rio ante el recuerdo de su amigo enfurruñado por eso—. Al final es él quien se dedica a esto profesionalmente, pero no puede evitar acudir a alguien con talento innato —agregó con un tono altivo. 

—Por supuesto —dijo con diversión—. ¿Así que jugabas a ser destripa-libros? Creía que los niños jugaban al escondite, al pilla pilla, con muñecos… cosas así.

—Rayan, Jaden y yo éramos unos niños un tanto peculiares, pero era divertido, con los demás niños me aburría mucho, sobre todo con las niñas —le contó—. ¿Tú jugabas a esas cosas? 

Zane tardó un poco en contestar, mientras pensaba si podía ordenar la verdad un poco para que cuadrara o tenía que inventarse la respuesta por completo.

—Yo… no jugaba con otros niños… no mucho —agregó lo último como adorno—. Pero jugaba al escondite en la cocina y a veces conseguía llevarme algún pastel para merendar sin que se dieran cuenta —sonrió con travesura y orgulloso de sí mismo—, luego jugaba sobre todo con dos perros del pueblo, corríamos cerca de la casa, jugábamos con palos e incluso les enseñé a traerlos, pero les gustaba más jugar a quitármelo —le contó medio riendo, con cierta añoranza, casi olvidándose de sus restricciones para decir la verdad.

Cyra rio también contagiada por Zane. —Eso parece divertido. Cuando era niña a veces me escapaba de la casa para ir con los perros y siempre volvía con el vestido roto o manchado de barro, así que cuando una de las perras tuvo cachorritos mi abuelo convenció a mi padre que tener uno dentro de casa era la mejor opción. Era divertido porque me seguía a todos lados y siempre dormíamos juntos, Darice lo odiaba y siempre trataba de echarle la culpa de todo, pero él era demasiado bueno y mi padre lo sabía —le contó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Murió hace un par de años, ya era mayor, pero no creo que encuentre otro como él. 

—Son buenos compañeros, cuando era pequeño y había tormenta me escondía con ellos, además son más calentitos que las mantas digan lo que digan. Uno de ellos estaba ya mal cuando me fui, tenía un año cuando yo tenía tres, el otro murió hace unos años, tenía los mismos años que yo. Ahora hay otros dos… espero que no se olviden de jugar —dijo Zane, las últimas palabras más bajas, tenía ganas de acabar con esa misión interminable y volver, jugar con los perros, reclamar su pastel especial de cumpleaños que la cocinera le debía desde dos meses atrás y volver a esas charlas amenas con Cloyd después de misiones cortas.

—Las cosas divertidas nunca se olvidan —susurró ella levantando la cabeza y llevando la mano a la mejilla de él para dejar una caricia. 

Ella no podía ni imaginar el dolor que debía de sentir al haber tenido que dejar todo eso atrás, para siempre, dejar a su familia, sus cosas, su tierra, sus costumbres, todo arriesgándose a vivir en la miseria o hacerlo solo, aún debía de sentirse así muchas veces. Unió sus labios en un beso lento, sin pretensión de algo más que demostrarle su cariño, cuando se separó dejó otro beso en su mejilla, en la frente, en su nariz y de nuevo sus labios. 

Zane se sintió vulnerable con esos besos, Cyra siempre era cariñosa, pero esa vez parecía diferente, o tal vez él ya estuviera un poco con la guardia baja. Pestañeó repetidamente y tomó una honda respiración cuando se le aguaron los ojos, conteniendo efectivamente esas lágrimas. Pensó lo que ella debería estar pensando y se sintió horrible porque se estuviera preocupando por un fraude que además estaba allí para arruinar su vida, y supo que la estaba cagando y mucho. Le estaba cogiendo cariño a uno de los objetivos, aquello era un grandísimo error, pero en ese momento tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, apartarse de golpe sería sospechoso y no quería renunciar a algo bueno, algo como una amiga que había encontrado allí, tan lejos de su hogar.

—¿Nunca te atraparon robando pasteles? —preguntó ella sin cambiar mucho el tema de conversación, pero haciéndolo lo justo para que no se deprimiera. 

Él sonrió de nuevo. —Sí, claro, al principio siempre me pillaban ya fuera cogiéndolos o por las migas mientras daba cuenta del festín, se enfadaba bastante porque siempre que había iba a por los de chocolate y fresas. Pero luego aprendí a ser como una pequeña sombra, era divertido ir probando qué podía hacer sin que se dieran cuenta, a partir de los siete ya tenía la técnica totalmente pillada —aseguró orgulloso de sí mismo y se lamió su sonrisa golosa al pensar en los pasteles.

Cyra rio y lo miró con diversión. —Así que eres como un ninja. Un ninja que se dedica a robar pasteles de fresas y chocolate —contestó y sonrió más ampliamente—. Bueno, al menos robabas cosas que merecían la pena, adoro las fresas con chocolate. 

—Cuando me pillaban ella siempre gritaba: “Te voy a poner el culo como una fresa”, yo echaba a correr, pero al final tenía que cenar y dormir. Así que aprender a ser una sombra fue muy útil —comentó con diversión.

—¿Y cómo era tu culo cuando estaba como una fresa? —preguntó ella pícara, divertida por la frase de la mujer al amenazar a Zane por sus pequeñas fechorías en la cocina. 

El chico se sonrojó. —Era un niño pequeño —la recriminó.

Ella rio y dejó un beso en su mejilla sonrojada. —Es que siento debilidad por las fresas. 

Zane se recompuso un poco para seguirle el juego y chasqueó la lengua. —Hasta ahora era una parte que estaba a salvo de ti, ¿ahora querrás hacer algo así? —dijo bajando la mano que había estado acariciándole la espalda hasta sus nalgas y también llevando la otra allí antes de apretarlas un poco, el sonrojo no se lo quitaba nadie, pero ya no se quedaba tan atrás con ella.

Cyra jadeó por la acción. —Tal vez, o quizá quiera hacer algo así ahí —se relamió mirándolo fijamente y llevó sus labios al cuello de él para raspar suavemente con los dientes y luego lamer la zona dañada. 

Él gimió, demostrando que ya estaba totalmente centrado en esas acciones y habían desaparecido los problemas del principio de la noche, y ladeó la cabeza en clara petición para que lo repitiera. Ella lo hizo sin hacerlo esperar demasiado, repitió la acción y luego siguió haciéndolo por el resto de su cuello, subiendo al lóbulo de su oreja y bajando a la unión de su cuello con el hombro. 

—Quiero… hacer algo… diferente —dijo contra su piel, moviéndose para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. 

—Sí… —jadeó, una mano volvió a cerrarse sobre una nalga y la otra a moverse por su espalda—. Lo que quieras —agregó tras un gemido cuando ella mordió ese punto tan bueno en su cuello.

Cyra metió ambas manos bajo la camisa de Zane sin dejar de maltratar su cuello, de vez en cuando besando esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Las movió por todo su pecho y abdomen, presionando los pezones y acariciándolos. Sus caderas se mantenían pegadas a las de él, haciendo que no pudiera moverlas por el momento. 

—Quiero… sentirte más… quiero tenerte dentro de mí —le explicó antes de besarlo con infinito deseo. 

Él sintió un cúmulo de sentimientos: sorpresa inicial por esas palabras, pero después deseo, porque sí, también lo deseaba, pero a la vez tenía cierto miedo, o más bien inseguridad por ese algo nuevo, esos sentimientos se fueron transmitiendo en su respuesta al beso; sus manos se quedaron quietas. Ella cortó el beso lentamente y lo miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aprovechando esa quietud en sus acciones le sacó la molesta camisa y se pegó a él sintiendo su calor, piel con piel. Volvió a besarlo con el mismo deseo y movió las manos de él de nuevo a su culo, moviendo las caderas esa vez un poco. 

—Todo irá bien, sólo déjate llevar —le aseguró empezando un camino de descenso por su pecho. 

—¿Me dirás qué hacer para que… esté bien? —preguntó todo inseguridad, todos esos atisbos de picardía previa habían volado.

Ella volvió a ascender y lo miró con cariño antes de asentir. —Yo te guiaré —prometió dejando un dulce beso en esos labios. 

Antes de que ella volviera a bajar, Zane siguió el impulso que lo instaba a abrazarla fuerte durante unos largos segundo que le parecieron pocos y después asintió diciéndose que tenía que soltarla y comportarse más como un adulto en vez de como un tonto niño asustado. La mujer decidió quedarse un poco más besándolo de ese modo dulce, aunque ese beso no se correspondiera del todo con los movimientos atrevidos de sus manos que subían y bajaban por su torso a su antojo, calentándolo en los puntos exactos y finalmente rebasando el límite del pantalón para frotar una contra su entrepierna bajo la prenda de ropa apenas desabrochada. El chico jadeó ante eso y retomando el beso fue él quien imprimió la pasión que correspondía al momento, su mano izquierda bajó al culo de Cyra como ella lo había guiado anteriormente, pero la otra se enredó por un momento en el pelo de ella, en la nuca cuando profundizaron el beso, para después volver a bajar a su cintura, moverse al frente y ascender en una lenta caricia hasta un pecho. Cyra sonrió en el beso cuando los nervios de él parecieron desaparecer y jadeó cuando esa mano llegó a sopesar su pecho. Dejó sus labios de nuevo, haciendo el mismo recorrido descendente que la última vez, deteniéndose algunos minutos más en sus pezones y su ombligo, y cuando sobrepasó éste miró a Zane y lamió largamente la piel que estaba bajo la cinturilla del pantalón de él, mordiendo su cadera ligeramente. Zane hizo ondular sus caderas y acarició la mejilla y pelo de Cyra, ya que en esa posición no podía llegar a nada más, esperaba que le sacara los pantalones o lo haría él mismo.

Antes de que tomara la decisión de hacerlo por sí mismo ella se los bajó y los tiró de la cama, quedándose mirándolo desde arriba con una expresión depredadora, como siempre que lo miraba así. Se relamió y se movió hasta quedar de rodillas, sentada sobre su abdomen, pero sin dejar demasiado peso sobre él. Cogió las manos del joven y las llevó a sus piernas, haciéndolo ascender despacio hasta su cadera, hizo que la rodeara y lo instó a apretar de nuevo sus nalgas gimiendo por esa acción. Él no necesitaba demasiada estimulación esa vez, pero ella quería estar bien preparada para acogerlo. 

—Haz que me excite más, Zane —jadeó echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás cuando le hizo que la apretara más fuerte. 

Él sintió su propia excitación aumentar con esas acciones sobre ella, con sólo verla así. Siguió sus instrucciones con gusto, hizo que se levantara un poco para poder llevar una mano a su sexo, jugando con su clítoris, casi se podría decir que expertamente, tanteando su sexo, tentándola con meter sus dedos, viéndola gemir hasta saber en qué momento complacerla y darle aquello que había estado insinuando. Cyra movió sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban esos deliciosos dedos, sintiéndose cada vez más húmeda, más caliente. Llevó sus propias manos a sus pechos y se encargó de excitar esa parte gimiendo más. De vez en cuando movía un poco más su trasero y hacía que éste rozara la erección más que lista de Zane, manteniéndolo a la espera un poco más antes de hacer que se detuviera. Cogió esa mano que había estado jugando con su sexo, la alejó del lugar y se sentó sobre su regazo dejándolo sentir lo que había conseguido directamente. Con una sonrisa ladeada conectó su mirada con la de él y empezó a lamer y chupar esos dedos que le habían dado placer. Zane la miró con sorpresa, con su deseo aumentando por esa acción, y un deseo mezclado con curiosidad le hizo lamerse los labios pensando en probar a hacer aquello la próxima vez.

Ella los dejó satisfecha con esa curiosidad que había implantado en él con ese simple gesto, pero eso sería otro día, en ese momento tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer así que movió sus caderas sacándole un jadeo y tiró un poco de él para que quedara sentado en lugar de tumbado boca arriba. 

—Voy a hacerlo despacio, para que me sientas bien —susurró contra sus labios, elevando las caderas—. Te guiaré. 

Zane asintió, la abrazó suavemente con un brazo por la cintura y otro desde media espalda cuyos dedos acariciaban la nuca de la mujer, y la besó de nuevo, anhelante, confiando en ella y por ello más desnudo de lo que físicamente lo estaba. Cyra respondió a todo ello de la misma forma, con una mano acariciando su pelo y la otra llevándola a su miembro para empezar a bajar por él, gimiendo en el beso ante la sensación. Él gimió ante esa nueva sensación, el calor, la presión en torno a su erección era sublime, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro sintió que podría correrse en ese instante ante esa nueva experiencia que parecía indescriptible, insuperable. Respiró profundamente y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, apoyando la frente en el hombro de ella, sabía que debía aguantar para que ella también pudiera alcanzar su máximo placer.

La mujer esperó a que se recuperara dejando besos en su hombro. Sintió que el abrazo se aflojaba un poco y lo miró con una sonrisa. 

—¿Todo bien? 

—Más que bien —respondió él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla e inevitablemente besarla con anhelo.

Ella rio en el beso. —Entonces vamos a mejorarlo más aún —dijo empezando a mover sus caderas, elevándolas despacio para luego volver a empalarse un poco más rápido que la primera vez, ya sin detener ese movimiento de caderas. 

Él gritó por el placer esa primera vez, volvió a respirar y la siguiente salió de sus labios una mezcla de palabras en avertano y sakariano sin sentido, parecía un ruego a un dios en quien no creía. Parecía imposible que pudiera ser mejor que unos segundos antes, pero lo era. Cuando se vio capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez, llevó sus labios a besar los de Cyra, así como su cuello y hombros, mejor eso que seguir soltando palabras irracionales. Ella se dejó hacer, manteniendo un poco más ese ritmo pausado antes de empezar a hacerlo algo más rápido y sobre todo más profundo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo en su interior, encajaba perfectamente. 

—Ah… sí… —gimió cuando él tiró de uno de sus pezones arqueándose—. Te sientes… ah… perfec-to, Zane... 

—Y tú… —acertó a contestar el chico y en el idioma correspondiente—. Cyra… —gimió, ese ritmo se lo hacía cada vez más difícil, era tan placentero, sus caderas querían moverse acompañando a las de ellas, pero en esa posición no podía hacerlo, tampoco pudo acabar su ruego.

La mujer buscó sus labios y lo besó con pasión, arrasando su boca, luchando con esa lengua vecina para acabar bailando juntas, tiró de su labio inferior y volvió a besarlo del mismo modo antes de abandonar esos labios y atacar su cuello, chupándolo, mordiéndolo y lamiendo bajó a su pecho y repitió esas acciones cerca del pezón izquierdo, chupando con más fuerza y acabando por dejar ahí una marca. 

—Ayúdame… con tus… manos… oh, dios… ah… más rápido —pidió necesitando aumentar el ritmo de esas penetraciones. 

Zane la sostuvo por las caderas y la ayudó con el movimiento, a hacerlo más rápido, más enérgico hasta que finalmente ella alcanzó el orgasmo y lo que creía inmejorable mejoró, la presión consecuente lo hizo liberarse sin poder controlarse más y sintiéndose aliviado de poder hacerlo, también de haber aguantado para conocer aquello por lo que tanto merecía la pena. Mordió un poco el hombro de Cyra, pero no quería hacerla daño y se mordió su propio labio inferior para contener un poco sus gritos de placer.

Cyra lo abrazó quedándose recostada en su pecho con la respiración acelerada y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, apenas habían acabado, pero ya estaba deseando repetirlo. Tras calmarse un poco, Zane se sentía igual, pero a diferencia de ella no sólo lo pensaba, se sentía bastante por la labor de hacerlo realidad si ella no ponía oposición. La besó en el cuello y en el hombro despacio hasta que supo su respiración más controlada, la tumbó sobre él para hacerlos rodar cambiando las posiciones, la idea ya estaba haciendo que estuviera listo de nuevo.

—¿Te gustaría otra vez? ¿Puedo? —pidió permiso.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, por un momento recordando esas palabras que una vez le habían dicho sobre los chicos más jóvenes, su aguante, lo rápido que se reponía. Lo atrajo a ella para besarlo y rodeó sus caderas con ambas piernas. 

—No puedes… debes —bromeó tirando del lóbulo de su oreja—. Te deseo. 

Zane sonrió después de la desilusión por las dos primeras palabras. La besó, luego llevó su boca a sus pechos como no había podido hacer antes, y la penetró de nuevo sin más demora. Había mucha noche por delante y en ese momento lo menos que le importaba era madrugar o salir por la ventana, ni siquiera encontrar el diario, sólo Cyra.

**Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 12

—¡Zane! —gritó el nombre del chico cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos y apretó más su abrazo con las piernas, antes de dejarlas caer laxas a los lados de él. 

Él lamió sus labios y los besó despacio, se forzó a moverse y ponerse a su lado de costado, para no empezar de nuevo. Le había llevado el desayuno como cada mañana y se suponía que tenía que vestirla, pero con una travesura había besado todo su cuerpo cuando le estaba poniendo la camisa. Con eso se les había ido de las manos y habían acabado desnudos en la cama, pero sabía que ella tenía cosas que hacer, no podían liarse otra vez.

—Creo que vas a tener que empezar de nuevo a vestirme —comentó Cyra mirándolo divertida cuando ya se normalizó un poco su respiración. 

Zane chasqueó la lengua. —Eso parece, a ver si esta vez no me distraes —la acusó bromeando y se levantó.

—¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó —se defendió ella sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos—. No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible. 

—Yo sólo te vestía, con cariño, fuiste tú quien se puso a desvestirme —replicó más que divertido, tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera en pie—. Las señoritas primero —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa por no vestirse antes para realizar la tarea.

—Eso es porque consideré que debías tener calor con esa molesta chaqueta y esa pajarita del demonio —repuso aceptando su mano y poniéndose en pie, le hubiera encantado volver a tirar de él para que la besara y pasar la mañana en la cama como habían hecho en alguna esporádica ocasión, pero ese día tenía cosas que hacer, concretamente había quedado a tomar el té con sus amigos y estos no dudarían en matarla si no iba. 

—Claro… ¿y qué pasó con el resto? —preguntó recogiendo la camisa y volviendo a ponérsela por los pies, lamiéndose los labios provocador cuando pasó sobre su sexo.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja en advertencia, aunque el deseo se pudo ver unos segundos en sus ojos ante la insinuación. —El resto… decidí que merecía la pena quitártelo para que no se manchara y tuvieras que ir a lavarlo, lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo muy grande ya que eso equivaldría a que pasaras menos tiempo en mi cama, o en mi bañera… ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo bien que se está también en la cómoda? —preguntó sonriendo de lado. 

Zane le puso la enagua mientras reía. —En ese caso debería agradecerte, podrías aprovechar para mostrarme las ventajas de la cómoda —respondió, las palabras rozando los labios de ella.

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza. —Luego —susurró tentándolo al pasar su mano por su entrepierna en un toque para nada casual.

Él jadeó y se alejó con un mohín para coger el corsé y ponérselo, colocándose a su espalda.

—Eres un poco mala conmigo. 

—Sólo lo justo —aseguró ella mirándolo por encima del hombro con una sonrisa—. Además, lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo después de estar toda la mañana pensando en ello, en lo que podré hacer en esa fea cómoda. 

El chico terminó de anudar la prenda y se pegó por completo a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura y besando lo que las otras prendas dejaban ver de sus hombros.

—Muy mala —se corrigió sin soltarla.

Cyra giró entre sus brazos y lo besó dulcemente. —Lo soy porque me gustas demasiado —dijo sonriendo sobre sus labios—. Cada día más y más —confesó sonrojándose un poco. Era cierto, cada vez veía que lo que fuera que sentía por él aumentaba, nunca le había pasado eso, con nadie, pero Zane era diferente en tantas cosas, era con el único con el que podía pasar horas hablando sin necesidad de acabar liándose, se sentía segura con él, feliz… 

—Tú también me gustas mucho —confesó, sentía cierta angustia interna cada vez que reconocía los sentimientos que despertaba en él, tanto en voz alta como en sus propias reflexiones, cada día que pasaba y no daba con ningún diario era un suspiro de alivio que no debería soltar, el día anterior al fin había logrado saber cuál era la habitación de Evelyn, eso aumentaba su inquietud.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, demasiado feliz al escucharlo decir esas palabras, sintiéndose cálida por dentro. Volvió a besarlo con cariño antes de separarse un poco para que terminara de ayudarla a vestirse. 

—Esta noche… me gustaría dormir contigo. Te eché de menos ayer y hoy. 

Zane sabía que no debería, que debería aprovechar ese tiempo para buscar el diario si lo había, pero aceptó.

—Me quedaré contigo esta noche —respondió poniéndole el vestido rojo indicado anteriormente. Se aseguró de que estuviera sin ninguna arruga extraña y soltando un suspiro buscó sus pantalones para vestirse.

Cyra se dirigió al tocador para terminar de arreglarse, pasándose un cepillo por el pelo que optó por dejar suelto y pasando a elegir las joyas. Mientras se las ponía observó a través del espejo a Zane ir cubriéndose poco a poco, cuando él la miró sonrió suavemente. 

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. —Ya estamos listos para respirar a poquitos de acuerdo con lo establecido —dijo en un tono de broma, aunque no lo era.

Ella rio asintiendo. —Hacerme reír no me lo pone fácil —respondió. 

—Siento ser el causante de contener tu risa —dijo sin pensar, luego agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta para esperarla, también para que no viera su rostro por unos segundos, realmente se sentía mal eso cuando su corazón también había parecido sonreír al escucharla reír.

La joven lo miró unos segundos un poco desconcertada, pero finalmente terminó de ponerse las pocas joyas que había decidido llevar y caminó a la puerta. 

—¿Me traerás ese té de cerezas que compré nuevo? Está demasiado bueno. 

Él asintió. —Sí, enseguida te lo llevo —respondió antes de abrirle la puerta.

—Gracias, Zane —contestó ella bajando las escaleras para llegar a la sala dónde iba a tomar el té con sus amigos. Sonrió ampliamente cuando entró y aceleró un poco el paso para abrazar a Jaden que estaba más cerca, hacía unos días que no los veía—. ¡Hola!

—Buenos días, Cyra —saludó devolviéndole el abrazo—. Ya te dije que a mí me quiere más, me debes una copa —dijo a Rayan cuando soltó a la mujer.

—Chorradas, te pusiste más cerca de la puerta para ganar la apuesta —replicó el otro hombre pasando a abrazar y dejar un beso en los labios de Cyra. 

—¿Hacéis apuestas a mi costa? —preguntó fingiendo indignación ella. 

—Él es el indecente que siempre las hace, tuve que seguirle el juego para que vaya aprendiendo a no hacerlas —respondió Jaden.

—Claro, siempre la culpa es del detective con la moral cuestionable y no del médico casado, si yo y Cyra habláramos… —bufó Rayan tirando de la joven para que se sentara junto a él en el sofá. 

—Sois un caso los dos —aseguró ella negando con la cabeza. 

—Yo soy quien tiene que controlar que no os desmandéis demasiado —protestó Jaden—. Y no hablaríais nada —agregó ante las palabras de Rayan.

—Porque somos buenas personas y te apreciamos —contestó el otro divertido. 

—Porque no habría nada indecente que decir —lo corrigió el de ojos grises.

Rayan alzó una ceja. —¿Y qué me dices de esa vez en Londres? Esa de la que tienes lagunas mentales, doc. 

—Eso es agua pasada —objetó sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasó en Londres? —preguntó Cyra con curiosidad mirando al detective, ella no recordaba haber estado en Londres con ellos. 

—Pues nuestro querido doctor decidió hacer un experimento sobre cómo afectan las cantidades excesivas de whisky al cerebro humano… esas jovencitas mellizas no volverán a ser las mismas —rio por lo bajo. 

—No eran mellizas, eran primas… —se interrumpió dudando—. El caso es que está ya en el pasado, caso cerrado.

—Claro, claro… cerrado y archivado —volvió a reír el hombre justo cuando la puerta se abría dando paso a Zane con el té—. Hola, Kest. 

—Buenos días, detective Parsi, doctor Nilton —saludó con la reverencia requerida—. Con su permiso, ¿puedo servirles el té?

—Claro, Zane —contestó Cyra incorporándose del pecho de Parsi en el que había acabado por recostarse—. Con tres cucharillas de azúcar —pidió aunque sabía que no era necesario. 

—Sí, señorita Turan —dijo procediendo a servir el té, siguiendo también las indicaciones de los otros dos aunque después de casi diez meses viviendo allí ya se lo sabía. 

Después entregó las tazas a los invitados que extendieron sus manos para cogerla en vez de que la dejara en la mesa, era normal siendo diciembre y por último a Cyra, quien acarició sus dedos nada casualmente y sonrió suavemente con lo que él devolvió la pequeña sonrisa antes de apartarse.

—Puedes retirarte, Zane —dijo Jaden, perspicaz, tras comprobar que esa vez sólo estaba el chico sirviéndoles, sino habría hecho también salir a los demás.

Zane obedeció tras unos segundos de duda y con otra pequeña reverencia salió de la habitación, un poco extrañado, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

Cyra lo observó salir y luego miró a su amigo frunciendo un poco el ceño. —¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué le dijiste que se retirara? —preguntó con curiosidad, a Jaden no solía importarle que estuvieran los criados presentes. 

—Que si pasa algo. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, creía que habíamos quedado en que es un niño no asaltable —contestó el médico.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa y después se sonrojó violentamente. 

—Joder… esta vez sí que la hiciste buena, Cyra —comentó Rayan asombrado. 

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Sólo es un crío, Cyra, es menor de edad —cuestionó Jaden.

—Lo sé, sé que es menor de edad, pero no es… un crío —repuso ella bajando la mirada—. Intenté no hacerlo, pero de verdad me gusta, me gusta estar con él y...

—Claro que es un crío, porque te lo lleves a la cama no se le suman años mágicamente —replicó Jaden soltando un sufrido suspiro—. Se suponía que era una broma, Cyra, no que se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza de verdad. Puedes estar con él, le viene bien tener alguien con quien conversar ya que está sólo, pero le valía con una amiga, no una amante diez años mayor.

—Rayan está con mujeres que son diez años mayores que él y no es tanto problema —replicó ella encogiéndose un poco. 

—¡Ey! No me metáis en estos fregaos —protestó el detective. 

—Él es un detective indecente y mayor de edad —remarcó lo último—. Y no es sólo la edad, Cyra, es por su propia situación, está solo y es demasiado joven, podría confundir tu afecto y algún día tendrás que casarte, sabes que se te acaba el tiempo. ¿Has pensado en algo de eso o sólo en que es atractivo y te apetecía? —sabía que estaba siendo duro con ella, pero nadie más iba a hacerlo y si la regañaba a medias no lo tomaría del todo en serio.

Ella lo miró dolida por esas palabras, que pensara que usaba a Zane como un objeto para divertirse un rato le dolía, mucho, no era así. 

—¿Por qué piensas que sólo es por eso, que me apetecía? No es así, no es por eso, Zane es una gran persona, es bueno y responsable, además es más maduro de lo que parece por la edad y me lo paso bien con él, aunque sólo sea hablando, no es sólo sexo —aseguró apretando la falda del vestido con las mano. 

—No digo que lo hagas sólo por sexo, Cyra, sé que no eres así y que también le has cogido cariño —dijo en tono conciliador—. Pero al final no saldrá nada bueno de esto para ninguno de los dos, ¿comprendes eso?

Cyra negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué? No sabes cómo es, cómo me cuida. Cuando me atacaron estuvo ahí conmigo, cuidándome todo el tiempo para que pudiera descansar, estoy segura cuando está conmigo, me hace reír incluso cuando no tengo ganas. ¿Por qué no puede acabar bien? —preguntó, aunque no estaba segura a qué se refería con acabar bien exactamente—. Y no tengo que casarme, no si no amo a nadie. 

Jaden la miró un poco sorprendido y compartió una mirada con Rayan al comprender que aquello era peor de lo que imaginaba, que no tenía que preocuparse sólo porque el chico se enamorara de ella, sino que su amiga ya lo había hecho y además no comprendía que al final de hecho sí tendría que casarse para continuar con la herencia de la familia, que aunque su padre fuera más permisivo y no quisiera forzarla a que se casara con alguien que no amaba sí esperaba que buscara alguien a quien amar y con quien formar una familia, pero no podía ser un chico de unos quince años, que además era su criado personal, el escándalo sería demasiado grande.

—Cyra, sabes que tu padre espera que lo hagas, aunque prefiera que tú misma encuentres a la persona adecuada. Pero no puede ser Zane —explicó con palabras pausadas y suaves.

_No puede ser Zane_. Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de ella y su corazón se apretó haciendo que se llevara la mano al pecho. ¿Acaso ella…? ¿Y Jaden se había dado cuenta antes? Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron de ellos sorprendiéndola, no se había dado cuenta de que se le habían aguado. Zane no era como cualquiera, eso lo había sabido desde el principio, pero ahora ya comprendía por qué, ella lo amaba, no sabía exactamente desde cuándo, pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacérselo ver? Ahora dolía demasiado, había ido todo tan bien hasta esa mañana. 

Sintió los brazos de Rayan rodearla y pegarla a su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. 

—Esta vez sí que te metiste en un buen lío, pequeña, tendría que haberlo visto —se lamentó el detective dejando un beso en su cabeza. 

—No es justo. Tú amas a tu esposa, tienes un hijo precioso con ella, pudiste elegirla. Yo nunca me enamoré antes y cuando lo hago no está bien que lo haga —dijo mirando a Jaden. 

—Lo siento, Cyra —dijo cogiendo su mano—. Ojalá hubiera una solución, pero sabes que te digo la verdad. Podría haber sido cualquier otro, incluso del barrio pobre, la bruja de tu madre habría puesto el grito en el cielo, pero tu padre con saber que lo amas no se opondría, haría frente a cualquier escándalo por ti. Pero él… hay muchas cosas en contra, sólo suman inconvenientes.

—Si no fuera una Turan no importaría nada de eso, nada —contestó ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 

—Tu sangre no es algo que puedas cambiar —dijo pasando a sentarse en el brazo del sofá que los otros dos ocupaban para estar más cerca de ella, y dejar caricias en su pelo.

La joven no contestó, se mantuvo en ese lugar, en esa posición largos minutos antes de incorporarse de nuevo y limpiarse las lágrimas. 

—Creo que voy a ir a acostarme, no me encuentro bien —dijo en voz baja poniéndose de pie. Rayan se apresuró a levantarse para sostenerla aunque no había dado muestras de mareos. 

—Quizá sea buena idea —concordó. 

—Descansa, hablaremos mañana o cuando estés más calmada —dijo el médico besando sus mejillas y dándole un abrazo.

Cyra asintió cuando Rayan se hubo despedido de la misma forma y con pasos lentos se dirigió a su habitación sin levantar la mirada de sus pies. Una vez estuvo cerrada la puerta se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, soltando las lágrimas que había contenido. 

Zane había estado esperando en el pasillo por si lo requerían de nuevo, al verla salir tan triste se había preocupado, pero casi había pasado por su lado y no le había dicho que la acompañara. Se preocupó por ella, se sintió triste simplemente porque sabía que ella lo estaba. Finalmente la siguió, pero casi ver la puerta cerrada en sus narices lo detuvo. Apoyó una mano en la madera y pese a sentir que su corazón se constreñía finalmente se alejó, después de todo era un criado y un espía con el objetivo de arruinar esa familia, no tenía derecho a molestarla.

***

La besó con desesperación mientras se quitaba su propia ropa después de haberla desnudado a ella. La tumbó en la cama y bajó besando, lamiendo y acariciando su cuerpo, poco a poco, dedicándose con fervor a cada centímetro, atendiendo aún más los más sensibles hasta llegar a su sexo y probarla allí cuando ella separó las piernas.

Se sentía culpable, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca antes, el sentimiento lo corroía por dentro, se sentía atrapado, sin escapatoria, angustiado, quería gritar y llorar hasta quedarse afónico y sin agua en su cuerpo que convertir en lágrimas. Se sentía un traidor, cuando haber hecho lo contrario sería lo que lo habría convertido en uno.

Hacía unos días había encontrado al fin el escondite del diario de Evelyn Turan, se encontraba oculto tras un rodapié un poco suelto. Lo que en él había descubierto era mucho más de lo que nadie podría esperar. Ciertamente Evelyn había perdido la cordura, se veía incluso en los trazos de su escritura, pero sobre todo en sus palabras escritas, en la pasión con la que hablaba de sus crímenes. Al principio del diario los crímenes eran animales como Meta y Edward habían dicho: pájaros, ratones, insectos y después algunos gatos. Lo inquietante llegaba después, cuando las salidas bisemanales de su padre y su hermano para una partida de mus se habían convertido en su mejor día, en su día de escapar de esa casa y de la vigilancia de todos, el día de celebrar por todo lo alto con una presa más grande que un gato, y después no tan grande como un perro. Evelyn relataba con fervor y detalle los crímenes que había cometido, los niños que había matado y el dolor que les había causado antes de que murieran, cómo se ensañaba y cómo disfrutaba de sus lágrimas en esos rostros inocentes. Evelyn Turan era la asesina de niños de veintisiete años atrás, ese caso que el detective había recordado cuando había hablado a Cyra del que ahora tenía entre manos. También revelaba su encuentro con un hombre desconocido, borracho, tres meses antes del final del diario, así como sus primeros meses de embarazo. La última entrada en él hablaba de que su hermano había descubierto su embarazo y la obligaba a irse con la estúpida estirada de su cuñada, esa frígida seca, y se lamentaba porque intuía que se le había acabado la diversión.

Zane había tenido unos días de duda, dudar entre enviarle a Cloyd, el hombre que era como un padre, un maestro y un amigo para él, lo que había ido a buscar y así volver a casa. Esas dudas por no querer dañar a Cyra, le había hecho tener que aceptar algunas cosas, como que quizás Cyra no sólo le gustara, sino que tal vez la quisiera como no había querido a nadie, que quizás también le había mostrado lo que era amar a alguien. Finalmente había enviado el diario a Cloyd como debía hacer esa mañana y los remordimientos y la pena por saber que en dos semanas recibiría una carta diciéndole que volviera a casa lo mataban por dentro. Iba a perderla y lo peor era que cuando uniera cabos, porque no dudaba que lo haría, y descubriera que había sido él quien había arruinado su vida, lo odiaría.

Cyra reaccionó ante cada beso, cada caricia como llevaba haciendo todo ese tiempo desde que había comprendido que amaba a Zane; lo había intentado, pero no podía evitar entregarse por completo a cada cosa que él le daba, ya fuera una sonrisa o un beso, no importaba, ella los atesoraba todos y cada uno de sus gestos porque sabía que en algún momento se iba a terminar y aunque entonces su corazón se rompiera quería poder recordar esos momentos en los que podía ser completamente feliz. Hacía unos días había hablado con su padre, le había dicho que estaba lista para encontrar un marido y que viendo su incapacidad para enamorarse de alguien estaba dispuesta a ponerse en sus manos. Había visto cierto alivio y orgullo en los ojos de su padre, aunque también cierta pena por su hija que parecía rendirse sin saber lo que era estar enamorada. En ese momento le hubiera encantado poder decirle que sí que lo sabía, que amaba a alguien como nunca más haría ni había hecho, pero eso no sería bueno ni para ella ni para Zane, así que se había callado y salido del despacho de Samgar con la promesa de él de empezar a buscarle un buen esposo, respetable y que la cuidara. Aun así no había sido capaz de decírselo a él, tenía miedo de que todo acabara antes de tiempo, podía ser egoísta, pero no quería perderlo tan pronto. 

Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Zane y le hizo ascender de nuevo para besarlo, con deseo, con cariño, con todos sus sentimientos puestos en ese simple beso. Él llevó una mano a su rostro para acunar su mejilla y acariciarla con el pulgar, y sin romper el beso la penetró. Deseó mirarla, pero no se atrevió, no cuando se sentía tan culpable, cuando sabía que no merecía estar con ella, su dulzura ni cariño, no cuando las lágrimas le cerraban la garganta y tenía que hacer algo para que no se escucharan en sus gemidos. Pasó a besar su cuello y hombros y a abrazarla con un brazo por la cintura, pegándola más a él, en tanto se sostenía con el otro.

Cyra lo abrazó con piernas y brazos, sus manos acariciando su pelo, su espalda y su rostro. Sus caderas se movían instándolo a ir despacio, queriendo que durara para siempre ese momento. Empezó a sentirse demasiado cerca de la culminación y lo abrazó más fuerte tratando de contenerlo un poco más, tan solo unos segundos más para besarlo, era lo único que pedía.

Zane la siguió en el orgasmo y esa vez se quedó abrazándola, necesitaba recomponerse porque las lágrimas habían escapado y soló podía esperar contener al resto y que las escapistas se confundieran con sudor de la actividad en el hombro de Cyra. 

—Quédate conmigo —pidió ella antes siquiera de poder pensarlo bien, aún tenía la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo, pero su corazón había hablado antes de que su mente funcionara. 

—Esta noche —aceptó deseando decir “siempre”, se frotó los ojos esperó que disimuladamente y se movió para quedar de costado al lado de la mujer.

Cyra casi había podido escuchar un “siempre” en la contestación de él, pero todo era su maldita imaginación. Lo sintió moverse y cuando él giró ella lo siguió para acurrucarse en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura. 

—Zane… —susurró dejando el resto en el aire, esa confesión que quería hacer, pero que no podía, por eso dejó un beso en su pecho y acarició el lugar con la mano. 

Él también la estrechó contra sí con un brazo y dejó un beso en su pelo.

—Dime —contestó a ese llamado.

Ella volvió a dejar un beso en su pecho y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. —No tengo sueño hoy. 

Él sonrió. —¿Y qué quieres entonces? —preguntó suponiendo que lo normal seía otra ronda, no era muy normal que se limitaran a una vez, pero después de esa desesperación ese día no estaba muy por la labor, ¿y si la siguiente vez no podía contener las lágrimas?

Ella se encogió un poco de hombros. —Me apetece estar así, sólo hablando un rato —contestó. 

—¿Y de qué me hablas? —preguntó mientras ajustaba bien la manta en los hombros de Cyra.

Cyra lo meditó unos segundos, simplemente quería hablar de cualquier cosa. —¿Sabes que me gusta montar a caballo? Hace tiempo que no voy por eso es posible que no lo sepas. Antes, cuando aún no pasaba tanto tiempo en la fábrica, solía ir con Jaden y Rayan a una finca y pasábamos allí días sólo montando a caballo, era divertido hacerlo. Pero ahora Jaden tiene al pequeño, aunque dice que cuando crezca más iremos todos juntos de nuevo. 

—¿Su hijo es muy pequeño?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Tiene ya cinco años, pero Jaden es muy protector y supongo que le da miedo ver a su pequeño encima de un animal tan grande —explicó sonriendo con cariño. 

—¿Por qué no puede quedarse jugando con otra cosa, o con su madre o con un pony de esos? —propuso Zane—. Así podríais ir de nuevo.

La joven asintió meditándolo, la verdad era que extrañaba eso y en esos momentos necesitaba salir de la ciudad, cambiar de aires, aun así miró a Zane suspicaz.

—¿Acaso quieres deshacerte de mí para quedarte con todos los pasteles?

—Oh… ¿me abandonarías aquí? —preguntó a su vez, sintiéndose un poco desolado, no quería perderla antes de tiempo.

—Nunca hemos ido con otra gente que no fuéramos los tres… —murmuró y después sonrió—. Pero me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, a cualquier sitio. 

Zane sonrió feliz, deseando que pudiera ser cierto. —Bueno, entonces si te vas sí me quedaré con los pasteles. Sólo asegúrate de no avisar con mucha antelación que te vas, porque de lo contrario no harán tu ración y sólo podré sustraer uno o dos como de costumbre —dijo con cierta diversión.

—¡Sabía que sólo querías los pasteles! —lo acusó ella riendo y le pinchó un par de veces en el costado con los dedos. 

Él se rio por las cosquillas que hasta que ella había empezado a hacerle ya días atrás no sabía que tenía, de hecho cuando le había amenazado con ello le había asegurado que no tenía, que nunca nadie se las había hecho; le había hecho quedar muy mal.

—Para… Con eso no vas a reducir mi espacio para pasteles —aseguró.

—Igual es lo que pretendo, que no puedas comerte tooodos esos pasteles sin mí —contestó ella repitiendo la acción una vez más. 

El chico soltó una carcajada y trató de alejarse. —No… iba a co… comer todos… se notaría que… alguien los… cogió —se defendió sin poder parar de reír cuando ella continuó.

Cyra rio también y paró abrazándolo para que dejara de alejarse. —En cualquier caso no importa, porque te vendrías conmigo. 

—¿Romperías la tradición porque no sabes vestirte sola?

—Rompería la tradición para no dormir sola —lo corrigió con una gran sonrisa. 

Zane besó esa sonrisa. —Pero tampoco sabes vestirte sola —la molestó, medio riendo.

Ella hizo un mohín. —Eso no es cierto, sé hacerlo… si no me pongo el corsé ni tiene botones atrás —aclaró—. La ropa de montar sí que me la sé poner. 

—¿Te queda bien la ropa de montar? —preguntó, y tiró un poco del labio inferior de ella para luego besarlo.

—Es una camisa ajustada, una chaqueta y unos pantalones muy, muy ajustados, ¿tú crees que me puede quedar bien? —preguntó ella con diversión. 

—Tal vez, me recuerda a ese traje de la fiesta de máscaras en Florencia, te seguirás sin poder mover a gusto —le advirtió—. Me gusta más el que llevas ahora —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Cyra rio negando con la cabeza. —No me extraña, a mí también me gusta el que llevas ahora, es el mejor de todos —aseguró y se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero si lo llevaras siempre cualquiera podría ver lo bien que te queda. 

—Pero… yo no quiero desnudarme para otras personas, sólo estoy cómodo contigo —contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada con cierta timidez por decir esas cosas.

Ella lo miró sintiendo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, sin embargo, ¿qué podía decirle ella? Sabía que había estado con más, que no era el primero… 

—Zane yo… ahora, desde hace meses, sólo quiero que me veas tú así —confesó también sonrojándose. 

—Se… se te pasará en cuanto te dejen salir más de casa —bromeó, aunque le dolió decir cada palabra, quería quedarse con ese sentimiento cálido porque ella también sólo quisiera estar con él.

Cyra quiso negarlo, decirle lo que sentía, pero eso no iba a ayudar en nada, no iba a ser algo bueno, así que sonrió y asintió. 

—Es posible, y a ti en cuanto conozcas a una chica más joven y guapa —contestó con seguridad, una chica que lo pudiera querer abiertamente.

Él prefirió no decir nada, iba a ser duro. —¿Y qué hacéis con los caballos? ¿Saltos y carreras o sólo paseáis?

—Solemos ir a pasear por las mañanas, un paseo tranquilos los tres disfrutando del aire limpio y poder hablar como siempre —le contó también centrándose en eso—. Por la tarde solemos practicar un poco de salto o hacemos una carrera campo a través, es divertido, siempre apostamos quién va a por la leña para la cabaña. Es una lucha a muerte, aunque la leña ya está cortada y sólo hay que cogerla detrás de la cabaña —contó riendo por lo último—. ¿Tú has montado en caballo alguna vez?

Zane se paró unos segundos a pensar qué contestar, sabía montar perfectamente, lo había necesitado para desplazarse a realizar misiones anteriores, pero de acuerdo a su personaje no sería normal que lo hubiera hecho, o no mucho, por lo que para no mojarse en caso de que fueran antes de que se marchara y lo hiciera subir decidió un término medio.

—Sí, alguna vez, no mucho —respondió.

—Es divertido, estaría bien que pudiéramos hacerlo un día juntos —comentó ella antes de bostezar. 

—Ya sí tienes sueño —comentó, dejó un beso en su frente y se soltó de sus brazos—. Voy a apagar las velas y cerrar las cortinas.

Ella asintió y lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo hacía, poco a poco su figura desapareció por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no tardó en sentirlo al otro lado de la cama, metiéndose bajo las mantas, y se apresuró a acurrucarse de nuevo contra él y abrazarlo. 

—Buenas noches, Zane —dijo buscando sus labios en la oscuridad. 

Él tocó su rostro, acunando una mejilla y besó sus labios. —Duerme bien, Cyra —dijo antes de también abrazarla.

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 13 - Interludio

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y el saludo de la sirvienta. ¿Acaso ya era de día? Eso parecía, pero se sentía tan cansada como cuando se acostó. Observó a la doncella servirle el té para el desayuno, no tenía hambre, pero tampoco ganas de hablar, por lo que le dejó hacerlo, daría un mordisco y apartaría la bandeja con el desayuno para que se la llevaran y poder volver a tumbarse. Por un momento pensó en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Zane hubiera sido quien hubiera abierto esa puerta. Si eso hubiera pasado ella se habría levantado de un salto, sin pensar en el cansancio, habría corrido hacia él y lo habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, esas que parecía no tener. Después hubiera comido todo ese desayuno y habría hablado alegremente, seguramente hasta hubiera reído. Pero Zane no había abierto esa puerta, igual que no lo había hecho los dos días anteriores, y probablemente como tampoco lo haría en los siguientes días. Él se había marchado, no sabía exactamente cuándo, no sabía porqué, pero lo había hecho y ni siquiera le había dicho adiós, no le había dejado una nota, nada, sólo sus trajes de sirviente bien colocados en el armario en los cuartos del servicio. 

Desde el momento en que la certeza de que no iba a volver a verlo nunca se asentó en su mente y en su corazón, no había salido de la cama, no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo, le dolía todo demasiado, hasta respirar dolía a veces, cuando el recuerdo de él era más fuerte. El primer día había sido el peor, cuando la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo malo era muy palpable, pero luego había visto que el libro que le había regalado tiempo atrás no estaba, ¿por qué iba a llevarse un libro para ir por la ciudad? No tenía sentido, además, Rayan se había encargado de buscar alguna pista sobre él y ni siquiera lo habían visto. Se había esfumado casi del mismo modo en que llegó. 

—Señorita Turan, el señor Turan va a ir hoy a visitar a los niños, me ha pedido que le diga si quiere acompañarlo —escuchó que le decía la doncella. 

Sí, sus niños, ahora podía ir a verlos como siempre, ¿cierto? Se lo había dicho Rayan el mismo día que Zane desapareció, pero casi lo había olvidado. 

_Llevaba gran parte de la mañana buscándolo por los alrededores y hacía unos minutos que había decidido volver a casa con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. Estaba bastante preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle pasado, no era normal en Zane faltar a la hora del desayuno, aunque esos días pasados había estado más tiempo fuera que de costumbre, a ella le había costado encontrarlo si lo buscaba a mitad de la mañana o de la tarde, pero en las horas de siempre él estaba ahí, todos y cada uno de los días menos ese. Eso para ella era razón más que suficiente para estar preocupada, por eso cuando escuchó de una criada que el detective Parsi estaba en la casa y la buscaba, su corazón se paró._

_La gran sonrisa que su amigo traía la descolocó demasiado, al igual que el enorme abrazo que le dio, haciéndola incluso girar en el aire riendo._

_—Lo logramos, Cyra, lo tenemos, no sé cómo, pero lo tenemos —le dijo dándole un gran beso en la mejilla y volviendo a abrazarla._

_Ella lo obligó a detenerse sin comprender ni una palabra. ¿Qué tenían? ¿Dónde estaba Zane? ¿Sabía que había desaparecido y lo habían encontrado?_

_—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó finalmente._

_—¡Al asesino, Cyra! Apareció en la comisaría esta mañana, llevamos meses buscándolo y de repente… ¡ahí estaba! Atado frente a la puerta, con todas las indicaciones del lugar en el que mataba a las víctimas —le contó evidentemente contento, no le importaba no haberlo atrapado él, lo importante era que ya no iba a morir más gente inocente._

_La mujer sintió su preocupación relegada un poco al fondo, no demasiado, por la alegría de esa noticia. Abrazó a su amigo y sonrió ampliamente._

_—¿Entonces ya está? ¿Lo tenemos, ha confesado, seguro que es él? —soltó la retahíla de preguntas._

_—Sí, ya está, es él. La dirección era la correcta, es un médico, un médico demasiado loco que experimentaba con las pobres víctimas —le contó arrugando la nariz por eso—. Además no hay dudas, ha cantado como un pajarito, estaba asustado por una sombra —rio como si lo creyera ridículo—. Decía que no sabía de dónde había salido, pero que lo atacó, que era magia —explicó negando con la cabeza._

_Cyra rio y también negó. —Eso es lo que menos importa, lo importante es que ya no está suelto y la gente está a salvo._

_Él asintió y la miró suspicaz. —Aun así no quiero que vayas de noche o que lo hagas sola, sabes que los que quisieron hacerte daño pueden seguir estando ahí al acecho —le recordó._

_Ella asintió rodando los ojos. —Lo sé, pero al menos ya puedo salir de casa aunque sea con compañía —al decir eso recordó de nuevo a Zane y su desaparición, y se lo contó a Rayan quien pronto estuvo ayudándola a buscar al chico._

Cyra miró por la ventana, no había ido a ver a sus niños, ahora que podía hacerlo se había olvidado de ellos. Se odió por eso y justo cuando la doncella parecía que iba a desistir de intentar obtener una respuesta ella se levantó de la cama. 

—Quiero el vestido azul, dígale a mi abuelo que estaré enseguida abajo —pidió con la voz más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Necesitaba empezar de nuevo, seguir adelante como fuera, quizá el destino no fuera tan cruel y algún día podría ver a Zane de nuevo.

***

—¿Acaso esta familia merecía esto, Edward? —preguntó Meta con la vista puesta en su humeante taza de té.

—No, Meta, sabes que no. Ya han sufrido bastante. No sé quién ha podido hacer algo así —dijo el mayordomo, la noticia de la resolución del caso del asesino de niños de veintisiete años atrás, así como la verdadera ascendencia de Cyra había sido noticia popular dos días atrás y todo a su alrededor se estaba viniendo abajo.

—La pobre Cyra sigue en shock, una niña tan buena, ella no tiene la culpa de nada y todo el mundo la empieza a mirar con odio, mi pobre niña —le lamentó el ama de llaves, había sido un duro golpe para la chica, un golpe que aún no había sabido encajar, enterarse de que tu padre no lo es, que es tu tío, que todo lo que habías creído siempre era mentira, siempre era difícil de asumir.

—Nada de esto debería haber pasado, el señor hizo bien en encubrirlo. Pero quién lo haya descubierto, ¿por qué lo destapó todo? Sólo han querido hacer daño, no resolver nada —dijo Edward enfadado, triste y también preocupado por la joven.

Meta asintió y dio un pequeño sorbo a su té. —Algún día ellos serán los que sufran, Edward, pero yo nunca, pase lo que pase, les perdonaré si a mi niña le pasa algo, nunca —aseguró la mujer, porque esa al fin y al cabo era y sería su familia también, y no soportaba que nadie les hiciera daño.

***

Jerjes Turan levantó la mirada de su copa de whisky y la posó en su nieta, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando sin ver realmente el exterior de la casa. Con esa expresión perdida se parecía tanto a su hija, a Evelyn, que él sentía miedo, miedo por ella, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a su pequeña.

Había sido tan duro desde que los brotes psicóticos de Evelyn habían empezado a aparecer, al principio incluso pensaron que era algún bromista de mal gusto, pero entonces descubrieron que era esa niña de diez años la que cometía esas aberraciones. Recordaba el día que Meta y Edward se lo dijeron, había puesto el grito en el cielo y a punto estuvo de echarlos a la calle, pero había sido cierto y entonces un trozo de su corazón se rompió. Aun así junto con su esposa hizo lo posible por mantenerla estable, mientras sólo fueran esos animales no pasaba nada, no era tan grave. El tiempo en que Evelyn estaba normal era una buena niña que quería a sus padres, a su hermano… 

El pensamiento de Jerjes voló entonces a Samgar, su hijo mayor había sufrido tanto tiempo en silencio, ocultando lo que había llegado a hacer su hermana pequeña. Jerjes creía que no había conocido nunca un joven tan valiente como su hijo, dispuesto a consumirse por dentro con tal de proteger a quienes quería. Él había visto cómo sus ojos se apagaban poco a poco, pero como él se había mantenido firme. Cuando Evelyn murió creyó sinceramente que su hijo iba a morir con ella, porque la había querido tanto a pesar de todo, pero entonces Cyra llegó a sus vidas, y la luz regresó a la casa, y tener que mantener el secreto se volvió una necesidad aún mayor, todo por esa niña. 

Sin embargo, ese esfuerzo no había servido, alguien los habían delatado y, aunque no podían demostrar que ellos hubieran encubierto a Evelyn, sus vidas, empezando por la de su hijo y su nieta, se estaban desmoronando poco a poco y él, como patriarca y responsable de esa familia, tenía que hacer lo posible por ser el que los mantuviera unidos y fuertes, lo había decidido, nadie los hundiría más en el fango.

***

Darice Turan estaba que se subía por las paredes, habían pasado tres meses desde que el escándalo de la familia de su esposo se había revelado y las cosas no podían ir peor. La verdad era que a ella no le parecía extraño que al final se hubiera descubierto todo, lo extraño era que no lo hubiera hecho antes, esos policías podían ser muy ineptos cuando querían. Pero eso a ella no le había importado hasta el momento.

Cuando era joven se casó con Samgar Turan, no por amor, nada más lejos de la realidad, se había casado por dinero, dinero y prestigio. Por esa misma razón había aceptado irse con la loca de su cuñada a ese pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, encubrir ese embarazo tan poco decente, y después aceptar a esa asquerosa niña como si fuera hija suya. Había sido tan duro tener que reconocerlo en público, más cuando la malcriada había empezado a hacer esas estupideces de ayudar a los pobres. Era asqueroso, pero Darice había aguantado, firme, sin bajar la cabeza. ¿Todo para qué? Para que al final no sirviera de nada. 

Los criados se estaban marchando de la casa, prácticamente quedaban ese ama de llaves tan sabionda y ese mayordomo tan suspicaz. Sus relaciones sociales no eran nulas, eso hubiera sido mejor que sufrir el desprecio de la gente, ver sus caras de repulsa, escuchar sus cuchicheos y esos insultos más directos. Para colmo no sólo sus relaciones habían sido afectadas, su marido tenía que vender su mina ya que todos los inversores se habían marchado y nadie quería comprarles los diamantes, y reducir prácticamente a la nada su fábrica de joyas. ¿Cómo los iba a dejar eso? Pobres, así se iban a quedar, pero ella no pensaba estar ahí cuando eso ocurriera, ya había pedido la nulidad del matrimonio y en cuanto se lo dieran se iría con su familia, lo había decidido, sólo le quedaba hacer las maletas.

***

Jaden entró en ese bar que no le gustaba frecuentar desde que estaba casado y se dirigió a la mesa apartada que siempre ocupaba su amigo. Saludó a Rayan estrechando su mano y se sentó. La camarera le llevó una cerveza rápidamente y tras dar un sorbo miró al otro.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Me sorprende que no tengas una idea —contestó el detective pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

—¿Has encontrado al chico? —preguntó el médico.

Cyra le tenía preocupado, cuando Zane había desaparecido había pasado unos días languideciendo en la cama, pero había creído que estaba remontando cuando a los tres días había salido con su abuelo a ver a los pobres, pero había sido al día siguiente cuando había estallado la noticia y la mujer había vuelto a recluirse por todo un mes, después había comenzado a salir de nuevo, pero no comía ni dormía bien, era una imitación de la mujer que una vez fue, de eso hacía siete meses.

—No, no lo he encontrado, y empiezo a pensar que es mejor que no lo haga si quiere mantenerse con vida —contestó Rayan dando un largo trago a su cerveza y empezó a explicarle sus deducciones a su amigo que tenía una expresión de desconcierto—. Nadie sabía lo de la familia de Cyra, sólo el padre, el abuelo, Meta y Edward, por lo tanto alguien tuvo que estar investigando muy a fondo. Además ese diario tuvo que salir de la casa. 

—¿Crees que fue Zane? Pero no es más que un niño —objetó Jaden, sin querer creerlo, en parte por Cyra, si era cierto eso sería un duro golpe para ella, otro más.

—Las pruebas lo apuntan, Jaden, por muy duro que parezca. Por ser un chiquillo ella le dio ese trabajo en la casa, y justo unos días antes de que el escándalo salte él desaparece sin dejar rastro —contestó Rayan—. Sólo puede haber sido él. 

—Pero lo viste igual que yo esos días en la finca cuando fuimos a montar, no era sólo Cyra quien lo miraba con adoración, eso no se puede fingir, Rayan, es más, en una relación así se trataría de encubrir todo lo posible —razonó Jaden, no quería creerlo tan fácilmente—. Y pudo haber entrando otra persona en la casa.

Parsi volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo y dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza. —Joder, Jaden, lo sé, ¿crees que no le he dado mil y una vueltas? Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero es la única explicación —aseguró él—. No dudo que él la quisiera, pero alguien tan joven ha tenido que ser entrenado desde pequeño para ser tan bueno, ¿y si aquel para el que trabajaba era como su familia? O directamente eran familia de verdad… esa fidelidad es complicada de romper. 

Jaden suspiró y bebió de su cerveza. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Por qué no puede ser de verdad un simple niño? En cuanto a marcharse pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa, una amenaza o alguna noticia de su casa, no lo sabemos.

—Porque es la única opción factible, si así fuera podría haber mandado una carta, algo… —repuso el otro y suspiró—. Además sabes quién es el máximo competidor, es del país del chico, eso no puede ser casualidad. 

El médico lo meditó recordando que lo primero que habían tenido que poner en venta había sido la mina de diamantes, era lo que más se había visto perjudicado, y era bien sabido que un empresario de Sakaria era el único competidor en el mercado de esas piedras preciosas.

—Son muchas casualidades —tuvo que admitir.

El detective asintió. —Demasiadas. Sólo no quiero pensar cómo va a ser para ella. 

—No sé si va a ser algo bueno para ella, ya está muy mal, Rayan. Y ahora no sólo se esfumó, también la traicionó —Jaden negó con la cabeza.

—No, no va a ser bueno —concordó él—. Pero escondérselo y que lo descubra sola tampoco… 

—Habrá que encontrar el momento —se resignó Jaden.

Rayan asintió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo. —Saldrá de esta, nosotros nos aseguraremos. 

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

—Zane… —lo llamó Cloyd entrando en la habitación de la vivienda que había comprado en previsión de que tuviera que ir de vez en cuando a la ciudad cuando la mina de diamantes estuviera en su poder, y mirándolo con incredulidad al ver que seguía en la cama, y no dormía sino que estaba leyendo, y sin ropa, una mala costumbre que había traído de Avesta—. Te dije que la reunión era a las once y media, ¿se puede saber por qué no estás listo?

—Ya te dije en primer lugar que no quería venir y mucho menos me apetece enfundarme en esa cosa que llamas traje —replicó apenas desviando un momento sus ojos del libro—. Deberías haber traído a Jett, es tu hijo heredero por algo.

—Aunque lo hubiera traído te necesitaba a ti aquí. Y sabes tan bien como yo que no me serviría para nada más que incordiar —razonó Cloyd en referencia a su hijo mayor, de doce años.

—Para lo que me necesitas aquí no hace falta que me disfrace con esas ropas que no van conmigo —objetó de nuevo.

—Ya te conoces los libros de cuentas, necesito sacar la mejor oferta en esta compra. Te espero abajo en diez minutos. No me hagas bajarte de la oreja —bromeó con lo último, después de todo el chico le caía bien. 

Pensaba muchas veces que ojalá su hijo hubiera salido así de avispado, maduro, eficiente, pero tal vez fuera su culpa, al fin y al cabo había prestado más atención a su pequeño gran proyecto, además su esposa sobreprotegía a sus niños. Por otra parte, sabía que no servía de nada simplemente ordenarle si se empecinaba en lo contrario o en otros casos cuando no le parecía razonable hacer algo, tener un arma inteligente era como una hoja de doble filo.

Zane soltó un pesado suspiro, dejó el libro en la mesilla y miró el traje, al menos no había intentado endilgarle un chaleco y una pajarita. Tenía que aceptar que las propuestas de Cloyd eran razonables, como siempre, sabía hasta dónde podía exigirle. Se aseó un poco y se puso los pantalones y los zapatos, después la camisa sin molestarse en abrocharse todos los botones, sonriendo ante el suspiro de exasperación que iba a obtener por parte de Cloyd, y se puso la chaqueta sin abrocharla tampoco. Escondió sus dagas, una junto a cada tobillo y otra en la baja espalda, enganchada al cinturón de los pantalones. Se miró en el pequeño espejo, los pendientes en su oreja izquierda eran los mismos de siempre, pero no todos eran los mismos que había llevado cuando estuvo en esa ciudad, el de los diez años y el de los quince años eran más elaborados, el de los quince de hecho era de obsidiana totalmente negra, igual que sus dagas, eran de mejor calidad aunque en tono mate ya que el brillo no le habría beneficiado en su trabajo de sombra, por el de los cinco años Cloyd no se había preocupado aún por él y el de su nacimiento era un simple metal gastado que le pusieron sus padres. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, había vuelto a cortarlo como lo tenía dos años atrás, antes de que le creciera en esos meses que permaneció en Avesta, era más cómodo para su trabajo y le quedaba bien. Finalmente salió de la habitación y se encontró con Cloyd después de conseguirse algo de almuerzo.

El estómago se le cerró cuando el carruaje al que seguía a caballo cruzó las puertas de la casa de los Turan, había esperado no volver allí. Los jardines estaban igual de cuidados y los pasillos de la casa tenían las mismas alfombras y los mismos cuadros. Sólo la mirada de Edward, el mayordomo, era distinta cuando lo vio, primero sorpresa, después odio contenido.

Una vez en la sala en que se iba a efectuar la reunión para la venta de la mina de diamante, se acercó a las ventanas una a una inspeccionando los alrededores como era su trabajo y cuando quedó conforme se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana detrás de donde se sentaba Cloyd.

—¿Vas a estar así todo el viaje? Va a hacerse largo —comentó el hombre rubio.

—Ya te dije…

—Sí, que no querías venir, pero aceptaste que era razonable que te necesitaba aquí, así que siéntate —lo cortó Cloyd apartando la silla a su izquierda.

—Ya sé que si tú piensas que si no hay más remedio te puedo quitar a los otros compradores de en medio, lo mismo pueden pensar los demás —respondió el chico, soltó un suspiro y se sentó donde le había indicado—. Es sólo que no quería volver aquí.

—¿Tan buena era? —preguntó cínicamente, sabía que se había estado acostando con Cyra y había deducido lo demás que no había querido decirle, pero también sabía que si le decía que sabía que se había enamorado del objetivo tampoco se lo tomaría a bien, lo conocía muy bien, lo había criado.

—Sí, mucho —respondió sin el ánimo que debería, había sido volver allí y el dolor, que creía haber expulsado con otras mujeres con las que había tratado de borrar su recuerdo, había vuelto con fuerzas renovadas.

Cloyd le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. —Trata de centrarte en el trabajo —aconsejó, a veces se mostraba más comprensivo con Zane que con nadie más.

Zane sonrió por el gesto y asintió. Pocos minutos después otros compradores entraron en la sala y finalmente lo hicieron Jerjes, Samgar y Cyra Turan.

—Señores, tomen asiento —pidió Samjar sentándose presidiendo la larga mesa. Jerjes lo hizo a su derecha, serio, y Cyra lo hizo a su izquierda, sus ojos estaban fijos en unas hojas que tenía en las manos, ni había mirado a los presentes. Esos ojos habían perdido el brillo de antaño y estaba mucho más delgada. 

Zane sintió ese dolor que se había despertado crecer al verla tan desmejorada, él le había hecho eso, no podía soportar mirarla más, pero antes de apartar la mirada sus ojos recayeron en el anillo de prometida en su mano, eso fue una puñalada, ¿pero qué esperaba? No iba estar esperando a un fantasma, ni siquiera podía llegar a ser algo así para ella, siendo quien había pretendido ser y tampoco siendo quien era. Él mismo no había estado sin acostarse con nadie más, se dijo que tenía que alegrarse, que al menos ahora tenía alguien a su lado, sabía que Samgar no dejaría que se casara con alguien que no la fuera a cuidar.

Samgar comenzó la reunión y Cyra se obligó a levantar la vista paseando su mirada por los presentes. Ésta se detuvo abruptamente en la única cara conocida aparte de su padre y su abuelo. No podía creer que estuviera allí, después de un año, después de lo que había pasado, de lo que había hecho. Aún con todo bajó su mano derecha a su regazo escondiendo la alianza de compromiso que se había puesto hacía tan solo dos meses atrás. 

Sabía que debería estar prestando atención a lo que su padre y los demás decían, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Zane, su mente se había bloqueado y no podía asimilar nada más que los cambios que veía en él: los pendientes en su oreja habían cambiado, eran joyas evidentemente más caras, además estaba más alto, seguramente si no lo era ya no le quedaría mucho para serlo más que ella, también se había vuelto a cortar el pelo. La forma de llevar la ropa también era diferente, sobre todo por esos botones de la camisa desabrochados que dejaba ver parte de su pecho bien formado. 

La reunión llegó a su fin y todos se pusieron en pie para salir.

—¿Has atendido, Zane? —preguntó Cloyd en su idioma.

—Claro que lo he hecho. ¿Quieres un resumen? —replicó en tono sarcástico.

—Parecías distraído —dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala.

Zane bufó. —No me seas pesado, Cloyd, no te pega —replicó siguiéndolo.

Cyra lo siguió con la mirada, viendo esa camaradería a pesar de no comprender lo que decían, no eran un simple criado con su jefe, la forma en la que hablaban y llamarse por el nombre lo confirmaba. Eso en cierta forma hizo que la herida que tenía desde que se fue se cerrara un poco. 

—Cyra —escuchó que la llamaba su padre y sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo. 

—Lo siento, no presté atención —se disculpó bajando la mirada, su padre y su abuelo no sabían lo de Zane, al menos no lo habían sabido hasta ese momento, seguro que había sido una sorpresa para ellos. 

—Tranquila, cariño, ya está todo decidido, tendremos las reuniones para ultimar la venta con el señor Brendson —explicó el hombre acariciando su mejilla. 

—No hará falta que vengas —agregó su abuelo. 

—Lo pensaré —aseguró ella poniéndose en pie—. Nos vemos en la cena —se despidió antes de salir de la habitación para ir a la propia y poder desahogarse, aunque las lágrimas se habían acabado hacía tiempo.

***

Otra reunión más dio por concluida, era la tercera desde que llegaron a Ghorbani, Zane siguió a Cloyd hace la salida, hablando en voz baja.

—Los argumentos de Levent son cuanto menos molestos y sospechosos —comentó Cloyd.

—Investigaré primero qué información tiene, a pesar de todo no parece muy inteligente, los informes de que disponga los llevará consigo —dijo Zane.

—Sí… —meditó Cloyd—. Haz eso e infórmame.

—Sino…

—Sí, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Una solución drástica que parezca un desafortunado accidente —contestó Zane mientras salían de la casa Turan y observó con sorpresa que en ese momento llegaban Rayan y Jaden, intuía que eso le traería problemas.

—¡Tú! Grandísimo cabrón —gruñó Rayan acercándose a zancadas preparado para darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. 

Zane lo esquivó sin muchos problemas. —Dame cinco minutos, diez a lo sumo —le dijo a Cloyd, agregando lo último por el doctor que no parecía tan propenso a golpear, pero con la misma rabia dentro, eso solía dar lugar a la charla.

Cloyd sonrió con diversión. —Cuántos amigos —comentó alejándose al carruaje para esperarlo allí, Zane lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me importaría quedarme un rato jugando a esto, pero tengo prisa —le dijo a Rayan pasando al avestano, continuando esquivando los golpes con el menor esfuerzo posible.

—¿Te parece que todo es un juego? ¿Sabes el daño que has hecho? —recriminó Jaden.

—No todo y sí —respondió Zane a ambas preguntas.

—Pero no te importa una mierda —protestó Rayan, tenía ganas de dejarle el rostro como un cuadro—. Eres un malnacido. 

—No sabes nada de mí, Parsi, ¿por qué crees que debería de afectarme cualquier cosa que digas? —repuso Zane—. Si has acabado, tengo cosas que hacer.

El hombre gruñó y volvió a ir contra él justo cuando la puerta de la casa se abría. 

—Rayan, vale —dijo Cyra mirando a su amigo con tristeza en sus ojos—. Déjalo. 

Hubo un claro cambio en los ojos de Zane al verla, no había asistido a las reuniones desde la primera, y porque lo defendiera en cierto modo. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia ella y siguió su camino, pero dio de nuevo medio paso atrás receloso cuando Jaden fue a agarrarlo y éste desistió de decirle nada. El chico se alejó para montar con soltura en un caballo negro y seguir el carruaje en el que iba Cloyd, inclinándose hacia la ventanilla para hablar unos segundos.

Rayan lo observó alejarse con rabia, después miró a Cyra, ella seguía teniendo la vista fija en el punto por el que el chico había desaparecido, suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó al interior. 

—Vamos a por un té, pequeña —la instó acariciando su mejilla, con la rabia no sabía si la abrazaría demasiado fuerte si lo hacía, además parecía tan frágil. 

—Yo tomaré té, vosotros una tila, amigos —lo corrigió el médico siguiéndolos.

—Cualquier cosa está bien —aceptó ella, no importaba lo que tomara, sabía que no iba a dormir bien de cualquier manera, de nuevo había sentido esas ganas de correr a abrazar a Zane cuando lo había visto, después de un año todavía lo seguía queriendo, pero no podía confiar en él de nuevo. 

—Preferiría que dijeras que te apetece algo —repuso Jaden al entrar en la sala donde solían tomar el té, dándole el abrazo que le habría dado al saludarse.

Ella se acurrucó en ese abrazo tan cálido. —Algo caliente —decidió decir, aunque era cierto, solía siempre tener frío por la pérdida de peso. 

—Algo es algo. Y te traemos una gran noticia, hoy vas a comer con nosotros —dijo sentándose en el sofá y llevándola consigo, la propuesta era bastante usual, era el único modo de que no se saltara esa comida.

—¿A tu casa? —preguntó ella mirándolo—. Tengo ganas de ver a tu pillo. 

—Y él tiene ganas de ver a su tía preferida más preferida que las que dicen que son sus tías —repitió con diversión las palabras de su hijo.

La joven rio un poco, con los niños era con lo único que seguía riendo. —Eso es porque siempre le llevo pasteles —contestó y asintió aceptando la invitación. 

—Te parecerá bonito comprar a mi hijo con pasteles —bromeó Jaden, contento porque riera.

—Es mi único sobrino, es normal que lo haga —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Venga, venga, vamos a tomar esa maldita tila para poder ir a ver al mocoso —los apremió Rayan sentado en un sillón y con los brazos cruzados, aunque al escucharla reír había sonreído levemente. 

—Para ti dos, como no bajes esos humos te dejo en la calle royendo un hueso —advirtió Jaden, un poco serio.

El otro hizo un gesto desestimando sus palabras. —Me portaré bien. 

Los criados llegaron con las infusiones y pasaron a hablar de otras cosas hasta que se hizo hora de marcharse a comer.

***

Se miró al espejo, después los polvos que tenía en la mano y volvió a suspirar, era imposible, daba igual que se cubriera de esos polvos de color, no iba a verse mejor. Sus ojeras estaban demasiado marcadas y su piel pálida y un tanto cetrina, además sus pómulos se marcaban y sus labios estaban resecos. Realmente no se reconocía en esa imagen, a pesar de llevar un año conviviendo con ella, tampoco se había detenido a mirarse al espejo hasta ese momento. ¿La razón? Que era una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida que no podía evitar querer verse bien para esa persona que aún seguía queriendo a pesar de todo.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, volvió a darse esos polvos casi con desesperación y se peinó del mismo modo antes de levantarse del tocador en desuso ese tiempo y salir del dormitorio para bajar a la sala en la que se llevaría a cabo la reunión para la compra de la mina. Al final el hombre que iba con Zane había ganado al resto, lo que quería decir que él iba a estar ahí mucho tiempo, en la ciudad, eso se sentía raro. 

Llegó a la puerta y entró, sabía que su abuelo y su padre no estaban allí, pero sí los compradores, así que no le parecía bien hacerlos esperar. 

—Buenas tardes, señor Brendson, señor Kest —saludó a ambos tendiéndoles la mano. 

—Es sólo Zane —respondió él, sintiendo esa mano pequeña inusualmente fría, mientras la miraba preguntándose qué se había hecho en la cara, para él estaba más rara en ese momento que la última vez que la vio. Sintió la mirada de Cloyd perforarle ante el brote de sinceridad, él le devolvió la mirada firme y pareció todo dicho.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Turan. Es una agradable sorpresa que se una a esta reunión —dijo Cloyd educadamente.

—Puedo no ser hija de mi padre, pero la empresa también es mía, señor Brendson, es normal que quiera estar en la firma del contrato —contestó ella, no podían culparla por esa fría contestación, no tenían derecho. 

El rubio sonrió un poco, le divirtió esa susceptibilidad. —Por supuesto, en ningún momento expresé que este no fuera su lugar —objetó.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que lo tenía claro —respondió ella haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran—. Mi padre y mi abuelo no tardarán mucho en llegar. 

—Tengo entendido que es usted una gran talladora de joyas —comentó Cloyd cuando los segundos pasaban antes de que el silencio pudiera resultar patente e incómodo.

Cyra dejó de mirar los papeles que tenía delante distraídamente y miró al hombre. —Le han informado bien, aunque es posible que ahora no pueda hacerlo tanto como me gustaría —contestó mirándolo con resentimiento. 

—Pensaba que sus joyerías seguían produciendo, aunque a un público más selecto —repuso, ignorando esa mirada.

—Selecto es una palabra bastante distante de la realidad, yo diría un público escaso —aseguró ella, al menos para esos temas podía seguir manteniendo la voz firme—. Además no es fácil encontrar proveedores y como ya no vamos a poder obtener nuestra propia materia prima de primera mano… 

—Ese es un tema a tratar del contrato. No obstante, no todo el negocio es el diamante. Si me permite el consejo, os haría bien viajar y abriros a nuevos mercados. ¿No me decías lo bien valoradas que están las manufacturas de alta calidad procedentes de Europa en las américas cuando fuiste hace tres meses, Zane? —incluyó al chico en la conversación.

—Sí, así es. La elegancia y lo duradero, el estilo del Viejo Mundo como lo llaman, es muy valorado —confirmó sin mucho ánimo, ¿por qué lo metía en eso? Bastante trabajo le iba a hacer después sabiendo lo poco que le gustaban las reuniones en general.

Cyra miró al joven unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada a su mano derecha, en la que descansaba el anillo de compromiso. Movió las manos para esconderlo de él inconscientemente. 

—No creo que a mi futuro marido le guste tenerme de viaje por el nuevo mundo y Europa —dijo con un tono de voz más bajo. 

—No soy quien para meterme en esos asuntos, sólo os daba un consejo —respondió Cloyd antes de ponerse en pie para saludar a Samgar y Jerjes que llegaban en ese momento.

—Señor Brendson, es un placer volver a verlo —dijo el padre de la joven estrechándole la mano al comprador de su mina. 

—El gusto es mío, señor Turan —aseguró Cloyd sentándose cuando los otros también lo hicieron.

—Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa —dijo Jerjes sentándose con su nieta. 

—El precio es el que se estableció en la anterior reunión, no vamos a regatear sobre eso —aseguró Samgar. 

—Por supuesto, el precio está fijado —concordó Cloyd, no había más remedio, las ofertas de unos y otros… con algunas bajas, era lo que al final había concluido en quién sería el comprador de la mina más que los discursos baratos de unos y otros para ganarse a los vendedores.

—Queremos que los trabajadores que tenemos sean los que usted mantenga en la mina, son los que siempre han estado, además de sus salarios —agregó Jerjes. 

—He de disentir en ese punto, pretendo conservar a los trabajadores que hayan demostrado ser eficientes, en cuanto a los salarios se equipararán a los de otras de mis minas —objetó Cloyd.

—Todos nuestros hombres han sido eficientes siempre —replicó Cyra frunciendo un poco el ceño. 

El rubio le dio la palabra a Zane con un gesto de la mano, era la primera vez que tomaba la palabra en esas reuniones. Zane por su parte maldijo interiormente que quien hubiera rebatido hubiera sido ella, pero no tenía más remedio.

—No todos, ni siempre. Tenemos constancia de ciertos incidentes que originaron importantes pérdidas en la mina, ustedes pueden considerarlo un simple error humano, pero de acuerdo con la política de la Empresa Brendson no son admisibles. Unos ejemplos de los graves errores a los que hacemos referencia son el incidente del 12 de diciembre de 1865 en el que el empleado Ethan Travers provocó una fuga de gas que mantuvo parada la producción durante un mes, y otro ejemplo sería el incidente del 9 de agosto de 1873, el empleado Gerber Stan realizó una extracción prematura y no autorizada de una porción de mena que provocó el derrumbe del túnel A5 que bloqueó todo el acceso a las demás secciones, las pérdidas por el cese y reparación ascendieron a cifras en torno a 30.000 avestos —explicó Zane, recordando todos esos datos sin esfuerzo.

—¡Esos eran archivos confidenciales! —gritó Samgar. 

—O tal vez hablara directamente con los implicados —replicó Zane con una sonrisa apenas velada, tenía que admitir que esa parte en la que la gente a la que habías espiado lo sabía, pero no podía probarlo y no tenía más que tragarse sus palabras le divertía.

El hombre rechinó los dientes, ponerse violento y agresivo no iba a solucionar las cosas, todo lo contrario. 

—Esos hombres sólo han cometido esos fallos, el error humano es posible en este tipo de trabajos —trató de razonar Jerjes—. No merecen un despido. 

—Un error humano como no comprobar si el canario está dormido es aceptable un día, un derrumbe de una viga también es aceptable, los casos a los que me he referido fueron graves faltas de criterio. La política de la Empresa Brendson es concreta en cuanto a la sanción de errores de ese calibre —contestó Zane.

—Entonces pretenden echar a todos y cada uno de los hombres que han estado trabajando para la empresa toda su vida y que por alguna razón han cometido un fallo, sin tener en cuenta su situación familiar o personal —intervino Cyra con un tono glacial, podía haber esperado que Zane espiara el resto de cosas de su familia, de todas formas eso era lo mínimo que podía haber descubierto, pero que pretendieran echar a la gente sin miramientos, sin que pareciera afectarle, sin duda él no era de quien seguía enamorada. 

—Esas son las políticas de mi empresa, señorita Turan —respondió Cloyd, adelantándose a Zane cuando éste estaba abriendo la boca para dar ese mismo argumento, el que debía dar, aunque en esa ocasión había necesitado tragar el hielo que lanzaba la mujer en vez de repelerlo antes de poder decir nada.

La joven apretó las manos sobre la mesa. —Usted va a comprar la empresa, digamos lo que digamos o las discusiones que tengamos sobre esos puntos secundarios lo va a hacer porque no nos queda otro remedio que vender. Será el hombre que monopolice el mercado de diamantes, supongo que le tengo que dar la enhorabuena por ello. 

—Cyra, vale —la cortó Jerjes cogiendo las manos de ella para que las dejara de apretarlas. 

—Las cláusulas de los contratos se crean para cumplirlas, de lo contrario se podría revocar el acuerdo, por ello considero importante llegar a un acuerdo de los puntos. Esta reunión se realiza con ese fin, si no hay un acuerdo no sería la primera vez que se decide denegar la venta o rechazar la compra —explicó Cloyd a la mujer con condescendencia, ignorando la última frase de ella.

—Si es así acepte mirar la situación familiar y personal de cada empleado antes de decidir echarlo de la empresa por un caso así —pidió, en realidad había pretendido que sonara a exigencia pero no le había salido, sabía que algunos de los hombres que estarían en la cuerda floja tenían mujeres e hijos y que su único ingreso era el de la mina, no podían dejarlos tirados. 

—Es una exigencia justa —agregó Samgar mirando a su hija y asintiendo. 

—Bien, miraré la situación familiar y personal de cada empleado antes de tomar la decisión de echarlo por un fallo de repercusiones que considere importantes —aceptó, y pensaba cumplirlo, literalmente lo miraría.

Jerjes lo miró frunciendo el ceño, era más viejo que ese empresario, se sabía muchos trucos para engañar a la gente como su nieta que confiaban en la palabra de las personas. 

—Y reconsiderará su decisión en consecuencia —agregó con mirada desafiante—. Tenemos otros compradores que aceptarán esos términos, no nos importa perder un poco más. 

Cloyd se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo, sabía una solución aparte de la de “un desgraciado accidente”. Miró a Zane quien le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad, sí, demasiadas molestias.

—Realizaré una previsión de la repercusión para el empleado en cuestión, si en ella sobrevive en el año siguiente lo consideraré solvente y efectuaré el despido. Si no es solvente concederé un cambio de puesto desde el que tendrá menos posibilidades de causar más fallos a la empresa —propuso tras un par de minutos.

Jerjes y Samgar miraron a Cyra quien asintió tras unos segundos volviendo a su estado de silencio que había tenido antes de que ese tema empezara. 

—Nos parece admisible —dijo el padre de ella—. No sé si quiere modificar algunos de los puntos que teníamos en el contrato inicial. 

El hombre repasó su lista preliminar, había considerado variar el contrato de reciprocidad vinculante en la venta a Turan durante los dos primeros años, pero la noche anterior habían estado repasando los balances de beneficios y había tenido que dar la razón a Zane en que para esas cantidades era una minucia que no merecía la pena la molestia. Miró al chico por si se le escapaba algo, pero también negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy conforme con las demás cláusulas —respondió Cloyd.

—En ese caso sólo queda que firmemos el contrato —concluyó Samgar sacando las hojas, modificó los puntos que habían negociado y se lo pasó a Cyra para que lo firmara, después lo hizo su padre y por último él antes de dárselo a Cloyd. 

Cloyd firmó y estrechó la mano de Samgar cerrando de ese modo también el acuerdo.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Turan.

—Igualmente, señor Brendson —contestó el aludido y tanto Jerjes como Cyra estrecharon la mano del hombre también—. Le acompañaremos a la puerta —se ofreció poniéndose en pie. 

Cloyd y Zane lo siguieron por los pasillos en dirección a la puerta de salida, pero se detuvieron al encontrarse con un visitante.

—¿Chinchin? —musitó Zane, sorprendiéndole que ese tipo insufrible siguiera dándole la vara a Cyra. Sí que era persistente, ¿no se cansaba de que la mujer lo mandara a paseo?

—Usher, no sabíamos que ibas a venir hoy de visita —saludó Samgar al moreno estrechándole la mano—. Acabamos de cerrar el trato, te presentaré. Él es Cloyd Brendson, el nuevo dueño de la mina de diamantes, señor Brendson, él es Usher Chinnereth, el prometido de mi hija Cyra. 

Zane sintió como si le dieran uno de esos golpes en el plexo solar que te dejan sin respiración por un momento, obviamente sabía que Cyra estaba prometida, había visto el anillo en la mano de la mujer por mucho que pareciera tener un tic sintomático con tratar de esconderlo, ¿pero él? Chinchin era un imbécil bueno para nada, era el tercer hijo de un magnate del oro, a quien no correspondían ni las virutas de pulir las joyas, además no tenía ningún aprecio por las clases sociales inferiores. ¿Cómo podían casar a Cyra con ese tipo? No la quería, no se llevaban bien, ni siquiera se soportaban. El tipo no era violento, pero por lo demás, ¿qué virtudes tenía? Ninguna.

—Encantado de conocerle, señor Chinnereth, desconocía que Osman tuviera un tercer hijo. Hice tratos muy beneficiosos para ambas partes con su padre hace unos años —dijo Cloyd estrechando la mano de Usher, aunque no era cierto que desconociera su existencia, pero algo lo instaba a fastidiar un poco a ese hombre.

—Nunca es tarde para que lo sepa —respondió Usher molesto.

—¿A qué debemos su visita, Usher? —preguntó Jerjes con el ceño un poco fruncido, sabía que en el fondo no era mal chico, pero no le gustaba para su nieta, no compartían nada y ya bastante estaba sufriendo para estar infeliz el resto de su vida. 

—Simplemente venía a ver a mi prometida —respondió el moreno.

La aludida dio un paso adelante acercándose a él y le tendió la mano. —Siempre es un placer verle —dijo en un tono bajo, falto de entusiasmo. 

Usher besó su mano con una sonrisa, casi como si la quisiera. —El sentimiento es mutuo, querida. Hoy estás espléndida —la halagó.

—Señor Turan, tengo mucho que hacer antes de poder regresar a Sakaria con mi familia, seguro que lo comprende. Si nos disculpan, espero que pase un buen día la feliz pareja —dijo Cloyd, cogió durante unos segundos a Zane del brazo para que se moviera, el chico no necesitaba sufrimientos innecesarios.

—Por supuesto, señor Brendson —contestó el hombre decidiendo acompañarlos a la salida. 

Cyra los siguió con la mirada, si alguno se hubiera vuelto podría haber visto el anhelo en sus ojos, pero eso no pasó. 

**Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 15

Le había costado un poco salir de la casa, o mejor dicho escaparse de la casa, con el tiempo había perdido práctica en eso, no lo había necesitado, pero esos días había estado bajo una presión que no recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo, demasiados sentimientos encontrados, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar… todo estaba siendo demasiado para ella, así que había decidido salir por primera vez en mucho tiempo sola a ver a los niños del barrio pobre. Algunos habían crecido tanto en ese tiempo, un par de los niños más grandes habían empezado a trabajar en el campo, ella se alegraba mucho por eso, que al final pudieran salir poco a poco de su vida. Ese año, cuando pasara el invierno, tendría que buscar un trabajo para dos niñas, tal vez su padre le permitiera que trabajaran en casa, tampoco era como si pudiera hacer mucho más con todas esas supuestas amistades perdidas, sino tendría que pedirle el favor a Jaden. 

Otra fuente de presión en su vida desde hacía un tiempo era su boda con Chinchin. Ella no quería, nunca había querido, pero antes de que todo eso pasara le había dicho a su padre que se ponía en sus manos y el hombre había buscado la mejor opción de entre las pocas que habían quedado. Usher no era mal hombre, la trataba bien y sabía que nunca le haría daño, además iba a ayudar a su familia, lo estaba haciendo con la fábrica. Pero ella no lo amaba, y tampoco creía posible que en algún momento de su vida fuera a hacerlo. Ella no tenía nada en común con Usher. Al contrario, eran como el agua y el aceite, ni siquiera se les podía considerar polos opuestos ya que no deberían haberse cruzado nunca. Él no compartía con ella su solidaridad, no comprendía su amor por esos niños de la calle que con sus sonrisas y juegos hacían que se sintiera un poco más viva. Para él lo importante era el estatus, el dinero, el honor; eso a Cyra le había dejado de importar desde el mismo momento en que nació. 

Aun así no había puesto pegas a ese matrimonio concertado porque era lo único que le quedaba a su familia para seguir adelante. Sabía que su abuelo no lo aprobaba, la miraba de ese modo condescendiente, culpándola de querer tener más carga sobre sus hombros de la que le correspondía, pero ella había aprendido a ignorar esas miradas, no había sido difícil ya que en ese tiempo había vivido más metida en sí misma que siendo consciente del resto, escondiéndose en su dolor por la pérdida de aquel a quien consideraba sería su único amor. 

La vuelta de Zane era principalmente lo que la había hecho salir de ese caparazón, y había comprobado que así dolía mucho más. Se miró la mano derecha, ahí estaba ese anillo que la ataba a Usher Chinnereth, y sintió que quemaba, que necesitaba quitárselo. Lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y suspiró. 

Al levantar la vista sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo se congeló más de lo que ya estaba por el frío invernal. Un hombre con una sonrisa diabólica y un cuchillo iba hacia ella con paso calmado. Tardó en hacerlo, pero echó a correr en la dirección contraria, queriendo volver a la seguridad de las calles transitadas. Pero ese hombre era rápido y ella no tenía tantas fuerzas como antaño, además otros dos hombres aparecieron cortándole el paso. Estaba perdida.

***

Sabía que no debería estar allí, pero ese día necesitaba verla, sin ese estúpido de Chinchin besando su mano y sonriéndole, sin esas cosas que se había puesto en la cara, sin que le lanzara dagas de hielo en formas de palabras y con su mirada. Necesitaba ver a Cyra, sólo a ella. ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad cuando dolía tanto que había sentido que no podría manejarlo y tendría otro día de debilidad en que sólo podría llorar y autocompadecerse como había sido su trayecto de vuelta en el barco a Sakaria? La única explicación era que había una parte en él masoquista que hasta entonces había creído inexistente.

Era pasada media tarde y estaba nublado, esa escapada no era una temeridad del todo, además el tejado de la mansión Turan era de pizarra, su oscuridad era perfecta para que se camuflara, también, aunque menos, la piedra de la fachada. Se colgó por los pies de la cornisa y apoyó las manos en el dintel de la ventana de la habitación de Cyra, se asomó con cuidado, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Eso lo extrañó un poco, pero no se desanimó. Con más precaución revisó la biblioteca en la segunda planta y los salones de la planta baja escondiéndose en los arbustos, pero no estaba allí. Por último echó una ojeada en la cocina, pero tampoco la encontró. El carruaje de Cyra estaba allí, la mujer no había salido, a no ser que ese en quien no quería pensar hubiera ido a recogerla.

Desistió y se dijo que ya que estaba fuera lo mejor sería dar un paseo tranquilo, eso se dijo, que su paseo tuviera como destino el barrio pobre siguiendo esa preocupación que sentía porque la mujer hubiera cometido la temeridad de salir sola de nuevo no tenía nada que ver, por supuesto. Por lo que sabía no habían dado con el tipo que tiempo atrás enviara a ese sicario a quitarla del medio.

Llegando a la zona subió a los tejados, pasando a desplazarse por ellos, las casas estaban tan juntas que el salto de una a otra cuando había alguna calle era insignificante para él. Estaba llegando a la calle por la que sabía que Cyra siempre iba a ver si los niños cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Desde su altura y moviéndose rápido en esa dirección al fin alcanzó a ver a Cyra, pero tres hombres acababan de acorralarla. Llegó al tejado más cercano y desde allí cayó sobre el que había sacado el cuchillo, partiéndole el cuello con los pies en el acto. Uno de los otros hombres estiró el brazo para coger a la mujer y usarla como escudo, pero antes de que esa mano pudiera tocarla lo tomó por la muñeca y lo retorció. El otro se lanzó contra él para defender a su compañero. Zane hizo girar a ese hombre casi alzándolo para que diera con el segundo, no obstante, éste pareció tener más estabilidad, no le sirvió, la maniobra anterior sólo era una distracción. Su pie impactó en la garganta del que quedaba en pie y la fuerza hizo que impactara contra la pared detrás de él. Un golpe extra en la cabeza de ese que había cogido del brazo lo mandó a la inconsciencia, a ese lo interrogaría después, no podía permitir que eso continuara, y por si acaso le ató los brazos y las piernas rompiendo la camisa del sicario con premura.

Se había tomado la molestia de resolver el caso del médico asesino antes de marcharse, sacrificando ese precioso tiempo que podía haber pasado con Cyra para que ella pudiera volver a ir allí sin problemas, para que pudiera ver a esos niños que la hacían sonreír; de modo que ahora no iba a seguir dejando ese cabo suelto para que echaran por tierra su esfuerzo.

—Cyra… ya estás a salvo. Tranquila, soy Zane —dijo acercándose a la mujer sentada en el suelo llorando, y se bajó la tela que cubría su rostro así como la capucha de la capa de invierno.

Ella tembló cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella, al oír ese nombre, abrió los ojos para mirar con sorpresa y alivio a quien la había salvado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué seguía ayudándola? Su mente no dejaba de decirle que era todo otra trampa, que no confiara, que se marchara de ahí, pero su cuerpo no quiso hacer caso y a falta de poder levantarse estiró una mano para coger a Zane de la capa. 

—Zane… 

Él se atrevió a acercarse y abrazarla, necesitaba hacerlo, mantenerla a salvo, se veía tan frágil, aunque luego pudiera herirlo rechazándolo. Cyra no tardó en acurrucarse contra él, sujetándolo fuerte como si todo ello fuera un movimiento natural, como si encajara a la perfección. Después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse a salvo, segura, y cálida. 

—Ya está. No van a hacerte daño, me aseguraré, lo solucionaré para ti —prometió acariciando su espalda y dejando un beso en su pelo aunque sabía que no tenía derecho, dejando que se calmara un poco antes de decidir cogerla en brazos y levantarse, no parecía muy estable para caminar por sí misma—. Te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Cyra asintió abrazándose a él, avergonzada porque sabía que de ese modo él iba a sentir más cómo era su cuerpo en ese momento, él estaba tan fuerte, tan sano, tan guapo, y ella sólo era hueso y piel. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. ¿Era realmente una tonta por haberse enamorado de él? No, no lo creía, él siempre había hecho muchas cosas por ella, la había cuidado y no creía que todo fuera fingido. Además… él era esa sombra, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, hasta que la había salvado, pero lo era. Él la había salvado cuando fue a por ese secuestrador con Jaden y Rayan, lo había vuelto a hacer cuando la atacó el primer sicario, él había capturado al asesino en serie hacía un año. Él había hecho todo eso y ella estaba cada vez más confusa con lo que debería sentir. 

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me salvas siempre? ¿Por qué me proteges y me cuidas? ¿Por qué no dejas que pueda simplemente odiarte? —preguntó aunque sin esperar una respuesta. 

Esos porqués dolían, dolía que la persona que amaba pensara que podría dejarla a su suerte, que no le importaba. Zane quería decirle que era porque la había amado y seguía haciéndolo, pero no podía hacerlo, no sería justo decírselo como no lo había sido hacerlo antes. Guardó silencio hasta que vio la verja abierta de la mansión Turan y dio un pequeño retazo de verdad.

—Porque eres la segunda amiga que alguna vez tuve —respondió sin poder apartar del todo el dolor de su voz.

Respiró profundamente mientras pasaba por los jardines para recomponerse y golpeó la puerta de la casa con la rodilla sin querer soltar su preciada carga antes de tiempo.

—¡Señorita Turan! ¿Qué le has hecho? —inquirió el mayordomo al abrir la puerta.

Escucharon los pasos apresurados y pronto Samgar estaba también en la puerta mirando a su hija con alivio y miedo. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces con mi hija en brazos? —preguntó el hombre acercándose para coger a la joven por sí mismo. 

—Estaba en el barrio pobre, mandaron sicarios de nuevo a por ella como hace un año, al parecer sólo esperan la oportunidad de encontrarla sola. No parecía muy estable para caminar hasta aquí por sí misma, por eso la traje —contestó dando un paso atrás, sintiendo la pérdida por ya no sostenerla en sus brazos.

—Oh, dios mío, ¿estás bien, mi niña? —preguntó Samgar más que preocupado. 

—Sí, Zane no dejó que me hicieran nada. Lo siento, papá —contestó ella acurrucándose más en los brazos de su padre, aunque no sentía el mismo calor que en los de Zane. 

El hombre miró al más joven e inclinó la cabeza. —Gracias por cuidarla. 

—No me las dé —denegó, una cosa bien por tanto dolor, no las merecía—, sólo no la deje sola o no podrá dormir —dijo antes de girarse sin más para alejarse a paso ligero.

—Zane… —la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse y cuando se giró la vio bajar de los brazos de su padre y dar un par de pasos hacia él—. Gracias —agregó desviando la mirada, no sabía qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para llamarlo, realmente no estaba pensando bien. 

El precario intento de máscara cayó ante esa palabra de ella, ella más que ninguna otra persona no debía darle las gracias, ese dolor profundo se reflejó en sus ojos y siguió con su camino antes de decir cualquier tontería. Lo que tenía que hacer era volver a esa calle para hacer que ese sicario que había dejado vivo se meara en los pantalones de miedo y cantara como un canario, eso no iba a solucionar el daño que había hecho, pero al menos así no perdería nada más de esas cosas que ella atesoraba. Se puso la capucha y se confundió con el paisaje cuando salió de los jardines, perdiéndose por las calles cercanas.

***

Iba ya a la caja a pagar los libros, pero sus ojos seguían mirando los títulos en las estanterías y quedaron prendados de uno. Lo cogió, lo hojeó y finalmente no pudo resistirse a agregarlo a los otros cuatro que ya había elegido. Había pasado un mes desde que se cerrara la compra, dos desde que llegaran a Ghorbani para empezar las negociaciones y por muy ocupado que hubiera estado ese último tiempo por culpa de esa cláusula de los trabajadores que desde el momento en que se había propuesto había intuido que iba a ser todo trabajo suyo, los libros que habían llevado de Sakaria ya habían sido leídos, habían aguantado bastante para ser sólo seis y la avidez con la que acostumbraba leer.

Dejó los libros en el mostrador, vistiendo una capa marrón cuya capucha ocultaba la mitad de su rostro y su ropa gris como había hecho el tiempo que había pasado en esa ciudad cuando iba a comprar libros.

—¿Sólo cinco, mi misterioso amigo? Te veré pronto, a no ser que vayas a desaparecer de nuevo sin despedirte —dijo el librero en tono amistoso, ese chico fuera quien fuera parecía comer libros más que leerlos y le había dado muchos ingresos cuando estuvo por allí, además de que después de las primeras veces había conseguido charlar con él de esos libros, así había comprobado que eran para él y los leía todos a esa velocidad, le gustaría conocer su rostro, pero había que respetar las excentricidades de los clientes.

—Nos veremos, voy a estar aquí otra temporada —respondió Zane sacando de su bolsa el importe correspondiente, y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que se había abierto apenas había dejado él los libros en el mostrador, reconociendo ese vestido azul.

—Zane —el nombre de él salió de sus labios por la sorpresa de encontrarlo ahí.

Desde el incidente en los barrios pobres no había vuelto a verlo, sabía que seguía en la ciudad ya que aún quedaban muchas cosas que hacer en la mina para que pudiera funcionar como ellos querían sin que estuvieran supervisándolo, pero de todos los sitios en los que podían haberse vistos, que tampoco eran demasiados, no había esperado reconocerlo en la librería. Lo había hecho principalmente por su voz, pero antes de escucharlo hablar ya había pensado que esa figura le era más que familiar. 

—Hola —saludó, un poco sorprendido porque lo hubiera reconocido tan fácilmente, no había habido ni la menor duda en su voz sobre quién era. Con cierta resignación se bajó la capucha, esperaba que el librero no dejara de venderle al descubrir su procedencia que era la razón por la que ahora que no tenía que ocultar sus actividades seguía yendo a comprar con capucha, la gente era más propensa a vender a un desconocido que a un sakariano.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo bajando la mirada un segundo antes de recorrer con ella la librería. Odiaba sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba sólo por saberlo cerca—. Compraste libros interesantes —comentó leyendo desde ahí los títulos que había elegido. 

—Acabé con los que traje, necesitaba nuevos —contestó, y ladeó un poco la cabeza, extraño y curioso porque le hablara cordialmente.

—Si hubiera sabido que leías tan rápido podría haberte comprado más en ese entonces —murmuró ella apenada. 

—Disponía de dinero suficiente para estos caprichos —respondió Zane.

—No se apene, señorita Turan, mi amigo misterioso me visitaba todos los meses —dijo el librero sin haber reconocido a Zane como el criado que alguna vez acompañó a la mujer, no tenía buena memoria para las caras, sólo para las historias.

Ella asintió con una cordial sonrisa al librero y volvió a mirar a Zane mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—¿Querrías… venir conmigo? 

—Donde quieras —contestó demasiado rápido, y apartó la mirada un poco sonrojado por su arrebato, había sido tan fuerte que había podido con la sorpresa de que lo quisiera cerca.

Cyra asintió de nuevo, una sonrisa quería formarse en sus labios, pero no llegó a hacerlo al final. Se despidió del librero prometiéndole volver en otro momento y salió a la calle abrigándose más con su capa y empezando a caminar, no había pensado un lugar al que ir, simplemente había sentido la necesidad de invitarlo a estar con ella, supuso que para agradecerle haber solucionado lo del sicario. 

—Rayan dijo que se solucionó lo de la mafia… una sombra, me ayudaste de nuevo. 

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ¿Vas a delatarme? —preguntó, sabía que había sido un riesgo grande e innecesario descubrirse ante ella, pero no había podido simplemente dejarla ahí en la nieve embarrada y esperar a ver si volvía por sí misma o moría congelada.

—No, no lo haré —aseguró negando con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos más antes de continuar hablando—. Necesito entenderlo, ayudándome ahora, con lo del asesino, ¿intentas redimirte? —preguntó, quizá podía ser una pregunta brusca, pero necesitaba hacerla, comprenderlo. 

—No, sé que no tengo perdón. Sólo podía hacerlo y lo hice, no… no quiero que pierdas más cosas, sé que los niños son importantes para ti, te hacen sonreír —contestó, aunque sin ser capaz de mirarla, preguntándose si estaría diciendo demasiado.

Cyra mantuvo esa calidez que quería extenderse por su interior a raya. —No te he perdonado —confirmó, aunque no pudo decir que no sería capaz de hacerlo—. Pero no puedo odiarte, no puedo dejar de quererte, y todo es un lío.

—Lo siento. Sé que no sirve de nada, pero es la verdad, aunque probablemente no me creas. Siento haber tenido que acabar con lo que había venido a hacer. No quería… traicionarte —dolió reconocerlo en voz alta y ante ella—, pero tampoco podía no hacerlo, quedándome sólo habría sido una farsa a medias para siempre.

—Creo que puedo entender eso —contestó ella al rato de estar meditando sus palabras—. Parece que el señor Brendson y tú sois muy cercanos, parecéis familia y… la familia es más importante que alguien de fuera, lo entiendo —repitió asintiendo—. También me alegro de que estés bien, porque durante mucho tiempo pensé que… te había pasado algo. 

—Si te hubiera dicho adiós no habría sido capaz de marcharme —confesó cuando entraban en un parque. Soltó un largo suspiro y se detuvo mirándola, ya que había sacado el tema quería que supiera la verdad de su persona, quería que lo conociera aunque ya fuera tarde—. No es mi familia, yo no tengo familia, ya te dije que no tengo un apellido. Mis progenitores me dieron a Cloyd cuando yo tenía tres años, ellos tienen una granja a la que no sacaban beneficios, así que me intercambiaron para que ellos y sus otros hijos mayores pudieran seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar diez años más. Desde entonces él me crio, no tengo a nadie más.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, realmente había esperado algo por el estilo, aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal por él, por lo que había vivido siendo tan pequeño, ella nunca había tenido madre, y ahora se había enterado de que la que creía que lo era no lo había sido, aunque eso realmente no había sido muy significativo, pero su padre y su abuelo siempre la habían cuidado y querido. 

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste —dijo devolviéndole la mirada—. Aun así es difícil después de todo —retomó el camino bajando la mirada—. Cambiaron muchas cosas en este tiempo, ninguna a mejor, hasta yo, estoy realmente horrible —murmuró lo último. 

—No lo estás. Al menos hoy te ves como tú, sólo tienes que comer tres veces al día y dormir más —contestó con sinceridad, esa parte masoquista descubierta recientemente había insistido en ir a verla más veces ese mes sin que ella lo supiera, sabía que no asistía a todas las comidas y que cuando su nueva doncella (se alegraba de que no hubiera cogido a otro chico) se iba por la noche ella volvía a encender las velas y se quedaba leyendo o simplemente estando despierta en la cama.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Te lo dijo Jaden? —preguntó, no le gustaba que él supiera eso, aunque en cierta forma fuera algo que se podía deducir sólo con verla—. Además… si no lo estuviera mi única opción para casarme no sería él —agregó.

—No he hablado con tus amigos —respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, tal vez no debería haber dicho tanto—. ¿Entonces es que quieres casarte con Chinchin? —cuestionó, se filtró un poco del desprecio que sentía al mentarlo.

Cyra desvió de nuevo la mirada y como de costumbre escondió su alianza. —Nunca quise casarme con alguien que no amara. 

—Eso también es mi culpa —se lamentó en un susurro.

—Antes de que todo pasara, le dije a mi padre que lo dejaba en sus manos, ya había renunciado a estar con la persona que quería antes de que esta se fuera —confesó ella. 

—Oh… no sabía que te estuvieras viendo o quisieras verte con alguna persona —musitó con la cabeza baja, sin saberlo sintiendo celos de sí mismo.

La joven se detuvo a mirarlo, no importaba que se lo dijera, que él lo supiera todo, al final nada iba a cambiar. 

—Estaba viendo a alguien, lo veía todas las mañanas, en la comida, en la hora del té, por la noche, todos los días durante meses. Nunca le dije lo que sentía, pero pensaba que él lo descubriría, como descubrió tantas otras cosas que ni yo misma sabía. 

Zane la miró con sorpresa deteniendo su paso, comprendiendo lo que le decía, también comprendiendo por qué estaba así. Él creía que le había hecho perder un amigo y un amante, pero había hecho muchos más daño, ese dolor que lo descarnaba por dentro ella también lo había sentido sumado al peso de la traición. Las lágrimas lo asaltaron y se llevó la mano libre a los ojos tratando de pararlas.

—Sólo me he enamorado una vez y sigo amando, pero pensaba que este dolor por perderte era sólo mi condena, no que también sufrieras además de todo el dolor que causé ya. Lo siento, Cyra —confesó y sintiendo que no podría soportar más otro rechazo, ver más dolor en ella se dio la vuelta y se perdió fácilmente en las sombras de los árboles y la espesura de los arbustos.

Cuando ella se giró para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos él ya había desaparecido. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó que el llanto volviera a salir de ella, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, pero en ese momento parecía como si estuviera cerrando algunas de las heridas que tenía. Aunque fuera sólo un poco.

***

—Me encontré a Zane el otro día —comentó distraídamente tras dar un sorbo de su tila, llevaba un rato con sus amigos tomando un té y charlando, no había pensado contárselo, pero había salido solo, realmente necesitaba hablar de eso.

Jaden se atragantó con su té. —¿El otro día? —cuestionó porque hubiera pasado tiempo y no se lo hubiera comentado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hace tres días, cuando fui a la librería —explicó mostrándose tranquila—. Estuvimos dando un paseo y hablando, quería… comprender algunas cosas. 

—¿Unas cosas? ¿Qué cosas? No tienes porqué acercarte a él, Cyra —gruñó Rayan, no le gustaba que ella hubiera estado con ese chico que tanto daño había hecho. 

—Quería saber porqué seguía ayudándome a pesar de todo —contestó ella. 

—¿Ayudándote? Lo dices por lo de esos sicarios, pero sólo pasaba por allí y te trajo a casa, Cyra. No es la gran cosa —razonó el médico, no sabían que había sido él quien los había liquidado, que él era la sombra.

Ella desvió la mirada, le había asegurado a Zane que no lo contaría. 

—Podría haberme dejado en la nieve —repuso ella. 

—Tampoco creo que sea un asesino —objetó Jaden y soltó un suspiro—. ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

—Más de lo que esperaba en realidad —confesó—. Él, se disculpó, dijo que no quería hacerme eso y me explicó su relación con Cloyd, es como su padre para él. Además me dijo que... que él también me amaba, me ama aún.

—¡¿Qué te ama?! No tiene ningún puto derecho a decir eso, si lo hiciera, si lo hubiera hecho no estarías así, es un hipócrita, cuando lo pille lo mato —gritó exasperado Rayan poniéndose en pie. 

Cyra negó con la cabeza, levantándose para coger a su amigo de las manos y sonreírle dulcemente, agradeciendo su preocupación. 

—Yo le creo, no digo que con eso esté perdonado, pero le creí y...estoy bien —le dijo con voz dulce.

—Puede que tuviera un conflicto de intereses, pero sigue siendo imperdonable lo que te hizo, más cuando no sabes si quien conociste es él o todo fue una mera actuación. No veo qué puede ganar diciéndote que te ama, tal vez sea cierto, pero no es de fiar —razonó Jaden.

—No dije que lo haya perdonado, Jaden —aseguró ella girándose para mirarlo—. Creo que no todo fue actuación, que de verdad vi cosas de él que eran verdad, pero no puedo confiar tan fácilmente tampoco, aun así le creo en eso. Aunque yo se lo haya dicho antes no tenía porqué confesarlo.

Jaden la miró con cierta suspicacia. —Y ahora estás pensando en hacer algo al respecto, por eso nos lo cuentas.

Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta él, sentándose en sus rodillas y acurrucándose un poco. 

—Es que no sé si es bueno seguir así siempre, quiero ir adelante —murmuró. 

—¿Con él? ¿Tú qué dices, Rayan: Zane o Chinchin? —preguntó el médico lo último con una sonrisa, abrazando a la mujer. 

El aludido bufó. —Al menos el crío tiene una pizca de inteligencia y ella lo quiere —rumió, haciendo que Cyra riera. 

—Si te decides no te precipites, no te dejes engatusar. Espero que nos avises cuando vayas a ir y nos digas que has vuelto, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió. —Lo haré —aceptó sonriendo—. Dijo que no estaba horrible, ¿sabes? Que sólo tenía que comer y dormir para volver a ser yo. 

—¿Y cómo demonios sabe que no comes ni duermes? —protestó Rayan volviendo a sentarse. 

Jaden frunció el ceño. —El muy sinvergüenza ha estado espiándote —dedujo, quería darle un voto a favor al chico, pero se lo ponía difícil.

—Yo creo que se ve que es lo que necesito —argumentó Cyra. 

—Más le vale que sea eso —dijo el médico, no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que se paseaba a sus anchas por donde le daba la gana.

La joven dejó un beso en su mejilla. —Jaden… creo que tengo hambre —musitó.

Escuchar esas palabras le hizo sonreír y abrazarla fuerte. —Esto hay que celebrarlo, coge tu capa y vayamos a la cafetería, esa que está al lado de la pastelería —la apremió.

—Voy —aceptó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. 

—Tal vez sí que le sirve para seguir adelante —comentó Rayan sonriendo. 

—Es un buen comienzo, ese crío… más le vale ser bueno —concordó Jaden.

—Sabemos dónde vive —bromeó el detective golpeando su palma con el puño de la otra mano y rio antes de salir junto con su amigo para reunirse con la joven. 

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

Tenía la vista fija en la casa victoriana en la que vivía Zane desde que había girado en la esquina. Se sentía nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle, pero también ansiosa por verlo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se encontraron en la librería y se habían confesado tantas cosas, dos semanas en las que había meditando qué debía hacer, ¿debía arriesgarse y darle una oportunidad para perdonarlo, para seguir adelante y quizá ser feliz? ¿O debía olvidarse de lo que había escuchado y no hacer nada al respecto? Al final la opción de darle una oportunidad a la persona que amaba había vencido y por eso estaba caminando hacia esa casa. 

En la puerta se alisó el vestido, que realmente no necesitaba ser alisado, y se pasó los dedos por debajo de los ojos, las ojeras habían disminuido considerablemente en ese tiempo, había dormido bastante mejor, seguramente consecuencia de las heridas que empezaban a sanar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior llamó a la puerta y esperó, rezando porque él estuviera en casa. 

—Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Qué desea? —preguntó una criada al abrir la puerta.

—Buenas tardes. He venido a ver al señor Zane —contestó ella cordialmente. 

—Señor… —musitó la criada extrañada por el tratamiento—. Pase, comprobaré si se encuentra en casa. ¿Quién le digo que lo busca?

—Cyra Turan. 

La criada se marchó y regresó al poco, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada pudo ver a Zane bajando las escaleras al tiempo que terminaba de bajar la camiseta por su torso.

—Cyra —dijo con evidente sorpresa, había estado leyendo frente a la ventana de su habitación, el día había salido soleado y había dejado que éste tocara su piel, cuando Lexa le había dicho quién lo buscaba se había apresurado a vestirse aunque no se había creído que no fuera alguna broma, ¿cómo iba ser Cyra?

—Hola, Zane —saludó ella mirándolo, había visto esos abdominales más marcados que hacía un año cuando él bajaba las escaleras y se había distraído hasta que escuchó su nombre—. Espero no molestarte. 

—No, tú nun… No estaba haciendo nada importante —se corrigió.

Ella asintió y miró a su alrededor, no podía estar más nerviosa. —Venía… quería preguntarte si te apetecía pasar un rato conmigo. 

—Sí, claro —aceptó sonriendo—. ¿Dónde?

—Hace un poco de frío fuera —contestó—. Si no importa que nos quedemos aquí. 

—El salón está ocupado ahora, ¿te importa que sea en mi habitación? —sugirió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cyra lo meditó, no debería ir a la habitación de ningún hombre estando comprometida, eran las normas sociales, pero nunca las había seguido al pie de la letra, además, después de lo que se había descubierto sobre su familia lo que menos le importaba a la gente era que la hija de una asesina fuera a ver a un hombre que no era su futuro marido en privado y en su alcoba. 

—No tengo ningún inconveniente —aceptó asintiendo—. ¿Podría tomar una tila? 

—Sí, un segundo —contestó girando por el pasillo a su derecha para alcanzar a la criada que se había retirado en cuanto él llegó—. Lexa, ¿puedes llevar una tila a mi habitación?

—¿Has hecho algo que no vas a decírselo tú a Umay? —preguntó Lexa con cierta diversión, refiriéndose a la cocinera.

—Claro que no —denegó en tono poco creíble—. Pero no puedo dejar a una visita abandonada por una taza de tila. ¿Por favor?

—Qué morro le echas con esa cara de niño bueno. Tira con esa mujer, te lo llevaré —aceptó Lexa.

—Gracias, Lexa —contestó con una sonrisa y regresó por el pasillo.

—Como para decirle que no —murmuró Lexa observándole antes de alejarse hacia la cocina, pero se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

—Arreglado. Es arriba —dijo cuando regresó con Cyra.

Ella asintió siguiéndolo escaleras arriba, había visto y escuchado la confianza con la que él hablaba con esa criada y algo en su interior se había removido, sobre todo con las últimas palabras de la joven. 

—Parece una buena chica —murmuró. 

—Sí, excepto cuando le da por hablar por los codos —explicó con cierta diversión al haber escuchado su comentario—. Entró a trabajar hace dos años.

—Te cae muy bien —agregó más alto ya que él había contestado. 

Zane se encogió de hombros al llegar a lo alto de la escalera. —No sé, sólo es simpática.

Cyra sonrió inevitablemente por su respuesta, al fin y al cabo lo quería y aunque no sabía cómo acabarían las cosas entre ellos, en ese preciso instante había sentido celos de esa mujer. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta hacia la mitad del pasillo y Zane la abrió invitándola a entrar. Había unos cojines bajo la ventana donde caía el Sol de la tarde junto a un libro abierto, del mismo modo que lo estaba el cristal. Sin embargo, Zane fue primero a guardar las dagas que tenía sobre la mesa junto a la piedra de afilar y lo recogió rápidamente.

—Disculpa el desorden —dijo mientras cogía la capa de la butaca azul oscuro y sacudía los cojines verdes para dejarlos sobre la cama como deberían estar, también recogió el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla, finalmente cerró la ventana para dejar fuera la brisa de finales de febrero.

—No importa, has visto la mía en peores condiciones —le restó importancia observando todo con detalle, pensando que ahí podía ver mucho del verdadero Zane. 

—No tanto. ¿Te sientas? —le ofreció la butaca y él lo hizo en la silla del escritorio, primero fue a hacerlo a lo indio, luego se rectificó, pero acabó diciéndose que se debía dejar de nervios y al menos estar cómodo por lo que terminó poniéndose como había pretendido.

Ella lo hizo, frotándose un poco las manos nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar, nunca le había costado hablar con nadie, pero en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa…

—Te preguntarás qué hago aquí, ¿verdad? Seguramente ha sido una sorpresa. 

—Sí, bastante… creí que era alguna clase de broma o que no había entendido bien hasta que te vi —contestó Zane.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró bajando la mirada a sus manos—. A mí me costó dos semanas decidir qué hacer. 

—¿Y qué has decidido? —preguntó con un nudo en el estómago, esperándose cualquier cosa, la mayoría de ellas nada buenas para él.

Llamaron a la puerta. —Zane, ¿cuánta ropa llevas ahora?

El chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas. —T-toda —respondió levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Lexa se rio al verlo y le dio una bandeja. —Toma, al parecer Umay no cree que le hayas hecho nada a su cocina.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo?

—A mí no me la cuelas, te cacé con uno de sus pasteles aún calientes —replicó.

—Eso dices —se defendió.

—No tienes remedio —dijo Lexa antes de marcharse.

Zane negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, volviendo con Cyra y dejando la bandeja en el escritorio, había una taza con tila, otra con chocolate y unas pastas.

—Entonces, ¿qué decidiste? —retomó la conversación, llamando de ese modo su atención de nuevo.

Cyra levantó la mirada y parpadeó, su mente había empezado a imaginar las razones por las que la criada podría haber preguntado por la posible desnudez de Zane, y cada una era peor que la anterior, al menos para ella. Se obligó a centrarse en lo que debía contestar y apartó de su cabeza la posibilidad de que él hubiera estado con otras mujeres, eso no ayudaría en nada. 

—Yo decidí que quiero conocerte, de verdad —contestó mirándolo intensamente, decidiendo soltarlo de golpe. 

—Ya lo haces, Cyra —contestó él—. Cuando me preguntabas por cosas de mi pasado tenía que inventármelas o adaptarlas para que cuadraran un poco con quien se suponía que era, pero nunca fui otra persona, no soy un actor.

Ella negó con la cabeza volviendo a fijar su mirada en sus manos. —Es posible que sí te conozca como dices, pero… —se calló un segundo para pensar cómo explicarse—. El problema está en esas invenciones, en esas adaptaciones, no sé separar lo real de lo irreal, al menos mi mente no puede en estos momentos, le cuesta confiar, pero quiere poder hacerlo. 

Él asintió un poco chafado porque lo creyera tan farsante. —Te contaré la verdad de todo lo que quieras.

La mujer volvió a negar con la cabeza. —No quiero hacerte un interrogatorio, yo… quiero que nos conozcamos, empezar de cero —trató de explicar, cogiendo su tila y manteniéndola entre sus manos—. Lo que deseo al final es confirmar que me enamoré de la persona correcta. 

Zane bajó la mirada. —Estoy muy lejos de ser correcto.

Cyra se mordió el labio inferior, no lo estaba mirando, pero su tono lo decía todo y no le gustaba en absoluto lo que quería decirle; ella no se había referido a ese tipo de persona correcta, sino a que el Zane que había conocido no distaba mucho del Zane real y así poder quererlo del mismo modo. 

—El Zane que me mostraste me parecía correcto y dices que ese eres tú —repuso, hubiera querido añadir si acaso le estaba mintiendo de nuevo, pero sabía que hubiera sido un golpe bajo. 

—Sigo sin ser alguien adecuado para ti o tal vez para nadie —aclaró él.

Ella levantó finalmente la mirada y un tanto indecisa por esa muestra de cariño tal vez demasiado arriesgada para su propio corazón, estiró una mano y acarició una de las de él. —No te tienes en muy alto estima, ¿verdad? —dedujo y decidió que primero debía convencerle de que eso que él creía tan horrible de su persona para ella podía ser insignificante—. Lo que vi me gustó tanto que me enamoré, has dicho que ese eres tú con algunas variantes, demuéstramelo y ninguna de esas variantes importarán —aseguró, había decidido arriesgarse para ser feliz, no podía rendirse por mucho que le costara ser ella quien tirara de eso cuando aún no había perdonado. 

—No se trata de eso, sino que lo peor de mí es lo que apenas conoces y con lo que te hice daño —contestó él, apreciando y atesorando esa caricia.

Un suspiro largo y pesado salió de los labios de ella y dio un trago a su tila, volviendo a quedarse mirando el líquido moverse.

—Yo ya sé lo que has podido llegar a hacer para Cloyd, desde que supe que… habías sido tú pensé en todas las cosas que debías haber hecho, me pregunté cuántas personas más habría habido como yo. No necesité pensar mucho para imaginarme lo peor —aseguró soplando el vaho que salía de la infusión—. Aun así estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad más.

Zane se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y cogió su taza de chocolate para dar unos sorbos y después dejarla, limpiando su labio superior con la lengua. Y tras pensarlo, se dijo que lo mejor sería hacerle saber eso peor primero, sin medias tintas, que de nada servía hacerse ilusiones para que al final se quedara en nada.

—Soy un espía, un ladrón y un asesino. Eso es lo que soy, a lo que me dedico, me entrenaron para ello, pero no lo hago sólo por eso, me gusta mi trabajo, ser una sombra —confesó—. Pero no ha habido otras personas como tú, nunca antes tuve una… misión a la luz, salvo alguna cosa breve de un día.

Cyra lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos por lo último, pero al fin y al cabo, más cortas o más largas, la diferencia más grande entre ella y las otras misiones era que ella lo había descubierto y además lo había buscado para poder perdonarlo. 

—Lo sé —contestó finalmente—. Yo… ya sé que has hecho todas esas cosas, pero… no creo que eso seas tú, así que no tiene importancia —aseguró, esa era la parte que más le había costado aceptar, pero al final era la manera en la que lo habían criado y no podía culparlo por sentirse cómodo con eso, del mismo modo que ella era talladora de joyas y estaba a gusto en el taller. 

Él escrutó su rostro, no había habido ni un sobresalto, nada, parecía que de verdad se había hecho a la idea, que estaba decidida, y supuso que podía esperar a que descubriera cuánto eso era él, no tanto ser un asesino, pero ser una sombra sí creía que lo caracterizaba más.

—Está bien —aceptó y se quedó pensativo—. Esto es complicado, ¿sabes? Nunca he hablado o me he relacionado realmente con alguien aparte de Cloyd. Cuando no había más remedio que ir a alguna reunión para conseguir la información que necesitaba, esas misiones a la luz, era un verdadero suplicio, la gente tiende a soltarte todos sus problemas a la menor de cambio como si debiera de importante algo de un desconocido. Al volver a Sakaria me di cuenta de que había aprendido algo de cómo tratar con la gente, pero tampoco demasiado. Así que no sé cómo empezar de cero y hablar de todo porque en realidad sí te conozco.

Cyra sonrió suavemente por sus palabras. —Lo estás haciendo ahora, me has contado algo de ti que no sabía —lo animó a que continuara así—. Es como lo hemos hecho siempre, hablar de cosas con más o menos importancia, descubrir nuestros gustos, nuestras aficiones, descubrir anécdotas pasadas y lo que pensamos actualmente —explicó esa parte la había pensado tanto que no había tenido problema en decírselo—. Lo que no quiero es empezar a soltarte una pregunta detrás de otra porque entonces no serviría de nada. Y sería ridículo.

—Sí, mejor, no es que me gusten los interrogatorios, sería cansado —concordó—. Entonces puedo decirte otra cosa que no sabes. En realidad hablo avestano desde pequeño, no veía el momento de que fuera factible hablar correctamente, era un suplicio, me daban ganas de conseguirme unos tapones para no tener que oírme —sonrió ante esa nueva confesión y la miró esperando ver cómo se lo tomaba mientras masticaba una pasta.

Ella sonrió también por su ocurrencia. —En realidad eso también lo imaginé cuando todo se destapó, además empecé a pensar que muchas veces, cuando te ponía nervioso, conjugabas bien y el resto del tiempo no lo hacías. ¿Hablas más idiomas?

—Tienes buena memoria —comentó chasqueando la lengua—. Hablo inglés, alemán y un poco de francés, estoy en ello.

—Si lo hubiera sabido podrías haberme servido de mucha ayuda en Suiza. ¿Recuerdas cuando acabé insultando a uno de los posibles compradores porque me confundí de palabra? Mi padre casi me mata.

Zane se rio. —Pero te salió un insulto bien hecho, nada que envidiar de un nativo —bromeó.

—Es bueno saber que si alguna vez puedo ir a Suiza o Alemania podré ganarme enemigos como un perfecto nativo —contestó ella riendo también un poco. 

—Es una gran habilidad. De todas formas lo solucionaste fácilmente con tu encanto, ese comprador se olvidó si estabas medio chapurreando alemán o no —dijo un poco pensativo recordando el momento, en ese entonces no se había fijado en esos detalles, no los había sabido analizar del todo.

Cyra se sonrojó. —No fue por mi encanto, fue una caricia con los pies debajo de la mesa y mostrar mejor la carne expuesta —confesó. 

Fue el turno de Zane de adquirir un pequeño sonrojo. —Era mejor mi versión de los hechos.

—Si mi padre y mi abuelo supieran eso me meterían a un convento, de cabeza —aseguró cogiendo una de las pastas para probarlas—. Pero no es mi culpa que funcione tan bien...

—Por supuesto —dijo sarcástico, tratando de no pensar que al menos así estaría a salvo de las garras de Chinchin—. Si lo descubren algún día iré a visitarte.

—¿Sólo a visitarme? Podrías venir a rescatarme —bromeó apurando su tila. 

—Haremos un cambiazo, van tan cubiertas que no será muy difícil —aceptó, siguiendo la broma, aunque por sus palabras se veía que era algo factible, no un disparate.

Cyra volvió a reír asintiendo. —Te tomo la palabra —aseguró dando un nuevo sorbo a su tila que ya se estaba acabando—. ¿Qué libro estabas leyendo?

—Uno de los que compré el otro día: “Las aventuras de Rusty Joe”, es divertido, el pobre es un poco… muy patoso —contestó Zane. 

—Lo conozco, después de ese sacaron dos más por el tirón que había tenido, la verdad es que el escritor es bueno, aunque parezca que su modo de escribir sea para libros más infantiles cada cosa tiene un trasfondo interesante —opinó ella, había tenido mucho tiempo para leer ese año. 

—Si me termina de gustar este iré a por los otros dos, a ratos me divierte y a ratos me exaspera, así que… esperaré al final —explicó.

—El último que leí es una de las últimas obras maestras que se han escrito. “La última respuesta”. Merece la pena leerlo si te gusta el misterio y las aventuras —aconsejó. 

Zane se quedó pensativo. —He leído uno así con título parecido, a veces traducen libros, pero lo de los títulos es pura invención. Lo miraré, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. —Podríamos ir un día a la librería juntos, seguro que puedes recomendarme también alguno —sugirió mirándolo de soslayo esperando que aceptara la invitación. 

—Claro, me encantaría —no tardó un segundo en aceptar con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Leo bastante, sobre todo en los viajes en barco es lo que me salva. Cuando viajé a América tuve que llevar mi peso en libros —comentó divertido—, fue tan largo…

—Sueles viajar mucho, ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntó, era algo que ya había supuesto. 

—Los últimos años sí, antes de los catorce siempre estuve en Sakaria —respondió Zane—. ¿Tú sólo vas a Florencia de vez en cuando?

Cyra negó con la cabeza dejando la taza vacía en la mesa. —También he estado en Londres y en París, y en algún pueblo más de Italia. Aunque me gustaría poder viajar más para conocer esos lugares, no sólo por trabajo —contestó.

—Yo cuando llego a una ciudad lo primero que suelo hacer es recorrerla para conocerla, después ir al mercado, allí se puede aprender mucho de cómo es la gente de ese sitio, pero… tampoco recorro los alrededores. No hago turismo —coincidió con ella.

—Pues deberíamos hacerlo —decidió ella aunque estuvo tentada a añadir “juntos” a esa frase. 

A Zane le gustó el plural, le daba esperanza de que pudiera ser eso que ella no había añadido.

—Supongo que estaría bien, no es lo mismo saber todas esas cosas importantes de la zona a la que vas por libros que verlo —concordó.

La puerta se abrió de improviso. —Zane… Señorita Turan, qué sorpresa. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó cordialmente Cloyd.

—Mucho mejor, señor Brendson —respondió ella levantándose para darle la mano—. Parece que van a estar ocupados con algo, será mejor que me marche a casa —comentó mirando a Zane.

—Tampoco es algo urgente —dijo Cloyd tras observar a Zane, parecía feliz, desde luego no estaba siendo una conversación desagradable.

—En ese caso como prefieras, aunque igual es mejor que no se haga tarde, anochece pronto —dijo el chico a Cyra, acercándose.

—Sí, ya hace bastante frío con el Sol en lo alto, además nos veremos pronto. ¿Mañana te viene bien? —sugirió. 

Zane miró al otro hombre, preguntándose qué complicación habría surgido en esa reunión, pero no vio que tuviera inconveniente en que desapareciera por la mañana.

—¿Sobre las diez en la librería?

Cyra asintió. —Allí estaré —confirmó, se mordió el labio inferior dudando unos segundos, pero finalmente se acercó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Zane, apreciando el cambio de estatura, ahora era él el más alto de los dos y eso le gustó—. Adiós, Zane, señor Brendson —se despidió saliendo de la habitación y seguidamente de la casa.

—¿Ahora vas a por mujeres comprometidas? —bromeó Cloyd.

—Sólo hablamos. ¿Qué problema ha habido con la reunión? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

El hombre rio por esa pregunta rápida y lo instó a acompañarlo para hablar más tranquilamente.

***

—Señorita Cyra, bienvenida —saludó Meta cuando ella entró en la casa.

Había salido a dar un paseo, concretamente a ver a los niños a los que les había comprado ropa más abrigada y mantas. Había tardado más de lo usual al haberse encontrado allí a Zane, le había dicho que estaba dando un paseo, pero algo le decía que había ido para verla, por eso llevaba una sonrisa grabada en sus labios. 

—Hola, Meta —saludó de vuelta dándole su capa para que la guardara. 

—El señor Chinnereth ha venido a verla, señorita, está en la sala con su padre —le informó arrugando un poco la nariz. 

Cyra la miró con sorpresa y los nervios se acumularon en su estómago. —Gracias, Meta —repitió caminando hacia el lugar y abriendo la puerta sin molestarse en llamar. 

—Buenas tardes, Cyra. ¿Dónde ha estado? —inquirió Usher, en su rostro se podía ver su crispación.

La joven frunció el ceño por su tono. —He salido a dar un paseo, consideré que hacía un día perfecto para eso. ¿A qué debemos su visita? —preguntó a su vez, viendo el rostro también enfadado de su padre, eso no le gustaba. 

—¿Ha estado acompañada de ese crío… Zane, de nuevo?

Ella mostró su sorpresa por la pregunta, sin duda los chismes volaban, apenas habían salido el día anterior cara al público, sólo un día… 

—He estado con los niños del barrio marginal, no he visto a Zane —aseguró, cruzando los dedos a su espalda por la mentira. 

—Lo dudo, en cualquier caso lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, tengo fuentes fidedignas —aseguró Usher.

—No sabía que tenía prohibido hablar con más hombres —replicó ella cruzándose de brazos. 

—Desde luego que no a solas e incluso en la casa de ese hombre, más de tan dudable reputación, si es que se le puede adjudicar alguna —dijo lo último con evidente desprecio.

Samgar dio un paso adelante. —Señor Chinnereth, ¿está usted insinuando que mi hija es una cualquiera simplemente por hablar con alguien? Si es así le pediré que salga de mi casa en este instante. 

—En absoluto, señor Turan —se apresuró a corregirse—. Pero coincidirá conmigo en que ese individuo ha demostrado ser capaz de cualquier bajeza.

—Zane no hará nada en contra de mi persona, no otra vez —aseguró Cyra en un arrebato de confianza que no pensaba haber vuelto a tener hacia el joven, pero que al parecer ya estaba volviendo a ganarse—. Además las pocas veces que nos hemos visto ha sido en público o en su defecto con un criado —volvió a mentir, lo que no quería era meter a Zane en problemas.

—Cyra… —la llamó Samgar resignado, no podían perder ese enlace, era beneficioso para ella, era lo único que podía darle—. Quizá deberías dejar de ver a ese chico, en parte Usher tiene razón, nos hizo mucho daño —comentó. 

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero bajó la mirada, ella no quería dejar de ver a Zane, es más, estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente para volver a hacerlo, pero no podía enfadar a Chinchin, sabía que eso preocuparía a su padre y no quería eso tampoco, al menos hasta que hubiera decidido.

—No lo volveré a ver —aseguró, demasiadas mentiras juntas, tenía que salir de ahí—. Pero no puede cuestionarme cada vez que salga de paseo —agregó mirando a su prometido.

—Sólo me preocupo por su bienestar, Cyra —contestó Usher, sabía que no podía controlar eso, todavía.

Ella asintió. —Si me disculpan me gustaría tomar un baño. 

—Claro, nos vemos en la cena —aceptó su padre. 

—Nos veremos pronto, Cyra —se despidió Usher besando su mano—. Señor Turan.

El hombre salió y Cyra miró a su padre unos segundos antes de girarse. —Sólo pretendía seguir adelante, no causaré más problemas —aseguró saliendo de la habitación sin dejarlo contestar, tenía que avisar a Zane con una misiva sobre su nueva situación en la casa.

***

Cuando había respondido a la misiva de Cyra al poco de mandarla había pensado que no debería haberle propuesto eso, que hacerle saber que podía colarse en su habitación como si tal cosa la incomodaría, en resumen, que todo lo que había ganado lo iba a perder por unas palabras impulsivas. Se había sorprendido cuando ella había aceptado y le había dicho que lo esperaba la noche siguiente. Así que allí estaba, escalando por la pared de la mansión hasta la ventana de Cyra y, antes de pensar que sería mejor llamar, abrió la ventana, cerró tras de sí y pasó tras las cortinas sin moverlas apenas. Se asomó y vio a la mujer sentada en la cama en camisón, eso le dejó el cerebro frito por unos segundos.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando vio a alguien con el rostro cubierto antes de poder pensar que se trataba de Zane. 

—Menudo susto —dijo sonriendo un poco y llevándose la mano al pecho. 

—L-lo siento —se disculpó bajando la tela que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro y la capucha—. Debería haber llamado, ¿verdad? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cyra negó con la cabeza. —No importa, así hacemos menos ruido —respondió restándole importancia—. Siento esto, no quería que las cosas fueran así y causarte tantas molestias. 

—No es molestia, me gusta dar paseos así por la noche, tenga que algo que hacer o no —le quitó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros y se acercó unos pasos—. ¿Tú estás bien? Sí te dejan salir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a contestar sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente—. Chinchin no puede prohibirme nada, al menos no aún, mi padre sólo me pidió que no te viera a ti, supongo que para que mi compromiso no se fuera al garete, y yo no quiero preocuparlo —le explicó.

Zane asintió lentamente bajando la mirada, se sentía devastado por ese “aún”, por esa respuesta que lo devolvía a la realidad en la que él se había estado haciendo demasiadas ilusiones. Si ella decidía que lo perdonaba en alguna medida y que quería volver a estar con él esa vez con todos sus sentimientos y la verdad, él sólo sería un amante, lógicamente no iba a romper su compromiso con Chinchin por… alguien que no era nadie, sin familia ni estatus alto ni bajo, nada.

—Me alegro de que todo esté bien —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal han ido estos días? ¿Terminaste el libro?

—Sí, lo terminé, me gustó mucho —contestó y se mordió el labio inferior por su repentino cambio de humor—. No dije que todo esté bien —agregó desviando la mirada un poco—. No me dejan verte así que no está bien. 

—Tienes suerte de que sea tan escurridizo y así ya está solucionado —dijo como si estuviera bien ser algo que esconder, como si no importara… resignándose a aceptarlo con tal de poder verla.

Cyra negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él dejando una caricia en su rostro. —No está bien que tengamos que escondernos —contestó bajando la mano en una caricia por su pecho antes de dejarla caer a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Pero las cosas son así. Prefiero verte escondiéndome que no verte en absoluto —aseguró, mientras el anhelo por que esas manos volvieran a recorrerlo casi le hacía estremecerse.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron por las palabras de él, por su significado, a ella no le parecía justo, menos por un matrimonio que cada vez dudaba más de que llegara a producirse. Miró al joven con esos sentimientos en sus ojos. 

—¿Y si al final no quisiera casarme? 

Él frunció el ceño extrañado. —¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Yo… no sé si mi padre estaría de acuerdo, pero seguro que mi abuelo me apoyaría y… eso creo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Aun así no me querrán cerca de ti —respondió pensando en lo feliz que había sido viviendo en su burbuja de ingenuidad sin considerar todos los impedimentos de la realidad.

Ella dio un nuevo paso adelante, acercándose a él. —Entonces llévame contigo —dijo sin pensarlo.

Él sonrió aunque con cierta tristeza y se atrevió a llevar una mano a la mejilla de ella y acariciar con el pulgar.

—No sería muy inteligente, esta vez sería uno de los sospechosos y pasaríamos el resto de la vida huyendo.

—Jaden y Rayan te prefieren, me apoyan —le contó poniendo una mano sobre la de él para que no la separara de su rostro y cerró los ojos—. A mi abuelo no le gusta él… 

—Dos menos que quieren matarme, es una gran noticia —bromeó decidiendo que no había ido a estar con ella para estar triste, sino para hacer que ella riera más veces—. Es mejor sin secuestro.

Cyra sonrió por lo primero y asintió. —No quiero esconderme por querer estar contigo —repitió volviendo a mirarlo, se terminó de acercar a él y rozó sus labios con los propios—. Además no queda bien señora de Chinchin —rio. 

—N-no queda bien —acertó a decir, mientras sentía que podía matarlo de frustración si sólo lo tentaba para no besarlo.

Ella sonrió y se atrevió a volver a probar esos labios que tanto había añorado, acariciándolos despacio con los propios, esperando que él correspondiera. Él lo hizo, besándola lento, redescubriendo la textura de sus labios, su calor, cómo se sentía lamerlos sin prisa, las reacciones que causaba al mordisquearlos suavemente. Se sentía como el paraíso poder besarla. Ella jadeó cuando él tiró de su labio inferior y su lengua salió al encuentro de la vecina, sintiendo que se estremecía con ese roce y se pegó más a él apretando con las manos su camisa. Zane movió el brazo libre para rodear su cintura y estrecharla contra él, y sonrió en el beso sintiéndose demasiado feliz, quería reír de puro gozo.

El beso se detuvo lentamente y cuando terminó ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. 

—Eché de menos esto. 

—Y yo a ti, todo, mucho —respondió, una corta risa se escapó al fin y la abrazó con ambos brazos.

Ella rio también acurrucándose en su pecho. —Yo… te quiero, Zane, y el pasado es el pasado, no me importa ya.

—¿De verdad? Yo… no creí que… —estrechó el abrazo, sintiéndose dichoso—. Te quiero mucho, Cyra.

La mujer volvió a besarlo con anhelo. —¿Te puedes quedar? 

—No tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana —aceptó.

Cyra rio contenta y caminó hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la cama y caer sobre ella, con Zane encima y volver a besarlo. Él sintió su deseo aumentar con cada beso, con cada roce, estaba sediento de ella y no podía saciarse. Sin embargo, notó que ella no lo seguía tanto, se obligó a parar y la miró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzado por haberlo malinterpretado, apartando sus ojos cargados de deseo de ella y después su cuerpo a un lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. —No importa, es que… estoy cansada —confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Zane asintió, suspiró y se incorporó para sacarse las botas, la chaqueta que usaba en invierno y la prenda que hacía de capucha y braga, y con disimulo sacó sus dagas y las metió en las botas. Después apagó las velas en la mesilla y volvió a tumbarse, esa vez metiéndose bajo las sábanas con Cyra y la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura.

—Espero despertarme a tiempo, he perdido esas buenas costumbres de madrugar —comentó.

—Siento esto —se disculpó acurrucándose—. Es que he estado todo el día en la fábrica trabajando. 

—Estoy bien sólo estando contigo. ¿Sabes? Es extraño ser más alto, aunque sea un poco —dijo dejando un beso en su pelo.

Cyra rio y asintió. —Para mí también es raro tener que mirar hacia arriba para besarte, aunque sea un poco. Has crecido mucho en un año —le recriminó. 

—Aún puedo mejorarlo —bromeó, de no estar ya en la oscuridad le habría guiñado un ojo.

—¿Pretendes crecer más o acaso me he perdido algo? —cuestionó ella. 

—Es justo lo que pretendo, sí. ¿Qué otra cosa sería? —preguntó extrañado por eso.

—Podría ser que te refirieras a que alguna otra cosa también ha crecido —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

Zane se sonrojó, ¿por qué le decía de dormir y después ella tiraba por esos derroteros? Ya no era tan inocente para no captar la referencia.

—Crezco de modo proporcional, obviamente —respondió.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. —Ahora me arrepiento más de haber trabajado tanto —bromeó. 

—Descansa y despiértame cuando tú lo hagas —contestó y dejó un beso en sus labios.

Cyra asintió y se acomodó mejor en su abrazo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, reconfortada por ese calor que tanto había extrañado.

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de su padre y esperó impaciente a que él le diera paso. Iba a ser duro lo que le iba a decir, lo sabía, pero se había decidido, quería que rompiera el compromiso que tenía, quería ser feliz, quería estar con Zane. 

—Hola, cariño —saludó el hombre—. ¿Pasa algo? 

—Quería hablar contigo de algo importante —dijo sentándose en la silla que había frente a la mesa de él. 

—Claro, de lo que quieras, dame un segundos —pidió firmando algunos documentos y apartándolos para prestarle toda la atención a su hija. 

Cyra se removió un poco y tomó una honda respiración. —Verás… yo… quiero que rompas el compromiso con Usher, papá. 

El hombre la miró con clara sorpresa en el rostro, parecía no comprender el motivo. —¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. 

—No… —negó con la cabeza—. No es eso, papá, él no me ha tratado mal, pero… no lo quiero. Él es tan diferente de mí, no compartimos nada y… creo que no voy a ser feliz con él. 

—Pero cariño… él va a ser bueno para ti —repuso el hombre cogiendo sus manos. 

Cyra negó con la cabeza. —No para mí, papá, quizá para mi reputación, para el dinero, pero no para mí porque yo… yo ya amo a alguien —confesó bajando la mirada. 

Samgar la miró con sorpresa. —Me dijiste que buscara un prometido, cariño, no pensé que esto pasara. 

Ella volvió a removerse nerviosa. —Es que… yo ya lo amaba antes de pedirte eso. Yo creí que no podría ser, que era una relación imposible, así que te pedí que buscaras otro prometido porque creí que no podría enamorarme de otra persona que no fuera él. Y al final ha sido verdad, ha pasado un año y lo sigo amando, han pasado muchas cosas que podrían haber hecho que lo olvidara, pero no ha sido así, y… quiero ser feliz con él papá porque también me ama. 

El hombre se quedó mirándola, analizando sus palabras, comprobando que lo que le estaba contando era cierto. Su pequeña había estado sufriendo por un amor que pensaba que era imposible. 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

—Él era… mi criado, papá —soltó la bomba final. 

El rostro de su padre se volvió serio al deducir a quién se refería. —Él te hizo mucho daño, ¿cómo?

—Lo sé, sé todo lo que ha hecho, me ha costado mucho perdonarlo, pero al final lo que siento es más fuerte que lo que ha hecho y sé que él no quiso hacerme daño. 

Él negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo. —Esto nos va a poner en problemas con la familia de Usher. 

Cyra empezó a formar una sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Lo harás? —preguntó conteniendo la emoción. 

Samgar suspiró y asintió. —Lo haré, no quiero que pases lo que yo con Darice —aceptó. Ella rio y lo abrazó dejando besos en su mejilla—. Pero no estoy conforme con ese chico, Cyra. 

—Pero... 

—Pero nada, Cyra. Es mucho más joven que tú, es un delincuente, no creo que sea bueno para ti —la cortó el hombre. 

Ella negó con la cabeza, había pensado que ya estaba, pero no podía ser tan simple. —Él me quiere, papá, me da igual la edad, y… son sus circunstancias… —murmuró lo último. 

—¿Acaso va a dejar de hacer eso por ti? —cuestionó. 

Cyra abrió la boca para contestar, pero finalmente bajó la mirada. —Es su trabajo, no le voy a pedir eso. 

—No, Cyra, no puedes estar con alguien así —dijo con firmeza. 

—Papá, Zane no es mala persona, lo sé, confío en él y sé que puedo ser feliz con él —aseguró. 

Samgar gruñó y se mesó el puente de la nariz. —Esto es una locura, Cyra. Además él se irá, no va a vivir aquí… 

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. —Iré con él, dónde sea, pero siempre volveré, es mi casa, papá. 

—Vas a traerlo aquí y tu abuelo y yo le vamos a dar la charla de su vida a ese mocoso —le advirtió. 

Cyra soltó una carcajada y asintió. —Si no puede con eso no es digno de mí —bromeó dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla y caminando hacia la puerta—. Tengo que ir a verlo. 

Samgar le hizo un gesto para que saliera y cuando su hija cerró la puerta suspiró, al final esa niña siempre conseguía todo de él, sólo esperaba que fuera feliz.

***

Paseó de un lado para otro de la puerta, se asomó al salón y comprobó en el reloj de pared que ya pasaba un cuarto de hora de la hora en que Cyra le había dicho que iría, le había dicho que tenían que hablar. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía parar quieto, cuando se detenía a un lado de la puerta de entrada a la casa tamborileaba con los dedos de una mano o con el pie, o con ambos.

—¿Va a venir Cyra? —preguntó Cloyd cuando pasó por ahí.

Zane se sobresaltó un poco. —Sí, ya debería estar aquí.

—¿Y por eso eres un amasijo de nervios? —cuestionó divertido.

—Puede haberle pasado algo…

—Y…

Zane apretó los labios sin querer decir más, Cloyd esperó con paciencia, con prisas no se conseguía nada en ese mundo.

—Dijo que teníamos que hablar. Eso no suele ser nada bueno en muchos libros —respondió.

El rubio se rio. —No tiene por qué ser uno de esos dramas contractuales. Pero como no pares quieto va a tener que atarte para hablar, o lo haré yo para que dejes de desgastar el suelo —aseguró.

Zane bufó. —Como si pudieras.

—No tengo nada que hacer fuera el resto del día, así que aprovéchalo —dijo girándose para subir las escaleras dejando al chico con sus paseíllos nerviosos, aunque era divertido verlo como un chico de su edad, comparado con el temple que tenía para otras cosas.

Poco después escuchó los pasos que subían los escalones de la puerta y se contuvo para no abrir hasta que los nudillos de Cyra tocaron una vez la puerta.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó hablando rápido.

Cyra asintió y se lanzó a abrazarlo riendo. —Más que bien —aseguró besándolo intensamente cuando cerraron la puerta. 

Los nervios de Zane se disolvieron un poco, la apretó contra sí en tanto él se apoyaba en la puerta y se centró en ese beso. Ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa. 

—Estabas nervioso —dijo con diversión al ver la expresión de él. 

—Es que… dijiste que teníamos que hablar y eso no es nada bueno en el noventa por ciento de los libros —respondió desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

—Vamos arriba y te lo cuento, de verdad es importante —contestó ella dándole un beso más corto y tirando de él. 

—¿Arriba? Vale —aceptó siguiéndola, no iba a proponer el salón si ella no lo había considerado, en su habitación había una cama, era un punto a favor.

Ella se apresuró a llegar al cuarto de Zane, entraron y lo hizo sentarse en la cama poniéndose entre sus piernas. Levantó su mano derecha, aquella en la que tenía el anillo de compromiso y se lo sacó dándoselo a él. 

—Ya no lo necesito. 

Zane tardó unos segundos en comprender el alcance de esas palabras.

—¿Ya no tienes que casarte? —preguntó ilusionado.

Cyra negó con la cabeza. —Hablé con mi padre, va a romper el compromiso —contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Él sonrió ampliamente, arrojó el anillo a un lado y tomó el rostro de Cyra en sus manos para acercarla y besarla. Ella correspondió al beso sonriendo, pero lo detuvo cuando empezó a hacerse más intenso. 

—Hay más. 

—¿Puedo volver a ir contigo a la librería o al parque y esas cosas? —tanteó.

Ella negó sonriendo. —Voy a irme contigo. 

—¿Conmigo? ¿A Sakaria? —preguntó extrañado y después sorprendido.

—A dónde sea que vayas, iré contigo, le dije a mi padre lo que sentía y… Bueno, dijo que tenía que darte una charla, pero lo aprobó —explicó y lo miró expectante—. Si quieres, claro…

Para él, no acostumbrado a esos menesteres sociales, era todo muy extraño.

—¿Tiene que darme una charla?

Cyra rio y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Zane para darle un largo beso. —Te quiero, Zane. Eso es lo que le dije a mi padre, que quería estar siempre contigo. Supongo que quiere meterte miedo antes de darte su bendición. 

—Oh… ¿entonces lo que se espera es que muestre que me da miedo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Respeto, y seguro de ti mismo —le resolvió la duda—. Aunque pensé que le darías más importancia al hecho de que podemos estar juntos, sin escondernos, siempre. 

—Sí, claro que sí, Cyra —respondió volviendo a abrazarla y darle un corto beso—. Es sólo que me desconcertó un poco el resto y… empecé a analizar las cosas que ya pensaré en otro momento. Ahora sólo estás tú y la noticia de que puedo hacer esto muchas veces más —dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.

La joven sonrió en el beso, lo abrazó por el cuello pegándose más a él y poco a poco fue haciendo ese beso más intenso. 

—Te quiero tanto... —suspiró empezando a repartir besos por su rostro, bajando a su mandíbula y a su cuello. Sus manos bajaron por su pecho.

—Y yo a ti —correspondió apreciando que volviera a tocarlo así, anhelando que esa vez no fuera sólo una tentación. 

Zane ladeó la cabeza para dejarle más acceso y acarició desde las caderas hasta la nuca, subiendo y bajando por la espalda de la mujer. Ella tiró del lóbulo de su oreja y lamió el largo de su cuello, hacía un año le había costado tanto tomar iniciativa para tocarla, pero ahora ya no parecía así y ella prefería no preguntarse por qué y disfrutar. 

—El vestido estorba mucho —susurró en su oído antes de tirar de la camisa de él para quitársela. 

De manera sistemática apartó las manos de ella para impedir que le quitara la ropa, pero en el momento en que tuvo las manos de ella en las propias se dio cuenta del error.

—Lo siento, yo no me he desnudado para nadie más y… —bajó la mirada avergonzado, se había acostado con otras mujeres tratando de olvidar, pero a la vez no había estado dispuesto a dar tanto, no se había sentido cómodo quitándose la ropa delante de otras personas que no fuera Cyra—. Está bien que me la quites, sólo estoy cómodo contigo —dijo volviendo a llevar las manos de la mujer a su camisa.

Ella las dejó ahí, mirándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la noticia, una parte de ella se sentía caldeada por ese gesto, pero otra no hacía más que repetirle que había estado con otras. Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que tener celos no estaba bien, ella había estado también con otros, al menos antes de él, no podía culparlo. Sin embargo, cuando miró sus labios se lanzó a besarlo con intensidad, como si quisiera borrar cualquier rastro de otras personas en él, interrumpiéndose sólo un segundo para deshacerse de la camisa. 

Zane acabó por recostarse en la cama por la intensidad del asalto y gimió en el beso, mientras sus manos trataban de desabrochar el vestido, maldiciéndolo interiormente, en las tabernas no se llevaba tantas capas. El final desistió.

—Espera… ah… ¿Y si te lo quito primero? Eso o lo corto —le dio a elegir, mostrando su impaciencia y frustración, interrumpiéndose cuando ella al perder sus labios siguió con su cuello.

Cyra hizo un sonido de disgusto y siguió mordiendo y besando su cuello un poco más antes de separarse. 

—Por eso son mejores los camisones —comentó dándose la vuelta y apartando su pelo. 

—Tendremos que seguir esperando a que modifiquen la moda de verano… aunque apenas sea primavera —bromeó batallando con los lazos, preguntándose si siempre había sido tan tedioso o era sólo que en ese momento llevaba prisa.

—Has perdido práctica —rio con diversión. 

—Esa criada que tienes ahora hace los nudos con saña —se defendió logrando abrir el vestido y pasando al corsé—. ¡Y de más! —protestó al ver que no había una sola lazada al final de esa prenda—. ¿Acaso respiras?

Cyra rio. —Eso creo, sino tenemos un problema —contestó esperando pacientemente a que terminara, mirándolo por encima del hombro. 

Zane terminó de quitarle el corsé y bajó la enagua y la camisa por sus hombros, comenzando a dejar besos en ellos y por su espalda, como hacía las últimas veces que la desvestía por las noches, tentándola a que la noche no acabara ahí. Ella jadeó con esos toques, estremeciéndose con cada beso. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar así el máximo tiempo posible, pero al final se giró para volver a besarlo y poder tocar su piel directamente. Él volvió a tumbarse y con sus manos en las caderas de ella la instó a alzarse de rodillas para de ese modo bajar las prendas desde la cintura a las rodillas y con ayuda de la mujer terminar de sacarle las prendas y dejarlas caer al suelo con un sonido pesado. Con sus manos recorrió desde el dorso de los muslos rozando con los dedos el interior de éstos hasta las nalgas, apretó unos segundos las estrechas caderas y una mano subió por la espalda hasta enredarse en el pelo de ella y acariciar en la nuca, en tanto la otra ascendió por su vientre, notando la delgadez que había insinuado su rostro. Se dijo que ya se ocuparía de que después comiera los pasteles que le faltaban, y continuó su camino hasta acunar un pecho y jugar con el pezón.

La joven se centró en seguir dejando besos por el pecho de Zane, recorriéndolo de nuevo con sus labios y sus manos, poco a poco para no dejarse nada, ni un centímetro de ese cuerpo que había conocido tan bien, pero que en ese tiempo había cambiado. Apreció mejor la nueva forma de sus músculos, más formados, más firmes, su pecho un poco más amplio y esa piel más morena que cuando lo había conocido, no pudo encontrar ninguna marca que dijera que había llevado algo de ropa mientras el Sol lo bronceaba, lo que le hizo sonreír sobre la cintura del pantalón que había empezado a desabrochar. 

—Me tienes… que poner… al día sobre… tus nuevas aficiones —dijo interrumpiéndose con cortos besos. 

—¿Qué... nuevas? —preguntó apenas hilando una palabra con otra entre sus jadeos y gemidos por las atenciones de ella.

Cyra bajó finalmente esa última prenda y lo observó con deseo, ciertamente había crecido proporcionalmente. Se movió casi felina, cerniéndose sobre él. 

—Las de tomar el Sol desnudo —contestó. 

—Oh… Siempre pienso en ti —respondió mirándola y se removió ante esa visión de tenerla tan cerca de sus caderas.

Ella sonrió y lo besó dulcemente. —Tendré que empezar a hacerlo yo también, pensar en estar perfecta para ti —contestó sonriendo con un poco de pena. 

—Te conseguiré pasteles y volverás a ser tú del todo, sólo necesitas eso —contestó y la atrajo por la nuca necesitando besarla mientras él mismo pateaba sus pantalones para terminar de sacárselo, cuando onduló su erección rozó entre las piernas de Cyra y sonrió con travesura en el beso.

Ella gimió con ese roce, lo miró con anhelo a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose ansiosa por la espera. Lentamente se posicionó sin apartar su mirada y descendió acogiéndolo en su interior, apretando las manos que mantenía apoyadas en el pecho de él y gimiendo largamente, ella sabía que estaba más estrecha y él era más grande, pero lo había necesitado tanto. Lo sintió enterrado por completo y se dejó caer acurrucándose en su pecho recuperando la respiración un poco, que se le había alterado por todas esas sensaciones. 

Zane la abrazó y besó su cabeza. —¿Estás bien?

Cyra asintió elevando un poco la mirada. —Hacía tiempo. 

Él se incorporó con el peso de ambos hasta quedar sentado para no soltarla y aunque deseaba moverse en esa exquisita estrechez que nunca antes había sentido esperó pacientemente, dejando caricias en su espalda y lentos besos en su rostro y hombros. Poco a poco ella se adaptó a él y lo miró empezando a moverse, subiendo y bajando lentamente, abrazándose a su espalda y juntando sus frentes. Zane puso sus manos en las caderas de ella ayudándola con el movimiento, pero sin hacer nada por cambiar el ritmo, y besó sus labios cuando tenerlos tan cerca y no saborearlos fue demasiado tentador, bebiendo uno los gemidos placenteros del otro. 

Mantuvieron ese ritmo todo lo que su deseo les permitió, deseando poder estar así todo el tiempo del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo llegar al final juntos. Los gemidos y jadeos se mezclaban con palabras, los nombres del otro y besos intensos que los dejaban sin aire. 

—Ah… mááás… ¡Zane! —gimió sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo y necesitando más de él, más rápido, más profundo, más de todo. 

Zane la ayudó a cumplir su deseo, hasta que poco después la observó gritar su culminación y él la siguió de igual modo con el nombre de Cyra en sus labios. Con la respiración agitada la estrechó contra sí, estaba con ella de nuevo, era real al fin, no sólo un sueño que lo atormentara. Sonrió contra la piel del hombro de la mujer y comenzó a dejar besos allí, tumbándose y continuando repartiendo dulces besos también por su cuello y rostro, se sentía demasiado feliz.

—Te quiero, Cyra.

Ella sonrió ampliamente con sus palabras, en esos momentos tan feliz que nada ni nadie podría quitarle esa alegría, sólo necesitaba sentirlo con ella para serlo. 

—Y yo a ti, Zane, más que a nada —contestó. 

—Sólo quiero estar contigo, no quiero perderte nunca más. Nos conseguiré una casita en Sakaria —dijo y asintió convenciéndose del plan, podía seguir colándose en la cocina de Cloyd tan bien como ahora—, y viajaremos a muchos sitios, incluso por turismo —planeó mientras con una mano acariciaba el pelo largo de ella apartándolo de su rostro y el otro brazo la mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

Cyra comprendió en ese momento que él no tenía casa propia, aún era menor, tenía que vivir con Cloyd. 

—Yo… puedo conseguir esa casa, sigo trabajando aunque sea menos —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Me gusta la idea de viajar, y podemos tener una chimenea y una biblioteca y perros.

Zane asintió a lo último. —No te preocupes, cuidaré de ti. Hasta ahora yo sólo cogía el dinero que necesitaba, así que haré cuentas y tendremos una casa con chimenea, biblioteca y perros, yo me ocupo, si me lo propongo sé cómo liarle para que acabe aceptando lo que me dé la gana —aseguró—. Pero guárdame el secreto —agregó llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Ella rio y asintió. —Vale, pero que sepas que eres un mimado —lo picó sacándole la lengua, sin discutirle lo de cuidarla, ella pensaba poner también para su nueva vida.

—No es verdad —protestó frunciendo los labios.

—Sí, sí lo es —aseguró ella conteniendo una sonrisa. 

—Pero si estoy trabajando de gratis prácticamente —argumentó, aún con los labios fruncidos—. Sólo me mimas tú, un poquito —dijo levantando una mano y casi juntando el índice con el pulgar.

Esa vez fue ella la que frunció los labios. —¿Sólo un poquito? ¿Seguro? —preguntó empezando a dejar besos en su rostro. 

Zane asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír abiertamente. 

—Yo creo que te mimo mucho —repuso ella dejando un beso en sus labios, dulce, con cariño y siguió por el rostro y cuello mientras dejaba caricias cariñosas con sus manos. 

—Yo creo que un poquito de vez en cuando, quiero más mimos tuyos —se sentía tan bien que alguien le diera ese cariño que ahora que lo había descubierto no creía que pudiera cansarse, tenía muchos años de esa falta por cubrir.

Cyra sonrió contra su piel. —Creo que voy a poder hacerlo siempre, todos los días. 

—Soy muy feliz contigo, Cyra. No sabía si me gustaban los besos y los abrazos hasta que tú lo hiciste, ni que tengo cosquillas —confesó—. Tengo mucha suerte.

Ella negó con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de él y dándole un corto beso. —Yo tengo suerte, mucha, porque nunca creí que pudiera querer a alguien tanto como a ti y mucho menos imaginé que sintiera lo mismo. 

Zane la besó y se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Entonces me puedo librar de la charla? —tanteó.

—No, eso creo que es imposible, pero te recompensaré mucho —contestó ella sonriéndole inocentemente. 

Él suspiró. —Vale… me esforzaré por escuchar y esas cosas —se comprometió, sabía que era importante, pero se le hacía cuesta arriba escuchar a alguien parlotear, tampoco sabía qué querría decirle.

—Gracias, gracias —contestó dándole rápidos besos—. De verdad te recompensaré —aseguró antes de besarlo con pasión renovada. 

—¿Puedo tener una muestra? —dijo haciéndolos rodar para esa vez quedar encima, siempre listo para un segundo asalto y los que vinieran.

—Todas las que quieras —contestó ella volviendo a unir sus labios, a partir de ese momento podría estar toda la vida besándolos, y no pensaba perder una sola oportunidad para hacerlo, para amarlo a él, lo haría siempre. 

**Continuará...**


	18. Epílogo

Paseó de un lado a otro del pasillo. Los gritos de su esposa no ayudaban precisamente a sus nervios. Sabía que no tenía que haber ido a ese trabajo y mucho menos haber dejado que ella y Nash fueran con él, ¡podría haberlos pillado en el barco! Ya era bastante malo que Cyra estuviera dando a luz fuera de casa, no sólo fuera de casa, sino al otro lado del charco, en Luisiana con el calor de los pantanos.

—Papá, papá —su hijo de cuatro años, que era como un calco de él excepto por los ojos más oscuros como los de su madre, tiraba de su pantalón—. Toma —le ofreció con una sonrisa orgullosa un pastel.

—Nash… —Zane rio a pesar de los nervios—. Sabes que no puedes coger pasteles de las cocinas fuera de casa.

—Pero tú lo haces —protestó el niño.

—Eso era un secreto, si se entera tu madre nos regañará —le recordó.

El niño puso cara de sorpresa, se llevó un dedo a los labios y rio.

—¿Comemos? —dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Zane no tenía estómago ni para pasteles, pero lo partió por la mitad y se sentó con el suelo para comer con su hijo, sabía que el pequeño también estaba un poco asustado.

—¿Por qué mamá grita tanto, papá? ¿Es que mi hermanito está muy lejos y no la oye?

—No es… pues… es que tu hermanito no entiende aún —contestó.

—Ah… como cuando hablamos con alguna señora mayor en los viajes que nos habla más alto —asintió comprendiendo.

—Algo así, sí.

—¿Y cuando ya venga podremos jugar por la tarde al escondite con él?

—Ya te explicó tu madre que será un bebé, muy pequeño —respondió Zane.

—¡Vaya rollo! —protestó levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer.

—Tú tampoco jugabas cuando eras muy pequeño —contestó revolviéndole el pelo.

—¡Aaah! —escucharon un grito mucho más largo y fuerte desde dentro de la habitación, y segundos después de que el grito se acallara un llanto de bebé llenó el silencio. 

Zane se levantó de un salto, llevó la mano a la puerta, pero se contuvo, recordaba cuando había nacido Nash, esas matronas eran un poco temibles, por lo que se quedó donde estaba tamborileando con el pie y con la oreja izquierda, con el sexto pendiente muy reciente, pegada a la puerta. Pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ella y la manivela moverse, mostrando a una mujer regordeta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Felicidades, señor Kest, es una niña preciosa —lo felicitó mostrándole al pequeño bulto que tenía en sus brazos y tendiéndoselo. 

Zane lo tomó con cuidado, se sentía demasiado delicado para estar en sus manos y observó la cara sonrosada de su hija con una sonrisa embobada.

—Gracias, señora —contestó brevemente antes de entrar en la habitación para ver a su esposa, también estaba preocupado por ella, mucho, demasiado, nunca pasaba miedo como en esos momentos—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó inclinándose para besar su frente.

Cyra sonrió con cansancio, pero absolutamente feliz. —Perfecto, todo perfecto —contestó a su marido, grabando en su mente esa imagen de él con la pequeña en brazos por primera vez, comparado con el nacimiento de Nash parecía mucho más tranquilo, al menos a la hora de sujetarla—. Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Y fuerte. 

Con sumo cuidado movió un brazo para buscar las manos de la niña bajo la mantita y contar sus dedos.

—Preciosa como su madre —contestó sentándose en la cama.

—Pues a mí me parece un tomate arrugado —dijo Nash habiéndose colado en la habitación y estirando el cuello para llegar a ver a su hermana.

—Nash… —lo reprendió su madre y palmeó el otro lado de la cama para que subiera con ella—. Todos los bebés nacéis rosados, pero cuando crezca un poquito será tan guapa como tú. 

—Yo no soy un bebé —protestó el niño—. Yo soy grande.

Ella rio, besó su mejilla y limpió un rastro de mermelada. —Mi niño grande —concordó sonriendo—. Hace mucho que fuiste un bebé, pero ahora tendrás que ser tú quien la cuide. 

—Pero a mí no me gusta, papá me dijo que no puede jugar al escondite y no sabe hablar ni entiende por eso le gritabas para que viniera y no te hacía caso —objetó Nash.

Cyra miró a su esposo alzando una ceja por no haberle explicado eso a su hijo, suspiró y puso la manita del pequeño en su vientre. —Tu hermanita antes estaba aquí dentro, y estaba muy calentita durmiendo, por eso tuve que llamarla mucho para que saliera, como te pasa a ti cuando no quieres salir de la cama —le contó—. Y ya verás cómo pronto empieza a jugar contigo. 

Nash frunció los labios, no muy convencido. —¿Cuánto es pronto, mañana?

—Pronto, cariño, nadie crece igual de rápido —contestó dándole un beso en el pelo. 

—¡Vaya rollo! —protestó igual que había hecho en el pasillo.

Ella negó con la cabeza con diversión y se recostó en el hombro de Zane. —¿Has escrito a Cloyd? 

Zane dejó de mirar a su hija embelesado y revisar que tenía todos los dedos, aunque la niña ya había atrapado uno de los suyos y estaba como en una nube de felicidad.

—¿Mientras estabas aquí? —preguntó a su vez como si fuera una locura.

—Pasó mucho tiempo desde que te mandaron irte —respondió ella mirándolo con cariño. 

—Pero no sabía si estabas bien, no podía dejarte sola —contestó.

Cyra se estiró un poco y dejó un beso en los labios de su marido y luego en la cabecita de la niña. 

—Estamos todos bien —dijo mirando a su familia—. Luego también tengo que escribir a mi padre, seguro que cuando volvamos ya está esperándonos en Sakaria —rio relajadamente—. Sólo es una pena no poder hacerle ese encargo a Cloyd —se lamentó un poco, casi desde que se trasladaron a Sultra, la ciudad natal de Zane ella había entrado a trabajar como talladora para el empresario, el hombre había acabado confiando tanto en sus habilidades que solía mandarla a investigar y aprender nuevas técnicas, pero siempre lo hacía de tal forma que coincidiera con un trabajo de Zane o que él tuviera libre.

—No te preocupes. Sólo descansa. Yo tengo que hacer mi parte hoy —agregó con disgusto, pero era ese día o no podría conseguir los documentos que necesitaban.

—¿No vas a jugar conmigo al escondite hoy? —preguntó Nash triste.

—Claro que sí, un ratito —contestó Zane revolviendo el pelo al niño.

—Vale. ¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó mirando al “tomate arrugado”.

Cyra miró a la niña con cariño. —Libi, se llama Libi —respondió mirando a Zane y esperando su aceptación.

Zane asintió y sonrió, Nash ladeó la cabeza pensándolo. —No está mal… ¿Yo puedo llamarla tomate?

—Haz caso a tu madre o cada vez que digas tomate te endilgaremos uno —contestó Zane.

—¿Natural o frito? —replicó el niño.

—Natural —respondió ella conteniendo una risa.

—Jo… esos no me gustan casi —protestó Nash.

—Dentro de unos días ya no estará tan roja y te gustará que se llame Libi —aseguró Zane.

El niño lo miró no muy convencido. Ella rio relajadamente, bostezó cubriéndose con la mano y se removió un poco para acomodarse mejor. 

—Le ponemos mañana su primer pendiente, ¿vale? —dijo con tono somnoliento. 

—Iremos a ver si encontramos uno adecuado, sino habrá que esperar a que estés bien para volver a casa —contestó el hombre y dejó un beso en la frente y en los labios de Cyra—. Descansa, volveremos en un rato. A ver si lo canso —susurró lo último refiriéndose a su hijo, haciéndola reír por eso pero ya con los ojos cerrados, y viendo que la recién nacida se le había dormido en brazos la dejó con cuidado en una cuna improvisada.

Zane instó a Nash a dejar a su madre descansar y salir de la habitación. Desde la puerta la observó dormir unos segundos, la amaba tanto o más que una década atrás. ¿Quién iba a decirle que iba a tener un futuro tan brillante? No podía sentirse más afortunado. Cerró la puerta y prestó atención a su hijo, echando a correr hacia la puerta de la calle.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad y la semana que viene traermos otra historia!


End file.
